Demona's Road to Redemption
by rbrooks25
Summary: Brooklyn travels back in time to stop Demona once and for all. He finds himself in the middle of a war between the gargoyle clans that have survived since the fall of Castle Wyvern and the armies of the Warlord Constantine and his ally The Hunter. (Book 2: Curse of the Azure Warrior). I would love to hear feedback if you like or even don't like this story. Please Review.
1. Prologue

A few hours passed since Brooklyn arrived in the year 1003 AD. Brooklyn considered his options. Demona was known only as the Queen of the Gargoyles because she had not yet been named by Macbeth. He was still considering her offer and playing back the last conversation they had in his mind over and over again.

"So, what's it going to be my friend? Will you help me save our kind now and maybe prevent the horrible future that I apparently cause?" Demona asked as Brooklyn studied the old portrait. He remembered the day they posed for it, and how happy they all were the day before the refugees arrived at Castle Wyvern.

"How can I possibly trust you. I know that you made a deal with the Captain to let the Vikings take over Castle Wyvern." Brooklyn growled.

"You say that I told you about that. So, you should also know that he was supposed to protect us that day and that he let the Vikings destroy our brothers and sisters." Demona informed him.

"We know about all of that, but we're also aware that you didn't trust him and hid in a cave below the castle." Brooklyn's vision began to blur as tears stung his eyes. "You could have warned them. You could have warned us."

"I know… I've had to live with the memory of what I've done every single day." Demona put her head in her hands and tried to think. "From what you've told me I gather that something inside me breaks in the future, but what if we can stop that?"

"We don't even know what that is." Brooklyn replied. "You never felt like sharing that bit of information with us." He added sarcastically.

"In the year you're from is Goliath okay?" Demona asked hesitantly.

"Oh, that's right. You're still in love with him." Brooklyn chuckled.

"Of course I love him. He's my mate and we've been bonded until the end of time." Demona replied. Brooklyn stared at her and remembered why he used to envy Goliath. He had always had a crush on her before the clan had been frozen in stone.

"It's just that…well, in the future you leave the clan because Goliath meets a human woman that he becomes friends with leading us all to fight each other for years." Brooklyn informed her.

"That's not possible." Demona said in shock. She stood up and paced back and forth. "We swore that we would be together forever and…and…how could he do this to me?" Demona felt her body going numb and she sat back down. She began to sob and Brooklyn began to feel bad for his old friend.

"We're going to change all that right?" He asked her as he handed her the portrait. She looked at it for a moment and kissed her finger tips before she touched it to the image of her beloved.

"Time isn't easily changed. I tried and that's what led to the clan's downfall." Brooklyn gave her a confused look and she sighed deeply.

When the Phoenix Gate first came into my future-self's hands I apparently went back in time to warn myself that Goliath would be the fall of our clan. After that I sought out an alliance with the Arch-Mage to become powerful enough to stop the destruction, but as we know now I destroyed us." Brooklyn began to pity her as he saw tears running down her cheeks.

"We will fix it. You and I will find out where things went wrong and then we will make things right." Brooklyn took her hands in his own as he looked into her eyes. "You will be back with the clan. That I promise you."

"We need to win this war first." Demona wiped her eyes and led Brooklyn out of the cell. They walked towards a large map the gargoyles had hung on the wall. "As you can see by the amount of dragon marks on this map Constantine and the Hunter outnumber us. Our only chance is to use stealth and the few human allies we have to take out as many of their number as we can."

"If only I could make a bomb or bring weapons back from the future." Brooklyn thought out loud.

"No, that would screw up the timeline further. We're going to need to do this ourselves. Now, if I am alive in the future than one of two things obviously occurs. Either we win or I ran away." Demona advised him.

"The gargoyle I tried to save. What are they doing to her?" Brooklyn asked and Demona remained silent for a moment before she responded.

"They are trying to create a half-breed gargoyle human." Demona advised him. Brooklyn stared at her in shock. "Yes, my friend. They are violating our females and using mages to try to create something unnatural"

"We need to stop them." Brooklyn said. The thought of what was being done sickened him and he knew that he had to help put an end to it.

"There were far too many of them down there. We will get reinforcements soon and then we will attack, but we need to plan it carefully because they will still have the greater numbers." Demona advised him.

"How do they keep her under control? I don't understand why she doesn't kill several of them." Brooklyn asked curiously. Demona paled and her skin crawled at the thought of what they were doing.

"They find a lone female gargoyle and knock them unconscious if it isn't daylight and they are already stone. Then during the daylight hours they cut off the hands and feet making them helpless." Demona growled deep in her chest and her eyes burned red. "They then violate her over and over again. Several soldiers at a time would do unspeakable things to her. When the magic from the spells takes hold and she has an egg they wait for it to hatch. Every time there has been nothing but puss." Demona slammed her fist on the table and put all her weight on it to avoid falling to the floor.

"That's terrible." Brooklyn said quietly.

"After the failure the humans then torture them, violate them some more, and then kill them in very slow and agonizing ways." Demona began to cry and she sat down in the closest chair to her.

"How do you know all this?" Brooklyn asked suspiciously.

"Our mage shows me every night. This is what I need you to help me stop my friend." Demona looked at him with pleading eyes as tears ran unhindered down her cheeks.

"We will put a stop to this. I swear it." Brooklyn swore and held Demona close to him. She began to cry on his shoulder until the sun rose freezing them in stone.


	2. Chapter 1: Unlikely Allies

"I'm getting sick of the looks and the screams we get from these damn females." Constantine said irritably. He studied the gargoyle female that was now turned to stone.

"That tends to happen when you force a woman to do what you want." The Hunter grinned at Constantine's annoyed expression. Then he thought over the problem for a moment.

"Why not get our stone shapers to seal her eyes and mouth shut." The Hunter suggested. Constantine thought over the idea for a moment and then grinned wickedly.

"You truly hate them don't you, my friend?" Constantine asked.

"Look at what they did to my face. Yes, I hate them. I will hunt them until there are none left in this world." The Hunter stated angrily.

"That's the thing I like about you. You have complete dedication to achieving your goals." Constantine laughed and turned to leave. "Have the stone shapers do as you suggested and send that girl we captured last night to my tent."

"What do you want her to be wearing?" The Hunter sighed. He detested being Constantine's errand boy and he had grown tired of disposing of the bodies every morning. To him Constantine's brutality was wasteful. _These girls would make fine servants if he would just let them live long enough._

"Nothing," Constantine answered and then walked outside. The Hunter grinned and shook his head. He went to find a stone shaper to carry out Constantine's orders. After the stone shaper used his magic to erase the gargoyles eyes and sealed the eye lids he brought her lips together and made them meld together. When he was finished her eyes and mouth were completely sealed.

"Good work, now go back to your task." The Hunter said and then left the tent and headed to where the prisoners were caged. They had several from the few farms they passed on the road. He walked inside and all the women in the room backed away and tried to avoid the Hunter's gaze. He walked over and grabbed a young blonde woman who looked to be in her late teens. She was still wearing the blue dress she had been wearing when she was captured.

"Know that if I had it my way I would do this differently." He said. He tore her dress and under wear off in front of the other women who all turned their eyes away. He forced her to lean over a table and then removed his pants. He got a thrill over making the other women watch what he was doing, and enjoyed the shrieks and the cries as he forced himself into her.

He dropped her on the ground and walked up to another woman as he forced her to take him in her mouth until he climaxed down her throat. He ignored the woman gagging and the others coming to comfort her as he dragged the blonde woman out of the prison tent and to Constantine's.

He threw her in and then stood guard outside. _I can't wait to take charge. I would do things differently._ He heard her scream and beg, but he had become numb to those sounds as he had heard them daily since he joined the Warlord's army. The screams lasted until nearly dusk and then the broken and bruised body of the blonde woman was flung out of the tent.

The Hunter went to pick up the body when Constantine's voice stopped him.

"Have the men use the gargoyle until the mage says it's ready to develop an egg." Constantine ordered.

"With how rough they are they could kill her if we don't give her a break." Gilcomgain reminded him. Gilcomgain was the Hunter's true name, but he rarely went by it.

"Then we'll find another if she does." Constantine said coldly. Gilcomgain muttered under his breath while he carried the broken woman's body to the pit near the camp and threw her in. The dogs immediately attacked the corpse and tore the meat from her bones within seconds. Gilcomgain used to feel pity for the women that Constantine brutalized but now he just felt hollow.

The gargoyles awoke an hour later. Demona walked towards the entrance to the cave and waited impatiently for their allies to arrive. Brooklyn walked up to join her.

"How can humans treat each other that way?" Demona asked in disgust. She pointed down to where the dogs were ripping apart the young woman's corpse. Brooklyn quickly looked away. He started to feel sick by what he just saw.

"Not all humans are that way." Brooklyn pointed out. Time froze suddenly and the Weird Sisters appeared in the room. The sister with hair the color of a raven's wing spoke first.

"He is going to change history. We should stop him."

"Perhaps, but maybe we should let this play out. I don't like the original story." The sister with hair that shone like the sun replied.

"We will let this play out for now, but if it goes too far we will put a stop to it." The sister with hair that was the color of fresh fallen snow stated definitively. "I would also like to see how this turns out."

Time began again as the sisters disappeared. "Perhaps not, but all the ones I come across act like barbarians." Demona snarled. Before Brooklyn could respond they heard several thuds on the roof of the cave and when they came out to investigate they saw that three dozen gargoyles had arrived to assist them.

 _We're still outnumbered._ Brooklyn thought after he counted them.

"We're going to still be outnumbered." Demona sighed. "We'll just have to make do."

"We came as quick as we could my queen." A tall green gargoyle said. He stepped forward to greet her.

"Where are the rest?" Demona asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but we had to leave some behind to protect the rookery. Several eggs just hatched." Demona nodded slowly and turned to Brooklyn.

"If you have any ideas I would like to hear them." Demona snarled.

"We could perform a sneak attack." Brooklyn suggested. "We could catch them off guard by releasing their dogs from those leashes." He advised as he pointed to where the chain leashes were all nailed to the side of the mountain.

"We may not be able to kill Constantine today, but we will severely limit his numbers if we can use stealth to our advantage." Brooklyn advised. Demona slowly nodded.

"Very well," Demona pointed to a blue and green gargoyle that were shorter than the others and looked a little like Lexington. "You two will unchain their dogs." She turned towards Brooklyn then. "You and I will take this tent. It's where they keep their prisoners."

"Why does he get to go with you?" The big grey gargoyle asked angrily.

"He's my mate that's why." Demona snapped back. The big gargoyle glared at Brooklyn but remained silent. "Now, the rest of you will take advantage of the distraction to take out as many of their people as you can." Demona continued. Brooklyn stood there in shock and he tuned out the rest of the planning and continued to stare straight ahead until Demona tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you ready to go, my love." Demona chuckled and the gargoyles all left the cave.

"I…I… yes, I am." Brooklyn had always dreamed that she would call him that when he was a hatchling. Hearing it now brought him back to the old days. "I'm fine. Let's go."

The group waited for the two gargoyles to unchain the dogs. Once the dogs felt the leashes begin to slacken they bolted for the camp to eat the food they could smell cooking. As predicted the soldiers began to chase the dogs allowing for Demona and Brooklyn to glide to the tent the green gargoyle was in from the back side. They heard the soldiers making crude jokes and the muffled screams coming from the gargoyle that was inside the tent.

Brooklyn caught a sight from inside the tent as the wind blew the flap open slightly. What he saw made his blood boil. He leapt into the tent. His eyes began to glow a deathly white and the man that was violating the gargoyle backed away slowly. The other soldiers went to grab their weapons but Brooklyn concentrated on the half-naked man in front of him.

"You dare to commit such an act against my kind." Brooklyn shoved him up against one of the supporting poles of the tent so hard that he nearly knocked the tent down. Brooklyn reached down and gripped the man in a vice like grip and pulled causing him to scream and fall to the ground. "You will use this to violate my kind no longer." Brooklyn then crushed the manhood in the palm of his hand before delivering a vicious kick to the soldier's ribs. Demona was about to stop him when she saw the condition her friend was in. She let out a roar that sounded like a tigress enraged and began to cast a spell. Every other human in the tent fell to the ground clutching their faces as they felt their eyeballs being pulled from their sockets and their upper and lower lips began to meld together.

"Brooklyn, help me with her. We need to get her out of here." Demona called out to him. Brooklyn glanced at her uncomprehending and grabbed a mace off of the wall as he walked towards the nearest soldier that was still squirming on the ground. He glared at the human and raised the mace in the air.

"Stop," Demona rushed forward and grabbed the mace from him. "I know how much it burns but you need to regain control." She pointed at the gargoyle that was still tied to the table. "She needs our help… I need your help." Brooklyn shook his head to clear it and slowly nodded as he walked to the table with Demona. They quickly untied her and Brooklyn gently lifted her off of the table.

"Let's get out of here." Brooklyn snarled. The green gargoyle shook her head and made Brooklyn set her down. She drew a dagger and felt her way to each of the remaining men while Brooklyn and Demona watched the entrance. They watched the soldiers trying to get control of the dogs as Constantine was barking orders at them. They heard muffled screaming coming from the men behind them, and when they turned they saw that the green gargoyle had used the dagger to cut the manhood from each of them.

"We need to leave now before someone else comes in here." Demona said hurriedly as Brooklyn picked the young gargoyle female up off of the ground. Outside of the tent was chaos. Several men that were trying to get control of the dogs were ripped apart. One look told Demona that it wasn't the dogs that clawed their way through the chainmail armor. She grinned with the knowledge that her army was winning.

"We'll take her up this path. The soldiers aren't guarding it." Brooklyn advised as he pointed to a small foot path on the side of the mountain that would take them close to the cave.

"Go, I'm staying with my army." Demona gripped the back of his head and kissed him passionately. "You were amazing in there." She said after the kiss and then grabbing the mace she had taken from Brooklyn she went to join the fight. Brooklyn shook his head to clear it and slowly made his way up the path.

As Brooklyn walked up the path Demona saw a soldier notice them. He drew his sword and ran forward. Her eyes burned red while she waited for him to get close. He swung his sword in a downward arc that she dodged easily and using the mace she broke the sword in two. The man nearly fell as he stopped running and Demona took advantage of the time it took for him to catch his balance by twisting around and bashing in the back of his head with the mace. When he fell to the ground Demona heard the horn from the cave and knew that Brooklyn was safe.

"Finally, I found you monster." Gil walked towards Demona with his sword. She noticed it was already covered in blood. "When I caught some of your foul kind sneaking up on my men that were chasing the hounds I knew you had to be involved." He grinned and they circled each other oblivious to the fighting and the fires raging all around them.

"My foul kind?!" Demona snarled. "I've seen the way you treat your own females Hunter and you dare to speak of my kind that way."

"You're nothing but a filthy, disease-ridden, animal." Gil swung his sword in a wide arc and she blocked it with the mace.

"You murder your own females. Ogres have more humanity than what I have seen from you and your kind." Demona swung her mace in an arc to connect with the side of Gil's head. He quickly sidestepped the blow but that allowed Demona to trip him with her tail. He fell to the ground with a thud and Demona turned and swung her mace downward. He rolled to the side and kicked her mid-section forcing her to back up so he could get back to his feet. He underestimated Demona's speed however and she brought the mace around and struck him on the side of the head knocking him back to the ground unconscious. Demona stepped forward to finish him off, but then the other gargoyles tore down the prisoner tent and broke the chains that were attached to the women. They picked up weapons from a few of the dead men and began to fight. Constantine sounded the horn to retreat and all of the soldiers began to expeditiously retreat down the mountain side as the gargoyles went back to the cave.

"Up you go, Hunter." Constantine said irritably as he lifted Gil on his shoulders and then putting him on the back of his horse. He then got on himself and rode down the pass after his army.

"What do we do now?" A red-haired woman with pale skin and bright blue eyes asked the brunette woman that Gil had assaulted earlier. The brunette woman with blue eyes turned towards her friend she was a little more tanned than her friend was.

"I don't know what we should do, Gabrielle. I know those creatures that saved us came from up there so I will join them in the fight against those monsters." She pointed her sword at the retreating army down below.

"I'll go with you, but Xena do we know that we can trust them?" Gabrielle asked suspiciously.

"They're enemies of Constantine's. That's good enough for me." Xena and Gabrielle had the other women ransack the camp and they found all their possessions. After getting dressed Xena left Gabrielle and the other women to setup camp and dispose of the bodies as she walked up the trail to speak with the gargoyles.

"We can fix what happened with her mouth, but unfortunately she will never be able to see again I'm afraid." An orange gargoyle female with white hair was advising Demona of the green gargoyles condition.

"I'm sorry my friend. I should have attacked sooner." Demona could feel tears running down her cheeks as she held her young friend's hand in hers.

"It's alright sister. I knew the risks when I agreed to spy on them." She replied as the orange gargoyle cast a spell that removed the covering the human sculptors had used to keep her lips together.

"It's not your fault." Brooklyn said as he pulled Demona close to him as she struggled to remain standing. The battle had taken a toll on her and she was physically and emotionally drained. He helped her to sit down to relax, and she put her head in her hands and started to cry uncontrollably. He sat next to her and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I should have led the attack sooner… We should have killed them all." Demona said between sobs.

"We did all we could." Brooklyn rubbed her shoulder as he talked. She looked up at him and leaned forward and he was surprised to feel her lips on his again. He could feel her tongue work its way into his mouth and he started to kiss her feverishly. She began to purr and started to stand to go to the back of the cave. Brooklyn rose with her but gently pushed her off of him. "We… we can't do this now." Brooklyn said.

"I understand. There is too much to do now. Thank you for stopping me." Demona said. She started to blush a bright purple and she shook her head to clear it. "It's just been an emotional day. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was great. It's just…" Brooklyn began.

"…The wrong time." Demona finished for him. He nodded and she smiled at him.

 _She really does have the loveliest smile_. Brooklyn remembered doubting that when Goliath had told him that. _Oh no, Goliath… How could I betray him this way?_

Brooklyn growled and shook his head to clear it when he realized that he couldn't take his eyes off of Demona's backside as she walked away. What he couldn't know was that Demona was feeling just as guilty for betraying Goliath.

"I need to speak with your leader." Demona and Brooklyn turned towards the door when they heard the voice from the cave entrance.

"Kill her." The grey gargoyle said in a menacing tone. Xena drew her sword and chakram and prepared to defend herself as the gargoyles advanced on her.

"Wait," Demona called out. "The human females were not with Constantine. They were his prisoners." Demona turned to Xena. "What do you want? We don't have time to take care of you." Demona stated in a cold tone.

"We want to help you take down Constantine." Xena replied.

"You let them take you prisoner. What help could you possibly offer to us?" Demona chuckled and Xena's eyes narrowed.

"We're all capable. I was visiting a friend of mine when Gabrielle and I discovered that she had been killed. While I was looking through the house for clues I was struck from behind. I only found out later that Gabrielle had been knocked out by two men when I left her outside." Xena informed her.

"Again, I ask you. What help would you be to me and my kind?" Demona growled impatiently.

Xena threw her Chakram and it struck the wall to the right, the wall behind everyone, the wall to the left and then struck the three gargoyles advancing towards her in the head before returning to her hand. The three gargoyles fell to the ground clutching their heads. Demona glared at her for a moment and then grinned.

"You have courage. I'll give you that, but…" Everyone around Demona and Xena froze in place. They looked around to see what was happening and the weird sisters appeared in between them.

"It is an honor to be in the presence of the weavers of history." The white-haired sister said as she looked back and forth from Demona to Xena. They looked at each other not comprehending the meaning of what the weird sister said to them.

"What do you mean by weavers?" Demona asked curiously.

"It may not be the most descriptive term but it is accurate." The blonde-haired sister replied.

"Indeed it is sister." The black-haired sister said. "You see time is like a raging river." She pointed to the wall and they could see a flowing river with a child throwing rocks into it. She froze the picture just as one of the rocks went into the water. "This is what happens when Warlords, World Leaders, and other people who shape the world make choices. They cause ripples that affect many people, but as you can see the water continues to run down the same path." The picture changed to a boulder in the center of the river causing it to fork in two different directions.

"What is that supposed to be?" Demona asked. Xena walked forward and felt the wall and was surprised that her hand was still dry. The sisters laughed at their stunned expressions.

"You two are boulders. Where you land the current changes course and you control the destiny of all the people around you." The white-haired sister informed them.

"Your destiny is to die in this war." The blonde-haired sister advised Xena.

"You're army will be defeated and you will run from hunters for the rest of your life." The black-haired sister advised Demona.

"However, working together you can thwart your destinies and make a better life for both of your species." The sisters said in unison.

"If you are the Fates why are you telling us this?" Demona asked suspiciously. "Aren't you supposed to be the keepers of destiny?"

"We are curious. We want to know what you two are capable of if you work together this time." They replied.

"…And since I die in the future I would really like to avoid that." Puck said. They turned surprised to see him there. He grinned and walked in. He quickly gave a hug to each of the weird sisters.

"We told you that we would handle this, brother." The black-haired sister stated irritably.

"I know, but how could I resist seeing these two in action." Puck gave them a mock bow and stood back up grinning wide.

"Who are you?" Demona and Xena asked simultaneously.

"Oh, where are my manners? I keep forgetting that we haven't met yet, at least not officially." Puck laughed and the sisters glared at him. "My name is Puck and I've recently learned that the future has something rather nasty in store for me."

"I don't know what they are saying but you seem to be a warrior. So, I'm asking you one warrior to another. Will you help me defeat him?" Xena held her hand out to Demona while she waited for a response. Every instinct in Demona told her to throw the human, the strange little girls, and their brother out of her cave but she looked at Brooklyn and sighed deeply before shaking Xena's hand.

"The last time I extended my trust to a human my clan was destroyed and my beloved was frozen in stone." Demona said in an ominous tone. Xena nodded and shook Demona's clawed hand firmly.

"Betrayal and I are well acquainted. I give you my vow here and now that we will follow you until this war is won. Then we will negotiate this alliance further." Xena drew her sword and stuck it in the ground. She kneeled before the awestruck gargoyle as she spoke.

"Very well, in order to defeat this threat it couldn't hurt to have allies. It is nearly dawn and we must sleep soon. Tell your people that we will gather tomorrow evening to plan our attacks." Demona said as time started again and the sisters along with Puck disappeared. Xena nodded and left to go tell the others. "Brooklyn I need to speak with you alone." Demona walked back to the back of the cave expecting him to follow her.

Xena arrived back at the new camp and saw smoke beginning to rise from the western side. _They must be burning the bodies._ She thought while she looked around the new camp that the women had hastily set up. She looked around until she saw Gabrielle who now was wearing her usual green halter top and leather leggings. She was also carrying a nearly six foot tall staff.

"Gabrielle, I need to talk to you." Xena said as she got close to her. They both walked away from the camp so they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's going on?" Gabrielle asked when they were out of earshot of the other women.

"I've decided to wait until nightfall tomorrow to begin our revenge on Constantine." Xena replied.

"Why? I thought we were going to ride out as soon as the gargoyles turned to stone and track him down." Gabrielle said confused by her friend's change of heart.

"We are joining the gargoyles on this hunt." Xena said in a plain tone. Gabrielle was shocked by the change and she looked at her friend to see if she was serious.

"If they find out that you and Constantine used to…" Gabrielle began.

"I know dammit, but this is the best way to kill that horse's ass." Xena said irritably. "Tell the others to get some rest and see if we can find any food. Tomorrow night you and I will meet with the gargoyle clan to plan our revenge."


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

The next night the gargoyles woke up and were surprised to see Xena and Gabrielle waiting for them.

"We came to start planning our next move." Xena replied after the big grey gargoyle questioned her. "It's time to end this once and for all."

"We don't even know where they are." Demona pointed out. Xena grabbed one of the maps hanging on the cave wall and spread it out on the table. "I know exactly where their camps and supply stockpiles are." She pointed to an area on the map close to the mountain that they were on now. "We can hit this post here and cut off one of their supply lines."

"One of their lines? How many are there?" Demona asked curiously. She studied the map to see what obstacles may lay in between her and The Hunter.

"They have about a dozen between the castle and the coast.

"How do you know all of this?" Brooklyn asked in a suspicious tone. Time froze and the Weird Sisters appeared in the room Gabrielle backed away quickly.

"You should tell her the truth." The sisters advised.

"What do you mean tell me the truth?" Demona asked curiously before turning to Xena. "What do they mean by you should tell me the truth?" Xena glared at the sisters for a moment. She then sighed and turned towards Demona.

"We weren't captured the way I said that we were." Xena bit her lower lip as she tried to think of what to say. A habit Demona noted was the same thing she did when she had something difficult to explain. "Constantine's army used to be my army." Demona's eyes narrowed. She growled and stepped closer to Xena.

"You led the army that tortured and murdered my kind." Demona growled menacingly. Her eyes began to turn red and she stepped closer to her.

"No, listen to me. Before Constantine betrayed me I was leading the army against those that took our home from us. When Constantine joined I quickly began to trust him and I even began to fall in love with him." Demona was taken back by the tears running unhindered down Xena's cheeks as she spoke. "I was a fool for the first time in my life. He got close to me and then got the army to turn against me."

"Why is he trying to make a half-human and half-gargoyle creature?" Demona snarled.

"I don't know. They began to capture gargoyles after I was betrayed." Xena met Demona's gaze as she spoke. "I would have never approved of this and I think that's why he turned against me."

"You're lying. You know what he's up to and you're going to tell me." Demona shouted. Brooklyn put his hand on her shoulder and kept her from attacking the human.

"How could she have known?" Brooklyn asked curiously. "If what she says is true then she has been a prisoner of Constantine's for a while now."

"That's only if what she's said is true and from what I've just heard she hasn't been honest with us." Demona growled.

"We need to give her the chance to prove it. If she's right then having her on our side is a great advantage." Brooklyn pointed out. Demona growled but backed away from Xena.

"Thank you, uh… What is your name?" Xena asked curiously.

"I'm called Brooklyn." He replied.

"Brook…Brooklyn? When did you get a name?" Demona asked curiously.

"In the future all of our clan chooses our own names. I liked the sound of it." Brooklyn said proudly. "You told us your name to and apparently Macbeth gave it to you." Brooklyn sighed before continuing. "He called you Demona."

"Demona... That is odd and who is this Macbeth you're speaking of?" Demona asked now even more curious than before.

"It's a really long story…" Brooklyn began.

"Yes, it is and it's not one we have time for now." The blonde-haired sister said. "Also, Xena has told the truth now regarding her time with Constantine."

"You would do well to heed her advice Demona." The black-haired sister added.

"Only together will you be able to change the river's course." The white-haired sister reminded them. Xena stepped forward.

"It was my failure to see what he had become that's caused all of this and I wanted to put it in the past. If you'll help me I believe that I can." Xena reached out her hand again.

"I had better not discover that you are hiding anything else from us." Demona growled. She shook her hand and then turned back to Brooklyn. "We've wasted enough time. We'll scout this base tonight while Xena and the rest of our forces move to this mountain here. I know there is a cave so we can plan the attack and sleep there."

"So, we will wait until night fall when we're at full strength." Gabrielle thought out loud.

"Unless you have a better plan." Demona growled. Gabrielle stepped back fearing the gargoyle would leap and attack her.

"No, I was just thinking out loud." Gabrielle said nervously. The weird sisters left the cave and time resumed again. Demona turned to the other gargoyles to inform them of the plan.

"Brooklyn and I will glide down to the nearest human fort and scout it. I need for you all will go with the humans to this cave." Demona pointed to the spot on the map that she showed Xena earlier.

"Who is Brooklyn?" The big grey gargoyle asked while he looked around the room.

"My mate," Demona said off-handedly and continued with her briefing. "When the humans get there they will need to sleep. You will guard them until daylight when they will guard us."

"I won't go along with this. We are at war with…" The grey gargoyle didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Demona drew a dagger and held it to his throat. Brooklyn froze when he saw the dagger. It was the same one that Lucifer had used to kill Katana before he used the Phoenix Gate to travel to the past. Suddenly, he felt dizzy and with nothing to hold onto he fell to the ground and was motionless. Demona sheathed the dagger and kneeled down to check on him.

"Get me some water." Nobody moved and Demona glared at the grey gargoyle "Now," She shouted. The big gargoyle went to the well to get the bucket and fill it before bringing it back to her.

"Here," He handed her the water and she took a goblet and filled it before putting it to Brooklyn's lips. "Just tell me one thing." He said in a hollow tone. "I have been your second for years and made no attempt to hide how I feel about you. Why did you choose him?" Demona stared at him in shock and then her eyes narrowed before turning red.

"You choose now to tell me this in front of everyone." Demona nearly shouted. "You want to know why I chose him. Fine, I will tell you." Demona said angrily.

"Demona, don't do this." Brooklyn said as he struggled to sit up.

"It's okay my love." Demona emphasized the last word. "I chose him because he reminds me more of Goliath then you ever have. You're strong and will be a great leader once you learn to think for yourself. I do not have the time to wait for that to happen. You will find a mate, but it is not me." She stated calmly.

"Fine, I understand." The big gargoyle left the cave and glided away.

"Shouldn't one of us go after him?" Brooklyn asked curiously. Demona shook her head.

"No, he always needs a little time to himself when he gets upset." She informed him. "C'mon, we'll go scout this human camp." She turned to the other gargoyles. "You all will help Xena and her warriors get down the mountain and setup in this cave." She pointed to the map again for emphasis. "Now, we should hurry."

"I agree," Brooklyn left the cave with Demona. Xena and Gabrielle left to tell the others what was going to happen.

"We can't fight alongside those monsters." A blonde woman who was now wearing one of the soldier's chainmail armor said angrily. "We will find a safe town and stay out of this revenge plot.

"Fine, that's your choice. Know this though; we will not guide you there. If you leave then you are on your own." Xena looked over the group as she spoke. "Those that are with me follow me." Xena stated authoritatively before heading down the mountain pass. Nearly all of the women followed Xena down the pass. Gabrielle counted only four that stayed behind.

"Will they survive on their own?" Gabrielle asked concerned by how few of them stayed behind.

"It's not our concern whether they do or not. I gave them the opportunity to come with us and they refused." Xena replied bluntly. "However, no they will probably not survive."

Demona and Brooklyn glided over the area where the camp was located.

"Demona, this camp is more fortified than I would have thought." Brooklyn pointed out. Demona looked around and she began to get concerned when she saw the archers.

"I think they've prepared for us. This won't be an easy task." Demona sighed and they turned to head back to the area they would meet the rest of their forces. When they got back they found the grey gargoyle waiting for them.

"What did you find out?" He asked irritably.

"I'm surprised to find you here." Demona admitted.

"I serve my people; I will not let you distract me from my purpose." He snarled. "Again, what did you find down there?"

"They've prepared for our attack. We're going to have quite a fight on our hands." Demona said in a worried tone.

"Let the humans fight them." The grey gargoyle snarled.

"We gave them our word that we would attack together. We can't turn our backs on them now." Brooklyn replied.

"They're just humans. I only care about protecting our kind." The grey gargoyle informed them.

"We will not break our agreement." Demona snarled angrily.

"I told them you'd say that." The grey gargoyle sighed. Before Demona or Brooklyn could react he pulled out a dagger and stabbed Demona in the chest. Brooklyn's eyes began to glow and he lunged forward and twisted around delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to the side of the big gargoyles head. The blow to the head disoriented him and gave Brooklyn time to grab Demona's dagger. When the big gargoyle's vision cleared the last thing he saw was Brooklyn stabbing the dagger into his heart.

 _I'll need to remember to thank Katana for teaching me that move._ Brooklyn dropped the dagger and rand to check on Demona. She was clutching the wound, and was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"It looks like the dagger missed your heart but I'm still going to have to patch this wound or you'll bleed out all over the floor. Brooklyn quickly took some of the wood that was stacked on the floor of the cave and started a fire. He held the dagger close to the fire and the blade began to turn red from the heat. He took a small thick piece of wood and hoped Demona wouldn't bite through it. "This is going to hurt." He warned.

"Just do it." Demona said wearily. She threw the wood to the side knowing it wouldn't make any difference. Brooklyn took a deep breath and then pushed the flat of the blade against the wound and held it there. Demona began to sweat and she held a hand to her mouth to keep her screams muffled. Brooklyn held it until the wound cauterized. He then began to bandage the wound just as the rest of the gargoyles and the humans arrived at the cave.

"What happened here?" Xena asked. She came forward to help but a blue female gargoyle pushed her back and ran to her friend. Demona was unconscious from the exertion and the blue gargoyle glared at Brooklyn.

"What did you do to her?" The blue gargoyle growled.

"I did nothing. Big grey over there stabbed her after he betrayed us to the camp down there." Brooklyn replied bitterly. Her eyes went wide when she saw the corpse and then they narrowed again as she glared at Brooklyn.

"He wouldn't have done this. I know him, but you are a stranger to us. You did this." She leapt at him and tackled Brooklyn to the ground. An orange male and a brown female gargoyle leapt forward and dragged the blue gargoyle away from Brooklyn.

"We don't know what happened. Although, it would appear that he was bandaging our queen when we came in. I say we wait for her to wake and then get her version of the events that transpired." The brown gargoyle stepped aside and allowed Brooklyn to finish tearing cloth to bandage Demona's wound.

"He would never do what that traitor just accused him of. You know him. Listen to me. He will kill her to stop her from talking and telling us the truth." The blue gargoyle pleaded with the other gargoyles to listen to her.

"Brooklyn, perhaps you should step away and let someone else do that." Xena suggested.

"No, she is my friend and if she dies here then I want to know that I did all that I could." Brooklyn said while he continued to bandage her. Xena walked up and knelt down next to him.

"Come with me. She won't die here. When she wakes she will tell everyone but for now we need to keep everyone calm. Will you help me do that?" She reached her hand out to him. He looked at the hand with a blank stare for a few moments and then accepted her hand. She helped him stand and they made their way to the back of the cave.

"That's good take the killer with you. You humans can take the traitor and all of you can die for all we care." The blue gargoyle taunted. Brooklyn growled deep in his chest.

"Ignore them. When Demona wakes up I'm certain that she will clear this up." Xena advised. "What do you mean he betrayed us to the camp below?"

"Demona and I surveyed the camp and they are prepared for an attack." Brooklyn sighed. "When we got back he was waiting for us. He tried to convince Demona to turn on the rest of us but she refused. That's when he attacked us."

"If that is true then I am certain Demona will confirm that once she wakes. Then we will need to plan the attack on that camp. They may be ready for us but there is always a way." Xena advised.

"The wound was deep. She may not recuperate from it until she sleeps." Brooklyn replied bitterly.

"So, we'll wait until she wakes to begin planning." Xena grinned at the irritated look he gave her.

"Then what do you suggest we do in the meantime?" Brooklyn asked irritably.

"Maybe you can tell me about Demona's parents." Xena said off-handedly.

"What does that matter now?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"I'm just wondering and I thought that the topic could help me to understand her better." Xena replied. Brooklyn chuckled.

"Alright, what would you like to know?" Brooklyn asked.

"Everything, what was her mother like? What was her father like? When was she born?" Xena asked excitedly. Brooklyn stared at her for a moment in surprise before he responded.

"Well, from what I have heard Demona's father was a human Arch-Mage and her mother was a gargoyle that was gifted in magic herself." Brooklyn informed her.

"So, the legends are true." Xena said in awe.

"What legends?" Brooklyn asked.

"When I was leading the army there was a story that spread like a plague after Constantine joined us. He said that he discovered a journal from an Arch-Mage that had been killed by a gargoyle. Before his death however he had taken that very gargoyle as a mate and using dark magic he caused her to give birth to two abominations." Xena explained. Brooklyn was about to speak but she hurried on. "One of them was human in appearance but had the strength of a gargoyle and skin as hard as stone. Also, it is said that her eyes flare red when angered just like a gargoyle females would."

"I've never heard about that." Brooklyn said in a near whisper afraid that the other gargoyles or humans may overhear their conversation.

"There was also a female gargoyle born. They say her skin was an azure color and she had fiery red hair. When the one you call the Hunter came to our camp he joined Constantine immediately as long as he got to kill that gargoyle. They say that unlike most gargoyles she as a temperament much like that of a human. They are the only two beings in the world that can now survive the spell to allow them to be both. With the proper spells they could be gargoyle by night and human by day." Xena noticed that Brooklyn's eyes widened in shock as he remembered that Demona had the ability to become Dominique during the day.

"I've seen that spell in action before. I know who the gargoyle female is, but who is the human?" Brooklyn asked. Xena shook her head.

"We never found out if the legends were even true, but Constantine became obsessed with it and you saw the results of his obsession. I wouldn't be a part of that and he turned my army against me." Xena added in a fierce whisper. They heard Demona moan in pain and they rushed back towards her but were stopped by the blue gargoyle.

"She's waking up. Stay here. I won't let you kill her before she can tell us what really happened." She told them. Her eyes burned bright red as she spoke in a menacing tone.

"We would never…" Brooklyn began.

"Let them through." Demona said weakly. "Burn him," She whispered fiercely to Brooklyn when he got close to her. The blue gargoyle walked up to them.

"What happened? Did they do this?" Brooklyn looked at her again and realized that there was something very familiar about her, and the way she cared for Demona. It reminded him of a time when he had been sick and Katana had cared for him. She was infinitely patient with him, but also very protective. She kept everyone away so he could rest, even Goliath.

"It was him." Demona pointed to the grey gargoyle that was still lying on the floor.

"That's not…That can't be possible. Why would he do this? He's one of us." The blue gargoyle said in disbelief as she slowly backed away. "Why? How could he do that?"

"Love causes you to act out at times." Brooklyn replied as he thought of the way Broadway had acted when Angela fell in love with Matt.

"What are you talking about?" She growled.

"Surely you noticed how he was acting around her." Brooklyn pointed out. "He was infatuated with her. When he thought I was her mate it must have pushed him over the edge."

"So, it is your fault." She snarled.

"No, the fault is my own and his." Demona said. She slowly sat up and pointed the grey gargoyle to emphasize who he was talking about. "I didn't realize how far he would go. I tried to tell him many times that I only want Goliath, but he persisted to pursue a courtship." She turned to Brooklyn then. "That's why when you appeared I thought if I pretended we were together he would stop his pursuit."

"What is it with this Goliath? He's not here. You said so yourself that he is dead." The blue gargoyle said bitterly.

"He is my love, and he is my mate. We are bonded and he is not dead. He is sleeping until the spell can be broken." Demona pointed to Brooklyn. "He is proof that my mate will survive. They all had the spell cast on them and yet he is here."

"You could have given him a chance." The blue gargoyle replied.

"I could have, but I would not be true to my heart if I had. I can't just rush into another gargoyle's arms because my beloved is asleep." Demona struggled to stand and walked over to her. She put her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Someday, you will find the one that you were meant to be with and then you will know what I mean." Demona advised her.

"They said he betrayed us, but I knew him. He couldn't have done something like that." The blue gargoyle began to cry as Demona held her in her arms.

"Normally, I would agree with you but he was driven mad by his jealousy. He admitted to us that he did speak to the humans about our impending attack." Demona said sadly. "I just didn't know how far he'd go." Brooklyn and Xena along with the rest of the gargoyles brought the grey gargoyle outside and built towards the back of the hill where a fire wouldn't attract the attention of the camp below. Demona and the blue gargoyle followed along behind.

"Why couldn't he just love me?" The blue gargoyle asked in a hollow tone as they watched the body burn.

 _That explains a lot._ Demona thought as she wrapped her arm around her and held her close to her until the fire died down. They went back into the cave and Xena, Brooklyn and Demona stepped away to start planning the next attack.

"We must strike now." Xena advised. "We can't just wait here for them to attack us."

"Normally, I would agree but the sun will rise soon and my kind will be asleep. We don't have enough time to defeat them now. Tomorrow night we can send a group to sneak in and disable their archers." Demona replied.

"What will you do then?" Xena asked curiously.

"There are a lot of big rocks all around us." Brooklyn pointed out.

"We will bombard them with rocks and after they scatter then both of our armies can take out the stragglers." Demona added.

"What about the oil that we brought with us from the other camp?" Xena asked suddenly.

"What about it?" Demona asked not understanding what she was getting at.

"We could poke holes in the barrels and roll them down the hill. When they are close to striking the camp we can use torches to light the oil." Xena replied.

"That would make for a good distraction. While they are dealing with the fires we can take them out." Brooklyn advised.

"Very well, before the humans launch their attack we will roll all of the barrels into the camp below and light them. The humans will then launch their attack from this side where the mountain path leads into the side of the camp. We will go around with the large rocks and drop them from above before we also join the fight." Demona sighed. "With any luck we can take the camp without any casualties on our side." Demona looked at Brooklyn and then Xena and they both nodded in return.

"I will tell my people the plan." Xena said and got up and went to the other side of the cave where the humans sat watching the gargoyles warily. Brooklyn and Demona discussed the plan with the other gargoyles until dawn. While they spoke Brooklyn convinced Demona that they needed names to communicate with the humans during the battle. The blue gargoyle named herself Sapphire after her favorite jewel. The green gargoyle named herself jade. The orange gargoyle named himself Tiger after his favorite animal, and the brown gargoyle named herself Sora. When she said the name out loud Brooklyn's eyes went wide.

"But that's…" He stopped himself before he said that was the name of the first leader of Katana's old clan.

"But that's what?" Demona asked curious to know what was wrong.

"Nothing, I just thought I heard her say something else." Brooklyn said. Before Demona could inquire about what Brooklyn was referring to further the sun rose turning the gargoyles to stone.

…

"How do we know that we can trust them?" Gabrielle asked when the stone sleep overtook the gargoyles. Xena looked over at them and grinned.

"We don't, but we know that Constantine will stop at nothing to destroy them." Xena replied. "We also know that he wants me dead. As long as we share the same enemy I believe that we can work with them." Gabrielle nodded and the other women sat around them as Xena described the plan in detail for dealing with the camp below.


	4. Chapter 3: Family, Love, and War

The next night when the gargoyles awoke they prepared to put their plan into action. They setup the ten barrels of oil they found on their sides at the edge of the path and began poking holes in them. The gargoyles waited for the humans to get into position near the camp. Demona was concerned that they would be spotted but admitted after a few minutes that Xena's warriors were well-trained.

"Roll them," Demona ordered when Xena's team arrived. The gargoyles released their hold on the barrels and let them roll down the hill. They waited until the barrels nearly reached the camp and then threw down their torches they watched the flames chase after the barrels. Fires erupted all around the camp as the fires caught up to the barrels causing them to turn into large fireballs. "Attack," The gargoyles each grabbed a large boulder and glided down towards the camp.

"These humans are efficient." Sapphire pointed out.

"The battle isn't won yet." Demona replied. When they were directly over the camp they released the boulders. One soldier looked up just in time to see one fall directly towards him. He attempted to leap out of the way but when it landed it crushed both of his legs just beneath the knees. Screams all around the camp told him that others had suffered a similar fate. As soon as the boulders began to fall Xena called for her warriors to make their way to the middle of the camp. A group of soldiers took out their bows and began shooting at the gargoyles as they circled overhead. Xena threw her chakram and it went through a bow string and bounced off of the tent pole and went through two other bow strings before coming back to her hand leaving only one archer. One of her warriors took the opportunity to sneak up behind him and run her sword through him from behind.

"Attack, but don't get carried away. Our allies are down there." Demona ordered. The gargoyles swooped down and before the men could react they had taken the heads off of four of them cleanly using their razor sharp claws. They landed and began to fight. Xena used her sword to parry a strike that would have taken her head off and twisted around before stabbing the sword into the soldier's chest killing him instantly. She pulled it free and used it to parry another blow before she kicked the man in the midsection and brought her sword down to decapitate him. The blood pumped through the body still and covered her arms. She looked up and saw another warrior about to drive a spear through her. She raised her sword knowing it was already too late. Demona saw the man with the spear and dove down until she nearly reached him then spread her wings wide as she drove her foot into and through the guards back. Xena stared as Demona's talons protruded through the soldier's chest. She pulled her foot free and let the human fall to the ground. She landed next to him and grabbed the spear. She hurled it just as two soldiers cornered Sapphire. The spear went through the left shoulder of the first man and into the chest of the second. Sapphire stabbed her dagger into the chest of the first guard and both of the soldiers fell pinned together.

"Duck," Xena called out. Demona ducked down low and Xena threw her Chakram striking one guard in the face ripping the flesh at the bridge of his nose and it bounced off of him and bounced off the back of another man's head before returning to her hand again. They then noticed that the fires were spreading uncontrollably and knew they had to get out of the camp before they succumbed to the smoke. Demona was impressed to see the ferocity the women warriors fought with. Xena was about to call off the warriors when she caught side of Jade clutching her arm. They could see the blood pouring from it and the soldier that caused it was raising his blade to attack again. Demona and Xena rushed forward towards the figure as he stabbed downward and drove his sword through Jade's heart. She fell to the ground lifeless. Demona roared and they both charged the man. Brooklyn was leading his team when he saw Demona and Xena charging towards a man who was turning towards them. He raced forward to help, but all three of them stopped suddenly when they saw his face and the signature three scratches the Hunter was scarred with.

"I knew you'd attack here Monster." Gil said and he drew a dagger from his belt. "Recognize your handy-work?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing to you." Demona's eyes flared red. "You however just killed another of my clan so the things I will do will make you beg for what you think I did."

"WHAT I THINK?" Gil shouted. "When I was a child you came to my father's farm." He stepped closer to her. You were taking food from the cow trough in the barn. I heard a strange noise so I went to check it out." Gil was shaking with his fury now. "You leapt out and carved my face." He shouted. "Now, I'll carve you up." He threw the dagger. It flew straight towards Demona's heart. Xena leapt forward and felt the blade of the dagger sink into her chest.

"NOO" Gabrielle screamed she and Brooklyn ran forward. Demona caught Xena before she hit the ground. She glared at the Hunter as he ran from the area. She pulled the dagger out carefully and Brooklyn tore some cloth off of a dead soldier and gave it to her.

"C'mon, keep your eyes open." Demona told her. "You're not dying here. I won't let you." Demona wrapped the cloth around her as a bandage and kept pressure on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "Why in the hell did you do that?" Demona growled angrily.

"For…my…sister" Xena barely managed to get the words out before she lost consciousness. Gabrielle and Brooklyn stared at Demona in shock.

"Don't just stand there. We need to get out of here." Demona lectured. She picked up Xena as carefully as she could and they left the area as quick as they could. Brooklyn picked up Jade's body and they made it back up the path. They sat to rest and watched as the camp finished burning to the ground.

"What happened down there?" Tiger asked. He and Sora raced up the path to meet them. They watched as Demona wrapped the bandages carefully around the human warrior.

"Oh, it was just one of them." Tiger said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just one of them?" Demona snarled. "This one saved my life. You will show her more respect."

"I'm glad you're alive, but your pet means nothing to…urk…" Demona rose up and grabbed Tiger by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "Wasn't…it you…that told us they …were only trouble?" Tiger struggled to ask as Demona began to squeeze his throat. Her eyes burned red and she stared him in the eye.

"We are on the same side. I need to know that both of our armies can depend on each…wait, did you let the other human woman die? You were supposed to be with them." Demona growled.

"She was just a…" Demona tightened her grip on the dagger and tried to stab him but looked down in surprise to see Sora holding her arm.

"Please my Queen, don't hurt him. I will keep him in line." Sora promised.

"He will need to be punished for allowing his fellow warrior to die." Demona stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I know just the way." Sora said and grabbed Tiger's arm to drag him out of the cave. They heard him scream and could only imagine what Sora did to him. Sora sheathed her knife and turned to him. "Don't be such a hatchling. You'll heal when you sleep. Now, setup the pyres." Sora ordered.

"By myself? That will take me hours." Tiger stated. "You're supposed to be my mate. Why do this to me."

"Being my mate is the only thing that made me stop her from killing you. Now, you have two hours. Get to work." Sora ordered before going back in the cave. He started to work as quickly as possible. Sora had taken the skin off of his feet and hands so every time he touched anything or stepped anywhere it was agony for him. He knew though if he failed in this task she may revoke her protection. _Why are they so enamored with these humans anyway?_ Tiger thought irritably while he worked.

"I don't understand why that human said what he did about me." Demona said. She was thinking over the battle and she realized that what he said didn't make sense to her.

"We learned in the future that you attacked a small boy after the fall of Wyvern." Brooklyn informed her. She gave him a confused look and he sat next to her. "When we fight the hunters in my time you told us about the original hunter. You told us that your anger drove you to scar a young human child and at the time your anger outweighed your guilt and you had even forgotten it for a time until the hunters re-appeared." Brooklyn informed her. "I suppose with this war going on you had other things on your mind."

"But…I wouldn't…I couldn't…Did I?" Demona tried to remember those few days after the fall of Castle Wyvern. She tried to blackout everything that happened before she met her potential mate. _Of course it was shortly after I met him that I realized he could never replace Goliath._ Demona thought bitterly. "This is hopeless. I will never remember…" Suddenly her eyes began to glow a bright white as an image began to play quickly through her mind. She saw it all. She relived the destruction of the clan, Goliath's agonizing roar when he believed her to be dead, finding her clan turned to stone, and then finally her foraging for food before she raked her claws across the face of a young farmer boy. In her rage she had seen the Captain of the Guard standing before her and she took her anger that she had towards him out on the boy. She shook her head wearily as the images faded and saw the blonde-haired fate standing before her.

"What did you do to her?" Brooklyn growled. She turned to look at him.

"If fate is to change in the way we would like then she had to remember. I simply gave her back her memories." She replied.

"Tell me, what will happen when our fate is changed?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"We do not yet know. She may choose to never join Macbeth. If she makes that choice then she may die before Goliath is ever awoken however, if she does still join Macbeth then her new found faith in human kind may cause her to give him the benefit of the doubt and not betray him so Macbeth will never lose his kingdom." The Fate stated calmly.

"Either way it would seem we are changing what was destined to be. Why are you allowing this?" She thought about how best to respond.

"We never liked the story. We thought it could be improved upon but we couldn't interfere. You coming back in time gave us the chance and we decided that it was worth taking the risk." She replied.

"I don't understand. Who is Macbeth and why would he needs my help and for that matter why would I need his?" Demona asked curiously.

"One day a man named Duncan will become King of Scotland. He will use the Hunter to kill his rivals including Macbeth's father. You can change all of that here. If you do side with Macbeth he will make sure that your kind are treated as equals in his kingdom." The Fate advised her. "It's the first real opportunity for both of your people to unite."

"That sounds too good to be true. Why would I leave if we are finally getting what we wanted?" Demona asked curious to know what will happen.

"You'll overhear an argument between Macbeth and his advisor. After listening to the advisor tell Macbeth to abandon your clan you get upset and when Macbeth tells his son that a king must consider every option before making a decision." She informed her.

"Why would I get upset about that? Every leader should take that approach to decision making." Demona was now more confused than ever.

"It's a long story, but what you must focus on is that you can change that." The Fate advised. Demona nodded and then started to ask about Xena's comment but found that the Fate had disappeared.

"What is going on here?" Demona asked. Her head was beginning to ache as she tried to go over in her mind everything that had just been said.

"All I know is that for the first time in a long time I feel as though we can be allies again and that we're not doomed to fight each other forever." Brooklyn replied. "The rest of this will work itself out. We'll just wait for Xena to wake up and then we'll see what she says about what she said." They walked outside leaving Xena to rest as they watched the pyres begin to burn. Brooklyn held Demona close to him until the sun rose and froze them both in stone.

 _Could he be the replacement for Goliath?_ Demona thought just before the sleep overtook her.

"Wha…what happened?" Xena slowly sat up and saw an anxious look on Gabrielle's face. "How long was I out for?"

"It's been about five hours." Gabrielle replied. "I still don't understand what made you take the hit that was intended for the gargoyle."

"I guess I thought I could deflect it. At least I managed to stop it from going through her heart." Xena grinned and with Gabrielle's help stood up slowly. "Did they clean out the camp while I was out?" Xena asked wearily. Gabrielle shook her head.

"We were concerned about you. Besides with the fires just starting to die down it's possible that nothing worth salvaging survived." She advised. Xena nodded slowly.

"Take two or three women with you and do a quick search for anything valuable." Xena stretched her arms above her head to and then spread them wide. She felt the kinks slowly unwind and then she walked over to the statues of Brooklyn and Demona. "That's one you owe me, sis." She said before she walked past. After a few minutes she left the cave and began to head down to see what the group found. When she got down there the other women backed away from her nervously.

"They're concerned about what you said last night." Gabrielle informed her. "You called that creature your sister."

"Damn," Xena swore under her breath. "Very well, I'll explain why I said it."

"So, you weren't just delirious?" Gabrielle asked, concern filling her voice as she spoke.

"I was, but that's why I said it. I guess now is the best time to tell you the truth. Before he died my father passed along his journal detailing his...for lack of a better term let's call them exploits. In the journal he wrote about experimenting with mixing human and gargoyle to make one being." Xena began.

"That's barbaric. Why would he do that?" Gabrielle asked.

"I never discovered the reason, but he wrote that he got a young gargoyle female to fall in love with him. She agreed to allow him to try and get her to have his child, because she thought he was in love with her. He succeeded in creating an egg. What no one knew was that there were twins within the egg." Xena sighed before she continued. Gabrielle took the opportunity to ask another question.

"That's an interesting legend, but how do you know if any of that is true?" Gabrielle asked curiosity getting the best of her. Xena grinned and moved her clothing aside baring her outer thigh. Towards the top Gabrielle noticed a birthmark that looked a lot like a gargoyle's wing.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Demona has a mark as well." Xena replied. "Although you're right, I don't know for sure. However, when Constantine betrayed me he told me that he wanted to create an army of half-human/half-gargoyles. He knew before I did that the story was true because he knew my father before he died. He told me once that he stopped me from being killed by my father's apprentice who thought I was a demon."

"He was lying. He had to have been." Gabrielle insisted.

"I considered that, but I don't believe he would have gone through the trouble that he did if he were only lying. I am her sister and I will have to make the best of it." Xena replied.

"Are you going to tell her about this?" Gabrielle asked after a moment.

"I don't plan to yet. I don't see how I can keep it a secret forever though." She pointed out. The two women that were also searching through the camp came up to Xena to report what they found. Xena could tell from their expressions that this wouldn't be good news.

"We recovered a few usable weapons and some bows. There wasn't much left after the fire." The woman stated irritably.

"Head back up to the cave and we'll plan our next attack." Xena ordered. Both of the women nodded and ran up the path. Xena looked at Gabrielle. "I will decide when it's best to tell everyone else about what we discussed." Gabrielle nodded and they both followed the other women up the path.

"I still don't get it." Gabrielle stated irritably.

"Still don't get what?" Xena sighed.

"If you're both the same then why does she appear to be a gargoyle while you appear to be a human?" Gabrielle asked. Xena stopped for a moment. She looked thoughtful and then began to laugh.

"You know, I never really thought about it." She chuckled and they began to walk up the hill again. "…Although, now that you mention it it's really strange."

The gargoyles woke up and Demona walked outside the cave to think. She sat on a boulder and contemplated what she had learned and what her future will hold for her and her clan.

"Is everything alright?" Brooklyn asked. He sat next to her and she could hear the concern in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm conflicted," She admitted. "Humans have always been the enemy that despised us, but now I don't know what to think anymore." She sighed deeply before she could continue. "Now, we're siding with a group of humans against a warlord that wants to destroy us. Who has partnered with a monster that apparently I created." She looked at Brooklyn and he could see the tears running down her cheeks. "Tell me Brooklyn, would you be alright?"

"It is a lot to take in." Brooklyn admitted as he held her close to him. "This time around you won't go through all of this alone." She looked at him and smiled. He was surprised suddenly as she kissed him passionately and began to lean him back against the rock wall. He attempted to speak but felt her tongue enter his mouth and felt her hand rubbing him over his loincloth. She purred when she felt his desire for her grow stronger by the moment. She smiled and pulled her halter top over her head and kissed him again before he could protest. She let out a loud purring growl as she reached her hand inside his loincloth and began to stroke him. She felt a tingling sensation when she felt his hands on her breasts. She began to remove her loin cloth and Brooklyn came to his senses suddenly.

"St…stop, we can't do this." Brooklyn said as he slowly tried to rise.

"Why not?" Demona asked irritably. She had never been rejected before and the feeling was humiliating to her. "I have no mate here. You have no mate. Why can't we enjoy each other now? Or is it that you don't desire me?"

"You felt my desire, but I have an obligation to my friend and clan leader to not do this. If you still care for Goliath then you'll understand why I had to stop this from happening." Brooklyn said softly. Demona put on her halter top quickly and nearly tore it in her frustration.

"Dammit, I do still love him but you told me he won't be around for another nine hundred years. We are changing history and who knows if either of us will even survive now. Why not have a little fun." Demona nearly shouted in anger. Brooklyn thought about what she said for a moment and she turned away in disgust. She was shocked to feel him turn her back around and kiss her while ripping off her halter top. She purred loudly as she felt his hand enter her loincloth and slip inside her. She felt his thumb rubbing against her button and she nearly lost her footing as she felt an explosion of sensations rock her entire body. She took his clothing off quickly and began to stroke him. She always loved to feel the desire she brought out in males. She pushed him back gently and he laid on the ground as she straddled him. She felt him push his hips up towards her and kissed him. When she put her mouth oh his her scream was muffled as she felt the sudden penetration. She rose up slowly so she could look in his eyes as she began to grind on him slowly at first and then closed her eyes as a feeling of ecstasy began to overtake her.

"I've always had a crush on you." Brooklyn said. He couldn't believe that he was finally mating with the gargoyle he had dreamed of since he was a hatchling. Demona was surprised when she lost her balance and landed on her back. Brooklyn quickly got between her legs and she wrapped them and her arms behind his back and purred loudly as he entered her again. She began to thrash wildly underneath him when she felt his tongue circling her left nipple and then her right one as he began to pick up the pace and started driving into her harder. She began to scream but he quickly put his mouth on hers again to muffle the sound again just as she felt his seed enter her. They laid on the ground holding each other for several minutes after and Demona nudged him so she could get up and get dressed.

"You really must be careful next time." Demona chuckled. She tied the halter top so it would hold until she could get another out of her belongings.

"What do we do now? Should we look into going through the bonding ceremony?" Brooklyn asked while he dressed. Demona froze and looked at him in shock.

"I thought you understood that this was only for fun. I am in love with Goliath and when he returns I will be his and true to only him." Brooklyn could feel tears building up and quickly looked away. "I'm sorry Brooklyn; if I knew you would take it this seriously I would have avoided this." Demona sighed. "You'll always be my friend but I can offer no more of my heart than that. My body is temporarily available if you can be content with that." Demona grinned at him.

"I'll give it some thought." Brooklyn said quietly and walked back towards the cave alone leaving Demona where he found her.

 _I need to speak with Xena._ Demona thought and she began to head up to the cave as well.

A few hours later Brooklyn snuck off by himself to think while Xena and Demona planned their next offensive.

"This camp will be more difficult to take." Xena advised her. "The distance we will have to travel in the open plains is not possible in one night." She pointed to a spot on the map "We can stop here. It's near the woods and about half way between where we our now and our target."

"We will be exposed when we sleep." Demona pointed out. Xena nodded slowly.

"Yes, but you will have us there to protect you. By the way you two made quite a lot of noise down there. I thought for sure we were going to be attacked by ogres." She replied. Demona took a deep breath and looked and studied the human warrior.

"That's none of your concern. He was helping me with…never mind, that lets concentrate on the plan." Demona's cheeks began to burn and turn a deep purple. "If I am to trust you, I need you to tell me why you called me your sister and I need you to tell me the truth." Demona said in a tone that told Xena her answer would decide how the rest of this war would go. Xena took a deep breath and considered her words carefully before she responded.


	5. Chapter 4: Constantine's Surprise

"I called you sister because that's what you are. I don't know how much you know about your parents but…well…they were my parents to." Xena said slowly. She studied the gargoyles face to gauge her reaction.

"How is that possible?" Demona asked in surprise. "You don't appear to be a gargoyle." She chuckled and walked to the other side of the cave to grab some meat that the women prepared during the day. Xena decided that she wouldn't be brushed off that easily.

"Why else would I take a dagger to the chest for you?" Xena asked irritably. "Ask your lover over there. You claim he's from the future, so perhaps he knows about this."

"If what you speak is the truth then why haven't I heard anything about this?" Demona replied.

"I don't know, but Constantine showed me our father's journal and he wouldn't be doing all of this unless he was absolutely sure it had worked before." Xena insisted.

"I'm not saying that I believe this yet, but it would explain a few things." Demona admitted after a moment. "Come we should leave now if we're going to get to these woods by daybreak."

"We will continue this later." Xena said. Demona just nodded.

"You do cook meat well." Demona grinned and walked over to get the rest of her clan. She quickly informed them of the plan and everyone nodded in agreement except Sora.

"How can we trust them to protect us during the day? We don't know them at all." Sora pointed out.

"You'll need to trust me on this. I don't have time to debate the situation. We need to leave now." Demona replied.

"I think we deserve an explanation if we are going to risk our lives out there." Sora stated defiantly.

"Your Queen trusts them when she trusts no other human. I would think that would be enough to satisfy you, Sora." Brooklyn advised.

"Of course you would say that. You're mating with…" Sora began and Demona's eyes narrowed.

"Who I mate with is none of your damn business." Demona growled.

"I didn't intend any offense. I was just pointing out that he is biased." Sora replied quickly.

"We don't have time for this." Tiger said. Sapphire nodded in agreement.

"So, far the human women have kept their word. I see no reason to doubt them now." Sapphire added. After the discussion they met the humans at the entrance and they all left together. Sapphire grinned and Sora scowled when they saw Demona holding onto Brooklyn's hand as they walked.

"Why are we walking?" Sora whispered angrily to Tiger who gave her an amused glance.

"We're all stronger together. Besides, I think it's rather cute seeing the two lovers walk together." Sora snarled at that. "I can hold you if you're feeling left out." Tiger suggested with a wide grin. Sora growled and walked faster to leave him behind. "What'd I say?" He laughed as her cheeks began to burn. They could see the trees coming up in front of them and Xena called for everyone to halt.

"What's happening?" Demona asked after a moment. Xena drew her sword and walked forward a few steps.

"I thought I saw…that." Xena said as a group of bandits charged from the tree line. Xena threw her chakram and it ricochet off of the head of the first bandit and struck a second knocking them to the ground before it returned to her hand. They counted four dozen men running towards them. "This is no random attack…It's an ambush." Xena called out.

"Attack," Demona called out to the gargoyles. As the two groups collided the area was soon filled with the sounds of battle. Demona looked up in time to see a bandit coming up behind Xena. She dove forward and tackled him to the ground and used her claws to tear out his throat. She grabbed the sword he was carrying and tossed it to Brooklyn who caught it in mid-air. "I hope you know how to use that." She grinned at him.

"I guess we'll find out." Two soldiers surrounded him and Demona began to rush forward to help but was surprised to see him trip the one behind him using his tail as he parried the sword thrust of the man in front of him. The human's momentum carried him too far and Brooklyn twisted his sword around and stabbed him in the back. He stared at the sword as the soldier fell lifelessly to the ground. He marveled at the blood stained blade. This was the first time Brooklyn had killed anyone and the knowledge that it was the human's life or his didn't comfort him. The second human got to his feet and was about to run Brooklyn through when Sora took his head off with a sword she had found.

"You're first kill?" She inquired. Brooklyn slowly nodded. "Congratulations, but don't think about it now. There will be many more tonight." She twisted around and in a way that reminded him very much of Katana swung the blade in a deadly arc and quickly killed two more men. Her movements were graceful and it appeared to Brooklyn that she was doing a dance as she fought. _Just like Katana did._ He didn't have time to worry about that as he noticed the red-haired girl Gabrielle was having trouble with two soldiers. She fell to the ground and he ran forward to help but was surprised when a small blonde haired man blocked the downward strike of one of the soldiers and kicked him in his midsection knocking him to the ground. He ducked low as the second man nearly took his head off. He rose up and ran his own sword through his chest. When the soldier fell over dead he leaned over and took Gabrielle's hand as he helped her to her feet.

"Iolaus, what are you doing here? Where's Hercules?" Before Iolaus could answer they heard a soldier scream as he flew through the air and landed on two men that had been attacking Xena. "Oh, there he is." She chuckled as the man that threw the soldier leapt over the back of a soldier that was bent forward at the waist as he Hercules kicked another one knocking him to the ground before he turned and delivered an uppercut to the man he had just leapt over knocking him flat on his back.

"I guess the monsters are with us." Iolaus said in awe as Demona used a mace she had picked up to bash in the head of the soldier in front of her before she turned and used her claws to rip the throat out of another. Brooklyn was rushing forward to help when another man swung his sword. Demona dodged the blow but the blade ripped through her wing leaving a large gash in the center of her left wing. She roared in pain and Brooklyn's vision went red as he stabbed the man over and over again from behind. After a moment he looked around and realized that the rest of the soldiers had begun to retreat. Demona gingerly wrapped her wings around herself and began checking on everyone. Three of the women warriors had died during the encounter and they took the bodies with them to bury them properly. They didn't want to risk starting a fire because the mercenaries may still be out there.

"What are you doing here?" Xena asked as she wrapped her arms around Hercules's neck and felt his arms around her waist. She kissed him passionately and when the kiss finally ended he began to explain.

"We were on the way to help Ares with a situation when we heard the battle. I recognized your battle cry and we ran to help." He grinned at her. "What are you doing here with a bunch of gargoyles?" He asked curiously. Xena thought about telling him about her sister but decided against it.

"We have a common enemy for the time being. You remember Constantine don't you?" Hercules nodded.

"He was your second in command if I remember correctly. I always hated him." Hercules admitted. Xena shook her head.

"I should have listened to you then, but after you left me he was there. I didn't realize until after you left that he was the evil jack ass you described." Xena said bitterly. "Will you come with us to stop him?" Xena asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, but Iolaus in mine have to be in Gorana the day after tomorrow and we're already going to be late." Hercules replied. Xena nodded slowly.

"After I finish this I'll come by your mother's house for a visit." Xena said after a moment. "If you finish with Ares soon meet us in Constantine's castle. I know you'd enjoy having a part in taking him down." Hercules nodded.

"That I would, I'll see what I can do. Until then take care of yourself." He advised before he and Iolaus began to head down the road.

"Who was that? I didn't get a chance to thank him for helping us." Demona sat up while Brooklyn was carefully putting a bandage on each side of her wing.

"He was just an old friend who heard the battle. He had to go help his brother with something." Xena answered. After they set up a spot for the gargoyles the sun rose and turned them to stone.

"Why didn't you tell them he's your lover?" Gabrielle asked. Xena thought about how best to respond.

"I'm not sure that there is anything to speak of, and he hasn't been for a long time." Xena replied. "If something comes up then I will discuss it then."

…

"I told you we should have waited until sunrise when the gargoyles sleep." The Hunter shouted. He and Constantine were being briefed on the battle from one of the survivors.

"My men could have handled them if they had not been cowards." Constantine snapped back. He took a broadsword off of the table in front of him and checked the sharpness of the blade.

"Hercules, Xena, and the Gargoyles are too much to ask of any soldier to take on." Gil pointed out. Constantine nodded.

"Perhaps you're correct." He stabbed his sword into the soldier's midsection and watched him bleed out. "I am surrounded by cowards." He said irritably. "We know which camp they are going to attack next?"

"Yes, if they follow the path they are headed down they should attack our base by the lake tomorrow night." Gil replied hesitantly.

"Good, send the creature to deal with them." Constantine ordered. Gil's face paled at the order.

"The…the creature isn't ready for something like that." Gil pointed out nervously.

"Then make him ready or that will be you." He pointed to the body of the now dead soldier. Gil nodded slowly and walked out of the command tent.

 _How am I going to make that mutated thing ready to fight?_ Gil asked himself repeatedly until he approached a twenty foot tall steel cage. "Get it ready to haul out. We need to be at the lake base by dusk, and he needs to be ready to fight." Gil ordered the guards. They looked at each other nervously for a moment and Gil cleared his throat causing them to nearly jump back. "Unless of course you would prefer to explain to our lord why you're refusing to carry out his orders." They shook their heads emphatically and rushed to get the cage hooked up to the wagon they would need to use to move it. It took a team of ten horses to pull the giant cage and the beast within. It took nearly the entire day but they finally arrived at the base just as the gargoyles were waking up.

"Demona, can I talk to you." Xena asked when the gargoyles finished shedding the stone from their bodies. Demona looked over and nodded quickly. They stepped away from the others so they could talk privately. "I don't want there to be any reason for you not to trust me." Xena sighed before she continued. "Hercules and I were lovers and we still are or are trying to be. I don't know right now. I just didn't want you to think that I was trying to hide anything from you."

"Why would I concern myself over who you're courting?" Demona grinned. Xena shook her head and sighed.

"That's not what I meant. I just wanted to be honest with you because if we're going to trust each other there can be no secrets between us. We're warriors and we need to be concerned with the enemy not with what we're trying to keep hidden." Xena replied. Demona thought about what she said for a moment.

"I agree and in the spirit of being honest I too have something to share. Brooklyn over there is from the future." Xena began to laugh thinking the gargoyle was joking. Her laugh quickly turned into a cough and then she was quiet again but stared at Demona in shock when she realized that her sister was serious.

"So, does he know how we can win this fight?" Xena asked curiously.

"No, in his reality we never joined forces and both of our armies on their own are defeated. We've already changed what was once his history so he is here to help us now but cannot see any further into the future then we can." Demona pointed out. "Now, that the secrets are out in the open I believe it's time for us to crush a tyrant."

"Agreed," They both began walking back to the others when they heard a large thud that caused the ground to shake followed by another and then another. Everyone came rushing out of the trees to see what was going on. "By Zeus, what is that?" Xena asked while drawing her sword.

"I believe it's one of Constantine's experiments." Demona said in awe as they spotted a giant grey creature walking towards them. It was easily fifteen feet tall and when it expanded its wings the wingspan doubled his height. It had large tusks protruding from his lower lip and going as high as his nose. The rest of the army scattered to get ready for the impending attack.

"We should run." Brooklyn stated fearfully.

"It's too late for that." Demona informed him. "It's seen us…Everyone into the woods…NOW" Demona shouted as the creature picked up a boulder and hurled it towards them.

"Jessi, look out." Xena called out. The blonde warrior looked up just in time to see the boulder before it crushed her into the ground.

"Jessi," Gabrielle screamed as she tried to rush forward to help. Xena grabbed her arm and began to pull her to the woods. "We can't just leave her…Jessi!" She screamed again. Tears flowed freely down Gabrielle's cheeks and she struggled to get back to her friend but Xena kept a tight grip on her.

"She's dead; if we don't hurry we will end up the same way." Xena said sternly. The creature picked up another boulder and hurled it at them. It knocked over a few trees but missed the group. "Demona, we need to attack. We can't outrun those boulders." Demona nodded. Brooklyn who was trying to help everyone get to cover suddenly had a thought.

"I have an idea." He chuckled and started searching for something. "Help me find thick vines, the thicker the better." _Who would have thought that Lex making watch that movie would come in handy?_ The group worked quickly and after a few more boulders landed close to them and the giant got closer. Brooklyn had three very sturdy vines.

"What's this plan of yours?" Demona asked curiously. Brooklyn looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath and responding.

"This is going to sound crazy but we can use these vines to wrap up the creature's legs and once he hits the ground we can kill him." Brooklyn advised.

"That's an intriguing idea but for this to work the humans will have to get close enough to attack before he can get back up." Demona pointed out.

"We can do that. Just get his attention so we can get close enough." Xena said and the other women nodded in agreement.

"We'll need to get to the top of these trees. I'll take one end and you'll hold the other." She took one end from Brooklyn. Sora and Tiger took the second one and Sapphire took the third. "We're going to cross these as we weave them around his legs and tie them together. When he falls you will need to be quick Sapphire and tie yours from a tree to his ankles. Another boulder smashed into the trees next to them. Demona nodded to Brooklyn and they quickly climbed the tree and leaped off and glided towards the giant who had just pulled out a large twin-bladed battle axe that had been strapped to his back. He began to walk forward but stopped when he saw the two pairs of gargoyles gliding towards him. He swung the axe but Demona and Brooklyn deftly dodged the clumsy swing and began to wrap the vine around his legs. They were quickly joined by Sora and Tiger who went above the low clumsy second swing and began to intertwine their vine with Demona and Brooklyn's. Sapphire went to go around the creature just as it roared in rage and swung again. The blade struck her mid-section and cut her in two. Demona's eyes began to tear up as she watched her friend die knowing that she could do nothing to save her. They tied off their ends of the vine and Tiger and Sora tied theirs causing the vines to tighten making it impossible for the giant to move his legs and when he did try he fell to the ground on his back with a loud thud. Xena grabbed the other vine that fell from Sapphire's lifeless fingers and tied it to a thick tree before tying it to the vines wrapped around the creature. The other women and the gargoyles attacked immediately. Demona's eyes flared red as she began to tear at him with her claws.

"This is for Sapphire and everyone else your master has murdered." Demona roared as she tore his eyes out with her claws. The creature thrashed with his claws and he impaled on of the women attacking him through the chest. Her eyes widened in shock and pain as the sword fell from her hands. After a few minutes the creature stopped thrashing and laid lifeless as his blood began to pool on the ground around him. Xena pulled her friend off of the creature's claw and laid her down on the ground.

"I'm not going to make it am I?" She asked while she held onto Xena's hand.

"I'm sorry… It will only be a few minutes now." Xena said mournfully.

The young brunette warrior looked up at her and grinned. "At least now I will be able to see my son again." She closed her eyes and her lifeless hand slipped out of Xena's grip. Xena stood slowly. She had tears stinging her eyes and her vision began to blur as she gripped her sword tight.

"We need to leave now. I'm going to kill that bastard." Xena said through gritted teeth as she wiped away her tears. She began to sheathe her sword and walk away and Demona grabbed her arm.

"We need to honor our dead first." Demona pointed out. Xena pulled her arm away roughly breaking Demona's grip on her.

"We can't waste the time. The creature found us here which means Constantine knows where we are. With every encounter we lose more of our army. At this rate we won't make it to him." Xena replied bitterly.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way." Demona pointed out. "What if we skip all of these camps and head straight for his castle?" Demona asked eagerly. "We would have the element of surprise and if your friend Hercules is available then we will have at least two more people on our side."

"We can't just leave all of these camps standing." Xena replied.

"Why not, when Constantine falls their loyalty will dissipate. We should cut the head from the cobra rather than continuing to attack the body." Demona advised using an old saying that her mentor had always said to her when he tried to help her solve problems.

"I need to discuss this with someone. We will speak more of this later." Xena walked away and Demona shook her head and went to find Brooklyn.

"Ares, I know you can hear me." Xena shouted when she was alone. "I need your help and since Hercules is with you I was hoping you could send him here." Xena sighed and looked up to the sky as she spoke. "You thrive on war and death. I'm offering you a war against the worst warlord alive."

"And why would I want him dead?" A male voice came from behind Xena. She turned to see Ares in his black leather armor. He had shoulder length black hair and a goatee. He walked up to her and looked her over for a moment. "I always liked you when you were the killer you were meant to be." He put his hands on her shoulders from behind and leaned close to whisper in her ear. "But now you've grown soft." Xena rounded on him.

"What do you mean soft?" She snapped irritably. "I'm leading this group to fight Constantine."

"Yes, too take back the army he stole from you in the first place because you grew soft." Ares pointed out.

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't ready to make a deal. What is it that you want from me in return for your help?" Xena asked irritably. Ares looked thoughtful for a moment before he responded.

"I want a return to the glory days. I want for you to take that army back and lay waste to the small kingdoms around you like the old days." Ares replied.

"I'm trying to fix my life and get away from all the death and destruction of my previous life." Xena answered honestly.

"Then give me Gabrielle." Ares interrupted.

"What could you want with her? She hates killing so much that she refuses to touch a weapon that has a blade on it." Xena asked curiously.

"She has a certain spark that I find myself drawn to. If I'm not mistaken you were also drawn to her for the same reason." Ares replied. "Because of the bond you two share I know that if you advise her to help me then she will and in return I will help you."

"What would she help you with?" Xena asked in a suspicious tone.

"Not me as much as Aphrodite. She has lost much of her following among the mortals and Gabrielle's nature and natural leadership talents she would be a great head priestess of the new temple I'm building for her and my debt to her will finally be paid in full." Ares advised her.

"I will speak with her." Xena replied.

"Good, let me know when you do and I will see that you get the help you need." Ares disappeared and Xena felt water droplets drip onto her skin as it began to rain. She walked back towards the group wondering if Gabrielle would accept the god of war's offer.

…

While Xena was speaking to Ares Demona pulled Brooklyn away from the main group. They walked through the woods and were both silent for a moment.

"I wanted to thank you for that quick thinking back there. We could have all died if you hadn't been there." Demona said reluctantly. "How did you think of that?"

"It's kind of a long story." Brooklyn began. Demona turned him around to face her and she kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss and backed away quickly as he pulled her halter top and over her head. Demona knew they wouldn't have much time so she quickly removed her loincloth and purred as she felt Brooklyn touch her. She pushed him back onto the ground and removed his clothing and quickly straddled him reveling in the feeling of him inside her. She began to grind slowly on top of him as she leaned down to kiss him. He reached down and began to play with her button causing her to lose control and she grind faster and faster until she finally screamed in ecstasy as she felt him fill her completely. She sighed and rolled over to lie next to him. Brooklyn was grinning but then a thought occurred to him.

"Demona, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Brooklyn said hesitantly.

"Do what lover." She purred at him as she reached down to stroke him slowly.

"This…I mean…If we do continue this I want something more than just…this." Brooklyn replied. Demona sighed angrily and stood up as she began to dress.

"I don't understand what the problem is. We're having fun aren't we?" Demona snarled angrily.

"Yes, we are but I want more." Brooklyn said slowly as he stood up and put his hands on her shoulders. "I want to seal our bond." Her eyes opened wide and she stood there for a moment not knowing how to respond.

"I'm bonded to Goliath…" She said slowly in disbelief at what Brooklyn was proposing.

"That can be broken if your heart has changed." Brooklyn insisted. He stared into her eyes and she thought about what to say.

THE ANSWE R IS DEPENDENT ON THE VOTES. STAY TUNED.


	6. Chapter 5: Demona Makes Her Decision

"What do you mean they're gone?" Constantine asked furiously as he paced back and forth in front of his desk. "If our creation was unsuccessful then where are they?" He shouted. Gil took a step back before he responded.

"We know that the creature killed a few of them, and that they never reached the camp. They just disappeared." Gil felt unnerved by Constantine's glare.

"I am surrounded by incompetent fools." He shouted. "Find them and finish this." Constantine came within an inch of Gil. "Get it done. The next report like this will not be taken well." He stated menacingly. "Now, bring me the woman we captured last night and then find them." Gil hurriedly left and found two guards to bring the girl to Constantine. He hurried to get mounted and leave but he could still hear the woman's screams. His stomach churned as he thought about what that monster was doing to her. _This has to stop._ He thought as he rode out of the camp.

…

In a deserted farm house several miles away from where they had killed Constantine's creation Xena, Demona, and Brooklyn discussed their new plan.

"It might work." Brooklyn said after Xena told them her idea. She pointed out that the gargoyles could hide in wagons covered in hay or other supplies. The women could disguise themselves as caravan drivers and drive the carts straight to Constantine's castle.

"It'll have to work. We can't keep going on the way we have or we'll never reach him." Demona pointed out.

"Let's find some wagons." Xena was relieved that they agreed to her plan. "There's a large farm just to the East of here. We can buy some from the owner."

"Why would we pay for them?" Demona asked suddenly. "Can't we just take them?"

"We don't want someone to be searching for them while we're using them to hide you do we?" Xena grinned at her.

"No, I suppose not. I'm sure the humans won't sell to us so you'll have to go." Demona said after a moment. Xena nodded and left with Gabrielle to head to the barn. Brooklyn turned to leave without looking at her.

"Brooklyn, can we talk?" Demona asked in a near whisper.

"I think you said everything you needed to last night." He growled and turned to walk away. Demona reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I can't just change my heart." Brooklyn shook his head angrily. Demona wrapped her arms around him. He began to tear up as he looked away from her. She put her hands on each side of his face to make him look at her. "I do love you and I will try to be what you need, but please be patient. I don't know how long it will take." She looked into his eyes as she continued. "Remember, to break a bond I can't just love another I have to come to hate and cast off the one that came before. Would you have me despise the one you call friend that easily?"

"I didn't know all of that." Brooklyn admitted after a moment.

"You didn't ask either." Demona sighed. "I suppose I should have told you sooner, but the truth is that I don't know if I can change my heart. I need you to be okay with that and I will try to be better for you." She kissed him passionately taking him by surprise. "Can you do that for me?"

"I will try." He grinned and returned her kiss. They made their way to the back of the cave and he slowly began to undress her. Goliath had only ever slowly made love to her one time and that was after their bonding ceremony. Of course she preferred it to be rough, but she thought that tonight it would be better to take their time and truly explore each other.

"You are so beautiful." Brooklyn said as he openly admired every inch of her body that he slowly uncovered. She grinned and kissed him again before he broke the kiss and began to slowly move his way down to the base of her neck causing her to purr and lose her footing. He held onto her and slowly laid her down and continued to lower his head until his tongue began to circle and massage her left nipple causing her to moan between purrs. She began to thrust her hips up toward him as she moaned louder. He rose back up and looked her in the eyes as he stroked her hair from her face.

"I love you, Demona." He said earnestly. She smiled warmly.

"I love you too, now make me yours. Please," She begged and was delighted to feel him slowly enter her. The slow caresses and touches coupled with the slow way he entered her was causing her to tremble uncontrollably. She lost count of how many times he brought about the fire within her, but she soon found herself screaming in pleasure as she clawed his back with her talons while she tried to hold him close to her.

"Oh, my…I'm so sorry." Xena was staring at them wide eyed from the entrance of the cave. She quickly turned and ducked out the entrance.

"Well, that…was unexpected." Brooklyn grinned as he rolled over to lie next to Demona. She just nodded and looked at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry that my sister interrupted. We'll pick a better place next time." Demona promised him. She got up and got dressed. He sat up and she leaned forward and kissed him before walking towards the entrance of the cave. Then she stopped for a moment. "I will show you that I will try now." She took off the tiara that Goliath had given her when they sealed their bond and the armlet she wore that he bought her at the market. She laid them on the table. Then slowly took off her earrings that he had given her during the last winter solstice celebration they had spent together and laid them on the table as well before walking out of the entrance without looking back.

"I am so sorry. I was just coming to tell you that we got the wagons and we're packing them up but leaving enough room for you all to ride." Demona nodded.

"I felt bad for him he was so embarrassed that he had to stop before he was ready to." Demona grinned while they looked over the wagons. "These should suffice."

"Let me make it up to the both of you." Xena grinned at her.

"It's alright, we'll be more careful next time." Demona laughed. Xena leaned close to her and whispered in her ear. Demona's eyes opened wide in shock. "You would have me do that...to him…with my…" She stammered.

"Our males typically force it on us, but if you were to offer it to him I think you'll be pleased with the results and then…" She leaned forward and whispered in her ear again. Demona's cheeks turned a dark purple and Xena chuckled. "That will be unlike anything the two of you have ever experienced…probably."

"I will consider it." They finished checking out the wagons and with the sun about to rise over the tree tops the women went into the cave to get into their disguises as the gargoyles took their places within the wagons. The women came back out after a few moments dressed like normal traders and had on heavy cloaks with hoods to obscure their faces just in case they ran across anyone they knew. They quickly covered up the gargoyles and as the sun rose they hopped into the seats of the wagons and began to head down the long road towards Constantine's castle.

…

" _Why are you doing this?"_ Demona heard a familiar voice ask her. She turned and tried to see who spoke but she couldn't see anything through the thick smoke that suddenly appeared. " _How could you do this to us?"_ Now, she was sure that was Goliath's voice she was hearing so she walked as quickly as she could towards the sound through the smoke.

"Goliath, could that really be you?" She asked hopefully. The smoke suddenly dissipated and she found herself staring at the statue of her beloved. "What is this?" Demona snarled irritably. Suddenly, the stone around Goliath began to crack and the stone fell from his body as he stretched his muscles and let out a loud roar. Looking at him she began to remember why she fell in love with him in the first place.

"I asked how you could do this to us." Goliath's eyes began to glow white as he spoke each word slowly and deliberately. "You and I are one now and forever. Remember, when we accepted each other and you became my Angel of the Night?" Goliath asked bitterly. "Our bond is still strong and yet you mate with another."

"You've been frozen in stone for years my love. I didn't believe that we would see each other again." Demona's eyes began to water as she attempted to explain.

"You removed the jewelry I made for you." Goliath said in a mournful tone.

"I…I'm sorry…I just…wanted…to…" Demona looked away from him in shame and could no longer bear his gaze.

"You want to forget about me." Goliath turned to walk away and Demona quickly clung to his arm.

"Please, it's not like that. I am so confused. Don't you understand that I have been alone for so long." Goliath turned towards her and she could see the pure anguish on his face. "I love you. If you believe nothing else I say then please believe that."

"How can I?" Goliath snarled irritably.

"Because she is telling you the truth Goliath." The yellow haired fate appeared next to them. "Demona, you need to decide which path you are going to take. You can't continue living two lives."

"You must decide Demona. If you choose to be with Goliath then you will be alone for a long time but your wish will be fulfilled." The black haired fate appeared beside her sister.

"You can also choose to be with Brooklyn. You will not have to wait but your future happiness is less certain." The white haired fate added. She appeared on the other side of her blonde sister.

"The choice is yours. Your road forks here and you must choose. Which will it be immediate gratification and an uncertain future or delaying gratification for a certain one?" The Fates asked in unison. Demona began to tear up. She looked at Goliath for a moment longer.

"I'm sorry Goliath, but I don't know if I'll ever see you again. Please know that you'll always hold a special place in my heart, but I have to try and carve a shred of happiness for myself. I hope you won't hate me and maybe understand why I need to do this." She turned towards the Fates. "I choose Brooklyn." A white flash blinded her for a moment and then the world went dark.

…

Xena looked up in surprise as a man jumped into the seat next to her. She recognized Gil instantly and kept quiet hoping he didn't recognize her. _What the hell is he doing here?_ She swore vehemently to herself.

"Hello Xena, it's nice to see you again. Look, don't be angry or throw me off just yet." He held up his hands as Xena looked as though she would do just that.

"What do you want Gil, I should cut your throat after what you forced me to do in that tent." She said venomously. She didn't realize it but her eyes glowed red slightly as she spoke.

 _So, it is true. She is part gargoyle after all._ Gil thought. "I was gentler with you and you know it. I had to play my part and I always liked you." Gil cleared his throat before he continued. "He has to be stopped. I believe a man should take a firm hand with his women but he is just a monster." Xena's eyes narrowed. Gil quickly got to the point. "I know you travel with the one that did this to me, but I am willing to put that behind me for now and help you take him down."

"What's in it for you?" Xena asked menacingly. Gil laughed.

"I guess I wouldn't trust me either." Gil said after a moment. "I want him gone and I am hoping that perhaps I can clean some of the stains from my soul before I die."

"We will speak with my sister when we stop for the night." Xena said simply. "Don't pretend you didn't know. I heard you speaking about it with Constantine the night you threw me in that prison tent." She snapped when Gil gave her a look that said he didn't know what she meant.

"Alright, fine so you know. Well, will you accept my help or should I hop off here?" Xena thought about it for a moment. "That's not up to me to decide, but you may ride with us until dusk. When my sister wakes I will not guarantee that you will survive but if you do then we shall discuss it."

"Fair enough… Although, I would point out that she is the one who injured me." Gil pointed out. Xena glared at him and he chuckled. "Yes, and I wronged you. If anything that means I owe you, not her."

"Then if she can tolerate you, you will get along with her. You know because you owe me." She grinned at him. "This will be very interesting."

Demona woke with a roar along with the other gargoyles. She tried to shake her head to clear it of the vision she had. _It had to be a dream._ She reasoned. The last advice the Fates gave her continued to play in her mind as she looked around the barn they were hiding in.

" _The future will be set by your decisions. Remember, nothing truly changes. Any change will balance out in the end. If you try to change your mind when everything is in motion you could cause ripple effects that will not only destroy your life but the lives of all you care about."_

 _That doesn't make any sense._ She shook her head to clear it. The gargoyles headed towards the back of the barn where the humans were cooking and Xena walked forward to greet them.

"Before you go over there I need to tell you something." Xena sighed before she continued. "That warrior with the scars on his face that you met before in Constantine's camp found us."

"So, you killed him?" Demona asked. Xena shook her head.

"He's offered to help us take down Constantine, but I told him that you would need to make that decision. He's waiting outside to talk to you alone." Xena informed her.

"And you trust him? He has killed so many of my kind." Demona said angrily. "You're my sister. I thought that would mean something to you."

"Dammit, Demona I thought that you would understand why we need to try and make this work." Xena stated vehemently. Demona sighed and looked towards the entrance to the barn.

"Fine, I will go out there and see what he wants. I don't think it will work but I will give it a chance for you." Demona replied after a moment.

"Thank you, if he causes us any trouble I will kill him myself." Xena promised.

"Very well, I guess I should go ahead and get this over with." Demona sighed again and opened the door before walking outside. When the door shut Ares appeared before Xena.

"Have you considered my offer?" Xena turned towards him and felt like knocking the smirk off of his face.

"I've been busy here Ares." She pointed out.

"I'm simply asking for her to be a priestess. I thought you would see that as the purpose she's been looking for." Ares replied.

"I said I would discuss it with her and I will." Xena stated irritably.

"When have you known me to be the patient type?" Ares laughed. "I assume you will handle your end shortly. If you make it to Constantine's castle alive then I will have your help waiting for you."

"You're that confident that she'll say yes?" Xena chuckled and shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm confident that you'll see that this is the purpose that Gabrielle has been seeking for years. I don't think you'll stand in her way just to spite me." Ares grinned at the annoyed look she gave him.

"Like I said, I will talk to her." Xena repeated and Ares disappeared.

…

"You wanted to speak with me?" Demona asked in a vicious tone. She crossed her arms and wings over her chest. Gil turned to look at her.

"I do. I'll never forgive you for scarring me but you're not the worst monster in this world." Gil said after a moment.

"You killed so many of my kind." Demona growled. "Why would I believe you now? How do I know you're not just trying to get to us during the day to finish what you started?"

"If I wanted you dead I would have killed you earlier while you were sleeping. One day we will settle the debts between us but for now we need each other to defeat this evil." Gil reached his hand out towards her. "So, what do you say can we call a truce until he's gone?" Gil asked hopefully. Demona studied his hand and then looked into his eyes to see if she could detect any dishonesty from him. After a moment she shook the proffered hand.

"Very well, but you should know that the Fates returned my memory and if we could ever put it behind us then I need to say this." Demona sighed and continued after a moment. "The way I acted was wrong. I wish that I could take what I did to you back. I wish I could change a lot of things that I've done."

"Well, I guess we'll see then won't we." Gil pulled his hand away.

"What I did however doesn't make up for the fact that you slaughtered many of my kind." Demona snarled. "How did the rest of my kind harm you?" Demona stepped up to him and her eyes began to glow bright red. "You are correct. This is not over between us, but yes we will put it behind us for now and finish this."

"Agreed," He grinned and opened the door for her and they both walked back into the barn.

…

"What do you mean he's gone?" Constantine roared at his lieutenant after receiving the report that Gil had not yet returned.

"Well, he… he just vanished." The young man stammered. Constantine walked over to another man holding a map in the air for them.

"Where did you lose him? Show me on this damn map where he took advantage of your stupidity." Constantine shouted. The Lieutenant pointed to a spot on the map close to the farm house where Gil had joined Xena on the wagon. Constantine stabbed his sword through the map and ran it through the man standing behind it. He fell to the ground and Constantine turned towards the quivering Lieutenant. "Find him, I like you Jason but if you fail me again then…" He pointed towards the dead man on the ground. "You'll beg for me to put you down that way." He stepped to within an inch of him. "Is that understood?"

"Y…yes" Jason took a step back.

"Then why do I still smell you in my tent? Get out and take that with you." He emphasized towards the body. "Feed the dogs. I'm sure that last woman was too small to fill them properly, and bring me another woman. I don't care which one you choose."

"Dammit Gil, where would you have gone to now?" Jason asked irritably. He walked over to the prison tent and picked out one of the blonde women they took during their latest raid and brought her to the tent and threw her in. He got to his horse before the screaming began.

…

"Are you alright?" Brooklyn asked Demona when she walked back into the barn. She grabbed his hands and held them in her own.

"After casting aside my jewelry I hope you understand how important you are to me." She looked into his eyes while she waited nervously for a response.

"Does it mean you will go through the bonding ceremony with me?" Brooklyn asked with hope filling his voice.

"Yes, I will try. Remember, for it to work I need to make myself despise Goliath and I don't know if it will work." Brooklyn began to turn his head away but she turned it back. "I will try to make this work." She kissed him passionately and took his hand in her own as they walked to the group.

"So, the lovers decide to grace us with their presence." Sora growled bitterly. Demona decided to ignore the comment and the hateful stare. "Can someone explain why this murderer is here and why I shouldn't tear his throat out myself?" She emphasized who she meant by pointing towards Gil.

"For now he is under my protection. We have an agreement, however if he does not live up to his end I will give him to you to do with as you please." Demona grinned at the shocked look on Gil's face. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"No, but I suppose it will do." Sora took out one of her katana blades and began to sharpen it while grinning wickedly towards Gil. The look struck Brooklyn like a punch to the gut as memories of Katana came flooding back to him. Demona quickly helped him to a chair when he started to lose his balance.

"My love… Brooklyn, what's wrong?" Demona asked. Concern filled her voice and she sat next to him to hold him close to her. "Whatever's happening to you I want you to know I am here." She said to assure him.

"This is a mistake. How could I do this to Katana?" Demona began to panic then.

"Brooklyn its fine, you'll probably never see her again and I'll probably never see Goliath either. I know that if they knew what we know now they would be okay with this." Demona tried to sound convincing but she could barely say the words that she had rehearsed many times just the night before.

"Is it right or is that just what we've been telling ourselves?" Brooklyn asked in an oddly hollow voice.

"Look at me. My love we're doing the right thing. In this time nothing is guaranteed and we will probably never see them again." Demona sighed and turned his head to get him to look at her. "Please, I need you to be strong for me." Demona said in a nearly pleading tone. Brooklyn nodded slowly as he began to calm down.

"You're right; we will probably never see them again." Brooklyn admitted. He noticed Sora grinning at them and he rose to his feet with Demona's help.

"This is all very entertaining but in case you haven't noticed it's nearly daybreak and we need a plan for assaulting the castle." Gil pointed out.

"You're right; we have more pressing matters now." Brooklyn leaned over the table and stared at the map for a moment. _If I am going to prove worthy of being Demona's mate and earn the respect of these warriors I need to start now._ The castle is a good twenty miles away from the nearest farm house." Xena nodded and pointed to the elevation chart on the map to help explain her point.

"The castle itself sits on top of this large cliff with a path that leads south from it." Xena looked at everyone in turn. "We will not have the opportunity to use stealth here. We can only hope that we can ride these wagons through their front gates and attack them from the inside."

"We will be putting a lot of trust in you." Sora said disapprovingly.

"We are all taking a huge risk here, but if we are going to win this war then we are going to have to trust each other." Xena pointed out.

"If I'm looking at this map correctly then once you get through the gates you can put two of us here." He pointed to a spot near the guard tower. "You can drop one of us here at the entrance to make sure the gate is open if we have to hastily retreat, and one here."

"Why there?" Sora asked confused.

"That's the armory. I can't think of a more strategic place to hold once our surprise attack begins." Brooklyn informed her.

"It's a very well thought out plan, and if my warriors and I can take Constantine by surprise then we can end this quickly." Xena replied. "Gil is correct it is nearly daybreak. We should prepare to leave." They got into place in the wagons and prepared to head out. "You'll also need to cover your face." Xena advised Gil as he sat next to her.

"Already ahead of you." Gil grinned and pulled out a wide-brimmed hat and covered the lower half of his face with cloth before putting the hat on. "Looks good doesn't it." He chuckled and Xena shook her head irritably.

 _Ares I hope you're right about this._ She thought miserably as the sun rose and the carts began moving slowly down the road and towards their destination.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Threat

The wagons worked their way slowly down the road. Xena and the other warriors kept a look out to make sure that no one was paying too much attention to them. The road took them into a small canyon as they began to go downhill. They heard whistles start to sound from all around them then a buzzing sound. Xena recognized the sound instantly and ordered for everyone to duck underneath the carts. Several horses and one of the warriors died as arrows rained down around them. The arrows stopped and they quickly came out from under the wagons and drew their weapons.

"Gil, did you really think that ridiculous disguise would keep you hidden from me?" Jason asked as he and a dozen warriors stepped out from behind boulders that were lying in the road.

Gil tore off his disguise and stepped forward. "This has to stop Jason. Constantine has lost his mind and none of us will survive if he isn't stopped."

"Just because we may disagree with a few of his behaviors doesn't mean that we should forget that we are honor bound to serve his army. You do remember the oath we all took do you not?" Jason stepped forward. "We all think he is too barbaric but we swore to serve in his army and once he steps down or is killed then we can make the army the way we want. Just come back with me and I'll report that I found you trying to hunt down Xena yourself."

"Why attack us then? Why not just go back and tell him I'm hunting her." Gil drew his sword and stepped forward.

"Are you mad? You know what will happen to me if I go back without you." Jason stated angrily. Xena stepped between them. "I really don't have time for this." He whistled and they heard the sound of an arrow being loosed and Xena was shocked to see Gil holding the arrow that was intended for her heart.

"Have you lost your mind Jason? We're going to stop him." Gil shouted.

"Nice catch, but do you think you can catch them all?" Gil looked around and saw that Jason had nearly fifty archers with him. "Come with me and we'll let them live." Jason offered. Gil sighed and slowly sheathed his sword.

"Very well Jason, I will come with you." Gil replied.

"What the hell are you doing?" Xena snapped.

"I'm saving your life… Remember the plan." He whispered the last part to her before he walked towards Jason's army.

"Put him in irons, I'm sorry my friend but I can't take a chance on you trying something clever." Jason informed him. Gil just nodded and when he was secured one of the men on the top of the canyon waved a large green flag and several wagons rolled towards them. "This is really nothing personal but I have to look after my friend." He pulled out a hand sized crossbow and fired before anyone could react. The bolt struck Xena and she fell to the ground and lied lifeless as her warriors rushed forward to help her along with Gabrielle.

"Noo, what the hell did you do that for. I'm coming with you. There was no need to kill her." Gil shouted as he struggled against his manacles.

"The fight would have continued with her leading them. Like I said it really wasn't personal but she needed to be dealt with once and for all." He said again before his wagons began to travel back down the road.

"Xena, hold on. You're going to be fine." Gabrielle pulled the bolt out of her friend's chest and frantically tried to bandage the wound. She found it difficult to see what she was doing with tears in her eyes but she continued to bandage her friend. Already her hands began to feel sticky from the blood that was now coating them.

"Do you need help with that?" It was only when Gabrielle heard Aphrodite's voice that she realized that no one around her was moving.

"She's dying… Help me." Gabrielle barely managed to get out as she continued to bandage Xena.

"We would love to give you the power to help your friend, but we would need to ask you something in return." Ares said. He appeared next to his sister. "Aphrodite I'm sure you've noticed as had fewer worshipers then normal."

"What does that have to do…" Gabrielle began.

"I'm getting to that." Ares said irritably. "She needs someone that can really influence people to lead her flock, and despite my advice she has chosen you for the role."

"You want me to become your head priestess." Gabrielle said after a moment.

"At least she is as smart as you thought but I still don't think she's up to this." Ares pointed out. Gabrielle thought about it for a moment.

"Will you save her if I agree to this?" Gabrielle asked curiously. Aphrodite shook her head.

"No, you'll have the power to save her yourself. Now, here's what I expect. I expect a minimum of one hundred new followers per year. Even children and infants are okay. After all I'm not all about war and death like this guy." Aphrodite pointed towards Ares who grinned back at her. "I also want two new temples or shrines per year as well. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes, I will make it work." Gabrielle replied.

"Very good, I told you that she could handle it bro." Aphrodite said excitedly as she reached towards Gabrielle and a pink mist flew from her finger tips. The mist quickly enveloped Gabrielle and after a few minutes it began to dissipate, and she was shocked to see that she was now dressed in form fitting pink robes. They were slightly more modest then what Aphrodite wore.

"What am I wearing?" Gabrielle asked in surprise.

"You represent me now. Did you think I was going to let you walk around in those disgusting clothes you had on?" Aphrodite laughed at the look of anger Gabrielle directed towards her. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Tell Xena that the help I promised her will be waiting for her at Constantine's castle. Don't worry about Jason. I will take care of him personally." Ares advised her. "He didn't fight her with honor he struck like a coward. I won't stand for that especially when my favorite warrior is the target." With that Ares and Aphrodite left and Gabrielle leaned down to help Xena again. She noticed the women were staring at her as a beam of light shined from her palm and Xena's wound quickly closed and her pale skin began to regain its color. She opened her eyes and slowly sat up and looked around.

"Wh…What happened?" Xena asked as Gabrielle helped her to her feet. "What are you wearing?" Gabrielle blushed as she remembered the outfit that Aphrodite had given her.

"Gil's gone and I need to talk to you about what happened." Gabrielle replied slowly.

"What do you mean Gil's gone?" Xena asked in shock. Gabrielle didn't respond and the women quickly ade camp next the entrance to the canyon. After the women setup camp and also set the gargoyle statues on the ground Xena and Gabrielle walked away to talk.

"Xena, after Jason nearly killed you Gil agreed that he would need to go with him. After that I made a deal with Aphrodite and Ares to become her priestess to get the power I needed to heal your wound." Xena was about to interrupt but Gabrielle continued quickly. "Truthfully, I think this may be the best thing for me. With these new powers I can help so many more people than I ever could before."

"I'm happy for you but does that mean you have to leave?" Xena asked in a worried tone.

"After we finish this I will begin working for Aphrodite, but don't worry I'll keep in touch." Gabrielle grinned. "Besides, with Xena the Warrior Princess as my friend I'm sure I can find more followers in no time. Oh, you should know that Ares said that he'll keep his word and you'll receive what he promised." Gabrielle paused a moment before she continued. "What did he promise you?"

"He promised that if I could convince you to help Aphrodite that he would make sure we had the forces to defeat Constantine." Xena said in a barely audible tone.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Gabrielle asked surprised that her friend would keep that information from her.

"You know Ares. I had to make sure this wasn't some kind of trick." Xena said after a moment.

"I had a right to know." Gabrielle's voice rose as her anger grew.

"You're right, but since he didn't tell you I guess I felt that it was my responsibility to make sure this deal was what it seemed." Xena informed her.

"I still don't understand why you didn't tell me. I thought we told each other everything. Did you just not trust me with knowing?" Gabrielle asked as she felt her eyes beginning to tear up.

"It wasn't about trust, Gabrielle. You know how I am. I had to make sure that it wasn't a trick." Xena said again defensively. Then she sighed and looked her friend in the eye before she continued. "I may have also wanted to make sure you would stay with me." Gabrielle gave her a confused look so she hurried on. "The only person that has held me up since losing my army and very nearly my mind has been you and I know that I'm not ready to see you leave yet."

"That doesn't give you the right to keep secrets from me." Gabrielle said angrily. "I will complete this mission with you but as far as our friendship is concerned… well, we'll see about that later." Xena nodded and they both went to help the other warriors cook what meat they had left.

"It's about time you two came back to help us a raven haired woman stated as she stirred a pot while a blonde woman cut onions and dropped them into it. Xena grinned at them and they began to help with the cooking.

…

While Xena was speaking with Gabrielle, Brooklyn found himself standing in the middle of a foggy room. He couldn't see anything around him and he started to look for a way out. _How the hell did I get in here?_ He wondered irritably as he kept coming back to where he started.

"How could you do it?" Brooklyn clearly heard Sora's voice coming from behind him. He turned quickly and she was standing there holding her katanas and glaring at him with a look so full of hate that he thought for a moment she would kill him then and there. "I asked you a question. How could you do this to Katana?"

"I…What are you talking about? I…I didn't do anything to her." Brooklyn stammered as he began to sweat and his cheeks flushed purple with shame.

"You're not betraying her? You're not taking advantage of her not being here to mate with another behind her back?" Sora shouted. Brooklyn backed up and bumped into a wall that kept him from backing up any further. Sora disappeared and he breathed a sigh of relief until he heard another voice come from behind him.

"That's what I mean to you? How could you do this to me?" He turned quickly and was shocked to see Katana staring at him. "Did I mean anything to you or was I simply there?" Brooklyn recoiled from the look she was giving him. "I understand Demona. She has been alone for ten years and thought she would be forever but you've been in this time for what a week?" Katana began to cry before she continued. "You don't love anyone do you Brooklyn? You use us and throw us away when it's convenient. You still carry our bond as I do. You can try to bond with her but I know somewhere in that black hole you call a heart you still love me and I know you can't throw off our bond that easily."

"You don't understand, I have always loved her and I only moved on because I knew I could never take her from Goliath…"

"…and now you think you can." Katana finished for him. "Tell me Brooklyn, what happens when Goliath wakes and she sees her beloved in person once again. Do you really think she's going to choose you over him when the time comes?"

"I'm sorry," Brooklyn said and Katana vanished and in her place the three Fates were standing before him.

"You must choose now, Brooklyn." The white haired fate advised him.

"Your choice is binding and there will be consequences if you change your path." The blonde fate informed him.

"Choose Brooklyn…" The black haired fate ordered. Demona and Katana appeared before him. "The choice is final. If you waiver from your decision the consequences will be dire for gargoyles and human kind. Make your decision and make sure it is what your heart truly desires."

"I do love Katana, but my heart has always belonged to Demona. I choose Demona." The room began to glow a bright white and then everything went dark.

…

"You may not be the best person to hold onto my book after all." Constantine paled as an azure female gargoyle appeared in the room. "I told you to capture her and yet you are so incompetent that you can't even handle that."

"How did you get in here monster?" Constantine drew his sword.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot I'm wearing her skin from the future. Let's start over with a proper introduction." Her eyes began to glow blue and her wings spread wide just before a bright white light emanated from her and soon lit up the room causing a second set of angel wings to be displayed on the wall behind her. "My name is Lucifer and I've come to retrieve my book."

"Master, please forgive me for not recognizing you in that form." Constantine kneeled before him and awaited his response.

"Oh stand up. I hate it when you humans pretend to worship like that." Lucifer walked around the room and quickly found the book he was looking for. "You know I probably should have given this to Xena. She seems to be the more qualified of you both."

"I bested her once already." Constantine said irritably. Lucifer grinned wickedly at him.

"Can you do so again without my help?" Lucifer asked curiously. Lucifer reached his arm up and the light dimmed as her eyes began to glow a bright blue again. Constantine felt drained and fell to the ground and Lucifer leaned down over him. "I want only the best. Now's your chance to prove you are better than her." Lucifer disappeared but Constantine continued to hear his voice in his mind. " _Do not disappoint me again."_ Constantine shook his head to clear it and slowly rose to his feet. Just as he got to his feet Jason came in to report that he had brought Gil back with him.

"Where is he?" Constantine asked angrily as he shoved Jason out of the way.

"Milord, we caught up to him as he killed Xena." Jason informed him. "I saw the crossbow bolt enter her heart with my own eyes."

"You brought back her body?" Constantine asked. His eyes widened in shock at the news. Jason shook his head.

"The rest of her army was there with her. We couldn't risk losing more of our men for a corpse." Jason pointed out. "I watched as the life drain from her eyes myself."

"For your sake you had better be telling me the truth." Constantine said irritably. Gil walked in just then and Constantine grinned at him. "I should kill you for wandering off but from what Jason tells me I think I can let it go, this once."

"Thank you milord, the rest of her army should appear within a week. We'll need to prepare." Gil said in an urgent tone.

"No need to prepare. When you disappeared I decided to call on some outside assistance just in case she and those damnable gargoyles made it here." Constantine chuckled and suddenly the ground shook and nearly knocked them to the ground. "Ah good, here they are now." Gil and Jason looked at each other in surprise before they quickly followed Constantine outside.

"Oh my god…" Jason and Gil said in unison when they saw two hulking cyclops's heading straight for them. They both stood fifteen feet tall and had the customary one eye. They carried huge clubs. One club had a long five foot spike sticking out of the end of it. Gil and Jason had both seen a Cyclops before but what caught their attention was that they we're had wings that spanned thirty feet and long tails. Their fingers had been turned into claws along with their toes. Even more shocking was the sight of a tan-skinned woman in plate-mail armor that appeared more gargoyle than human leading them to the castle.

"Beautiful isn't she. She's our first successful cross between human and gargoyle." Constantine said pride filling his voice as he spoke.

"Isn't that," Gil began in awe.

"The sister of that girl that follows Xena around, yes it is." Constantine chuckled. "She was left for dead so you might say that I saved her life." He sighed and Gil and Jason stood there and watched them arrive at the castle still in shock at what they were witnessing. The woman/gargoyle hybrid told the cyclops's to stand outside of the gate as she walked inside. One guard attempted to speak to her and her eyes flared a gold color before she punched a hole through his chest and pulled his heart out before crushing it before his dying gaze. "I better stop her from killing the rest of my army." He laughed and stepped down the castle steps and rushed up to greet her.

"This is so much worse than I thought. We need to get out of here Jason. He's completely insane." Gil said urgently.

"We can't just leave. He'll send those things after us. Just play your part for now." Jason whispered back fiercely. They followed Constantine but made sure they kept a good distance from the woman. When they got close they realized that only her face seemed to be tan the rest of her was an onyx color but was mostly covered by her armor. She stretched out her wings as Constantine approached.

"Was it necessary to kill my guard, Xenia?" Constantine asked irritably. She grinned at him and her eyes flashed gold again for a second before she responded. When she did respond Gil didn't believe he would ever get the sound of her voice out of his head. She made a hissing sound as she spoke and it was then that he realized what else was strange about her. Her skin was scaly and her eyes looked nearly reptilian.

"It was fun but much too easy." She grinned at him and it was then that Gil and Jason saw her fangs. "You should find me a real challenge my love. I'm bored with these petty missions you send me on." She said in a nearly pouting tone which Gil found to be extremely creepy with the hissing sound.

"Don't worry my pet, there is an army approaching that will provide the fun you seek." Constantine informed her. She smiled and took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately not noticing or caring that Gil and Jason were standing there. Jason cleared his throat and Xenia's eyes flashed gold and she looked as though she would attack, but Constantine told her to wait for him at the castle. She glared at Jason and stormed off to the castle. "Make sure the men are ready. When Xena's army attacks we will kill them all." Constantine laughed and hurried to catch up to Xenia.

"Do you still think that everything will be alright?" Gil asked in disgust.

"What other choice do we have? We'll play our parts for now and when a door opens we will see what's on the other side." Jason replied.

…

The gargoyles woke up and Brooklyn quickly sought out Demona.

"What's wrong my love?" Demona asked concerned by the look in his eyes. He looked around to make sure they were alone and then he sat her down on a boulder.

"I was visited by the Fates while I slept." Demona was concerned because Brooklyn was visibly shaken by whatever he saw.

"What happened? What did they tell you?" Demona asked curiously.

"They showed me Sora, they also showed me Katana, and then finally you. They made me choose who I desired most." Brooklyn replied after a moment.

"Who did you choose?" Demona didn't intend to say those words aloud, but once she uttered them she found that she did very much want to know the answer. Brooklyn shook his head and didn't speak for a few moments. Demona found herself getting more nervous with each passing second. He looked at her for another moment before he spoke.

"I chose you my love." He wrapped his arms and wings around her and kissed her. "I will always choose you." He said honestly. She grinned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"There's just one thing we need to do." Demona said.

"What's that?" Brooklyn asked curiously. She looked up at him and smiled before she kissed him again.

"Cast off our old bonds and seal our own." She started to kiss him again but Xena and Gabrielle walked up to them with Sora close behind.

"I hope we're not interrupting, but we have a problem." Xena informed them. Demona noticed that Sora stood back away from there and was glaring at them.

"Gil's gone." Sora said in a fierce whisper. "He betrayed us just like I knew he would."

"I already told you that he had no choice. Going with them saved all of us." Xena said impatiently.

"Saved us from what?" Demona interrupted.

"Constantine had a trap set up for us to catch Gil. During the ambush we realized that we couldn't survive and Jason gave Gil a choice." Xena matched Sora's glare. "He saved our lives today and we will not leave him in that monster's hands. The castle is a day's hard ride from here and I say we ditch the wagons and get there as fast as we can."

"What about when we get there and the sun rises." Sora argued. "You'd have us arrive in time to be slaughtered." Sora stated angrily. Curious about what was happening Tiger overheard the last sentence as he walked over to the group.

"I'm sure that they have a better plan than that." Tiger said in a calming tone. "But I for one would like to know what it is." Xena rolled out a map and pointed to a spot on it.

"Constantine's castle is here so we can move all night to this spot here." She pointed to a sparsely wooded area about half a mile from the castle." Sora growled but Xena continued on. "Yes, I am aware that means you'll have to trust us. We've shed blood together and it is passed time for you to start showing us the same trust we show you every night." Xena said irritably.

"If we don't?" Sora smirked at her.

"Then we end this now. We can't succeed unless we trust each other. We have done our part and now expect for you to do yours." Xena looked at each of the gargoyles one at a time. "So, what's it going to be? You're my family." Xena said as her gaze fell on Demona. "Will we work together as one army or continue to distrust each other." Demona looked at each of the gargoyles who nodded after a moment except Sora.

"You've had my trust since you told me the truth about what you are." Demona stated. "Sora, I need to speak with you privately." They stepped away from the rest of the group. Brooklyn began to follow but Demona shook her head. "I need to speak with her alone."

"I can't believe that we're talking about trusting them with our lives again." Sora snarled. "I think that new mate of yours has clouded your judgement."

"You want to be leader?" Demona roared. "If you're challenging me then say it plainly. Don't hide behind sarcastic remarks and hateful comments."

"I don't want to be leader. I want to feel as I did before. I want to feel as though my opinion is valued again. You used to listen to Sapphire, our grey friend, and I before your new mate arrived." She began to feel tears stinging her eyes so she began to quickly blink them away. "Now since the arrival of this Brooklyn the other two are dead and I fear that I am next."

"I suppose I could have been more open with you all about Brooklyn. The truth is that he was a member of my old clan at Castle Wyvern. I was bonded to Goliath then so I never really noticed Brooklyn, but now that he's here I guess it's just been nice to be close to someone who knows me from a time before I was always at war." Demona sighed. "Does that make any sense at all to you?"

"I suppose that would explain your unnatural affinity towards him, but I think we should be equal to him and it seems that we stopped being a team the moment he showed up." Sora replied honestly.

"Very well, I guess you do have a point. I may have gotten carried away." Demona put her right hand on Sora's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "If you swear you'll give him a chance then I will promise to include you and Tiger more in the decisions. We are a clan now, all of us and as a clan we can do anything but only if we do it together."

"What about the humans?" Sora asked after taking a moment to think over what Demona was saying.

"I know it's difficult to believe, but Xena is my sister. Constantine has a journal from our father that proves it. With the way they have fought with us and protected us during the day I'm willing to take a chance on them rather than try to go alone with no protection during the day, but I would like to know your thoughts."

"I suppose it is the best option." Sora said after a few minutes. "It still makes me nervous, but your right. This is war and as much as I disagree with trusting humans this is the best plan." Demona was about to say something further but Sora interrupted. "If we're going to make it to the wooded area by dawn we should leave now." Sora grinned and they walked back to the others. After a few minutes they headed out and Sora hoped that she wouldn't be wrong to trust her human allies.


	8. Chapter 7: Titania and Puck's Plot

It took nearly all night to reach the wooded area where the group intended to camp. While they walked Brooklyn had a re-occurring thought that troubled him. After they stopped and the women began to setup camp he pulled Demona to the side to talk to her.

"What is it my love? Did you want to take some time too mate before the sun comes up?" Demona purred as she removed her halter top. Brooklyn tried to remember what he was going to say but was having trouble concentrating as he noticed that the cool air caused her nipples to harden.

"Uh… I mean… I would like to…" He stammered. She grinned at him and took his hands in her own before placing them on her breasts. She moaned loudly as she kissed him. She reached down to remove his belt and he quickly grabbed her hands and broke the kiss causing her to growl with impatience.

"Do you not desire me?" She smirked at him as she tried to kiss him again and she became annoyed when he backed away from her. "What's wrong?" She asked irritably. She tugged her halter top hard when she put it back on that it nearly ripped.

"Nothing's wrong…well I can't help but wonder if the Fates are trying to warn us. Is it possible that we're doing the wrong thing?" Brooklyn asked. He struggled to say the last few words but when he got them out Demona's eyes widened in shock.

"If you don't want to be with me then just say so." Demona growled angrily. Her eyes flared red. "Don't use them as an excuse." Brooklyn pulled her to him and kissed her. She tensed up for a moment but then slowly began to return the kiss. "Are you sure the Fates will let you?" She asked in a sarcastic tone and grinned at him. Brooklyn sighed.

"I admit that their warnings concern me a little bit, but I would rather have you now and deal with the bad things later if they ever do come." Brooklyn replied after a few moments.

"You know my sister told me a few things the other day." Demona grinned wickedly and she took off her halter top and loin cloth. "We'll have to be quick though it's nearly sunrise." She winked at him. He kissed her passionately and she quickly removed his clothing tossing his clothes on top of her own. She kissed him again and used her hand to stroke him. He moaned and that excited her. Her lips left his and she began to kiss down his neck and then his chest as she gently pushed him down. Brooklyn lied on his back and Demona flicked her tongue over his right nipple a few times before switching to his left side.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Brooklyn asked surprised by what Demona was doing as she began to trail kisses down his body.

"Trust me my love." She whispered and Demona began to think about what she was doing _I've never done this. What if I do it wrong?_ She began to panic then she chuckled silently. _How would he know? I'll just do my best._ With that thought Demona grabbed his length in her hand and ran her tongue all along it. _What was it Xena told me to do? Oh yes, I remember._ She began to slowly take him in her mouth. Brooklyn moaned loudly and she looked up afraid that she may have hurt him. "I'm sorry my fangs brushed up against you." She said in a panicked tone.

"It's amazing. Keep doing that." Brooklyn replied breathlessly. "Oh, my…" Demona grinned wickedly and with renewed confidence took him back into her mouth and began doing what Xena advised her. She tried to open her throat but couldn't figure out how and her eyes began to tear up as she began to choke and she quickly lifted off of him and coughed violently and tried to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" Brooklyn started to sit up and she signaled for him to lie back down.

"I'm fine beloved that was just unexpected." She smiled reassuringly. _I'll have to ask Xena how to do that later._ She thought as she skipped that and went to the next step Xena taught her. She began to slowly move her head and nearly laughed as Brooklyn began to moan louder. The faster she moved up and down the louder he got. _This isn't so bad._ Demona suddenly felt Brooklyn's talons running through her hair and just as she got used to this new act Brooklyn's body shuddered and she began to choke again as he suddenly filled her mouth completely. She lifted her head off of him and began to cough violently as Brooklyn's seed dripped from her open mouth to the ground.

"That was the most intense thing I've ever experienced." Brooklyn said in awe. "Are you sure that you're alright." Demona nodded and wiped her mouth with her halter top before getting dressed.

"I'm fine love, it was just unexpected." She grinned at him and sighed when she noticed the sun rising. "We don't have time for the other thing I want to teach you so we'll get to that tomorrow night." She winked at him. After they both dressed they headed back to the group. Demona grabbed Xena's arm and led her away just before she got into position to sleep. "I tried your advice. It was amazing and I think he really enjoyed it, but there is something about it that I need your help with." Xena smiled knowingly.

"You choked," Xena grinned at her. Demona blushed and nodded. "Don't worry I'll teach you some techniques and then it'll just take practice." Demona would have nodded but just then the stone sleep overtook her. "Sleep well, sister." Xena chuckled and went to rejoin the other women.

…

Gil and Jason both looked pale and nauseous as they passed by Constantine's bedchambers. It sounded as if there were two armies fighting in there. They were about to walk in when they heard Xenia shout.

"Yes, shove it in me dammit. C'mon give me your heir… Yesss," She hissed loudly and then they heard Constantine roar and Xenia followed it with her own that sounded like a cross between a tigress and the hissing of a cobra. Jason and Gil quickly picked up the pace and tried to get the images out of their minds.

"Are you still certain that we should wait around here?" Gil asked sarcastically. Jason gave him an annoyed glance.

"What would you suggest we do? Where can we go? That thing would find us just like the other deserters. We stay here and when Xena's army attacks we will flip sides. That's the best option I can think of to get us out of this disaster." Jason advised.

"You're probably right my friend, but when we do turn against Constantine we need to find a way to not get caught in the middle." Gil pointed out.

"We'll think of something my friend." Jason promised.

…

"You told me that if I helped the Fates change history without my lord finding out about it that this would give me Alexander back in the future." Titania crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Lucifer. They were standing in her bedchambers while they discussed how their plans were progressing.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Lucifer grinned as she walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Continue to trust me. Our plan will work."

"I want to believe that but I don't understand." Titania replied hesitantly. Lucifer grinned and leaned forward pressing her lips on Titania's.

"Soon, you'll have your son and be free from him. The reason the gargoyles were able to stop you before is because they were unified and strong. Next time after our plan they will have more numbers yes, but they will be scattered and dealing with a new threat. They won't have the time to help Xanatos." Lucifer handed her his book then. "I need you to keep this safe for me until our plan is complete." She nodded and accepted the book from him.

"You know my lord won't be back for a while. We have time to be together before he comes back if you want." She said as she lied on her side on the bed.

"No, as much as I would like to I have other things I must attend to now. Just make sure those fates of yours continue to do what we need them to do and make sure he doesn't discover what we're doing." Lucifer added.

"Of course," Titania stood up and kissed Lucifer passionately for a few minutes. Lucifer went to the door to leave.

"Once you're rid of him you'll be my Queen." Lucifer said authoritatively. Titania nodded and the Arch-angel disappeared.

 _I hope I didn't trade my soul for nothing._ Titania thought nervously. The door to her chambers slammed open and Oberon walked in and glared at his wife.

"What's the meaning of this my lady-wife?" He asked angrily.

"What's the meaning of what milord?" Titania asked nervously.

"I told you that no mortals were allowed here and yet you brought one of those infernal winged creatures into my palace." Oberon shouted.

"I can have guests if I choose you're my _husband_ not my master." Titania's eyes narrowed.

"I am the master of all of Avalon and you will obey me." Oberon stated firmly.

"Perhaps I will just leave Avalon then." Titania replied bitterly. "I am not your possession and I will not be treated as such."

"Then leave, you are banished and no longer my wife." Oberon replied before he left the room.

"If this plan of yours fails I will skin you alive, Lucifer." Titania stated bitterly. She packed up her things and then tried to think of where she would live among the mortals.

"We just heard what Oberon said." The white haired fate appeared in the room.

"What will we do now?" The black haired fate appeared on her sisters left. "You were supposed to keep Oberon occupied here so we could finish our work."

"Since you couldn't keep our master from visiting and nearly ruining our plan I think we should stop what we're doing." The blonde fate appeared to the right of her white haired sister.

"How exactly would you have had me deal with him?" Titania asked in a near whisper. "The Arch-angel just does what he wants with no regard for our situation."

"Handle it or we will." The fates stated ominously.

"You three need to learn to relax." Puck stated as he appeared in the room next to Titania. "Did you really think I didn't plan for this possibility?" He chuckled and his eyes began to glow green. Suddenly the room began to pack itself and all of Titania's belongings were quickly packed up and then disappeared from the room.

"Where did you send my things?" Titania asked angrily. Puck just smiled wickedly at her.

"The same place I'm sending you of course." A green mist flew from his finger tips and wrapped around the queen of Avalon. When the mist began to dissipate they saw a human woman with brunette hair and brown eyes standing where Titania had been. She was wearing a pink silk shirt and a green jacket. She also had on blue jeans and thigh high black boots. She looked curiously at her hands for a moment and then quickly walked over to her wall mounted full length mirror.

"What…What have you done to me?" She asked with fear creeping into her voice.

"You didn't really think you were going to Earth without a disguise did you?" He laughed and cast another spell. A bright yellow door appeared in the middle of the room and he beckoned for her to join him. "Besides you need to meet the man you create Fox with don't you?" Titania slowly nodded and allowed Puck to walk her into the portal.

…

"I hope you're still not angry with me but if you are I understand." Xena helped Gabrielle and the other women setup the camp.

"I'm not angry, but I need to know if I can trust you and I need to know that you can trust me too." Gabrielle said after a moment.

"I trust you with my life…" Xena began.

"…But you don't trust me with my own?" Gabrielle interrupted. Xena sighed and slowly shook her head before looking her friend in the eye.

"I know it was wrong for me not to tell you about Ares's offer. I suppose I just couldn't bear the thought of losing my only friend." Xena admitted.

"We'll always be friends, but you need to understand that we won't always be on the road fighting tyrants. This could be the start of a great path for me and I'm happy for the chance to explore it." She sighed before she continued on. "I want the same thing for you. You need to figure out who you are without all of this."

"Maybe I'll become a priestess to." They both laughed at that. "No probably not. You're probably right. Maybe it is time I found something better to do with my life then killing some people and saving others."

"I'll help you figure it all out." Gabrielle offered.

"I think I may take Alcmene up on her offer and stay with her for a while. I've always thought that Hercules would be a good man to settle down with. Maybe now is the time to try." Xena replied. Gabrielle grinned at her.

"It's about time. I've been telling you that for years." Gabrielle chuckled. They finished setting up camp and they took turns on watch. Gabrielle pulled the dark stone out of the pile so she took first watch. When Xena went to sleep she found herself standing in the middle of a very large room. The walls were bare and the only furniture in the room was two large tables with chairs all around them. She blinked and the tables were suddenly occupied by men, women, and children in several different stages of decay. Xena began to panic when she recognized her friends and then the gargoyles. Demona rose from her seat. Her eyes were missing but she walked straight towards her sister.

"You did this." Demona roared. "You were too afraid of the change so you let us die."

"What change? Demona, I don't know what you mean. How did this happen?" Xena asked. She took a step back.

"You could have saved us." Xena turned around quickly and saw Gabrielle standing behind her with an arrow sticking out of her chest. "This is your fault." Gabrielle fell to the ground and Xena went to catch her, but she turned to dust in her arms.

"You're more powerful then you know." The bodies of her friends disappeared and Syren stood in front of her. "You are part human that is true but you are also my child. You have it within you to be greater than you are. You simply need to accept your true form."

"This is all a dream." Xena chuckled. "I should have known." She pinched herself and was surprised to see Syren still standing there smirking at her.

"This is no dream, my daughter. It's so nice to finally meet you, but this is my warning to you. You must accept your true form or you and all you hold close to you will perish in the battle to come." Syren informed her.

"I…I don't know what you want from me. This is my form. I may be part gargoyle but I am also human. Syren used her forefingers to draw an oval in the air and it began to glow purple for a moment before a mirror appeared in front of Xena. Xena saw her reflection and began to laugh and then gulped when she noticed her features were changing. When the change was complete she looked just like Demona except her skin was bright white and her eyes remained the same blue color that they had been before.

"You see my daughter, you are destined to be so much stronger than you realize." Xena backed away quickly from the mirror and began looking for a way out.

"How do I get out of here? Tell me the way out." Xena said in a panicked tone.

"It will be alright…" Syren began.

"I want out. Tell me how to get out NOW!" Xena shouted. She opened her eyes and saw Gabrielle leaning over her.

"Are you alright, I came to wake you because I was worried your screams would attract attention." Gabrielle said. She helped her friend sit up.

"Yes, thank you. I just had a nightmare." Xena said still shaken from what she saw. She took a drink of water to help calm her nerves. She couldn't get the picture of herself as a gargoyle out of her mind or the dire warning from the gargoyle who claimed to be her mother. _I need to speak with Demona about this._ I'll take watch for now. Gabrielle nodded and walked over to her bedroll. Xena sat on a boulder and kept watch for the rest of the day. She didn't want to fall asleep again and risk seeing her.

The sun disappeared behind the trees and one by one the gargoyles began to awaken. Xena walked up to Demona and took her arm as she pulled her to the side.

"I really need to talk with you." Xena said. Demona grinned at her.

"I can tell but shouldn't this wait? We do have a battle tonight." Demona reminded her.

I know but I had a dream last night." Xena replied. Demona started to laugh but seeing the serious and frightened look that Xena gave her she decided against it.

"Alright, what happened in this dream?" Demona asked.

"I was told by a gargoyle that I've never seen before that unless I accept my gargoyle form then everyone I care about will die in the battle to come." Xena said. Her panicked tone began to come back and Demona had a hard time understanding what she said for a moment.

"You don't have a gargoyle form…Do you?" Demona asked curiously.

"No, well…I don't know. We are sisters so I think it may be possible but…well, I just don't know." Xena replied.

"We'll figure this out together. In the meantime we should stick with the plan and prepare for the attack." Demona advised. Xena nodded.

"Of course you're right. I'm sure it was just a nightmare now that I've said it out loud." Xena said after a moment. After they rejoined the group they quickly began to prepare and then made their way to the castle.

…

"Where are we Puck? I don't recognize anything here." Titania said irritably as they appeared in New York in the year 1971.

"This old friend is the year before Fox is born." Puck replied. "I brought you here because in order to take Alexander someday you must first create Fox."

"That makes sense." Titania said after a moment.

"That's not all. I also brought you here because you're to start an anti-gargoyle movement." Puck added. Titania gave him a confused look and he continued. "With the first part of our plan nearly complete we need to prepare for the surplus of gargoyles that will be walking the Earth in the future."

"Why would there be so many more of them?" Titania asked confused by what Puck was telling her.

"They will no longer be hunted to extinction. They will spread and reproduce and create a large population. Soon, they will work out a deal with humans to be equal to them. We must stop that at all costs." Puck advised her.

"What does that have to do with…?" Titania began to ask.

"Technically nothing, but if you do this then all the attention is focused on your movement and the gargoyles. That will make snatching little Alexander out of Xanatos's grip very simple."

"I guess that might work." Titania replied. A long black limo turned down the street they were on and Puck quickly unbuttoned her blouse down to the middle of her stomach showing a considerable amount of her bra-incased breasts. "What are you doing?" She snapped at him irritably.

"The one you meet and create Fox with is a…how do I put this…well, he's a pervert." Puck grinned at the shocked look on her face. "So, you're going to make it very clear to him how easy you are." He said as he popped the button and lowered her zipper. "Good luck," He vanished and Titania's cheeks burned hot as the limo stopped next to her.

"You must need a ride really bad to be willing to show off like that." The passenger said from his lowered window. Titania cursed under her breath but leaned in the open window giving Halcyon Renard an even better view of her breasts.

"You can see a lot more if you're willing to give me a ride." Titania brushed her hair out of her face and he could clearly see her nipples pushing against the material of the flimsy bra Puck had chosen for her. Renard unlocked the door and She sat next to him. She grinned at the way he stared at her. The car began to move before she broke the silence. "Do you like what you see?"

"Yes, very much," Renard replied. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She undid the rest of the buttons and slid her shirt off of her shoulders. She nearly laughed when he licked his lips.

"Tell me what you want to see next." She grinned wickedly. He took her by surprise suddenly as he grabbed her by the waist and started kissing her. _He is a terrible kisser._ She thought as his tongue seemed to be probing her tonsils. She felt her bra loosen as he unsnapped it and she lowered her arms allowing him to remove it and throw it to the ground. _Please let this be over quickly._ She fought off the feeling of nausea as he started rubbing and twisting her nipples.

"You like that don't you?" He asked as he reached down and began to tug at her pants. She raised her hips up obediently and allowed him to remove them.

 _Please, please, please, let this end quickly._ She thought to herself over and over as he finished undressing her. The driver shook his head in disgust as he heard the sounds of him grunting wildly from the back and the sounds Fox was making to keep Renard interested. _Finally,_ She thought as he coated her womb with his seed.

"Just drop me off at that hotel." Titania said as she got dressed. Renard looked disappointed by that.

"You don't want to come to my penthouse for the night?" He asked in a rejected tone.

 _Shit, what if I didn't get pregnant from the first attempt._ "You're right, a penthouse would probably be much better than a hotel." She admitted after pretending to take a few minutes to think it over. _This had better be worth it, or I'll kill that damn Fey._

…

"Milord, Xena's army is approaching." A messenger burst into Constantine's chambers. Constantine and Xenia both leaped out of the bed and as Constantine began to dress Xenia's eyes flared a bright gold color.

"Do you not have any manners at all?" She snarled. "You don't knock before just bursting into your master's chambers."

"I…I…I'm sorr…" He didn't get to finish his apology. Xenia carved into his midsection and held her hand there as she lectured him. She reveled in the feel of the blood on her hands and his screams in her ears.

"Now, I'm sure you didn't intend to just barge in here. You won't do that again will you?" She asked in a sweet tone as she moved her talons around slowly causing agony with each moment. He shook his head no emphatically and she dropped him to the ground. "Leave," She snarled and he made his way out of the room as quickly as he could.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him." Constantine said as he put on his sword belt.

"He'll tell the others of what happened here. Besides, my love with what I did to his entrails he will be dead within the hour but at least he will warn the others not to repeat his mistake." She laughed and he looked at her with new found admiration.

"I knew I loved you from the moment we met, but you're even more amazing then I could imagine." She put up her hand to stop him.

"If I catch you taking one of those whores again his death will be paradise compared to what you will face. You are mine and mine alone." She snarled and after quickly donning her clothing walked out and slammed the door behind her. Constantine stood there staring at the door for several minutes in shock after she left.

"This may have been a bad idea." He mumbled to himself as he left the room.


	9. Chapter 8: The Final Confrontation

"You're insatiable." Renard rolled off of an exhausted Titania. He grinned at her and she wanted more than anything at that moment to kill him.

"Yes, well… You bring that out in me." She said hesitantly. She had to admit that whatever he did with his tongue sent vibrations through her when his head travelled below her waist. _How can he be a wizard there and when he kisses he tries to jam his tongue down my throat._ He leaned in to kiss her again and she put her hand on his chest. "We need to talk."

"What about," He asked confused by the sudden serious look that she was giving him.

"You're an amazing lover, but the way you kiss…well, it needs to change." She replied after a moment. He gave her a look that said he didn't have any idea what she meant. She sighed and continued. "It should feel as if you're massaging my tongue and instead it feels like you're attempting to jam your tongue down my throat."

"I didn't realize…I guess I should have now that you mention it." Renard wrapped his arms around her. "Would you like to try again?" Titania nodded and he slowly moved towards her and placed a tentative kiss on her lips. She began to return the kiss and she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She was prepared for the worst but was pleasantly surprised as she felt it slowly massaging her tongue. She found that she felt excited as he pushed her back onto the bed. After an hour they both lied on the bed on their backs to rest. Titania had never experienced anything like it in her many years of life and she realized that she didn't want it to end.

"Will you marry me?" Renard asked suddenly. Titania sat upright and covered her chest with the sheet. She studied his face to see if he was serious.

"I only just met you last night." Titania reminded him. Renard sat up and took her hands in his own causing the sheets to fall back down.

"Rebecca, I know that we just met but when you get to be my age you learn to not waste a single moment. I want to spend what moments I have left with you. So, will you marry me?" He asked hopefully. She didn't say anything she just wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. After that they spent the rest of the day in bed not caring about anything in the world other than each other.

…

"It's looks like they've prepared for us." Brooklyn growled irritably. "What the hell are those things?" Outside of the gate to Constantine's castle was several dozen soldiers and what caught Brooklyn's eye was the two Cyclops/Gargoyle hybrids.

"…Another experiment that Constantine will pay for." Demona snarled. Her eyes burned red as she felt the anger building within her. "I will rip his throat out myself."

"Where's this help that you said we should be getting?" Sora asked Xena irritably. "We can't face all that alone." She pointed out.

"One way or another we will win." Tiger said trying to sound optimistic but the quiver in his voice gave his true feelings away.

"We have to." Demona agreed. "Let's go," She sighed as they began to march forward.

"You're not going to wait for us?" Xena turned and ran towards the voice. Demona smiled wide as she saw her sister leap into Hercules's arms. They shared a quick kiss and he set her back down.

"I am so happy that you could make it." Iolaus cleared his throat. "…And you as well Iolaus." She added with a grin.

"When Ares told me what you were up to I had to come and make sure you would be okay." Hercules replied.

"Those things are big." Iolaus said after noticing the Cyclops. Hercules looked at them for a moment and shrugged.

"We've faced bigger." He chuckled.

"I am glad that you are with us." Demona said and with that the army began to march towards Constantine's waiting forces more optimistic about their chances then they were just a moment before.

…

Puck watched as things progressed with Renard. _What is she doing? She was supposed to receive his seed and leave. I have work for her to do._ He thought irritably. _I mean she must know that she's pregnant so why hasn't she left that old man yet?_ He changed into the shape of one of Renard's servants and walked to the master bedroom door. He knocked loudly and Renard shouted for him to go away for a moment.

"Sir, there is an emergency at the office." Puck said mimicking the servant's voice.

"Can't it wait?" Renard asked irritably.

"The caller was very insistent sir." Puck replied. He heard some shuffling and finally the door opened. Puck kept up the stoic appearance even though he wanted to attack Titania when he saw her lying on Renard's bed wearing nothing but an engagement ring.

"Fine," Renard said after a moment. "Give me a moment and tell Roger I will be right there." Puck nodded and walked around the corner and waited for Renard to leave.

"I'm sorry my darling, but I must go to the office for a little while." Renard leaned over her and kissed her. Since she taught him what he was doing wrong she found that she craved his kiss.

"When will you be back?" Titania or Rebecca as she went by now asked him as they both began to get dressed. Renard shook his head.

"That depends on what is happening down there." Renard replied. "But I'll be back as quickly as I can." He gave her another quick kiss before he left and she sat back on the bed as the events of the last week replayed in her mind over and over again. She wouldn't have thought it possible when she first arrived in this time but now she realized that she felt something for Renard that she never felt for anyone before. She was in love with him and decided that she truly did want to marry him.

"What are you still doing here?" Puck asked from the doorway. "Have you forgotten our mission here?"

"No, it's just that somethings are different now." Titania informed him. "I'm in love with him Puck. I have never been in love with anyone before and I find the feeling to be to intoxicating to give up."

"Are you insane? Have you forgotten what our mission is?" Puck shouted as he changed back to his original form. Titania glared at him as she replied.

"My mission was to create my daughter and make sure I have my grandson stay with me. How could I do that better than having a billionaire on my side." Titania pointed out.

"So, you're still committed to our plan?" Puck asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I still want my grandson back after all." Titania smirked at him. "Now, I also want to be with Halcyon."

"How did you manage to fall for a human… an old human at that?" Puck grinned at the shocked look on her face.

"He's not that old. I think he said he was fifty-two or was that fifty-three." She tried to remember what he had said. "I am over a thousand years old making me much older than he is.

"Yet you still appear to be in your thirties." Puck pointed out.

"I love him and I discovered that he is an amazing lover so I will follow your plan but I will not leave him." Titania said with a note of finality that signaled to Puck she considered the matter to be closed.

"Very well, but I hope that your little lust-a-thon doesn't cost us everything that we've worked for. Remember, you sold your soul to Lucifer to get this far." Puck reminded her and Titania glared at him again.

"Do you really think that I have forgotten that? Why do you think that after all this time I am trying to enjoy my life. I wasted so much time with Oberon that I didn't see any of the joy that life had to offer me." Titania sighed. "I know that Oberon will never let us come back to Avalon and that hurt for a while but since meeting Halcyon I feel that I can say this and truly mean it…Fuck Oberon and Fuck Avalon. I'm happy now and I don't care if I never see either one of them again."

"You don't mean that. Avalon is our home." Puck said in shock as he slowly sat down. In his shock he missed the chair and tumbled to the floor. If Titania was in a better mood that probably would have made her laugh but instead she walked over to help him up.

"I do mean that. When this is done if you want to return then that is fine, but I have decided after giving this a lot of thought that I will not be returning with you." Titania informed him.

"I guess I won't be returning either." Puck replied bitterly. It was Titania's turn to look shocked after Puck spoke.

"Why not, you have no reason to stay here?" Titania asked curiously. Puck flashed her an amused grin.

"You really think I want to live in one of Oberon's cells for the rest of eternity. No thanks, he has absolutely no taste when it comes to décor." They both laughed at that. "I better get out of here before your fiancée arrives. I hope you know what you're doing my friend because we won't get another chance at this."

"I understand, thank you for helping me Puck. Sometimes I think that you've been the only one I can consider a friend." Titania smiled and Puck turned towards her.

"You're just now realizing that? You are a little slow aren't you?" He grinned at her as she ordered him to go. "I'll check in later to see how you're doing. By the way you do realize you are pregnant don't you?" She nodded and ordered him to go again before Halcyon returned. Puck bowed and vanished from the room just as the front door opened and Renard walked in cussing as he threw his briefcase into the hall closet.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Titania asked as she walked down the stairs to greet him.

"Someone decided to play games with me and trick me into going into the office. When I find out who I swear that I'll…" Titania wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"It'll be okay, why don't you come back to bed and let me make you feel better." She winked at him as she took his hand and led him back to the bedroom.

"I love you so much darling." Renard said when the door closed behind them. She grinned back at him as she began to remove her clothes.

"I love you too. Now, get out of those clothes so I can show my appreciation for my beautiful ring."

…

Constantine looked through his spyglass and grimaced as he watched Xena's army approach. _He didn't tell me Hercules would be with her._ He thought bitterly.

"Ares god of war, I need your help again to stand against your enemies." Constantine called out. He heard laughing coming from behind him and he turned and saw Ares standing behind him.

"What was our deal Constantine?" Ares asked. He walked around the confused warlord. "Having trouble remembering? Okay, let me remind you." He grabbed the warlord by the scruff of the neck and slammed him into the wall. "Our deal was for you to take over Xena's army and start wars that would rival the one hundred years war." He let him go and walked over to look over the battlements. "Instead what did I get? You trying to recreate the woman you had an affair with into this…this thing." He pointed to Xenia.

"Hey," Xenia's eyes flared gold. Ares grinned and a ball of lightning appeared in his hand.

"Please attack me." He grinned at her. She stepped back from him as Constantine waved her off.

"Instead of the glory, war, blood, and death that I was expecting I got your pathetic neediness. Now, she might be valuable but you no longer are worth my time." Ares stated. He turned towards Xenia.

"You cannot forsake me like this. We had a deal." Constantine shouted. Ares smirked at him and threw the ball of lightning striking Constantine in the chest and causing him to fall to the ground. He quickly scrambled back to his feet.

"Had, past tense, our deal is off so you better hope this mutated thing can help you in your conquest. Today, Hercules and Xena are not my concern." Ares vanished leaving Constantine to glare at the spot where he had been standing. He felt the anger growing and he walked back over to the battlements to watch the battle begin.

"Don't worry love. We shall defeat them." With that Xenia began to flap her wings and she started to fly over the castle grounds and she landed near the cyclops. "It's time to play." Both of the cyclops looked at each other and smiled wickedly.

…

As the two armies collided the sound of fighting and death could be heard for miles around. Xena blocked a downward strike from a soldier and pushed the man backward causing him to lose his balance. She twisted around and drove her sword through his midsection. She pulled the sword out of him and used it to decapitate another man that was charging towards her. She noticed an enemy archer as the man fell in front of her. She quickly threw her chakram stopping the archer from firing an arrow at Gabrielle who was busy fighting a soldier ten yards away by cutting the arrow in half. The archer quickly reached for another arrow but Hercules grabbed his arm.

"That's not polite." He turned and hurled the archer into a group of soldiers Knocking them all to the ground.

Demona looked over and saw that Sora was struggling with two guards as she used a mace to smash in the head of the soldier that attacked her. She leaped forward to help and was surprised when Sora spun in a perfect circle and used her Katanas to cut the heads off of her attackers. Demona and Sora quickly found themselves surrounded by a dozen more.

"Back to back." Demona called and Sora nodded. Demona used her mace to block a sword before she ripped the wielders throat out with her claws. She grabbed his sword quickly before he fell and waited for the next attacker. Sora blocked several strikes from two soldiers. Before she took the head off of one and stabbed the other through the chest. Tiger ran forward to help and suddenly felt the ground shake as the Cyclops walked forward.

"Oh, hell…" Tiger cursed as one of the Cyclops lifted its club and swung down as hard as it could. Tiger looked up in surprise as the club stopped just above him as Hercules stopped the downward swing. He pulled the club so hard that the Cyclops had to let it go or it would have fallen. The creature nearly fell over and Hercules took the club and twisted it around before he swung it up striking it in the jaw. It spread its wings trying to catch itself but the wind was to light to keep him upright. He fell over crushing a dozen of Constantine's soldiers. Enraged by seeing his brother fall the other Cyclops attacked a group of Xena's warriors that came forward to stop him.

"Look out!" Xena shouted. Iolaus ducked low avoiding the pike but the pike on the club speared one of the warrior women through her chest. The creature continued to swing the club with her impaled on it quickly covering the battlefield in her blood. Hercules, Xena, and the gargoyles rushed forward to help. Gabrielle screamed as two guards grabbed her. Xena stopped and ran to help her. Her battle cry took the men by surprise and she ran one through with her sword before the other two could react. Gabrielle used her staff to knock the man to her right to the ground and Xena swung her sword in a deadly arc that nearly severed the soldier from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Thanks," Gabrielle said as she tried to catch her breath..

"Don't thank me yet. We got more work to do." They started to run forward when suddenly fire rained down from the sky and formed a circle around the two of them. They looked up just as Xenia finished breathing fire to create the ring. She dropped down and drew two large swords each would require a human to use two hands but she was able to dual wield them expertly.

"Sister, is that you?" Gabrielle asked in shock. "Alaina, it's me Gabrielle."

"I knew it was you." Xenia smirked at her. "Surprised to see me alive."

"Yes, I thought you were dead…How did this…" Gabrielle stammered not understanding how this could be happening.

"Well, after you and our parents tried to kill me I was found by my new master." Xenia began. "You left me to die and Constantine saved me."

"He turned you into a monster Alaina. You used to want to be just like me when you grew up remember." Xena added. "Let me help you. We can fix what that maniac has done to you."

"You also left me in that burning house." Xenia hissed. "If it wasn't for you my sister would have been with me and I wouldn't have been left to die." She breathed fire again and Xena and Gabrielle quickly dodged out of the way of the flames. Demona saw the circle of fire and shouted for Hercules to deal with the Cyclops. She ran back and stopped just outside of the ring.

 _What kind of creature is that?_ Demona asked. She tried to find a way through the fire but quickly backed away from the fire. It was much too hot for her to get near.

"I didn't know. We rushed out and I thought that you had gotten out." Gabrielle informed her. "Father tried to go back in for you but the house collapsed before he could."

"You're lying, Constantine told me what happened." Xenia roared. Her eyes flared bright gold. "My name is Xenia do not call me Alaina again. EVER" Xenia leapt to attack and Xena quickly pushed Gabrielle out of the way. The momentum from Xenia knocked Xena to the ground and she quickly kicked the creature off of her. Xenia landed on her back and grinned as she got back to her feet. She twisted around and used her tail to lash out and it cut deep into Xena's left cheek. She felt the blood on her face but she got to her feet and leaped at Xenia while swinging her sword in an arc that would take the creature's head off, but Xenia was too fast and moved forward striking with her talons catching the warrior princess in her mid-section leaving three large gashes. Xenia picked her up by her throat.

"I…will…kill…you." Xena barely managed to say as it became harder to breathe. Gabrielle rushed forward to help but Xenia breathed fire again creating a barrier between them. She noticed Demona trying to find her way in and grinned at Xena.

"This is turning out to be quite the family reunion isn't it?" Xenia laughed, and dropped Xena to the ground. Xena coughed and tried to catch her breath as she slowly got back to her feet. Xenia walked over and was face to face with Demona separated by only the fire barrier. "What my lord ever saw in the two of you I will never understand. Although, I supposed I should be thanking you. After all if it hadn't been for the blood samples he got from you I wouldn't exist now would I?" She laughed and turned to look back at Xena. "To thank you I will make your deaths quick."

"What do you mean he used our blood?" Xena and Demona asked at nearly the same time.

"You really don't know do you." Xenia laughed maniacally before she continued. "He took the blood from the only two beings he knew had successfully been made a hybrid." She walked over as Xena picked up her sword. Before she could say anything else Xena swung her sword. The creature dodged the blow but the blade cut a large gash in her left wing. "You fucking bitch." Xenia roared. She lifted Xena up by the throat again and slammed her back to the ground. She leaned down and lifted her up by the scruff only to punch her in the face over and over. Xena struggled to remain conscious but she could feel her jaw and cheek bones breaking under Xenia's fist.

 _I have to get in there._ Demona thought desperately. Brooklyn ran a blade through one of the last soldiers and noticed Demona back away from the barrier and he realized she was going to try to run through it.

"Demona, don't do it." Brooklyn shouted. He killed another man as he rushed forward to stop her, but he was too slow. Demona burst through the fire area and roared in pain and anger as she could feel the fire searing her skin and burning her hair and eyes. She could no longer see but she could still smell the horrible stench that came off of her target. Xenia was paying too much attention to Xena that by the time she heard the gargoyle Queen rushing towards her it was too late. Demona threw her full weight into the creature knocking her to the ground and using her senses she quickly got on top of her enemy and began to rip into her with her claws. Xenia breathed fire directly into Demona's face nearly melting it off.

"You can't help her Gil. C'mon stick with the plan. We need to get out of here." Jason called out to his friend. During the battle they had separated themselves from the army as they planned but when Gil saw the fire ring he told Jason they needed to help.

"I'm sorry Jason I have to go back." Gil drew his sword and ran forward to help do what he could. In the ring Xenia got the upper hand and slammed Demona's head into the ground over and over again. Xena watched helplessly barely able to move when she noticed Syren standing just inside the fire ring.

" _Remember what I told you before my daughter. You need to accept your true form."_ Syren disappeared and Xena concentrated on the image she had seen in Syren's mirror during her dream. She screamed as she suddenly felt a worse pain then she ever felt before in her life. She looked down and saw her fingers were turning into talons. She could feel the rest of her body changing. Brooklyn, Xenia, and Demona watched in shock as a bright white light started to emanate from Xena's body. When Xena stood she looked identical to Demona in every way except that her eyes were the same shape and blue color that they had always been. Her skin turned white and continued to glow. Xenia dropped Demona to the ground and leaped to kill the new threat. Xena however was much faster and grabbed Xenia's throat before slamming her into the ground. She lifted her back up and looked her in the eye. Demona couldn't see what was going on but she could smell the difference in Xena. Xenia raised her claws to attack and Xena grabbed her arm while using her momentum to flip her over onto her back. Demona painfully made her way forward as the other two fought. With Xena's new strength her claws easily cut through Xenia's scales. She kept attacking and soon Xenia was bleeding profusely from several places on her chest, arms, wings, and her head. Using the last of her strength Xenia shoved Xena away and slowly started to crawl away. Demona rose to her feet and slowly made her way forward. Xena watched as Demona lifted the creature up. Demona said something to her that Xena couldn't quite understand and then Demona grabbed Xenia's throat and the creature struggled but Demona kept squeezing until she finally heard the bone in the monster's throat snap. Demona dropped the lifeless creature to the ground and grinned triumphantly at her sister just before collapsing to the ground herself. Just as she hit the ground it started to rain. Xena ran forward and picked Demona up off of the ground.

"I'll get you out of here." Xena said. She noticed that Brooklyn was watching with a wide eyed stare. The rain caused the fire ring to finally dwindle down enough so that Brooklyn could leap over the fire and pick up Gabrielle before leaping back out. Xena laid her sister down on the ground gently.

"I'll kill you once and for all like I should have long ago." Constantine drew his sword and walked forward. He was limping from an injury he sustained during the battle. Before anyone could react a sword suddenly flew through the air and buried itself inside of the warlord's chest. He fell to his knees grasping the hilt of the sword that was now sticking out of his chest. Everyone turned to look and they were stunned to see Gil running forward followed closely by Jason. Constantine looked at the Hunter in surprise before he fell forward and lied motionless on the ground.

"Victory," Xena shouted and the few remaining women and gargoyles joined in. She was beginning to change back into a human when she noticed that Demona was lying on the ground with Brooklyn holding her head in his lap.

"She…she's dead." Brooklyn said with tears streaming down his face. Xena slumped down next to him and stroked some of the hair from her sister's face.

"That's not…are you sure." Xena looked up into his eyes and felt her own starting to water. Gabrielle came forward and she leaned down to comfort her friend. "Gabrielle, can you help her." Xena looked at her friend hopefully. She was felt her heart sink and Brooklyn began to sob as Gabrielle shook her head.

"I…I will try but she's not human and this magic may not work on her." Gabrielle pointed out. They both looked up at her with newfound hope in their eyes as Gabrielle placed both of her hands in front of her and a foot above Demona's chest. Both the human women and the gargoyles gathered around Demona's body. Hercules wrapped his arm around Xena to comfort her and watched intently as a bright blue glow began to emanate from the palms of Gabrielle's hands.

"Please wake up. I just started to get to know you. I need you with me." Xena reached down and gripped one of Demona's hands in her own and Brooklyn held on tight to the other. "You can't do this to me now."


	10. Chapter 9: Beginning of the End

"The healing isn't working." Gabrielle said in a worried tone. "Something is stopping me." Xena gripped Demona's hand tighter.

"Open your eyes dammit; you have to come back to me. You need to teach me how to glide and how to hone my new senses. I just found my sister and I'm sure as hell not going to lose you now." Xena stated. Gabrielle shook her head but she kept trying.

"Fight my love; you're too strong to let this beat you. I need you to come back." Brooklyn placed a kiss on her burnt lips and felt the tears stream down his cheeks and onto hers.

…

"Where am I?" Demona looked around at the dark room she was in and suddenly a light shined down revealing a portrait of Goliath. She turned as another light shined down next to it revealing her portrait. Lights shined all around the round room one at a time each revealing a portrait of a member of the Wyvern Clan. "What the hell is going on?" She asked as the gargoyles within the paintings stepped out of them. She twisted around and her eyes began to glow red preparing to be attacked. Instead Goliath stepped closer.

"You're betrayal of our clan is complete." Goliath said mournfully. The other Demona stepped forward and wrapped her arm around Goliath while laying her head on his shoulder.

"You were never strong enough. You always had to have more, didn't you?" The other Demona stepped towards her. "You had it all, a loving mate, a clan that truly cared for you, and a home. You just couldn't be satisfied with that though could you?" She smirked and her and went back and kissed Goliath. After a minute she caught her breath and gave her a hate filled look. "This all could have been yours but you're such a fool."

"You were our friend." Brooklyn added. "We all should have lived our lives at the castle. You just couldn't stand that a human had more authority over that castle then you did. You let your pride destroy our clan. The Brooklyn you are now mating with doesn't love you. He can't stand you." Brooklyn sneered at her. "If you hadn't thrown yourself at him like a whore then he would never have chosen you."

"You were supposed to be our guardian." Lexington added in a mournful tone. "You abandoned us all to be slaughtered by the Vikings. Now, you've learned that some humans are good, but you've also turned your back on us."

"We know about the lying, manipulative, spoiled bitch you are now. You can't hide it even from Goliath." Broadway said. "You were always our enemy. While we cared for each other, you only cared for yourself. The way you betray your bond is further proof of that."

"Please, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Please you have to listen to me. I loved you all." Demona felt tears stinging her eyes as images of her life flashed before her eyes in the paintings that the painted gargoyles had stepped away from. She saw her life before Wyvern. She saw the numerous times she hunted and fought side by side with Goliath. She watched her fight with Circe to claim Goliath's heart. She watched her bonding ceremony. The image began to blur as she felt tears streaming down her face. She saw the very first time they mated. The feeling of love and devotion she felt at that moment was so strong she collapsed and fell to her knees. Then she saw the fall of Wyvern and her part of the plot. "Please, please show me no more. I can't bear to watch this again."

"I'm ashamed that I called you sister." She turned twisted around and got back on her feet as Cold Stone and Cold Fire approached her. "All our brothers and sisters that believed in you are now dead." Cold Fire snarled.

"I used to confide in you and I thought you loved Goliath as much as I did. He was my brother and I would have died for him." Cold Stone added. "I confided in you about everything. I told you about Cold Fire's vision. She saw the attack happen and you told me that you didn't believe that could happen all the while you knew that you and the Captain of the guard were plotting that very same attack."

"Please sister, I never meant for that to happen. I thought the Captain would protect us during the battle." Demona pleaded with the group as they formed a circle around her.

"You betrayed us to our deaths and then ran and hid in the cave below." All of the gargoyles standing around her said at once.

"I know I don't deserve it but please forgive me." Demona sobbed.

"Why would I believe anything you say? You would forsake our bond and choose another to take my place." Goliath said bitterly. Suddenly a bright light filled the dark room and Xena in her gargoyle form threw her chakram severing the heads from each of the fake gargoyles.

"Take my hand sister." Xena reached towards her as Demona began crying uncontrollably as she cradled the body of Goliath in her arms.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I never stopped loving you. Please believe me. Please Goliath." Xena grabbed Demona's arm firmly and Demona was blinded by a bright white light. No one around Demona noticed as Lucifer walked slowly away from them and disappeared.

…

Two weeks after Titania otherwise known as Rebecca found out she was pregnant she found herself in a wedding dress. She was staring into the mirror and brushing her long brown hair while she scrutinized how the dress looked from every angle that she could see in the mirror.

"I still can't believe you're marrying that sack of bones." Puck laughed as he drank his eighth glass of champagne in one gulp. Titania glared at him and then sighed in disgust.

"I don't expect you to understand Puck. After all, love is something that you fey never understand." Titania grinned at the look of surprise on his face.

"I'm married remember." He reminded her. Titania chuckled and sat next to him.

"I remember, but I also see how you treat her." Titania replied. "She deserves better."

"You're simply jealous because I refused your offer to court." He laughed and poured himself another glass of champagne.

"Haven't you had enough?" She asked suddenly angry after he brought up their past. "Go make sure your sisters are ready." Puck rolled his eyes but nodded before vanishing from the room.

"What did I ever see in him?" She asked aloud angrily. She took a deep breath to calm down and looked over her reflection one more time before deciding it was time to walk out and down the aisle to her waiting groom. She stood by the door anxiously awaiting the wedding march. When it finally began to play Titania nearly jumped and the door suddenly opened and Puck stood there looking like a man in his late forties. He had short brown hair and a short beard. He wore a black suit and a blue tie to match the other men in the wedding party. She nearly didn't recognize Puck except for the eyes which would never change no matter what form he took.

"Are you certain that you're ready for this?" Puck asked her. Titania accepted his arm and they started to walk down the aisle.

"I'm more certain of this than anything I've ever done in my life _father._ " Titania said and Puck sighed but walked her down the aisle. When they reached the steps he released her arm so she could take her place. He leaned over to whisper to Renard.

"I wouldn't hurt her if I were you. It would be the very last thing you'll ever do." He said as he gripped his hand in a vice-like grip in his own. Renard met his gaze and nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. Burns. I am very much in love with your daughter. I would never do anything to hurt her." Renard replied. Puck nodded his head slightly and walked back to take his seat next to the hologram he created to look like Rebecca's _mother._

After the wedding Puck made an excuse and he walked the hologram out of the chapel and then they both disappeared. After the ceremony everyone went to the reception hall. While the food was being passed out Renard's best man who was also his business partner rose to give his toast.

"Halcyon, I've known you since we were eleven years old. You've done some rash and bull-headed things and I've always liked that about you." He sighed and looked at Rebecca. "This has got to be the dumbest thing you've ever done, but hell I would do the same. She's beautiful and the kindest woman you've ever introduced me too. I guess what I'm saying is congratulations you lucky bastard. Congratulations to you both. After the toasts were complete they all walked to the dance floor and Halcyon and Rebecca had their first dance. Titania was impressed with how graceful his movements were.

"I can't believe how lucky I am." Rebecca said when the rest of the group joined them on the dance floor and the band started a slow song.

"I'm the lucky one. I'll always treasure this night as the best of my life." Renard replied as he spun her and brought her back close to him.

"I bought something special for our honeymoon. I hope you like it, because I can't return it. I nearly passed out from the embarrassment when the shopkeeper studied it before charging me for it." Titania said nervously.

"I'm sure that I'll love it. I can't wait to see what it is." He grinned at her, and she kissed him passionately. They danced until the end of the evening. The band went to pack up their instruments. Titania looked at Halcyon and bit her lower lip trying to figure out how to say what she needed to next.

"Halcyon, I wanted you to know that I'm pregnant." She said hesitantly. He studied her face to see if she was joking when he realized she wasn't he looked at her seriously for a moment, and then he grinned widely.

"That's terrific; I can't believe how lucky I am. Only a few weeks ago I was a lonely aging man and now I have the most beautiful wife and a child on the way." Renard said proudly.

"I'm so glad that you feel that way." Titania smiled wide but noticing something out of the corner of her eye when she hugged Renard close to her she grimaced. "I need to head to the ladies room. Why don't you head to the honeymoon suite and make sure everything's ready." Renard kissed her hand and left to do as she requested. She scowled and went into the ladies room.

"I knew it was you. What the hell do you want now?" Titania said bitterly.

"I've had a recent change of heart after listening to what that old man said tonight." Lucifer said ignoring the scathing look she directed towards him.

"I wasn't aware you have a heart." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to get to the point.

"I suppose I don't. Here's the deal. I will renounce my claim on your soul and you can live with your new husband. You can share his afterlife to. Now, I don't know if he's going up or down but…" Lucifer began.

"Get to the point." Titania snapped impatiently.

"For an immortal you have a distinct lack of patience." Lucifer chuckled. "Fine, here's what I'm offering. What I said before for a child." Lucifer offered. Titania's eyes went wide in shock. "Don't worry; I don't want your first child. After you have her I want to possess your husband and make a child of our own. He would know nothing about him and I will take my son and raise him."

"Why would you make me such a deal and why would I agree to it?" Titania asked.

"I've never created anything and this is my chance to know what that feels like and this will free you to be with your new lover for all eternity." Lucifer sighed. "I know this is a monumental, life changing decision. Take some time and think about it. I'll be back in a week to get your answer." Lucifer disappeared and Titania collapsed on the floor and started sobbing.

"What do I do…How can I ever make that choice?" She asked a loud. After a few minutes she stood up and ran her hands under the cold water in the sink before splashing some on her face to clean the mascara that had begun to run down her cheeks. "I will have to discuss this with Puck. For now, I will go to my husband and act like everything is fine." She told herself firmly before she left the restroom.

…

"Our master will not tolerate any further failures." Puck said irritably. He paced back and forth in front of the Fates who were sitting around a table glaring at him.

"… And whose fault is that." The blonde Fate asked irritably.

"You're the one who can't control the Queen. If Titania did as she was told then the plan would be already well under way." The white haired Fate added.

"Now, the master will change Demona's fate again. You know what happens then." The black haired Fate reminded him.

"Do either of you want to take my place?" Puck asked sternly. "You are forgetting that Titania has a strong will and after living with Oberon perhaps it's time for her to be happy."

"This is about more than that. We have the chance to finally break free from this destiny bullshit and live our own lives. You are putting the plan at risk." The blonde Fate said irritably.

"We have worked too hard to let you ruin this for us." The white haired Fate added.

"The more you change the more we have to cover up." The black haired Fate said sternly.

"If Oberon discovers that we're tricking him you will take the fall. You better know what you are doing." The Fates said simultaneously.

"How exactly would you tell Oberon about some of the changes that you have been involved in?" Puck grinned at them. They all looked to one another for an answer. "That's what I thought. You're in this just as much as I am at this point so shut your mouths and do your jobs…Oh, and don't question me again." Puck snapped. He disappeared from the room.

"We need to do something." The blonde Fate said when he left the room.

"What can we do? He's right; at this point we're just as likely to be discovered as he is." The white haired Fate asked curiously.

"Well, we can always contact Lucifer ourselves and see if we can strike a deal." The black haired Fate advised.

"Perhaps we will… but for now we will see how this plays out and if Puck is wrong then we may contact the devil for protection against Oberon but not until then." The blonde Fate told them in a tone that signaled to the others that she considered the matter to be settled.

…

Demona slowly opened her eyes and she felt the pain return. She began to writhe on the ground but Gabrielle's healing started to take effect and her skin healed itself completely just before her eyes were rebuilt in their sockets. The last part to return was her hair that grew out as long as it had been prior to jumping through the fire ring. She sat up slowly with help from Xena and Brooklyn. The rest of the army had begun searching Constantine's castle and killing any stragglers.

"We won," Demona asked after she was able to catch her breath.

"We did my love." Brooklyn said he sighed in relief as he helped her stand on her to rise to her feet. Demona nodded.

"I need to rest. Let me know what you find in the castle." Demona ordered and she started to walk towards the guard station and sat down on one of the chairs. She put her head in her hands and tried to think.

"I should stay here and help you." Brooklyn offered.

"Do I look like a damn hatchling to you? Get the hell away from me and do what I asked." Demona growled bitterly. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just need sometime okay." She said after a moment. Brooklyn nodded.

"I will go see what they found." Brooklyn said in a muffled tone. He walked to the castle and began to cry.

"What have I done? What am I doing?" She picked up a glass and hurled it against the wall. "What do you want from me?" She screamed. When Brooklyn got inside he was met by Xena and Gil.

"Where's Demona?" Xena asked curiously. "I found something that she needs to see." Brooklyn shook his head.

"She's resting; I think that she needs time to herself." Brooklyn replied. "What did you find?"

"Go check on her." Gil advised Xena. "I'll go over what we discovered." Xena nodded and headed out.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Brooklyn said nervously.

"Maybe her sister can comfort her. Near death experiences can be traumatic even for a gargoyle." Gil grinned at him. "Now, this is what we discovered. This castle is fully stocked and I have already been given Xena's permission to rebuild it so we will have a place to call our own." Gil pulled out a thick leather bound book. "This book lists every detail about how Constantine created his creatures, and it also has the amount of experiments he performed."

"What's the problem?" Brooklyn asked when Gil took a deep sigh. He looked at him for a moment.

"There is another Xenia out there. Only this one is much worse than the one we just faced. This one has somehow inherited magic."

"Are you certain?" Brooklyn asked as he looked over Gil's shoulder to read better.

"Unfortunately, I am certain. She could be anywhere. Not only does she have the previous Xenia's abilities which according to this book came from Xena and Demona's blood mixed with a dragon's egg, but she can change her shape at will which means…" Gil began.

"…Which means that we could have met her already and we wouldn't know it." Brooklyn finished with fear filling his voice. He shook his head. "Is there any way that we can track her down?"

"It would require magic but I don't know anyone that can cast the spell." Gil replied.

"I may but she needs to rest. I'll talk with her more about this tomorrow night." Brooklyn didn't need to specify who he meant.

"She's a mage?" Gil asked in surprise. Brooklyn shook his head.

"I know that she can cast a few spells, but I don't know if she will be able to help with this." Brooklyn informed him.

"We have to try. If this creature can be anyone at any time then Demona may be our only hope to stop her." Gil said. Brooklyn nodded and took the journal from him.

"Until I tell her do not breathe a word of this to anyone." Brooklyn ordered. Gil nodded and went to find Xena.

"How long did you know you could change like that?" Gil asked curiously. "I had no idea that you were part gargoyle."

"You would have killed me if I told you." Xena said irritably as she cut another lock to the prison cells. It was the third cell she had opened so far and if Constantine wasn't already dead she would kill him again when she saw the squalor his prisoners were forced to live in.

"Xena, we have finished collecting the bodies. We are prepared to burn them." One of her younger warriors advised her.

"Burn all but Constantine. Him I want fed to his dogs and then put the dogs down as painlessly as possible." Xena ordered. Gil gave her a confused look and she grinned at him. "There's no reason for the dogs to suffer because their master was an evil tyrant."

"Then why put them down?" Gil asked curiously.

"They're too violent thanks to their master." Xena informed him. Gil nodded in understanding.

"I'll take care of it." He said after a moment. Xena looked at him for a moment and Gil nodded again.

"I helped raise them and am partially responsible for how they turned out. I will do what needs to be done." Xena nodded slowly and Gil left the room to help with the bodies. He hated having to kill the dogs but admitted that Xena was right. He did however take great pleasure in watching the dogs rip Constantine apart as did the women warriors who watched every second of it. After a few hours the sun was beginning to rise and the gargoyles huddled together in the courtyard to sleep. The humans finished clearing out the castle and after they were done the sun had nearly set so they began to cook.

"I can't believe how hungry I am." Xena complained as she roasted a deer that Iolaus had killed.

"It's been a busy day." Hercules grinned at her. "Iolaus and I are going to have to leave soon. I promised mother that I would visit next week."

"Before you go, I wanted to tell you something." Xena began but then struggled to get the words out. Hercules grinned at her.

"You've never been shy before. This must be serious." Hercules chuckled.

"It is serious, can we talk in private?" She asked suddenly. Hercules became concerned.

"Sure," He followed her into one of the chambers. "What's going on? I've never seen you like this." Hercules asked as concern crept into his voice.

"You saw the change?" Xena asked hesitantly. Hercules nodded. "After I help my sister I was going to ask you something that I've wanted to ask for a long time, but now I don't know if I should." Hercules stopped her by kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and let her guide her towards the bed as he slowly began to lie her down on top of it she put her hand on his chest and pushed back slightly. "Are you sure you want to do this, because I was going to ask you if we can meet at your mother's house and then get married."

"Are you sure that you want to settle down?" Hercules asked tentatively. Xena nodded.

"More than anything I want to be your wife. I know I could never replace the wife you lost, but if you'll allow me to I will give the rest of my life to be what you need me to be." Xena vowed. Hercules lifted her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"You're already more than I could have ever hoped for. Of course, I will marry you." He kissed her again and they rapidly began to undress each other.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." She felt his hands on her breasts and she moaned loudly as she returned his kiss. She laid back on the bed and allowed him to climb on top of her. The anticipation was almost more than she could stand and she screamed when she felt him finally enter her.

"Did that hurt?" Hercules asked concerned by her sudden scream. Xena shook her head and brought his head back down and kissed him again. After an hour they were both lying next to each other covered in sweat. Xena sat up and began to get dressed. "Are you in a hurry?"

"No, I just have to help my sister with something. I know you have to leave but I will meet you at Alcmene's in three weeks." After she finished dressing she leaned down and gave him a quick kiss and he watched her leave the room thinking that he must be the luckiest person alive.

…

Two hours later just as the gargoyles woke Gil and Xena ran to speak to Demona.

"We have a serious problem." Gil informed her. "I think Constantine sent the new creature to a place we can't get to." Gil informed her.

"Where did he send…?" Demona's eyes went wide as she read the passage. "This new creature wasn't just his creation. She's his child and you're right he sent her to live with someone that we cannot attack." Demona closed the book and shut her eyes. "We need to find a way to get this child back before she becomes dangerous.

…

Prince Duncan paced back and forth in front of a pedestal that was setup in the middle of the throne room. On top of the pedestal sat a golden egg. It was larger than any egg he had ever seen before.

"Did Constantine say why he was giving me this gift?" Duncan asked the courier when he delivered the egg to him.

"No milord, he ordered me to get it to you and no one else at once. I came as quick as I could." The courier replied. They both heard a cracking sound and they turned and saw what looked like a very small hand break through the shell.

"No one can ever know what he sent me." Duncan stated firmly.

"Aye milord, I will never tell a soul." The courier said and turned to leave the room when two guards stood in his way.

"I know you won't." The guards dragged the screaming courier out of the room and suddenly the screaming stopped. "You will be the key to me finally completing my plans." Duncan grinned while he watched the rest of the shell crack and finally break open.


	11. Chapter 10: Enter Macbeth and Drexia

Two days after the death of Constantine Demona and Xena stood on top of the castle battlements. Xena changed into her gargoyle form.

"Are you sure about this?" Xena asked hesitantly as she looked over the edge. "What if I can't do this?"

"I'll be right beside you. Trust me you're going to love this." With that Demona pushed her sister over the edge. Xena started to panic as she fell, but her gargoyle instincts began to take over and her wings extended allowing her to glide over the courtyard. She began to tilt to the left and then the right she was worried that she would lose control until she felt Demona grab her hand.

"I thought I was going to fall but this is amazing." Xena said after a few moments. Demona looked over at Xena and the memory of teaching her other sister Cold Fire played out in her mind vividly for a moment.

" _Why can't we go to the moon? It's right there."_ Demona remembered Cold Fire asking clearly. Demona remembered wanting to laugh but didn't want to hurt the young hatchling's feelings.

" _We can't go there because its magic is too strong. Only our ancestors who have passed beyond this world are granted access to the moon. They watch over us every night and protect us."_ She remembered clearly seeing the awe in the hatchling's eyes as they glided all around the castle grounds.

"This is the most amazing thing I have ever done." Xena's voice brought Demona back to the present and she smiled at her sister and then it changed to a wicked grin.

"Do you think you're ready to have some real fun?" Demona asked. Xena gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by fun?" Xena asked nervously. Demona's grin widened and she tightened her grip on Xena's hand. She dove dragging the panicking Xena along behind her and stopped her dive a few feet above the ground, and then climbed back up to higher than when they started the dive.

"That was incredible." Xena said breathlessly. Demona looked at her for a moment and then let go of her hand.

"I'm glad you think so, because now I want to see you try it by yourself." Xena's eyes went wide but she slowly nodded. She dove and Demona was impressed by her form as she dove. "Climb…climb," Demona called out. Xena began to climb too late and her foot dragged the ground causing her to tumble on the ground for a few feet before coming to a stop and lying still on the ground. Demona quickly landed next to her and rolled her over onto her back to make sure that she was alright.

"That wasn't what I intended to do." Xena said after taking a moment to catch her breath.

"I would hope not." Demona chuckled. "Are you alright?" She asked while she helped Xena to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Should I try again?" Demona looked at her in surprise for a moment.

"I admire your attitude but no, there is still much that I need to teach you." Demona led Xena into the castle and they walked into a storage room lit only by candles.

"What are we doing in here?" Xena asked curiously.

"I'm going to teach you to hone your senses. "Demona said as she started to blow out the candles. Soon, the room became completely dark. "Now, attack me."

"I can't even see you." Xena pointed out. Demona snuck up behind her.

"So, use your other senses." She whispered in her ear. Xena turned and swung her fist and found nothing but air as Demona nimbly dodged the blow.

"Your sense of smell is much more sensitive than a human's. Try to find my scent." Demona began to move to the other side of the room. "If you take a moment and listen you'll find that your ears are sharper. In a silent room you should be able to hear the heartbeat of your prey." Xena began to listen and she thought she could hear a rhythmic beating sound and besides the smoke she thought she could smell something different. When she realized the smell became stronger and weaker she realized it was Demona. Demona came up to whisper again and Xena back-flipped behind the stunned gargoyle and delivered a kick to the square of her back causing her to fall to the ground.

"I'm a quick study." Xena informed her. Demona quickly got back to her feet.

"I can see that. Well done, now I suppose the only thing left to do is teach you how to hunt."

…

"Halcyon, I have to ask you a favor." Titania said nervously. She was worried about asking now because her new husband was in the middle of a stressful point in his career, but she knew that she couldn't put it off any longer.

"You only have to ask darling, you know that." Renard sat next to her and put his arm around her. She sighed and nodded before she spoke again.

"You remember that I told you that I can sometimes foresee events that will happen?" She asked tentatively. Renard nodded. He wasn't comfortable with his wife's talent but he had seen first-hand that her ability was more accurate than not.

"Yes, I remember. What did you see?" Renard asked concerned about what it was that had his wife so upset.

"In twenty years these creatures called gargoyles will come to take our children. We must stop them." Titania's eyes began to tear up as she spoke.

"Twenty years is a long time. Perhaps, things will be different then or someone will have dealt with them before that. Besides, the gargoyles that we have that help the cops protect the city have never been a problem." Renard pointed out.

 _That helps to protect the city? Shit, time must already be changing._ "Please listen to me. We need to create an army before they begin to flood our streets and destroy our lives. They are monsters and we have to stop them. Please promise me." Titania began to cry.

"Alright, I will see what I can do." Renard stood up and looked at his watch. "I'm sorry honey, I'm running late but I will see what I can do about this after the meeting." Titania nodded. Renard left vowing that no gargoyle would ever harm his family. Titania grinned and wiped her eyes.

"I deserve an award for that performance. Who says Puck is the only one with the gift of deception." Titania laughed silently as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to the shower. Since becoming human showers had become her favorite part of the morning routine. She began to undress and when she got down to just her panties Puck appeared in the room with her. "Geez Puck, you scared the hell out of me." Titania quickly covered herself with a towel.

"I heard you talk to the old man. You did well." Puck said in a matter of fact tone.

"I don't like having to lie to him." Titania said irritably.

"Would you prefer to lose your child?" Puck asked impatiently.

"You know I wouldn't and that's why I'm doing this." Titania snapped.

"I also heard about Lucifer's offer. Are you thinking of accepting it?" Puck asked curiously. Titania's face went red with anger and her eyes flashed.

"Not that it is any of your business but yes, I am going to take the deal." Titania stated in a menacing tone as if daring Puck to argue with her.

"True, it is none of my business but if I were you I would stop making these deals. Giving Lucifer a child could equate to something disastrous." Puck advised.

"Get out of here so I can shower. We'll talk later." Puck nodded.

"Very well, nice work getting the old man on board." Puck grinned and then vanished from the room.

…

Duncan walked into the large dining area and sat next to a little girl that appeared to be no older than ten years old with silver hair. Her skin was pale and she had bright green eyes. She wore what appeared to be a black nightgown. She was finishing her fifth plate of food when Duncan walked into the room.

"How is my little girl doing today? Got enough to eat I hope." Duncan asked in a cheerful tone. The little girl gave him an irritated glance and pushed away the plate before taking some more meat from the center of the table. He noticed when she went to bite into it that she had begun to grow fangs.

"I'm fine, when do I get to go play with the other children?" She asked irritably.

"Drexia, we discussed this. You're too strong to play with them. You could hurt them." Duncan reminded her.

"I want to play NOW!" She shouted as she threw down the half-eaten venison chop. She threw it down so hard that the bone from the chop went through the metal plate. Duncan stared at her unmoved by her anger.

"Do you see what I am referring too?" He asked and pointed to the cracked plate to emphasize what he meant.

"I'm bored," Drexia complained again.

"Then you need to focus on your training dear one. When you can control your amazing gifts then it'll be safe to be around the others." Duncan reminded her.

"You don't seem to fear me." Drexia pointed out. She grinned wickedly at him. "Maybe you should."

…

"How's her training going?" Brooklyn asked when Demona and Xena came back with two dead deer. Demona grinned.

"It's going very well. She appears to be a very quick study." Demona said proudly. "Go ahead and take these to the cold room." She instructed Xena. She walked to a water barrel and began to wash the blood from her hands.

"I was thinking that since we have a few hours until dawn that we could spend some time together." Brooklyn walked up beside her and began to gently rub the area in the center of her wings. Demona shuddered but suddenly the images from the other night began to play in her mind and she could still clearly see the Wyvern Clan berating her and all the images of what she had done.

"No, I'm busy tonight." Demona stated in a harsher tone than she intended.

"Is something wrong?" Brooklyn asked curious about the change in Demona's tone. Demona sighed irritably and turned towards him.

"Nothing is wrong. Can't I just take one damn night and have it to myself?" Demona asked. Her eyes began to glow bright red as she spoke. "I didn't realize that by giving in to you once that I would have to be available to mate whenever you damn well please, but if that's how it is…" Demona tore her clothes off and stood there waiting. "…well get to it then." Demona said hatefully. Brooklyn backed away.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll go check on our supplies." Brooklyn said quietly. Demona quickly put her clothes back on and went back to washing the blood off of her hands and arms.

 _Why did I do that? What is happening to me?_ Demona asked over and over again until she heard Sora clear her throat next to her.

"That was quite the display you just put on. I must admit your body made me jealous." Sora chuckled. Demona glared at her and she turned to walk away.

"Tonight isn't the night to anger me." Demona said irritably.

"I can see that and I don't intend to cause any trouble. If you want to talk you know where to find me, and just so you know the guilt will pass." Sora stated and then turned to leave.

"What guilt? I don't feel any guilt." Demona replied. Even as she said the words she knew they were a lie. Sora studied her for a moment.

"It's the bond. Even after my mate died my bond kept trying to pull me away from any chance at being happy. Yours is doing the same to you. I know because I was doing just what you are now." Sora informed her.

"You don't know anything about it." Demona snapped irritably.

"No, so you're not having visions of your former mate and your clan? You haven't heard the constant voice in your mind telling you that you're a traitor?" Demona didn't reply and Sora nodded. "Okay, then maybe I was mistaken. You need to deal with what is bothering you soon otherwise you'll chase everyone away like I did." Sora stood up to leave and Demona watched her go. Xena came back from putting the deer in the cold room in time to hear the last words from Sora.

"What was that all about?" Xena asked. Demona shook her head.

"I just have some things that I need to think about." Demona advised. Tiger came running up to them and they stood to see what he wanted.

"Xena…all your human friends are leaving except one." Xena changed back into human form and ran back down the hill to see what was happening with Demona and Tiger following close behind her.

"What's going on?" Xena asked Gabrielle. Her old friend sighed and took a moment before responding.

"The battle is over and we won. The women want to go home to their families, Gil and Jason left a while ago, and I will be going with the women to start working on my new task." Gabrielle informed her. She didn't need to tell Xena that the reason most of the women wanted to leave is that they now feared her because of the transformation. Gabrielle gave her a quick hug and then quickly ran after the others. Xena was in shock she sat down on a near boulder and just watched her friend and her army walk out of her life. Demona called for a meeting with the other gargoyles.

"I think that we should invite my sister as an honorary member of the clan. What do you all think of that?" Demona looked around at the group one at a time.

"What does it matter what I think?" Brooklyn asked irritably. The other gargoyles looked at him in surprise. Brooklyn shook his head and walked away. Demona was torn between chasing after him and wanting to appear strong in front of the rest of the clan. For her sister's sake she stayed and watched him walk away before she continued. Sora was the first to break the silence.

"I can stand behind you on this. She has proven herself in battle many times and I for one would accept her admission." Sora stated.

"I don't know about this." Tiger said after a moment. "She's half-human and we have certain rules and traditions that do not approve of this."

"I am half-human as well remember?" Demona growled. He met her gaze unwavering.

"That is the other thing I've been meaning to discuss with you." Tiger waited a moment before he continued. "Because you are not a pure gargoyle I feel that you should step down as Queen, and perhaps find another clan." Demona's eyes went wide at the suggestion.

"I saved your life. I started this clan and together we finally defeated the warlord that had attempted to destroy us all." Demona snarled.

"Yes you did, but we can no longer follow a half-breed. You know as well as we do that inter-breeding was prohibited and we cannot condone the presence of you or your sister any longer." Tiger advised her.

"You can't be serious." Sora said in shock. "You would destroy our clan over old rules that no longer have any relevance."

"If we forget where we came from then we will cease to be relevant. Demona, you and your sister were necessary but now we must walk our own path." Tiger said in a regretful tone. "Sora, I won't try to convince you that I'm right but I would prefer it if you came with me." Tiger turned and started to walk away. Sora shook her head sadly.

"I can't let him go alone. I'm sorry Demona." Sora hurried to catch up to him and together they walked away. Xena stood up quickly and marched off in the direction that Brooklyn had walked off to changing into a gargoyle as she walked. She found Brooklyn by the water barrel. He looked up in time to see her fist coming at him. He didn't have time to dodge and felt the blow as she struck the right side of his jaw and knocked him to the ground.

"Your mate is suffering and here you sit pouting like a child." Xena nearly shouted. Brooklyn looked up at her in shock then his eyes flared white as he got back to his feet.

"She wanted the night to herself, remem…" Brooklyn began but Xena didn't give him the chance to finish as she kicked him in his midsection and delivered an uppercut that knocked him flat on his back.

"Get over yourself. You don't deserve my sister you sniveling fool." Xena's hate-filled remark sparked something in Brooklyn and he growled menacingly as he sprang to his feet and tackled her to the ground. He grabbed her wrists as she tried to fight him off and slammed them into the ground.

"Stop this," Demona shouted from behind them. "We've just lost everyone we care about tonight I will not sit by and watch you to tear each other apart." Brooklyn and Xena quickly scrambled to their feet.

"I'm sorry sister. You're right we shouldn't have fought like that. I just…felt that I had to…" Xena began.

"You thought you needed to defend me." Demona finished for her. She was thrilled that her relationship with Xena was growing closer but she couldn't stand by and condone fighting with the last members of her clan. "I don't need protection." Demona's eyes flared red as she eyed both Xena and Brooklyn. She stared at Brooklyn for a moment. "I need you to understand that sometimes I may need to be alone and I need you not to behave like a hatchling about it." She turned her gaze then on Xena. "I need you to realize that I can fight my own battles." Xena and Brooklyn both nodded. Demona sighed in relief.

"I understand." Brooklyn and Xena said nearly simultaneously feeling ashamed by their behavior.

"We're all that we have left. We need to look after each other and have no more room for petty squabbles." Demona pointed out. It's nearly sunrise. I suggest that we sleep and then tomorrow night we'll begin the journey to this Alcmene's house."

"I'll keep watch over you two during the day." Xena said turning human. Demona shook her head.

"You need your sleep too." Demona pointed out.

"Don't worry; I'm a light-sleeper. If anything happens I will take care of it. For now you two head inside and get into the storage room." Xena suggested. When Demona and Brooklyn entered the small room she put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Listen to me. There are times I'm going to want to be alone. I need you to be okay with that." Demona said. Brooklyn sighed and tried to think of what to say.

"What if I can't?" Brooklyn asked hesitantly.

"Then perhaps this should end now." Brooklyn stepped back in shock.

"I understand, I will try my best." Brooklyn replied. Demona nodded.

"As will I, but I will not become your possession." She studied his reaction for a moment but he simply nodded in agreement just before the stone sleep overtook them.

…

"You promised that if I made sure the egg went to you and Constantine was defeated that Gruoch would be mine and instead I find that she is spending more and more time with this Macbeth kid." Gil said angrily. Duncan grinned at his old friend.

"Not too worry my friend. I have just one more job for you and then I promise I will keep my end of our bargain." Duncan said trying to sound reassuring.

"What job? You said the last job was my last job." Gil snapped irritably.

"I think you'll like this one. I need you to take care of the father of Macbeth. You see Findlaech has been causing us trouble as of late." Duncan poured them each a goblet full of wine. "Kill him and take his badge of office. Then not only will I give Gruoch to you, I will also give you Findlaech's kingdom." He took a drink and studied his friend's reaction. "What do you say?"

"I say should it appear accidental or does it matter." Gil grinned and drank his wine in one swallow.

"I don't care how you get rid of him. Just make sure no one can find out that I'm involved." Duncan replied. Gil nodded and set his goblet down on the table.

"Very well, give me a week and you shall have the symbol." Gil said and left the room and began to prepare for his trip to Castle Moray.

…

"Why don't you two play together?" Bodhe suggested as he rose from the chess table. He had just lost to his daughter Gruoch when he noticed how she and Macbeth kept glancing at each other when they thought that no one would notice.

"I would be happy to play again. Should I setup the game again?" Gruoch asked and grinned when she looked up in time to see Macbeth staring at her.

"Yes, that would be fun." Macbeth's cheeks reddened slightly when he noticed that he had been caught staring at her. She grinned and quickly setup the board. He came over to help and their hands touched briefly. Gruoch's grin widened and they stopped for a moment until their eyes met briefly and then they rushed to finish setting up the board.

"Your daughter is becoming quite the strategist my friend." Findlaech grinned at his old friend. Bodhe grabbed a glass and filled it with wine.

"I know, I haven't beaten her at chess for the last two years." Bodhe gave his friend a grave look at that moment. "We need to talk my friend." Findlaech opened the door that led to the balcony outside. They walked out and carefully closed the door. "It's Duncan, he needs to be stopped."

"I agree, but how can we accomplish that?" Findlaech asked.

"Perhaps if we combined our houses we would have the numbers to equal Duncan's army." Bodhe replied.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Findlaech grinned at the surprised look on his old friend's face.

"I thought that would be obvious. Your son certainly seems to like spending time with my daughter and they are the proper age. We could marry them and our families will be unified forever." Bodhe advised.

"that's not a bad idea." Findlaech said after a moment.

"I'm going to head home. I'm will talk with Gruoch about this more in the morning when I sober up." Bodhe chuckled and stumbled back inside. "Say goodnight Gruoch, we're going home."

"It was fun milord, perhaps we can play together again soon." Gruoch stood to join her father and Macbeth quickly took her slender hand in his own. He placed a light kiss on her knuckles and she blushed. What Bodhe didn't know was that within the next few days Macbeth was going to seek his permission to court his daughter. Macbeth and Gruoch held hands to the front entrance of the castle. Findlaech sat in his favorite chair and heard a sound from behind him.

"Get me another drink. I think I'm in the mood to celebrate tonight." The person handed him a plate with a glass of champagne on it. He took both and started to take a sip of the champagne when he saw a reflection of the man who handed it to him drawing a sword. He used the metal plate to block the swing that was intended to sever his neck. He rolled forward as the Hunter swung again and chopped the chair in half. Findlaech swung the plate catching the Hunter off guard and they backed up onto the balcony. It began to pour down rain as they fought.

"Father," Macbeth shouted. He had walked back into the room when he heard the sounds of battle. He drew the two swords off of the wall and ran onto the balcony. "Father catch," Macbeth threw the sword to him but the Hunter was quicker and he used his own sword to bat the thrown blade over the edge of the balcony.

"This has nothing to do with you boy, walk away." The Hunter ordered. Macbeth charged forward and surprised Gil with a swing that knocked the sword from his hands. Findlaech rushed to grab it and Gil kicked him. He didn't intend to kick as hard as he did but as soon as he realized that Findlaech's momentum would carry him over the edge of the balcony he reached out and grabbed the medallion used as the badge of office and pulled hard ripping it from the falling man.

"Father," Macbeth rushed to the edge but he was too late to catch him. When he turned he saw Gil had disappeared. He dropped his sword and fell to his knees as he began to sob. The servants saw him kneeling outside and rushed to help him get back inside. "I'll kill him." Macbeth said. "My father, find my father." Macbeth said over and over again in a nearly hysterical voice.

…

"Let's see what you can do." Drexia said to a group of four soldiers. Duncan had run several tests and Drexia impressed him with each test. This time he wanted to see if she could win a fight against multiple opponents. One soldier ran forward and she drove her new talons through his armor and crushed his heart inside of his chest. She flipped forward and flipped the body forward and smashed it into the second charging soldier. She opened her mouth and breathed fire into the face of the third man before he could react. She grinned as his face began to melt off and was taken by surprise by the fourth soldier who intended to drive his sword through her heart but she dodged nimbly and the blade went into her shoulder causing her to growl. She reached down and tore the head off of the second soldier and leaped on top of the fourth man. She used the head and began to bash In the head of the last remaining soldier until he quit squirming. She took a moment to catch her breath and stood up before dropping the caved in head back onto the ground.

"You're getting careless my child." Duncan said in a disappointed tone as he walked into the room.

"I apologize, I didn't know that I could breathe fire. I found it…fascinating." Drexia informed him.

"That's no excuse, but I will forgive it this time." She nodded and started to leave the room. Her shoulders started to itch again and she started to scratch at them again.

"I think my wings will grow out soon." She said excitedly.

"We shall see." Duncan replied. She glared at him irritably.

"If you continue to annoy me I can let you share their fate." Drexia's eyes began to glow bright gold as she spoke.

"Don't forget who cares for you and took you in. You need me." Duncan reminded me.

"For now," Drexia showed her fangs and walked out the door.

 _I have to find a way to keep her under control._ Duncan thought when the door closed behind her. _Together, we will destroy my enemies._ Just then he remembered that the Hunter should be returning soon. He walked back to his study and found a man sitting in the chair facing his desk.

"Who the hell are you and why are your feet on my desk?" Duncan asked angrily. The man didn't respond but held his left hand out and Duncan grinned wickedly when he saw Findlaech's medallion. Gil rose from the chair and faced the Prince.

"I believe you said that you would reward me for retrieving this." Gil grinned at him.

"Indeed I shall my friend." Duncan said as he accepted the medallion. "Indeed I shall."


	12. Chapter 11: The Fates Desperation

Duncan walked into the ballroom where Drexia was training to see how her lessons were coming along. Her wings had grown out the day before and she was trying to learn how to fly. When he opened the door to the large ballroom Drexia had just started to level off when the door opened. She tilted to see who had come in and lost her concentration causing her to fall. She slammed into the ground hard on her shoulder. She growled angrily as she got back to her feet.

"Damn it, I almost had it that time. What the hell do you want?" Drexia asked. She rubbed her tender shoulder while she waited for him to respond.

"You forget your place." Duncan said sternly. He walked up to her to look her in the eye before he continued. She put her talons underneath his chin and grinned.

"You fear me. I know my place, do you?" Drexia grinned. "Tell me, why all of these lessons to learn to kill?" Drexia hissed at him. "I'm not simply your weapon." She took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps, it is you that needs to learn your place."

"You dare too much this time." Duncan said angrily.

"I wouldn't be your best warrior if I didn't." She smirked at him. "I should know more than how to kill however. I want to know if there are any others out there like me. I want to know if I had a family."

"I told you before that you were abandoned and I took you in." Duncan reminded her.

"There could still be others like me. I want to meet them." Drexia replied.

"We never found anyone like you my dear." Duncan stated patiently. Drexia glared at him.

"I want to go look for more of my kind. If they abandoned me then I want to know why?" Drexia said firmly. She turned to leave and Duncan quickly grabbed her arm.

"It's too dangerous for you to go out there now. You need to finish your training first, so let me send my scouts out to see what they can find." Duncan suggested.

"I don't understand. I am the best warrior that you have. You said this yourself many times, so why am I not strong enough to search for my kind." Drexia asked curiously. Duncan sighed.

"You're strong among humans yes, but there are other creatures out there that I am preparing you for and if you run into them now before you're ready you could die and I don't want that to happen." Duncan said as he took a seat pulling her down gently next to him. "I realize that it is selfish of me, but I don't want to see you get hurt." Duncan said in the best fatherly tone he could manage.

"What will your men do once they've found them?" Drexia asked. She became concerned that Duncan's men would kill her kind without provocation. "I mean I see the looks they give me and I know without you being here some would happily kill me and some others give me a look that's…very uncomfortable."

"I will make sure that they don't harm any of them. I promise, now will you please stay here and continue your lessons?" Duncan asked as he kissed her forehead. She nodded and he smiled down at her. "Thank you my dear. I promise that you will be fully trained soon." Before Drexia could say anything further there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Duncan called out. A guard walked into the room and stepped in front of them.

"Milord, you asked to be notified when your guest arrived." The guard stood there for a moment waiting for Duncan to acknowledge him. While he waited he leered at Drexia in a way that sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes, thank you. Tell Bodhe that I will be there momentarily." Duncan ordered. The soldier bowed and quickly left the room to carry out his orders. "I'll be back shortly, continue your lessons. I want to see more progress when I return." Drexia nodded. Duncan quickly left then to go meet his guest. When he arrived in his study his Captain was waiting for him.

"Milord, we made sure that your guest was made comfortable." Duncan nodded and stopped just before entering the room.

"I need you to do something for me." Duncan said after a moment. "I need this kept secret from Drexia, but I need you to find Gilcomgain and together I want you to kill every gargoyle in this land." The Captain grinned and nodded before leaving to follow his orders. Duncan walked inside the study. Bodhe was sitting in the chair facing the desk and was drinking scotch from a large goblet.

"Milord," Bodhe quickly rose to his feet when Duncan entered the room. Duncan waved for him to sit back down and walked over and sat on the desk directly in front of him.

"I guess you're wondering why I had you summoned here today." Duncan asked as a way of beginning the conversation.

"You're messenger wasn't very informative." Bodhe chuckled and took another drink. Duncan nodded.

"I didn't give him any information. I thought it would be best to deliver my condolences for the death of your friend in person." Duncan said. Bodhe put his goblet down on the table next to the chair.

"Thank you, Milord. It has been a great loss for all of us." Bodhe said after a moment. Duncan nodded in understanding and then walked around the desk and sat down.

"I heard that there is cause for some celebration." Duncan said changing the subject. "Your daughter is engaged I hear."

"Yes, she is engaged to Findlaech's son. You've met him before milord. His name is Macbeth." Bodhe reminded him.

"Oh, yes… I remember him now." Duncan said after a moment. "I need you to go ahead and call off that engagement." Bodhe looked at him in shock. At first he thought that he had misheard him.

"Milord, I don't understand." Bodhe began. Duncan grinned wickedly at him.

"It's simple; I have promoted Gilcomgain to the rank of Baron and gave him Findlaech's estate. Macbeth has no title or power any longer." Duncan informed him.

"Why…Why would you do this?" Bodhe asked in shock.

"Gilcomgain has been a very loyal asset to me and I am rewarding him for it. Now, you have two choices you can be a good father and accept that your daughter will marry the new lord of Castle Moray or you can choose to ruin your lives and both can be homeless like Macbeth will soon be." Duncan called for his servant to bring dinner at that moment. "The choice is yours. Choose wisely, not just for yourself but for your daughter." Duncan's grin grew wider. "I mean who would marry her if she were destitute."

"You wouldn't dare. The other noble houses won't stand for it." Bodhe shouted as he rose to his feet.

"Are you certain of that? Ask Findlaech what I'm capable of. Oh, that's right you can't." Duncan grinned as Bodhe realized what he was saying. "So, I take it you will tell them that the wedding is off and then you will inform Gruoch about her new fiancée?" Bodhe nodded slowly and walked slowly towards the door. He felt numb and didn't know what to do.

 _How will I ever explain this to them?_ Bodhe thought as he saddled his horse and began the longest ride home of his life.

…

Xena, Brooklyn, and Demona arrived at Alcmene's home on the first day of the third week. The gargoyles waited while Xena changed into her human form to knock on the door.

 _I wish that I could do that…_ _I wonder if I can._ Demona thought just before the door opened and a middle-aged woman opened the door and stepped outside.

"Alcmene, it's great to see you again." Xena said as they hugged briefly.

"It's always good to see you dear. If you wait a while I believe that my son should be home any day now." Xena nodded and waved the gargoyles over.

"I wanted you to meet my new friends." Xena told her. Demona and Brooklyn stepped forward cautiously. "This is Brooklyn; he helped to defeat Constantine along with Demona. Brooklyn nodded and shook Alcmene's hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Brooklyn grinned at her.

"This is Demona, she's my sister." If Alcmene was shocked by that she didn't let it show. She hugged the gargoyle and invited them all to come inside. Xena and Brooklyn walked inside and Demona stood in the doorway stunned for a moment.

"You're not afraid of us or curious about Xena and me?" Demona asked surprise by the calm exhibited by Alcmene upon meeting them. Alcmene waved off her concern and laughed for a moment.

"Do you have any idea what kind of creatures my son brought home over the years?" Alcmene chuckled again. "I'm relieved that you look nearly human." Demona let her lead her inside and she stood towards the back of the main room studying her new surroundings. In this main room she had a small round table with four chairs around it in the center. Towards the back was a fireplace with a pot hanging over it, and there were several rugs that decorated the floor in all different colors. A hallway connected the main room to three bedrooms in the back of the house.

"This is a nice place you have here." Demona said after a moment. Alcmene grinned and looked around her house.

"Yes, it's my own personal palace." Alcmene replied. "So, you two are sisters. I'm sure there is a very interesting story behind that." She walked to the pot and took off the lid before stirring the contents.

"It is a very long tale." Xena and Demona said nearly simultaneously.

"Well, we have a while before Hercules will be here." Alcmene said as she took several bowls and filled them with the stew. Demona stepped forward and helped her to pass the food out. "It's alright dear, I can manage."

"It would be impolite to make you do all the work." Demona grinned at her and after they passed out the bowls they sat down to eat and talk. "Brooklyn will take care of the dishes after dinner. Won't you love?" Demona asked.

"I will," Brooklyn asked surprised by Demona's offer. Demona glared at him for a moment. "Yes, I guess I will."

"He doesn't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable…" Alcmene began.

"He really doesn't mind and I know that my sister has something very important to discuss with you." Demona replied. Alcmene turned to Xena and it took a moment before Xena could say what she wanted to. While they ate they told her about the journal that they found in Constantine's belongings. Alcmene was shocked to hear about the experiments the warlord had been running.

"What happened to Gabrielle?" Alcmene asked concerned that something may have happened while they were trying to stop Constantine.

"She's fine," Xena assured her. "She is just beginning her new duties as the priestess of Aphrodite."

"Gabby is a priestess?" Alcmene asked in surprise. "Well, I suppose that would be a good fit for her." After dinner Demona and Brooklyn went to take care of the dishes and left Alcmene and Xena alone. Xena took a deep breath and took the older woman's hands in her own.

"Alcmene, I want you to know that I love your son very much and I would never think of replacing the memory of his past wife, but I do want to spend the rest of my years with him if we can have your blessing." Xena nearly stumbled over the words. Alcmene grinned at her and nearly laughed when she saw how nervous she was.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen." Alcmene pulled Xena to her and hugged her tight. "I've always wanted my boy to settle down." She sat back and her eyes narrowed before she spoke again. "He doesn't need his heart broken again. That bitch Hera saw to that. I hope that you'll make him happy because if anyone in the world deserves it he does."

"That's all I want to do." Xena said in a reassuring tone. Alcmene grinned at her.

"I know dear," The front door opened and Iolaus came through.

"Did you see that? That guy went like that and I…" He stopped when he noticed the women staring at him and the two gargoyles came back in from the kitchen area. "What's going on here?" Iolaus asked curiously.

"We were just having a friendly chat." Xena assured him. Hercules grinned and walked up to his mother to give her a hug.

"You never come by just to chat, Xena. What are you up to this time?" Hercules chuckled as he pulled himself free from his mother's grip.

"I was…well, I was…" Xena began and started to get frustrated that she couldn't say the words that she wanted to.

"She was asking for my blessing." Alcmene finished for her. Xena blushed but spoke up.

"I was hoping that we could do the ceremony at night when the moon is at its highest point so my sister can attend." Xena said looking from Alcmene to Hercules hopefully.

"You don't have to do that for us." Demona interrupted suddenly. "I know that most humans prefer to get married with the sun in the sky."

"Well, we're not most humans and it just wouldn't do to get married without family being present." Alcmene pointed out. "I think that's a great idea." Xena got up and walked outside with Brooklyn and Demona to give Hercules time to talk to his mother.

"I think tomorrow night we could seal our bond as well." Brooklyn said suddenly. Demona froze.

"I don't know if we have enough time." She pointed out. Brooklyn started to say something but her mind suddenly was in another time and place.

" _That dress is so beautiful. I still can't believe that you made it yourself." Cold Fire said as she helped her sister dress for the bonding ceremony. Demona smiled at her sister._

" _It's tradition. Trust me I would have loved to just buy one, but that would have made this ceremony less special if I had." Demona pointed out._

" _I don't understand why?" Cold Fire said. "It all seems kind of silly to me."_

" _That's because you are still young yet. I'm hoping that Leader will see that Goliath and I are truly meant to be." Demona's tone suddenly became serious. "I know that he thinks we're too young but I can't imagine going another day without him."_

" _Will you help me make a dress like that?" Cold Fire asked suddenly. Demona grinned down and her and ruffled her hair before she stood up._

" _When you find your mate I promise that I will help you make the most beautiful dress." Cold Fire smiled wide and hugged Demona again._

" _I want more than anything to look like you." She said and they heard the music that signaled the bonding ceremony was about to begin._

"Demona… hey Demona, are you okay." Brooklyn asked in concern when he didn't get a response from her. Demona wiped her eyes when she felt the tears begin to sting them and she looked around for a moment not comprehending what was going on.

"I'm sorry…I just need some time alone." Demona walked towards the corral leaving Brooklyn to wonder what was going on. Suddenly, time froze and the three Fates stood next to Demona.

"Are you sure about this, Sister?" The white haired Fate asked curiously.

"I also must question this new tactic. What if we do this and Oberon catches us?" The black haired Fate added.

"We need to get Demona back on track. She may be the only one that can get through to her." The blonde Fate said after a moment. "I don't like it any better than you do but our choices are quickly running out. Will you help me?" She looked to her sisters for a response. "We can just cut our losses here." She pointed out.

"We'll help you." Her sisters said reluctantly after a moment. Time resumed again and the Fates disappeared.

…

Cold Fire and Cold Stone just returned from their patrol and were headed to speak to the Leader when the Fates appeared in front of them.

"You may continue on your way Cold Stone." The white haired Fate informed him.

"We're only here to speak with your sister." The black haired Fate added. Cold Stone paled and started to back away.

"We're not here to kill you." The blonde Fate said trying to sound reassuring. "We need your help. It's regarding your sister." Cold Fire stopped moving and waved for Cold Stone to continue on without her. Cold Stone glared at them as he walked passed.

"What's wrong with my sister?" Cold Fire asked in surprise. The Fates shook their heads and the blonde Fate stepped forward.

"Nothing yet, we need your help in a future time your sister will make a choice that will be the downfall of your entire clan. You alone have the ability to stop it." The Fates said simultaneously.

"But, how can I…" Cold Fire began.

"Come with us and I promise once you help us then we will be able to fix everything for your clan in the future." The Fates replied.

"Why are you doing this? Aren't the Fates supposed to just let whatever is supposed to happen to happen?" Cold Fire asked curiously.

"She destroys the course Fate has set for your kind. We need you to help us put things right." The Fates replied.

"How exactly do I do that?" Cold Fire asked after a moment.

"We need you to convince her that she is meant to be with your red brother in the future." The Fates advised her. Cold Fire laughed thinking that they were joking.

"Why would I do that when she has Goliath?" She chuckled and walked forward passed the Fates.

"In a year you all die except for your red brother and your sister." Cold Fire's eyes widened in shock from what she was hearing.

"That's…that's not possible." She said after a moment.

"We need your help to make sure that your race will continue. Will you come with us?" They began to chant and a large yellow circle appeared in mid-air and Cold Fire tentatively accepted the blonde Fate's hand and they stepped through the glowing circle.

…

Demona sniffed the air. _I know that scent._ She thought as she began to look for the source of the new smell. _Where do I know it from?_ She walked around the barn and the smell grew stronger. She snuck around the side and silently snuck inside through a small window. She continued to follow the scent as it took her to the back of the barn.

"It is you." She heard a familiar voice call out excitedly. She turned in time to catch Cold Fire as she leaped into her arms hugging her tight to her.

…

Gruoch met Macbeth at their usual place. A tree stood in the middle of an open field on top of a large hill.

"I don't care what my father says. I love you and I will run away with you if I have to." Gruoch said while she held his hands in her own. "The kingdom doesn't matter to me."

"Your father explained to me what Prince Duncan will do to everyone in the kingdom including us if we don't agree to this now." Macbeth pointed out.

"I don't care. We can run away to another kingdom far away from here. All we need is each other. I love you and I know you love me too. That's all we need." Gruoch said as tears began to sting her eyelids.

"You're wrong," Macbeth had to use every ounce of strength he possessed to say his next statement while looking her in the eye. "I don't want to be with you. I release you from any obligation you believe that you owe to me." Gruoch desperately clung to his hand.

"I know you're worried about me and my father but please don't do this." Tears began to pour down her face as she begged him to reconsider what he was saying. He pulled his hands away roughly.

"No, the truth is that I don't love you and I don't want you to come with me any longer." He could see her heart break and it was as if he were watching it in slow motion. Then her eyes hardened.

"Very well, I should really be going now milord." Gruoch said her voice going cold.

"Gruoch, you have to understand that…" Macbeth began. She got on her horse.

"I understand perfectly. Thank you for choosing my fate for me. Good day sir." She gripped the reigns and rode the horse down the hill and back to the castle.

"I can only pray that Bodhe is right about this." Macbeth said miserably. He watched her ride to the castle and he sat there until the sun went down. "I love you Gruoch and I'm so sorry that this had to happen."

…

While Macbeth and Gruoch were arguing the Hunter along with several of Duncan's soldiers were smashing several gargoyle statues that they found. Gil made sure that none of them looked like the gargoyles that had helped him during the battle against Constantine. When he saw that it was a group that had tried to slaughter a town he allowed the soldiers to do their job. He misled the group several times after that protecting three other lairs they found because he couldn't think of anything those groups of gargoyles had done to wrong him and after teaming up with Demona he believed they could be good as well as bad.

"This is the sixth time that we've found an abandoned lair. The Captain complained as he sat on a boulder to rest.

"We successfully found and destroyed one lair. That's more than many find in a lifetime." Gil reminded him. "We'll rest here for a while and then we can continue the search. The Captain nodded and ordered his men to setup camp. _You better get me Gruoch._ Gil thought as he helped to cook dinner for that evening. After they ate one of the women who joined them beckoned for Gil to come to her. She led him to the back of the cave. When they reached the back she turned around quickly to face him. The sudden move took him off guard and he nearly fell backward.

"Start explaining." She whispered fiercely.

"Explain what?" Gil asked confused.

"Don't give me that. You know damn well what I'm referring to. The Captain and the others may be too stupid to notice but since that first lair you took us to every single one had been vacant for days. Hell, the last one had been vacant for nearly a week." She stepped closer to him. "If I can see that before we even entered the lairs then how could it be that the legendary Hunter is able to miss it?"

"You're smarter than you appear Vivienne." The Hunter grinned at her. "I suppose that you agree with what I'm doing or you would have turned me in."

"See, you're smarter than you appear as well. Yes, I don't believe that we should kill creatures that have done nothing to deserve it. What did the first group do?" She asked out of curiosity.

"They slaughtered a village. They killed all the people their indiscriminately. They killed women, children, and the elderly. I don't agree with Duncan's orders but since I have to follow them I will choose which targets we kill. I just need you to keep the Captain believing that I am leading him on the right path." Gil whispered to her.

"For a man who has a great sense of right and wrong I'm surprised to hear that you will soon be marrying Macbeth's fiancée." Vivienne said with a hint of loathing in her voice.

"I've loved her since…" Gil began. Anger flashed in her eyes.

"And that gives you the right to steal his wife." Vivienne whispered fiercely. She barely stopped herself from shouting at him. "Since nothing I say will matter I guess I might as well say it. I have been in love with you since the first time we met, but you've never even given me a second look." Vivienne shook her head angry at herself for being vulnerable even for a moment.

"I…I didn't know that." Gil said honestly. He didn't notice that Vivienne got herself assigned to every post Gil worked since they met.

"It's too late now isn't it? I'm sure that Duncan has something terrible planned and if you don't go along with this now he'll know something happened." Vivienne replied bitterly.

"You…you really love me." Gil asked still shocked by her admission. She made sure that no one was looking and then leaned down and kissed him roughly.

"Is that proof enough for you? After this plan if you decide that you would rather have me then I might accept you even after you leave her, but if you don't then don't expect me to pine after you." She winked at him and walked back to the other side of the cave to rejoin the others. Gil stayed behind to think about his options. Besides, Gruoch Vivienne had been a woman that he would have given anything to be with.

 _If only I had known that she felt that way._ Gil thought after a moment. _I can't marry Gruoch now._ He got up to rejoin the others but didn't really listen to their conversation. His thoughts were completely centered on Vivienne and Gruoch.


	13. Chapter 12:Broken Bonds?

"What are you doing here, Sister?" Demona asked. She was still startled to see Cold Fire standing in front of her. Cold Fire looked confused for a moment.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Cold Fire asked in a hopeful tone. Demona grinned at her.

"Of course, I'm happy to see you. It's just that I thought that you had died with the others." Demona replied. "Where have you been all this time?"

"With the others…? Oh, you must mean the massacre." Cold Fire said after a moment. "The Fates told me about that when they brought me to this time."

"The Fates brought you here? Why did they do that?" Demona asked suddenly suspicious of their motives.

"After I took a few days to mourn over our clan and the loss of our home they told me that you were beginning to stray from the path and they want me to help you get headed in the right direction." Cold Fire informed her.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm happy that I did." Demona said. She hugged Cold Fire tight to her. "I missed you so much." After they separated for a moment Cold Fire looked her sister in the eye and sighed.

"I heard about Goliath and the others, and the Fates told me that they're trying to give you the chance to be happy again but that out of guilt you're giving up on it." Cold Fire said as she took Demona's hands in her own.

"I share a bond with Goliath. I can't just remove it and be with another." Demona pointed out. "Could you easily separate yourself from Cold Stone if he were alive?" Cold Fire looked away suddenly as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She rapidly blinked them away before she turned back to face her sister.

"I know that bonding with another may be difficult, but just mating can be fun just make sure to avoid mating during the breeders moon." Cold Fire advised. "When you do get closer to him then you can decide whether or not to break your bond."

"I already did. I pushed him away the last week because it was that time." Demona sighed and shrugged. "You have no idea how hard that was for me to do, but I did it because neither of us needs to be taking care of a hatchling right now."

"I understand that. I guess we're lucky that the Fates did not." Cold Fire chuckled. "I just wish they had brought Cold Stone with me." She admitted after a moment.

"I do too, Goliath would have been happy to see him again when he wakes." She felt a pang of guilt again as her heart began to beat rapidly in her chest.

"You know that you will never see him again, don't you?" Cold Fire asked after a moment. Demona slowly nodded. "Then why not be happy?"

"I can't just give up on him. I am still in love with him, but Brooklyn has been great for me to lean on during this time. I don't know if what I feel for him is love or lust and appreciation. I need to decide that before I can even think of trying to bond with him." Demona replied. "Does that make any sense at all?"

"It makes perfect sense, but you need to remember that you need to be happy to and if this Brooklyn makes you happy then you should at least see where things go." Cold Fire grinned at her. "So, are you going to introduce me to the others? I hear that we have another sister and I must admit I am very curious to meet her."

"Her name is Xena." Demona advised. "Oh and here I'm called Demona. Brooklyn called me by that name when we first captured him and I've used it ever since."

"You don't look anything like a demon to me." Cold Fire said suddenly. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Demona, what happened to your jewelry that Goliath gave you?"

…

" _Today marks the tenth consecutive day local thugs have destroyed one of the gargoyle statues during the day. The police are seeking any information as to the identity of these killers, but need your help. If anyone has any information on the identity or the whereabouts of these vandals please call the number on your screen now."_ A young brunette reporter in a blue jacket was reading the story off of the teleprompter as Renard and Titania walked into their house after a day of shopping.

"Was that you?" Titania asked while she put her bags down on the couch. Renard grinned and nodded. Titania's eyes narrowed.

"You don't seem to be as pleased with this as I thought you'd be." Renard chuckled as he walked to his office. She followed him in and stared at him for a moment before she spoke.

"When I said we need to destroy them I meant their reputations. Killing off a hand full here and there won't get rid of the problem." Titania snapped irritably.

"What would help with that?" Renard sighed. Lately, nothing he did seemed to make her happy, but he figured that it was due to the pregnancy.

"We need to find the ones that are criminals and expose them as much as possible. The ones that still distrust us we need to turn the people against them. We must stop this group the Crusaders from achieving their goal in getting gargoyles equal rights to everything."

"I could see to having my lawyers' block any motion's brought forward to achieve that I suppose." Renard thought out loud.

"Do it and see if we can find the people out there that hate them enough to join us. If more people turn against the gargoyles we'll have a better the chance to succeed in destroying them." Titania ordered.

"You're being incredibly bossy today." Renard shrugged as he thought it over. "I suppose I can do that but are you sure that making enemies out of these creatures is the best way to go about this?" He asked curiously.

"They already are our enemies. Look around you and you can see the things the Crusaders are doing to ruin our way of life. They have to be stopped to make sure that our child can have a future." Titania replied.

"Even if we start a movement against them there is no guarantee that will stop them." Renard pointed out.

"At least it'll be a start and I'll feel much better about our child's future if we at least make the attempt." Titania said in a more urgent tone.

"Very well dear, I will see what my people can come up with." Renard said as they finished putting the groceries away.

"Thank you," She kissed him passionately for a minute. When they separated to catch their breath she grinned at him and grabbed his hand. "Why don't you come upstairs with me so I can show you how grateful I am?"

…

Gil and Vivienne led Duncan's soldiers to another lair. The gargoyles within had burned down a village and Gil thought that with the deaths they caused they would be right to destroy the gargoyles in turn. After they setup camp the Captain came to speak with them.

"That only makes two lairs. I was expecting more from the legendary Hunter." The Captain said irritably.

"I actually helped you find twenty-three lairs in two days. I would say that is pretty impressive." Gil grinned at him.

"Empty lairs," The Captain shouted. Gil stood and matched his unwavering gaze.

"Try finding them on your own. Empty or occupied they are hard to find. You know this or I wouldn't be here. Now sit down and shut up because I'm getting tired of listening to your voice." Gil said in a threatening tone as a dagger appeared in his hand after a flick of his wrist.

"I will report this to Duncan and he'll…" The Captain began as he turned red in the face.

"He'll probably reward me further and punish you for your ignorance. I'm doing as he requested and Vivienne your other top hunter there can attest to that." The Captain looked down at Vivienne who responded to the unspoken question with a nod of her head.

"He's right, without him we wouldn't have found the occupied lairs so I would take the victory." Vivienne advised. The Captain shook his head disbelievingly but walked back over to where the other soldiers were.

"You know if you wanted I could show you a reason to choose me over Gruoch." Vivienne whispered to him in a seductive tone.

"I must admit your offer is very…very tempting, but if I let you show me that now the Captain may get the idea we're working together to protect the gargoyles." Gil winked at her and she sighed irritably.

"Fine, I guess you have a point there, but if you change your mind I'll be sleeping just outside the cave." She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I typically sleep nude so if you do change your mind I'll be ready for you." She winked at him and left to talk to her other friends among the soldiers.

 _I found twelve occupied lairs that I protected from them. I am the best._ He thought as his grin widened. He enjoyed watching Vivienne and he was strongly considering taking her up on her offer.

…

"I can't believe this day is finally here." Xena said as she looked over the wedding dress that Alcmene loaned her for the celebration. She stripped out of her clothes and began to put on the dress when Demona and Cold Fire walked into the room. Xena quickly covered herself with the dress and Demona laughed.

"It's just me; you don't have anything to worry about." Demona grinned and shook her head. Xena pointed at the other gargoyle and she turned around. "Well me and our other sister. Xena, this is Cold Fire and Cold Fire, this is Xena"

"Did you say our other sister?" Xena and Cold Fire asked at the same time.

"When I heard we had a sister I didn't realize that she would be human." Cold Fire said. She stared at Xena in astonishment until Demona cleared her throat.

"It's a long story. She actually can change into one of us at will and I apparently am half-human." Demona informed her.

"I wonder if I'm part human to then." Cold Fire thought out loud.

"Probably not, from what the journal told us I believe that Demona and I are the only ones." Xena replied. Before anyone else could say anything someone knocked on the door and then Brooklyn slowly opened the door and stuck his head inside the room.

"For Zeus's sake, can I get dressed in private please?" Xena asked irritably.

"Of course," Demona grinned and she backed out with the other two gargoyles as quickly as they could. When they stepped outside they saw that Hercules was already dressed and waiting on his bride-to-be. He was wearing an outfit that matched his normal leather outfit. The only difference was that this outfit was bright white instead of yellow and brown. Iolaus stood beside him also wearing a white leather outfit.

As they watched the preparations being made for the wedding ceremony Brooklyn turned towards Demona.

"Did you give any thought to getting our bond tonight?" Brooklyn asked his tone full of hope and anxiety. Demona looked at him for a moment before she responded. Before she could say anything however Cold Fire spoke up.

"I still see that your bonds are strong. I can help take you both through the breaking but it is not something that's accomplished easily." Cold Fire advised them.

"Are you certain that you're ready for this?" Demona asked as Brooklyn gripped her hands tight in his. He didn't say anything but instead pulled her closer to him and kissed her passionately. "I wanted you to know that I didn't think either of us could raise a hatchling yet so I avoided you during the breeders' moon." Demona confessed when they separated for a moment to breathe.

"I was hoping that it wasn't anything I did." Brooklyn admitted. Demona grinned at him.

"No, it was nothing you did. If you want to try and do this tonight then I will. I can't guarantee I can break mine, but for you I will make the attempt." Demona advised him.

"We're going to need some privacy." Cold Fire pointed out and they went to the back of the barn and she instructed Brooklyn and Demona to both sit on a bench that they found. "I don't know what you'll see once I cast the spell. It's different for everyone. If you do not break the bond do not be discouraged the raw emotion needed to break a bond can be quite intense." Demona gripped Brooklyn's hand tight in her own.

"We will try." They both said simultaneously. Cold Fire nodded and began to chant the words.

…

Demona opened her eyes and found that she was standing on top of a large cliff. Behind her was a path back to a small village and on all other sides was a steep drop. She looked around trying to figure out where she was and how she got there. _From the smell I'm near the sea and it looks like an area I used to patrol with Goliath every night._ Demona turned towards the path and she nearly fell back as she saw Goliath standing in front of her.

…

Brooklyn opened his eyes and found that he was standing in the middle of a desert. He looked around but didn't recognize his surroundings. He was stunned to see lava come up from the ground and surround him. Katana appeared next to him and gripped his hand tight in hers.

"How can we get out of here?" Katana asked in worried tone. Brooklyn shook his head to clear it but when he opened his eyes she was still there. He could feel the heat emanating from the lava and he started to think of what to do.

…

"Finally, I found you monster." The Captain of the Guard shouted at Goliath. He walked up the path towards them and Goliath leaped forward to attack, but the Captain was faster and slashed with his sword opening a huge gash in the gargoyle leader's mid-section. Demona roared in rage and the Captain turned towards her.

"Make your choice." The Captain ordered.

…

Katana looked at Brooklyn with fear in her eyes as the boiling lava got closer to them. He looked for anything that they could use to get across. There was no wind so they couldn't glide. He suddenly saw a flash of white in front of him and a bridge that appeared to be made of light appeared before him leading to the other side of the lava. He stepped on it and the first foot of the bridge disappeared. On the center of the bridge was the blonde Fate.

"Make your choice. The Fate smirked at him.

…

"Make your choice? What choice do you want me to make?" Brooklyn and Demona asked their visions simultaneously.

"You must choose to both sever your bonds and let your mate die or save them and keep the bond intact." Both of the visions said at the same moment.

"I can't make that choice." Demona and Brooklyn said in shock.

…

Demona leaped forward and the Captain's sword went through her heart and Goliath caught her before she hit the ground. Goliath picked her up and began to walk down the path. The Captain smiled wide as they passed him. It was then that Demona realized that she felt no pain. She looked down and realized there was no wound.

"Your bond is eternal. You have proven today that it will never break." The Captain and Goliath said simultaneously. Demona felt tears sting her eyes as she realized that she was still in love with Goliath and that she knew in her heart that they were right about the strength of their bond.

…

Brooklyn looked over at Katana and thought about telling her to make a run for it. _No, I don't want her anymore anyway._ Brooklyn shoved her off of him harder than he intended and she fell backward into the lava and began screaming as it began to consume her. Brooklyn ran across the bridge as it fell apart behind him and the Fate met him when he reached the other side.

"You have proven that your word and your bonds are meaningless. Your bond is destroyed and you are free to choose another. May heaven help whoever you choose to carry your bond."

…

Demona and Brooklyn both opened their eyes and looked around for a moment before the memory of what they had just done came back to them. Demona started to cry and Cold Fire sat next to her and started to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn, I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Demona said miserably. Brooklyn looked away and growled quietly.

"Neither could I." Brooklyn replied after a moment. Cold Fire glared at Brooklyn but remained silent.

"I know that you really wanted to seal our bond tonight, but I…" She leaned over and kissed him passionately. "Maybe we can try again some other time." Cold Fire shook her head and stood to leave. "Where are you headed?" Demona asked curiously.

"I think you two should be alone." Cold Fire said in cold tone and she walked away without giving them another glance.

"We should probably hurry if we are going to attend your sisters marrying ceremony." Brooklyn pointed out. Demona's eyes grew wide.

"That's right, I almost forgot. Yes, let's hurry." They ran towards the front of the building and they saw that nearly everything had been setup, but the sight that surprised them the most was Gabrielle standing in the officiate position at the end of the aisle as she prepared to perform the ceremony. She was speaking to Hercules and Iolaus when the two gargoyles walked forward.

"Well, I wasn't going to miss this." Gabrielle chuckled. Iolaus looked at her seriously for a moment.

"I'm really glad you're here and since you are I wanted to know if you would like for me to come along on your new mission." Iolaus offered.

"I didn't think you liked Aphrodite." Gabrielle laughed. Iolaus took a deep breath.

"I don't really, but I like you…uh, I mean…" Gabrielle smiled and gave him a light kiss.

"I know what you mean and I would love to have you join me. She turned back to go over her notes. "Besides, we can't have you interrupting their honeymoon now can we?" She nearly laughed as Iolaus started to blush a deep crimson. "I could also use the company."

"That's a lot of notes there." Iolaus observed.

"Well, I've never performed a wedding before." Gabrielle informed him.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Iolaus said confidently. When they saw the gargoyles walk forward Gabrielle walked up to talk to them.

"I'm not sure if I understand this bonding ceremony of yours. I was hoping that maybe you could help me with a few areas I can't quite figure out." Gabrielle said.

"That won't be necessary." Brooklyn said bitterly. "We've decided to wait."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gabrielle said.

"Don't be, we'll be fine." Demona assured her. We will continue to court for a while and then see where we are from there." Gabrielle would have said something further but the door to the house opened and Xena stepped out. She was dressed in Alcmene's old wedding dress. Alcmene walked with her down toward Hercules and Iolaus. When they got to the end of the aisle she stood beside Xena and beckoned for the gargoyles to take their places. Brooklyn began to follow Demona but Alcmene stopped him and pointed him to where Iolaus was standing. Xena held onto Hercules's hands and it wasn't until she felt how steady his hands were that she realized how nervous she was. Gabrielle began to speak and the group was surprised to hear horns sounding all around them.

"War-Bands," Hercules and Xena called out simultaneously.

…

"Fates, get in here NOW!" Oberon called out. The Fates appeared in the room standing in front of him and he pointed down to a model of a destroyed Castle Wyvern with several figurines occupying it. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We don't know what you are referring too, milord." The sisters answered in unison. He glared at each one in turn before he responded.

"You know what I am referring to. Two of the pieces from my board have disappeared. What did you do with the two creatures?" Oberon asked irritably.

"What creatures would you be referring to?" The blonde Fate asked curiously. Oberon's eyes narrowed and he pointed to where the Brooklyn statue had been and the pile of rocks that had represented Cold Fire's remains.

"We're surprised to not see them there." The sisters replied. Oberon studied each one of them in turn for a moment.

"You've never lied to me before." Oberon's tone grew darker with each word. "I want the truth…" Before he could finish he was flung back into the wall behind him. He was stunned to find that he couldn't move. The door to the room flung open as Puck and Lucifer walked into the room.

"You may want it but I'm not sure you can handle it." Puck stated with a laugh. "Oberon, it's been fun but I would like to introduce you to my new partner."

…

Drexia walked into the grand ballroom to continue her training. What she saw when she walked in the door was a shock to her. Duncan had erected a throne next to the back wall of the room and he alone was sitting there. To the right and left there were bleachers lining the walls full of people, and in the center of the room ten feet from the throne was a shirtless man wearing ripped and dirty leggings. He had long grey and a thick beard. On his back were several fresh wounds that came from several lashes of a whip.

"Oh good, Drexia come up here please." Duncan called to her. She slowly walked by the man and saw that his wrists and ankles were chained to the ground. She glanced at Duncan in surprise. Duncan beckoned for her to continue and she sped up her pace until she was standing directly in front of the throne. He pointed to an area beside the throne and she quickly moved to the side and turned to face the chained man.

"I came as you instructed, milord." Drexia stated.

"Say it louder." Duncan demanded. Drexia looked perplexed by the demand but repeated her statement loud enough that the sound of her voice echoed off of the walls. Duncan stood up and faced the man. "You hear that. This beast follows my commands." Drexia looked at him in shock and growled after he called her a beast. "I told you that betrayal would not be tolerated."

"Milord, it was never my intention to betray you. Our families have been allies for generations but I had to help my son. His farm was being destroyed." The man replied.

"I ordered my soldiers to destroy it because no taxes were paid from it." The man looked up in shock. Drexia looked at Duncan to make sure that she had heard him correctly. "You committed treason when you helped your worthless son and killed my men. Today, you will pay the price and everyone here will see what happens when you cross me." He sat back down on his throne. "Drexia," Her thoughts returned to the present at the sound of her name. "Use your fire to burn him until nothing remains."

"What he did sounds honorable." Drexia whispered. She was shocked by what she was witnessing and hoped that this was just a dream that she would soon wake from.

"Do it," Duncan ordered fiercely. Drexia looked around at all the bowmen and soldiers in the room and knew that she had no choice. With tears running down her face she complied and breathed fire on the helpless prisoner. She killed him as quickly as she could to ease his suffering but she knew that she would never be able to get his screams out of her mind. When she stopped all that remained was a black patch of burnt stone and bones that had begun to turn black.

"If you'll excuse me," Drexia walked out and everyone watched her fearfully worried that they would be next.

"She is my pet and I will not hesitate to use her to kill each and every one of you if you step out of line as he did. Is that understood?" The men quickly voiced their loyalty and Duncan grinned. _Now, I am truly unstoppable._ He grinned and then ordered for the servants to clean the corpse and dismissed the crowd.


	14. Chapter 13: New Plans Revealed

Hercules and Iolaus stood back to back as the war-bands raced forward to attack. Xena reached for her sword and cursed when she realized that she had left it with her other clothing. She reached down and drew a dagger from her garter and threw it and watched with satisfaction as it buried into the chest of a soldier that was rushing towards Hercules.

"Look out." Xena called out just as a soldier was about to run Gabrielle through with his sword. She was surprised to see the blade snap in half and a pink flash of light emanate from her. Gabrielle turned and swung her staff. The man fell over unconscious from the blow to the side of his head. She didn't have time to think about it further as she dodged a clumsy swing from another soldier. She kicked his wrist causing him to drop the sword and she dove forward and rolled as she caught it. At the end of her roll she stabbed the sword into the chest of the soldier and quickly got to her feet.

"What the hell are those things?" One man said as he pointed towards Demona, Brooklyn, and Cold Fire. The gargoyles were charging forward to attack.

"Those are our targets." Jason said as he stepped forward. "They may have fooled Gilcomgain into trusting them, but we know the truth." He drew his sword and waited for them to get closer.

"You picked the wrong place to start trouble." Demona growled and used her claws to rake the throat of the nearest thug. She grabbed the sword he was holding and blocked a downward slash from another man before kicking him hard in the mid-section knocking him to the ground before running her sword through him and pinning him to the ground.

"Demona," Brooklyn called out in warning as a soldier aimed a crossbow. Cold-Fire saw the man take aim and she leaped forward to tackle Demona to the ground. Demona heard the twang of the bowstring as she hit the ground. She felt something warm and wet start to trickle on her arm and she rolled over quickly pushing Cold-Fire off of her. She then noticed the bolt fired from the crossbow was protruding through her friend's chest. She quickly broke the back of the bolt off and pulled it the rest of the way through.

"C'mon, stay with me." Demona said in a panicked tone as Brooklyn used a sword to take the head off of a thug that was approaching them.

"Let me take her." Brooklyn said just as Demona bandaged the wound. He gently picked her up and headed back towards the barn. Demona's eyes began to glow a fiery red as she rose to her feet. The soldier nocked another arrow and she rushed forward before he could aim and used her claws to break the crossbow in half. He went to draw his sword and screamed in pain as it fell from his hand. Demona's arm had gone through the man's mid-section. Her arm was buried inside him up to her elbow. The arm on the other side was covered in blood and she held part of his upper intestines in her hand. The man was beginning to convulse and she glared at him.

"Humans never change." Demona growled menacingly before yanking her arm back out. The other soldiers around her turned to run and she quickly reached out and crushed the helmets of two of the men in her hands until she heard bone snap as she crushed the skulls of them both while using her tail to trip a third. She turned and the soldier didn't have time to scream before she crushed his skull in with her foot.

"Whoa, I'm one of the good guys." Iolaus called out. He had rushed forward to help her but because her vision was blurred due to the tears in her eyes she didn't recognize him and swiped at him with her claws. Iolaus jumped back just in time but was still scratched by her claws. Upon hearing his voice Demona shook her head to clear it. The rest of the men began to run and Hercules picked up a large log that was eighteen feet long and hurled it towards the fleeing men. It knocked them down and then Demona recognized Jason. She leaped forward and grabbed him by the throat. She lifted him slowly into the air. She was amazed that the drying blood on her hand worked to keep him from slipping from her grasp.

"You did this, why? We fought on the same side." Demona shouted.

"You are all monsters. Gil may not see it any longer but I still do." Demona snarled and considered killing him but just then she could hear Goliath's voice in her mind.

" _If you kill him now then you'll be proving him right._ " Demona growled deep in her chest and she pulled the struggling man closer to her when she remembered a message Goliath had given a Viking leader long ago.

"I grow tired of this. Take what is left of your men and…BE GONE!" She hurled Jason away from her and into several of his men. He glared hatefully at her and he and his men quickly fled.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Iolaus asked but Demona was already rushing towards the barn to check on Cold-Fire. Brooklyn came to meet her.

"She'll be fine. The bolt missed her heart and when she sleeps the wound will heal." Demona breathed a sigh of relief and nodded slowly. "What happened out there?"

"The cowards fled." Demona said. "When I start to think not all humans are bad one that I trust turns on me and tries to kill us."

"Who attacked us?" Brooklyn asked curiously.

"Jason… I don't know why but after we defeated Constantine he began hunting us." Demona informed him. "Like I said, we can't trust any human. Once Cold-Fire heals we will leave. We've disrupted my sister's life enough."

"You're not going anywhere until after the wedding." Xena said sternly. "This kind of thing happens all the time and I refuse to stand up there alone."

"If we hadn't been here then you would be married now." Demona replied bitterly.

"If you hadn't joined us before then we would be dead now." Xena pointed out. Demona was about to reply but Xena grabbed her hands. "Please consider staying. It wouldn't feel right to go through the ceremony without you."

"Very well, but I must wait for our sister to wake." Demona sighed and rose to her feet. "We will be there tomorrow night." Xena smiled warmly and nodded before leaving to tell Hercules the new plan.

Demona turned towards Brooklyn and kissed him passionately. He was caught off guard and lost his balance. They fell back on the ground and she quickly tore off her halter top and began to undress him at a rapid pace. Brooklyn began to speak but she put a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I need this. Just relax and let me handle it." She finished stripping off her clothing and quickly straddled him she purred loudly when she felt him enter her and she began to ride him slow at first but then she rapidly picked up the pace and without realizing it she dug her claws into his shoulder causing him to growl just before he filled her completely and she leaned down and started to kiss him again. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to break my bond." Demona told him. "We'll try again, I promise." The memory of Katana screaming in agony and the smell of her burning flesh came back to him so strong that he nearly became sick and quickly sat up knocking Demona off of him.

"I…I'm sorry. The test to break it was more difficult than I thought it would be and I guess I'm having trouble getting over it." Brooklyn said after he was able to catch his breath.

"I understand, these trials are meant to push us past where we believe our limits are. If it was really easy to break our bonds then they would be worthless." She said in a joking tone. Brooklyn rose to his feet and quickly got dressed. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm just going to do a quick patrol and make sure that none of the humans are still lurking around waiting for us to sleep." Brooklyn said in a darker tone then he intended and he climbed up to the roof of the barn and glided away.

…

"I can't let you go through with this." Vivienne told Gil when they were alone again. They were covering another cave full of gargoyles before Duncan's men were supposed to pass through the area.

"Go through with what?" Gil smirked at her and she glared at him.

"You know damn well what I mean. You're still thinking of ruining that nice couple's wedding." Vivienne said angrily.

"Well, I…" Gil began.

"Even when you have me here you still are going to go after her." Vivienne pointed out.

"But I…" Gil began again.

"But you what, you have to? You have no other cho…" Before Vivienne could finish her sentence Gil grabbed her and kissed her roughly. She stood still in shock for a moment and then finally began to relax and return the kiss. They broke the kiss for a moment to catch their breath and he looked her in the eye for a moment.

"But I decided that I would rather be with a woman who loves me." Gil grinned at her and she started to blush before he kissed her again. She felt his hands running up her chain mail vest and she back away just enough to allow him to lift it up and over her head and tossed it to the floor. She removed his leather vest and dropped it to the ground. Gil picked her up and gently laid her on the ground and began to remove her leggings while he slowly moved down to take her nipple in his mouth. Vivienne moaned and began to shudder under him. She rolled him over and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothing and grinned wickedly at him before she began to slowly stroke him.

"Enough teasing," He growled and picked her up and flipped her around before he mounted her from behind. She gasped and then moaned loudly when she felt him enter her and then began to scream as he began to pick up the pace. She pushed herself back to meet his every thrust until he grabbed her hips and held her still. She felt him filling her at that moment and she realized that she would have him forever.

"That was amazing." She said as they were getting dressed and she leaned over to kiss him.

"There you are I knew you were hiding something." Duncan's lieutenant's voice came from the cave entrance. "Kill the traitors and destroy these abominations." Gil and Vivienne quickly drew their swords and Gil stopped the mace from one man before it was able to strike one of the statues. He grabbed the mace and bashed it against the soldier's head knocking him unconscious while he blocked a clumsy swing of a sword from another man. The lieutenant turned to run when he realized that his men were starting to lose, but Vivienne kicked him from behind and he fell to the ground. He twisted around and she put her blade to his throat.

"Call off the remainder of your men or I will slit your throat." She ordered in a menacing tone. He grinned at her and spit blood before he responded.

"Do what you must. Duncan will see you all hanged for this." He gave her a wicked grin and started to stand and Vivienne drove the blade down and through his throat. He made a gasping and gargling sound before collapsing back on the ground. The remaining few men ran from the cave. Gil noticed the sun was beginning to go down and he grabbed Vivienne's hand and they quickly ran from the cave.

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Vivienne asked when they reached the bottom of the hill and started to run through the forest.

"When they wake they may see us as the enemy so we don't want to be anywhere near them when they wake." Gil replied.

"Where will we go? Duncan will undoubtedly hear about this and send his pet to kill us." Vivienne pointed out.

"We'll go to Castle Moray and I'll see if I can convince Macbeth that I am not there to steal his bride." Gil grinned at her and she winked back.

"You could always just introduce him to me, but if Duncan was behind you taking her in the first place then he may send another now that we will no longer be on his good side." Vivienne replied.

"I know, so we should hurry." Gil grinned back at her and they headed towards Castle Moray hoping to be there before whoever Duncan sent in Gil's place.

…

"Oh, don't look at me like that. You had to know this was coming." Puck laughed. "You see I have been saying for centuries that things need to change around here." Puck kicked Oberon in the jaw knocking him to the ground. Oberon reached out and a bright blue beam shot out of his hand and struck Puck in the chest slamming him into the wall behind him.

"You should be dead." Oberon stated as he rose to his feet and fired another beam at Lucifer who caught the beam in mid-air. She closed her fist and the beam vanished.

"I'll make this really simple for you. I like your kingdom and it's mine now. I am however feeling generous so I'll give you an option. You can flee or you can die." Lucifer grinned and her eyes began to glow a bright blue as a white light emanated from her nearly blinding both Oberon and Puck. The Fates disappeared from the room.

"I will never flee." Oberon said firmly as made himself grow to twice his normal height and aimed both of his fists at Lucifer before firing energy blasts that would have turned Puck to ash in an instant. Lucifer walked towards him and matched his height. She put her talons under his chin and grinned wide.

"Last chance, flee or die." She said again. Oberon glared at Puck and then disappeared from the room. Lucifer turned and grinned at Puck. "So, what should we do now?"

"You let him go." Puck said surprised by what he had just saw. "He will undoubtedly return."

"You worry too much. He has alienated everyone who had once called him ally. He is alone and if he returns we'll kill him then." Lucifer chuckled and looked over Oberon's map. "Now, we need to make sure that these pieces play their parts."

…

"I can't believe you did it." Titania said excitedly. She was holding her new daughter in her arms while lying in a hospital bed when she turned on the news. She saw a report that stated a hate group had sprung out of thin air had begun to not only kill gargoyles but were recruiting others into their new movement. The Crusaders has they called themselves had even managed to gain allies and followers within the government that believed in their cause.

"I was hoping that this would please you." Renard sat in a chair next to her. "That's still a peculiar birth mark isn't it?" He asked suddenly referring to the fox head shaped birth mark over her around her left eye.

"No, I think it's beautiful and it did help us decide on a name for her." Titania pointed out.

"I suppose you're right." He grinned at her. "And don't worry about those gargoyles. Now that the politicians are involved I'm sure they will either be wiped out or given the same status as any other wild animal."

"At least I know our daughter will be safe." Titania smiled and handed Fox up to him. He held her close to him and swore right then that he would exterminate every gargoyle on the planet if that's what it would take to keep her safe.

…

"How could you? How could you do it?" Cold-Fire was mumbling over and over again in her barely conscious state. Demona ran a wash cloth over her sister's brow and waited to see what would happen. "You shoved her in the lava when all you had to do was run across the bridge." Now, Demona was becoming truly concerned.

"Wake up," She said frantically while shaking her but Cold-Fire's eyes wouldn't open. "C'mon, dammit open your eyes and look at me." Cold-Fire's eyes flew open but she seemed to be staring past Demona.

"You don't deserve her. You shoved the one who loves you into a fiery pit to save yourself. You never deserved the bond and the trust she bestowed upon you." Her eyes closed and her breathing became normal again. Demona sat there for a few moments and replayed over and over in her mind what Cold-Fire had said.

"She must be delusional from the loss of blood." Demona realized after a moment. "It's nearly sunrise. Where did Brooklyn go?" Demona asked in a worried tone as she left to find Xena. When she went into the house Alcmene gave her a hug followed by Xena.

"How is she?" Xena asked. Demona nodded.

"She'll be fine. She just needs to sleep." Xena sighed in relief and then noticed that Demona still looked worried.

"What's going on?" Xena asked curiously. Demona looked at her for a moment and then sighed irritably.

"Brooklyn went off on patrol but it is nearly sunrise and he has not yet returned." Demona replied.

"We can look for him." Hercules offered. Iolaus nodded.

"It would give us something to do while we waited for night fall anyway." Iolaus pointed out. "Do you know which direction he was headed.

"He seemed to be heading southwest." Demona answered after she thought about it for a moment. Iolaus and Xena glanced at Hercules as concern filled their expressions. Demona froze in stone before she could say anymore.

"Could he have reached the caves?" Xena asked as she went into the next room to change into her armor. Hercules shrugged.

"It's possible; however we haven't had any trouble from her in a long time. It's unlikely that she would start trouble now." Hercules said after taking a moment to think about it.

"We should hurry just in case." Xena pointed out. She belted on her sword and waited for them by the door. Gabrielle met them at the door and Xena looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." She said in a tone that told Xena that the answer should have been obvious. Xena shook her head.

"I think it would be better if you stayed here with Alcmene. I'm sure we can handle her if something happens." Xena pointed out.

"But I…" Gabrielle began.

"If something happens and she is loose again then I'll feel better knowing that you're here keeping them safe." Xena advised her while emphasizing Alcmene and Cold-Fire. Gabrielle just nodded and hugged her friend close to her.

"If she has returned promise that you'll be careful and not try to go after her." Gabrielle requested. "…or at least don't chase her without me."

"We'll see what happens." Xena winked at her and followed Hercules and Iolaus outside and down the road.

"They'll be alright." Alcmene advised Gabrielle in a reassuring tone.

"They will be but you won't." Gabrielle grinned and turned towards her with bright white glowing eyes.

…

"What do you mean Gilcomgain has turned against us?" Duncan shouted after hearing the report from his lieutenant.

"We found him covering tracks that led to a lair of gargoyles and we are certain that this was not the first time that he had protected them." The lieutenant informed him.

"Why would he do that Gregor? He hates them as much as I do." Duncan pointed out.

"Unknown my lord, but we know that he has decided to court his fellow hunter Vivienne. We caught them together." Gregor informed him.

"You're saying this Vivienne turned him?" Duncan asked and Gregor slowly nodded. "We shall see. Drexia, come in here." The doors to his study opened and Drexia walked in looking upset about being called in.

"Gregor here seems to think that Gilcomgain has betrayed us." Duncan informed her. "I want you to find out if that's true. If it is you know what to do with traitors and if it is not then you also know what to do with liars." Duncan grinned wickedly at Gregor. Drexia turned towards Gregor and her eyes began to glow gold.

"He's lying, Gil would never betray us." She was about to breathe fire on him when Duncan called for her to stop.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I want you to look into it before we decide on guilt." Duncan informed her. Drexia nodded slowly and her eyes went back to their normal color.

"I will look into this." Drexia growled menacingly as she stepped closer to Gregor. "When I have proof that you've lied then I will take pleasure in slowly melting the flesh from your bones." Gregor paled at that and without another word Drexia turned and left the room.

"You'll have to excuse her. Gilcomgain is her oldest friend and confidant. You better be right because she is more than capable of doing exactly what she threatens to do." Duncan advised him. Gregor's face turned visibly pale but he nodded slowly.

"What will I do if it turns out they are right?" Drexia asked herself over and over again as she leaped off of the battlements of Duncan's castle and started to fly towards Gil's last known coordinates.

…

"Milord, there is a man and woman at the gates. They demand to speak with you." A guard rushed into Bodhe's temporary quarters in Findlaech's old study.

"Who are they?" Bodhe sighed while he put on his sword belt.

"Lord Gilcomgain and Lady Vivienne," The guard replied nervously.

"Shit… Make sure that Macbeth doesn't come to the courtyard while I speak with them." Bodhe ordered. He walked out the door to meet his guests. "What do you want?" Bodhe asked irritably when he walked out the door and saw them walking towards him. Gil stopped and wrapped his arm around Vivienne's waist.

"I understand your anger towards me, milord but I have come to relinquish my claim on this Castle and the fair maiden within. I only ask that you give my love sanctuary against Duncan's anger when he comes this way." Gil replied. Bodhe studied his face for a moment and a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"So, you will not stand in the way of my daughter and Macbeth. You will also help us when the time comes against the Prince?" Bodhe asked the last question in a near whisper as he shook Gil's hand. "If so, I believe we can work out an arrangement. Gil shook his head sadly.

"I've recently had a change of heart regarding the gargoyle creatures and I was caught helping them." Vivienne gave him a surprised glance and he sighed. "My apologies, I meant that we were caught helping them." Vivienne grinned and nodded to acknowledge that what he said was true.

"Duncan will be sending Drexia to kill us and he will probably send another to take what Gil just gave up." Vivienne added.

"Who is this Drexia?" Bodhe asked curiously. Gil looked at him in surprise.

"I thought you would have heard of her. She is the monster that he uses to keep the other lords in line. They don't dare turn against him with her, but if we can get the help of Xena and the gargoyles then we can defend this place." Gil informed him.

"How do you suggest we do that boy?" Bodhe chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid that they don't actually answer to me."

"Alcmene," Gruoch called out from the entryway. Bodhe turned and motioned for her to go back inside, but she continued on. "Hercules's mother could get them to help us and she comes to court every week. We could send her a message and let her know that we need help."

"She wants to be left alone." Bodhe replied.

"It doesn't hurt to try. If what I've heard just now is accurate then we will need all the help we can get." Gruoch stated firmly. Bodhe rubbed his chin as he thought over what she said.

"You've always been the better tactician. We'll give it a try." Bodhe grinned and she gave him a hug before going to welcome Gil and Vivienne inside. _I just hope this isn't the one time you're wrong._

…

"Milord, are you here." Puck whispered while he searched through an old apartment building. It had been abandoned for decades but was a suitable hideout for the time being.

"Did he believe what he saw?" Oberon responded after a moment. Puck grinned when he saw Oberon sitting in a recliner that was about to fall apart as if it were a throne.

"I believe he did. This double agent assignment is growing tiresome. When can we strike against him?" Puck asked curiously.

"Once we discover just what it is he has planned and I am reunited with my lady-wife." Oberon stated.

"That's an awful lot to do… but I'm sure we'll get it taken care of." Puck added after seeing Oberon's irritated expression.

"Very well, contact your sisters if it's safe. It's time we start planning our revenge against that Archangel." Oberon sat there and thought of what they would do as Puck vanished from the room.


	15. Chapter 14: Unrequited Love

"When you removed the spell book from the cradle you forgot to say the words." Gabrielle said in a voice that sounded like hers but was also hollow.

"What are you talking about?" Alcmene asked confused as she backed away from the possessed Gabrielle. "How did you get inside her? I basically said the words."

"You didn't speak the exact words and now I'm awake again, thanks to you." Gabrielle laughed.

"Look, maybe I didn't say every tiny syllable, no. But basically I said them, yeah." Alcmene argued. Gabrielle laughed again and lunged forward.

…

Xena, Hercules, and Iolaus arrived at the witch's cave and found where Brooklyn had crashed through several tree branches on his way to the ground.

"The witch must have gotten him." Xena pointed out. Hercules nodded.

"She is back, which means that we need to take care of this now." Hercules stated and walked into the cave followed closely by Iolaus. When they stepped inside they quickly realized two things. The first was that the cave appeared much larger on the inside than the outside and it was cleaner than they would have thought possible, and the second was that they were suddenly alone. Xena turned around and realized the cave entrance had disappeared and she was standing in the middle of a grand ballroom. All around her were portraits of a woman in a purple dress with long black hair. Her skin was tan in color and she had crystal blue eyes. Each portrait showed her in a different pose.

"Where am I?" Xena asked just has a large round table appeared in the center of the room surrounded by twenty different chairs and hanging horizontally ten feet above the table was Brooklyn and he appeared to be unconscious. Xena started to rush towards him but suddenly the portraits began to stir.

"You do not belong here." One of the pictures snapped irritably.

"Who are you?" Another asked her curiously.

"What do you want?" A third portrait asked. Xena watched in awe as the women in the portraits stepped out of the paintings and sat at the table while they were staring at her.

"Where am I?" Xena asked again as she started to look for a way out.

"You are everywhere and nowhere." All three of the paintings stated simultaneously.

"That makes no sense." Xena replied irritably.

"Nothing here does." The women replied. Just as they finished speaking blood began to pour from the walls and Xena began to frantically look for a way out. Before long she was holding her breath and felt as though she was about to pass out.

…

Hercules found himself walking down a long hallway. He walked past several portraits and when he walked by them their heads turned to watch him. When he passed by the last portrait he heard a grinding noise and noticed the far wall was slowly coming towards him. He noticed that the walls around him and the ceiling began to close in on him to. He reached back and punched the wall to his right. He was surprised to see that he didn't even leave a dent in the stone. The ceiling was getting closer so he attempted to hold it up but found that it was slowly getting lower and lower. Then the world went dark.

…

Iolaus opened his eyes and discovered that he was standing in the middle of a forest. Fifty yards in front of him was a cabin. He could barely see it through the trees but he heard shouting coming from that direction. He began to run forward when he heard a woman scream and suddenly the cabin caught fire. He raced forward and took out the first thug with a slice of his sword. It was then that he recognized the cabin.

"Mom," Iolaus shouted. He ran forward and put his vest over his face to keep from choking on the smoke. He ran inside and the building and the fire disappeared and standing in front of him was a mirror with his reflection pointing and laughing at him. When he got closer he realized the reflection looked younger.

"Oh lookie here, if it isn't the goodie little to shoes." The younger image mocked him. Iolaus tried to ignore the reflection and started to look for a way out, but the voice began to irritate him as it continued to taunt him.

"Shut up," Iolaus threw a dagger into the mirror and it shattered into dozens of small pieces. He began to search for a door again when he noticed that a miniature reflection began to rise from each piece of broken glass. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the ground and the world went dark.

…

Cold-Fire and Demona woke as the moon began to rise over the horizon and were surprised to find that they were alone.

"Are you feeling better?" Demona asked while she checked on the wound. She was relieved to see that it had fully healed as Brooklyn predicted it would. _Brooklyn, what happened to him and the others?_

"Where is everyone?" Cold-Fire asked while they began to search the property.

"If I had to guess I would say there." Demona said in an ominous tone as she pointed to where pink and green smoke was beginning to rise above the trees.

"We should hurry." Cold-Fire said and they raced for the smoke. When they got through the trees they were surprised to see the Fates standing over a boiling cauldron.

"The timeless one has broken his bond." The blonde fate stated in a melodic tone.

"Now comes the one with which his heart is fond." The white haired fate added.

"If she knew the truth she'd turn around." The black haired fate said ominously.

"But with the traveler her fate is bound." They all said in unison.

"I don't understand any of that. Begin making sense." Demona growled irritably.

"We told you all we can. If there is room in your heart you and you alone can save them." The Fates said before they vanished and Demona and Cold-Fire found that they were staring at an entrance to a cave.

"Well, after you." Cold-Fire grinned at Demona. Demona shook her head and cautiously stepped into the cave entrance.

…

"My sisters are working on getting us reinforcements but when the war begins I'm not sure if we'll be able to stop Lucifer." Puck pointed out.

"It's our only option. Have you located my lady-wife and Michael?" Oberon asked already knowing the answer but wanting to hear Puck say it.

"Yes and no. Your wife is still with Renard." Puck sighed before he continued. "She agreed to a deal with Lucifer that could destroy us all." Oberon glanced at him and then went back to looking through his books.

"What might that be?" Oberon asked after Puck didn't continue. Puck dropped a book he was looking at.

"She will tell Renard her second child is his but in truth it will be Lucifer's." Puck nearly whispered the last couple of words. If Oberon heard him he gave no indication. After a few moments he turned towards Puck.

"I will take over the planning from here. I need you to stay with her and make sure that does not happen." Oberon said. His voice sounded shaken and that worried Puck because he had never heard anything worry Oberon before.

"I don't know that I can stop them, but I will try." Puck said after a moment and then vanished from the room.

"I pray you succeed old friend or Lucifer will be the least of our worries." Oberon sighed and sat down to go through his books. "Fates, I would speak with you now."

…

" _The bill banning gargoyles from public places and government buildings without an owner was passed by congress by a narrow vote this morning."_ A blonde reporter was saying while facing the camera. _"It's expected that the President will sign it the moment it hits his desk._ "

" _That's great news Jane, now we won't have to worry about one of those creatures attacking our children or carrying them off. I mean whose idea was it to give wild animals rights in the first place."_ Jane's _co-anchor added._

" _That's what the representatives thought as well. I mean who really wants their dog or cat to be able to vote."_ They both began to laugh and Titania turned off the television. She was rocking Fox to sleep and grinned down at her. She walked over to put the infant in her crib and slowly walked out of the room. She turned and saw Renard watching her.

"I think she's finally asleep." Titania smiled at him and walked passed him. Renard reached out and grabbed her arm and when she turned to face him his eyes began to glow a bright white.

"I am here to complete the terms of our agreement." Lucifer said sternly. He walked her into the room she shared with Renard. "We do not have long. Take your clothing off." He ordered.

"Well, that's not very romantic." She pointed out. Lucifer reached forward and ripped her shirt from her. She instinctively used her arms to cover herself but then thought better of it and let them drop back to her sides.

"That is not my purpose here. If you wish we may go back to the original arrangement." Titania quickly shook her head and took off her jeans and panties in one quick motion.

"Well, let's hurry then. I have things to do." Titania said impatiently. Lucifer quickly stripped and bent her over the bed before quickly mounting her from behind. "Wait that's to…" She couldn't say anything as she gritted her teeth and clutched the bedspread as wave after wave of pain surged through her. After what seemed like hours she finally felt him fill her and then she felt empty as he disappeared from the room without as much as a word. "Asshole," She mumbled as she climbed up and laid on the bed to recover from the encounter.

"Damn," Puck said irritably when he appeared in the room. "I'm too late." Titania's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up and covered herself with a sheet.

"What are you doing in here? Get out." Titania ordered angrily.

"You did it, didn't you?" Puck asked irritably. "Do you know what you've done?"

"I've insured that I will keep my soul and my daughter… This is something that you couldn't do for me." Titania pointed out.

"Alright, we need to keep Oberon from finding out about this. I will help you with this." Puck sighed and reached for her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Titania asked irritably. Puck gave her a confused look.

"I'm making sure that monster didn't leave you with child." Puck informed her in a tone that said she should have already known that.

"What if he did?" Titania asked bitterly.

"Then I will deal with it." Puck said plainly as his hand and eyes began to glow green. Titania waved her hand and Puck hit the wall several feet behind him and nearly went through it.

"You would dare to decide that for me. Now, you sound just like that ass, Oberon." Titania said angrily.

"Perhaps it is time that one of us did." Puck replied. Titania's eyes narrowed and she rose from the bed and wrapped the sheet around her before walking forward. "I'm still on your side but you have to understand what could happen if you are pregnant from him."

"I will deal with it. It is not your place or anyone else's to tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Titania's eyes began to glow green again.

"I'm still your friend and I was concerned." Puck said attempting one last time to reason with her. Titania sighed and her eyes went back to their normal color.

"I know, but after he came and demanded that I obey and now you telling me what I need to do… I need time to think Puck." Titania advised him. They both froze then when they heard the door to the house open and close. "Halcyon's home. Hurry, disappear and please don't tell anyone what has happened here until I decide what to do about it." Puck slowly nodded and vanished from the room. Titania quickly got dressed and sat on the bed just before Renard walked into the room.

"Did you see the news, Love?" Renard asked in an excited tone.

"Yes dear, I was just…" Titania began but Renard quickly interrupted.

"Our plan is working. The Crusaders are becoming a militia that will hunt down any gargoyles that fail to follow the new laws." Renard gave her a kiss and she looked at him in surprise.

"Why would they hunt them down instead of the police?" Titania asked curiously.

"Well, because the police aren't equipped to handle them. Since the penalty will be the same as with any other animal that gets out of hand they expect for there to be some resistance." Renard pointed out. Titania's eyes opened wide.

"The law will call for them to be killed?" Titania asked.

"Well, yes like any wild animal there really is one penalty if they get out of line." Renard chuckled and went to take a shower leaving Titania to think over what he had told her.

"I'm thrilled that my daughter will be safe but is this right?" She asked herself several times as she got dressed.

…

"Gilcomgain," Drexia shouted. She landed in the courtyard of Castle Moray. Bodhe, Macbeth, and Gil stepped out to meet her. "I defended you and I find you here." She said angrily. "You better have a damn good reason."

"Drexia, it's good to see you my friend." Gil said. "We need to talk. If you would like you can come inside and I would be happy to explain everything to you." Gil offered.

"You will tell me now… Why should I not burn the flesh from you and your new friends?" Drexia asked menacingly, but Gil also heard a pained tone in her voice.

"I am still your friend. I've always had faith in you. I'm asking you to give me that same trust now." Gil tried again to convince her. "Please come inside and allow us to explain."

"Fine, because you were my friend once I will come inside and hear what you have to say." She walked inside with them and gave Gil a hug before they walked in. "Don't think because I hugged you I forgive you." She whispered. "I just missed you."

"I understand and I missed you too. I'm really hoping that we can work together." Gil replied.

"We'll see," Drexia said. They walked into a conference room and Gruoch and Vivienne rose to their feet. "So, the other traitor is here to. Good, that means I don't have to waste time hunting you." Vivienne gave Gil a concerned look and Gil looked over at Drexia. "I said that I would listen, but if I don't like what I hear then this is convenient."

"Very well, Bodhe would you like to get started?" Gil asked as everyone sat down. Bodhe began to pass out stacks of parchment. Most of them detailed Prince Duncan's cruel behavior and his lawlessness. "After Bodhe finished passing out the stacks.

"We all know what Duncan has become. We can't just allow him to brutalize his people. Drexia, this man is evil. What he demanded Gil due to my daughter was the last straw for me and I hope that today we can show you why it's wrong." Bodhe said after everyone had a chance to begin looking through the stack. Drexia nearly became sick when she got to the last page and saw a detailed record of what she had done to the helpless prisoner on Duncan's command.

"We may disagree with what he does but that doesn't give any of us the right to turn against him. There are other ways to handle this." Drexia pointed out.

"There _were_ other ways. Duncan killed everyone that spoke up legally about his atrocities, including my friend and Macbeth's father Findlaech." Bodhe sighed and sat down. Gil stood up and faced Drexia.

"Of all the people here, you know me the best. You know that I would never take this step unless there was no other choice." Gil reminded her.

"The Gil I knew would not, but how can I be sure that she isn't playing games with your mind?" Drexia snarled and pointed to Vivienne.

"I don't know if there is anything I can say to make you believe me, but we love each other. We would prefer to just settle somewhere and avoid this fight, but we can't." Vivienne added.

"I want proof. Kiss her." Drexia demanded.

"You want me to…here?" Gil asked curiously. Drexia's eyes started to glow gold.

"I need to know the truth. If you are so in love then you will kiss her now." Drexia demanded again. Gil reached his hand out to Vivienne who eyed everyone nervously. Gil took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Drexia watched and for a moment felt a pang of jealousy but she shook her head to clear it. "Very well, that's enough."

"Will you help us?" Gil asked in an almost pleading tone. Drexia felt her eyes starting to tear up but she blinked quickly to clear them.

"I will not kill you now, but I need to think about this." Drexia replied. She rose unsteadily to her feet using the table for support. Gil rose to help her but she waved him off. "I'll be fine." She gave Gil a look of longing before she walked out of the room.

"Do you think she'll help us?" Macbeth asked suddenly while gripping Gruoch's hand.

"She's a woman in love." Gruoch interrupted. "Her mind may believe us and want to help but her heart may take her down a different path." Everyone looked at her clearly not understanding what she was talking about. "She's in love with you Gil." Gruoch said and everyone looked stunned by the news. "I believe if you didn't kiss Vivienne and professed love for her she would have agreed to help us immediately, but now she needs to process that you will never be hers and that can be difficult."

"So, whether she trusts us or not she may still turn against us because of me." Vivienne's face visibly paled and everyone sat silently for a moment.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Bodhe sighed. "We'll see what she decides to do, but the last thing that we want to do is rush her."

…

"Everything is going according to plan, Milord." Puck grinned when he appeared in the conference room of Avalon. "Oberon believes that I am going to help him and his Queen is indeed with child."

"That's good news." Lucifer nodded and walked over to the table in the center of the room. "I wonder however if I give you the order to kill them will you do it without question?"

"Of course, Milord." Puck made a mock bow as he spoke. Lucifer grinned and shrugged.

"I'd really like to believe that, but you can never be too careful in this day and age so I need some proof of your devotion to me." Lucifer replied.

"I will do whatever you ask." Puck stated firmly. Lucifer grinned and snapped her fingers. The Banshee appeared in the center of the room and her eyes grew wide when she realized that she couldn't move.

"Kill this creature." Lucifer ordered. Her eyes widened in shock and she tried to back away.

"Why would we waste the energy to kill her?" Puck asked in a surprised tone. Lucifer gave him a surprised look.

"Call it a little loyalty test. Kill her and I will know I can trust you to follow my orders. Don't and I'll know what I have to do next." Lucifer stated while she sat in Oberon's throne and waited for Puck to decide. Puck considered what he would do for a moment.

"Please don't do this. I'm your friend." The Banshee wailed. Puck's eyes hardened.

"I have no friends." Puck's eyes and hand began to glow green and he leaned forward and whispered in her ear before he put his hand on her forehead. She screamed for a few moments before disappearing in a ball of light.

"Hmm… I was hoping to see what her corpse would look like." Lucifer said in a disappointed tone.

"Well she was pure energy." Puck reminded her. Lucifer just nodded.

"Now, that I know you can be trusted let's go about putting our other pieces into place." Lucifer and Puck sat at the table to go over their plans.

…

"We apologize for the theatrics, but we had to find a way to bring you all here in a way that wouldn't be to suspicious." The Fates said. They were sitting at the head of a very large table and Hercules, Xena, Iolaus, and Alcmene were sitting on one side and Brooklyn, Demona, and Cold-Fire were sitting on the other.

"Why did you bring us here?" Demona growled. Cold-Fire put her hand on her friends shoulder to stall her.

"I'm sure they are about to tell us." She grinned at the irritated look on Demona's face.

"Your sister is correct. We brought you here because we in this room and a few others are the last line of defense against the might of Lucifer. Oberon has been removed from Avalon and we do not yet know where Puck's allegiance lies, but we have seen him with Lucifer, Oberon, and Titiana on different occasions."

"So, what can we do?" Xena asked.

"The first step is for us all to go to Castle Moray to help Macbeth and another ally of yours deal with a man who has been taken over by the Devil and is creating havoc within his own kingdom. Demona and Brooklyn looked up suddenly at the mention of Macbeth.

"Wasn't he the one that my future-self told you about?" Demona asked suddenly. Brooklyn slowly nodded his head.

"I guess now I will be able to see what happened back then…or in the future…or now." Brooklyn stumbled over the words for a moment.

"Before we agree to this we need to know just what it is that we're walking into." Hercules added. "The last news from Castle Moray suggested that the political climate is in turmoil."

"There may be risks but if this is truly an Arch-angel that we're dealing with I don't know how we can pass this opportunity up." Xena advised.

"Can we talk to Zeus or maybe Ares?" Iolaus suggested. "If we can get the gods on our side then we may just be able to win this fight." Hercules shook his head.

"Ares will be around during the war. That I have no doubt, but he won't interfere because he will get exactly what he wants." Hercules sighed then before he continued. "Zeus would tell us that it is not his problem, and of course Aphrodite is busy with helping her newest recruit."

"Where is she?" Xena asked after noticing that Gabrielle wasn't among them.

"We sent her to Castle Moray to explain our situation to them before we arrive. We didn't want to risk them mistaking us for enemies."

"That's the plan then." Demona rose to her feet. "Take us there." The Fates nodded and began to chant.

…

Drexia sat in her room for several hours after she returned to the castle. She was mindlessly clawing at her wall when Duncan opened the door and entered the room. She quickly sat up and looked at him expectantly.

"You know why I'm here. Tell me what you found out. Is he dead?" Duncan asked. Drexia shook her head.

"I haven't found him yet, but I caught his scent near Castle Moray." She replied.

"I didn't order him to go there yet, but then he could simply be visiting his future bride." Duncan said while he thought of his different options. He opened the door and called for a guard. When one appeared at the door he ordered him to bring Gregor to the courtyard. Drexia grinned.

 _Gilcomgain will have to see that I am the right one for him once he finds out what I'm doing for him._ Drexia grinned wide and Duncan thought it was because she was eagerly anticipating the kill which unnerved him.

"Come my pet; let's take care of that liar once and for all." Duncan ordered.

"It would be my pleasure." Drexia said with her eyes glowing bright gold. They walked outside and saw two guards escorting Gregor to the center of the courtyard.

"What's this about?" He asked but neither of the guards would answer. Then he saw Drexia and Duncan waiting for him. "I see that she discovered the truth behind his lies."

"She did indeed discover the lies that were being told, but they were not his lies. They were yours." Duncan said calmly.

"That's impossible." Gregor shouted. "I saw it with my own eyes. You have to believe me. She's in love with him. She would say anything to cover for him." Duncan looked at Drexia for a moment, but Drexia showed no reaction to what Gregor said.

"If that were true you would have mentioned this long before now." Duncan pointed out. "Drexia, carry out the sentence."

"You'll regret this Duncan. Do you hear me you bastard. When my brother hears of this it will be war." Gregor shouted. He would have said more but Drexia began to breathe fire on him and true to her word she melted his skin off as slowly as she could. His screams lasted for hours until finally death over took him. Drexia smirked and turned back around.

"You would never lie to me would you my pet?" Duncan asked curiously.

"How could you ask me that? You're like a father to me." Drexia asked in an injured tone.

"So many that I thought I could trust have turned against me. I need to know who I can trust." Duncan pointed out.

"Well, you can always trust me." Drexia said in a matter of fact tone. Duncan smiled at her and they both walked inside.

"Yes my pet, I do believe that I can." Duncan agreed.


	16. Chapter 15: The Plan Takes Shape

"How did you get in here?" Bodhe raised his sword. Demona's group appeared in the center of the dining hall in Castle Moray. The guards rushed forward and surrounded the group quickly.

"Wait," Gil shouted as he and Vivienne rushed forward. "Demona? How did you get here?" Gil asked in surprise.

"It's a long story." Xena interrupted. "Would you mind telling all of these people to relax before they run us through with their swords?"

"Put your swords away." Gil ordered. Bodhe slowly lowered his sword but nodded for his men to lower theirs as well.

"What do you want?" Bodhe asked irritably.

"Bodhe, stop grandstanding. You know very well why they're here." The Fates said simultaneously as they appeared in the room between Demona's group and Bodhe's troops.

"You don't have any authority here." Bodhe informed them. The Fates grinned and walked towards him.

"Have you forgotten what we told you the last time we were here?" They asked. "We promised that you would receive the reinforcements you asked for if you did what we wanted. You've done well so here they are."

"Them?" Bodhe shouted. "You promised me that my reinforcements could help me defeat Duncan's armies. How in the hell am I going to do this with a handful of gargoyles and a couple of farmers."

"We will ignore your insulting tone for now. This is Hercules, a man that is worth ten armies. To his right is Xena, the warrior princess that requires no introduction, and these gargoyles just led the war against Constantine and his men and defeated them." Gil nodded to Bodhe to say that they were telling the truth.

"This is all very nice, but what do we do when Duncan brings Drexia back here. He's sure to find out about what we're doing here." Vivienne asked suddenly.

"Prepare for war." The Fates circled around them.

"You," The blonde fate pointed towards Macbeth. "You're very important to the coming battle. In three days you will receive an invitation to go hunting with Prince Duncan."

"You will need to accept it and during your trip we will convince Duncan that you are the only one that can overthrow his rule." The white haired fate advised.

"Why would I want him to think that? He would kill me if he thinks I'm a threat." Macbeth asked.

"The thought will drive him to the breaking point and he will become obsessed with you. That will give us the advantage that we need to defeat his armies." The black haired fate pointed out.

"It's a good idea," Gil advised. Vivienne nodded in agreement. "Duncan does get careless when he believes that there is a threat to his power, but with Drexia under his control we do need to be cautious."

"We can handle Drexia." Demona informed the group. "Just focus on stopping this Duncan from achieving his goal."

"Drexia isn't like her mother. She's not a monster that we should destroy." Gil pointed out.

"Have you heard about the things she's done?" Vivienne asked in shock.

"I've heard about what Duncan has forced her to do." Gil sighed and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "When I was there with her she wasn't capable of these actions."

"Don't lie to me. I heard about the deaths caused by her training." Vivienne pointed out angrily.

"That was because of Duncan. Once Duncan is gone I am sure that she could become a valuable asset and friend." Gil pointed out.

"If Duncan is controlling her then we may not have the chance to spare her." Bodhe stated. "Now, we need to prepare. I will send messengers to our few allies and prepare for his attack."

"And we are certain that Duncan will attack simply because he believes this story you will tell him regarding Macbeth?" Brooklyn asked in a disbelieving tone.

"If we can make him careless then I don't see how we can pass this up." Xena pointed out. "If we are going to have a chance to stop this tyrant then we will need to act now."

"So, it's settled. Macbeth, you'll need to pack and leave first thing in the morning if you are going to make it to the hunting trip in time." Bodhe advised. Macbeth nodded and got up to leave. "The rest of us will prepare for the coming battle."

"Once Macbeth returns we will need to perform one last ritual. He's not strong enough to take on Duncan and as you can see the gargoyles are aging." The Fates advised. "We will perform a ritual to take care of both of these problems once he returns."

…

"Drexia, I haven't been able to contact Gil for over a week now." Duncan said when he entered Drexia's chambers. "I need you to track him down and bring him back here."

"Is this urgent? Is he in danger?" Drexia asked her voice full of concern. Duncan looked at her for a moment as if considering his next words.

"That would depend on what you find, but no. As of right now I just need to talk to him." Duncan advised her. Drexia could tell by his tone that he wasn't telling her everything, but she was sure that Gil would be fine.

"Alright, I will head out right away." Drexia went to leave and Duncan grabbed her arm. "If he refuses to come back then I want you to kill him."

"Why? What has he done?" Drexia asked in surprise.

"If he refuses my command then he is useless to me. When someone becomes useless they should die. Will you follow orders or will you also become useless?" Duncan asked her in a menacing tone.

"You could never turn against me." Drexia reminded him of what he had told her before.

"Don't give me a reason to or I may have to." Duncan advised. "Now, get out of here and find him." Drexia nodded slowly. She walked out the front gate and began to flap her wings. She started to fly towards Castle Moray.

…

Demona took Brooklyn to the side after the meeting.

"I hope you didn't leave because you thought that I don't love you." Demona said in a worried tone. "I do love you, but with all that's happening I just can't make myself break a bond that strong."

"I know you've made that quite clear." Brooklyn snarled and started to turn away. Demona grabbed his arm.

"I know what happened during your trial to break your bond." Demona informed him. "I will admit that I was a little concerned about how easily you broke yours." Brooklyn turned his head away from her and she gently turned him back towards her. "Please just listen, I thought about it and I realized that like me you couldn't have if you were truly in love and destined to be with her."

"What do we do now then?" Brooklyn asked curiously. Demona grinned at him and stepped closer while wrapping her arms around him.

"I can think of a few things we can do now." She kissed him passionately for a minute before they both needed to catch their breath. "We can let everything else work themselves out later." Brooklyn grinned and kissed her back.

"You're right; perhaps I have been overthinking all of this." Brooklyn held her tight to him and started to reach for the hem of her halter top but she quickly stopped him.

"Has much as I want to we are going to have to wait for a little while." Demona pointed out. "We don't have a private room yet, but when we do I'm sure I can take care of that for you." She glanced down and then back up while smirking at him. "I will make it worth the wait."

…

"I think this is beyond us." Gabrielle, Iolaus, and Alcmene were sitting around a table discussing their options. "After the wedding I was hoping that you both would come with me and help with my new task."

"What task is that dear?" Alcmene asked curiously.

"She is Aphrodite's new priestess, and I assume that she was given a time frame to recruit more followers." Iolaus informed her.

"I also need to have a few temples constructed. I need to make one or two per year." Gabrielle added.

"Perhaps you're right. After the wedding we should probably head out to some of the neighboring towns." Alcmene agreed and Gabrielle looked surprised by that.

"Wasn't that the answer that you were hoping for?" Alcmene chuckled. Gabrielle nodded slowly.

"I just didn't expect for anyone to agree with me that quickly." She admitted.

"So, it's settled. Now, I just need to find a way to tell Herc that I'm leaving." Iolaus interrupted. Gabrielle gave him a bright smile.

"You're coming too?" She asked excitedly.

"Of course I am. I can't let my future wife go off alone now can I?" Iolaus grinned at the surprised look Alcmene was giving them. "Once we realized that Hercules and Xena would need time alone we started to talk about our future and we thought that maybe it was time for us to further our own relationship." He explained.

"Well, congratulations. Have you chosen a season yet?" Alcmene asked.

"Not yet, but we are both thinking spring might be too traditional. Perhaps, the fall or maybe even early summer." Gabrielle replied.

"You must give me plenty of time to prepare. I will need to know so I can prepare my wardrobe for the big day." Alcmene advised them.

…

The Crusaders were becoming more fanatical every day. Titania and Renard were pushing their new baby down the street in her stroller when two men in grey suits walked up to them and handed them a couple of flyers.

"Did you hear that the demons plan to kill us all and take over this country themselves?" The first man asked in an urgent tone.

"It's dangerous to walk the streets with them on the loose. You should stay inside for your own protection." The second one advised.

"It's the middle of the day." Titania pointed out. "I'm sure that we'll be fine."

"You're putting your child at risk." The first man insisted. "We cannot allow that."

"At risk from what?" Renard asked beginning to feel annoyed by the conversation.

"We know that you haven't attended any of the rallies or the hearings to judge the guilty beasts. If we didn't know better brother Renard we would have to assume that you were a sympathizer." The second man pointed out.

"You know the penalty for sympathizing with those creatures." The first man pulled out a gun and aimed it at them. "The Crusaders will put an end to these creatures and all the people who foolishly decide to align with them."

"You can't be serious. I started this group." Renard said angrily. "I know all of your leaders personally, and I guarantee they will have your heads for this."

"No Renard, we wouldn't." Renard looked up in surprise as a man wearing a black trench coat and jeans walked up to them. He had short white hair and a white beard to match. "We know that your wife here has been protecting some of them and that you've been helping her."

"Macbeth, that's not true. I simply called a meeting to make sure that the trials against the gargoyles were being handled by the book." Renard argued. "I heard about some of the executions without due process and that needs to sto…" Renard didn't get to finish his sentence as Macbeth shot him in the chest killing him instantly. Fox began to scream from her stroller and Titania looked on in shock. Macbeth turned the gun on her but out of nowhere a winged creature fell from the sky in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Macbeth snarled and opened fire. Drexia was surprised to see a green force field surround her. Titania had done away with her human disguise in a fit of rage and cast the shield before the bullets could strike them.

"I've come to stop you from making even more of a mistake my old friend." Drexia advised him bitterly.

"You're not my lover any longer. You have no right to tell me what is and is not good for me." Macbeth pointed out. "That was your choice remember."

"How could you expect me to choose otherwise with what you've become? You used to have morals and ideas. You were brave, honest, and decent. Now, though you are cruel and unforgiving. You broke my heart and gave me no choice but to leave." Drexia sighed. "After Gruoch and Gil died I thought that we would be alone forever but your strength pulled us to each other." She looked up at him with pleading eyes then. "Why can't you be that strong now?" Titania took advantage of the distraction to teleport her family away from there and back to their house.

…

"I can't believe that I'm going through with this." Macbeth said for the seventh time since he began packing. Gruoch walked up to him and held his hands in her own.

"You're doing this for all of us and I couldn't be more proud of you." She looked away for a moment and sighed. "I need you to be careful though."

"What's wrong?" Macbeth asked as he noticed her sudden change in tone. She looked at him with joy in her eyes but he also saw a bit of anxiety.

"I'm pregnant and I don't want to have to raise our child on my own like so many of the other women here do." Gruoch pointed out. "No matter what happens I need you to come back to me and our child."

"I…you're…I mean…wow. Yes, of course I will come back. Are you sure?" Macbeth was having trouble forming a coherent sentence. "Wait, I can't go now. I have to stay here to…to." He began.

"No, you will go because it's the only way to be free from that monster. I don't want to even think of how our child's life will be like under his rule."

"I understand," Macbeth said after a moment. "I will come home as quick as I can I promise." He replied and began to pack again.

"I know that Duncan sends whores to the rooms of those that he wants to impress." Gruoch said and Macbeth froze. "I'm not a fool so if he does and you have to accept one then I will understand but don't lie to me about it later." Gruoch gave him a quick kiss and left the room.

 _I have no interest in any of his whores._ Macbeth chuckled and then froze again. _He may not give me a choice._ He shivered as if the thought gave him chills and after he finished packing he went down to say good bye before he left. Drexia landed in the courtyard just as he saddled his horse and glared at him before walking up to the front entrance. Bodhe, Gil, and Vivienne came out to greet her. She growled deep in her throat when she saw Vivienne holding onto Gil's hand.

"Gil, Prince Duncan wishes to have a word with you back at the castle." Drexia said in voice that trembled as she spoke. "I have been sent here to escort you _home_." She emphasized the word home as she glared at Vivienne.

"You can't go with her. He may know that you lied." Vivienne said frantically.

"If I return alone then he will definitely find out and attack this place. You cannot withstand an attack from an army that size." Drexia pointed out. "I was meaning to mention that Gregor is dead and Duncan believes me so I need you to come with me to avoid causing any suspicion." Gil nodded and turned to Vivienne.

"She's right my love. If I do not return with her then Duncan will know that I have turned against him and he would kill everyone here just to get to me." Gil pointed out. "If she lied for me already and killed our accuser then I see no reason to doubt her now."

"You can't go to Duncan. He's crazy and will kill you without thinking twice about it." Vivienne said in a pleading tone. Gil gave her a quick kiss.

"I have to, but I should be able to return soon." Gil advised her.

"Please hurry, I will spend every waking moment worried about you until you return." Vivienne said as she could feel her eyes starting to tear up.

 _Human women are such weak creatures. What could possibly interest him in her?_ Drexia thought bitterly.

"I will be back as soon as I am able to be, I promise." Gil vowed before he turned and walked down towards Drexia. "I'm ready to be taken to him now." Drexia grinned and winked at Vivienne as she wrapped her arms tight around Gil and Vivienne nearly rushed forward when Drexia began to flap her wings but Bodhe quickly stopped her.

"No, if you stop him now then we will all die. You'll need to trust him to come back." Bodhe advised her. Drexia smiled in triumph as she lifted off of the ground and began to fly back to Duncan's castle with her desire held tight to her chest.

"I'm glad that you decided to come back with me." Drexia said after a moment. "I really didn't want to have to kill Gregor but he would have insured that Duncan killed you and I couldn't allow that."

"I appreciate you protecting me Drexia, but I must ask why you would put yourself at risk just for me." Gil inquired and Drexia thought about the best way to respond.

"I did it because I love you. Just like I know you love me. You were always kind and very gentle with me." Drexia said remembering a few of the moments they shared together in the training yard.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Gil said in surprise. "He wasn't even sure before now if she was capable of those kinds of feelings.

"I knew that you thought I didn't love you back and that's why you felt that you needed to settle for another, but now that you know we can move past that." Drexia purred. Gil became silent as they continued to fly but Drexia didn't notice because she was already beginning to plan their future together in her mind.

…

"What's taking them so long?" Duncan snarled irritably as he paced back and forth in his study. Lucifer slouched in the throne and grinned as she watched him pace back and forth.

"Don't worry, they'll be here soon." She grinned at him. "You'll wear out your carpet pacing like that."

"What would you have me do instead? She should have been back hours ago." Duncan nearly shouted.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you loved that creature. Yet when you first saw me your eyes were full of disgust." Lucifer said referring to the azure gargoyle's body that he was now possessing.

"That's different. I practically raised her. She may as well be my daughter." Duncan pointed out.

"I'm just astonished that you would consider a monster that was created artificially your child." Lucifer replied. "I hope you understand that for this plan to work that she will still have to play her part." Lucifer advised with a wicked grin.

"I know what she will have to do Duncan snapped irritably. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm simply protecting my investment. I didn't create her to be your daughter or a human's lover. I created her for the same reason I created her mother." Lucifer appeared within inches of Duncan's nose. "I created them to be the perfect weapons."

"They are more than that." Duncan argued. Lucifer's eyes began to glow a bright white.

"Do I need to have you replaced with someone more agreeable?" Lucifer asked in a menacing tone. Duncan shook his head.

"No, I was simply making you aware of the fact that they have more to offer than a simple weapon would." Duncan replied.

"Make her ready for war when she returns. If you fail me then I will show you what true torment feels like." Lucifer threatened.

"I told you that I would make sure that she is ready and I am doing just that." Duncan said irritably.

"That's why you are still alive." Lucifer laughed and disappeared from the room.

"That bitch needs to learn who the boss here really is." Duncan said irritably. Drexia and Gil landed on the patio outside of his window at that moment. He flung open the doors and stepped outside. "You're late, what took you so long?"

"We had to take a slight detour, but I thought we made it just in time." Drexia said sounding confused.

"I grew accustomed to you arriving early I suppose." Duncan nodded after a moment. "Gil, there you are my old friend. You never reported in so I became concerned."

"I thought that Drexia advised you that I was getting acquainted with the new castle that you gave me." Gil pointed out. Duncan grinned at him.

"She did but it would have still been good to hear it from you." Duncan replied. "I know this will come as a shock to you but Gregor attempted to betray you in your absence."

"Wh…why would he do such a thing?" Gil asked feigning surprise at the news.

"His motives are still unclear at this time. I couldn't allow him to continue to spread those vile lies against one of my best agents." Duncan said in a calm tone. "I also have been meaning to contact Vivienne. Have you seen her recently?" Drexia cast a warning glance at Gil. Gil however thought that it would be best in that situation to be honest.

"She is staying with me at Castle Moray for the time being. While I am in a strange place I found it necessary for someone familiar to keep me company." Gil stated honestly.

"I suppose I can understand that. You still should have told me sooner." Duncan reprimanded him.

"Understood, I promise that I will be more mindful of that in the future." Gil promised. Duncan clapped him on the shoulder.

"I would hope so. I have so very few people that I can trust. I would hate to lose you to." Duncan grinned and walked back to his desk. "Oh, that reminds me. I have a hunting trip planned with Macbeth coming up. You should come with us."

"It sounds tempting, but I only hunt gargoyles so I'm afraid that I would possibly slow you down." Gil replied.

"Nonsense, most of the time is spent talking and drinking anyway. To tell you the truth I would like for you to come with us because I need someone with me that I can trust." Duncan informed him.

"I would be happy to go in that case, milord but if I may say so I believe you can trust the young Macbeth. He has proven to be nothing but loyal to the crown since I have met him." Gil advised.

"That's great news, but since I do not know him I am glad to at least have my friend with us." Duncan grinned and sat at his desk. "I believe that Drexia would like to talk to you as well. I know that she missed you dearly while you were away."

"We had a chance to catch up on the way here, but yes I will make it a point to visit with her while I am here." Gil grinned and turned to leave.

"Just one more thing." Duncan said as Gil reached the door. "When will I get the wedding announcement from you and Gruoch?"

…

"I heard you tell him that you knew about his trial to break the bond." Cold-Fire said when she sat next to Demona awaiting the humans to show them where their chambers would be.

"Yes, so…" Demona asked curiously.

"How did you hear about it? Only I was supposed to know about what happened during your trials." Cold-Fire pointed out.

"Well, you have the tendency to talk while you sleep and while you were unconscious I was able to piece together what you were saying." Demona admitted after a moment.

"Him breaking his bond that easily doesn't bother you?" Cold-Fire asked in surprise. "He has proven that his loyalties lie only with himself. He doesn't care for anyone."

"I appreciate that you're trying to look after me, Sister but I must disagree about this." Cold-Fire looked as if she would argue but Demona held up her hand to stop her. "I know what you would say, but hear me out. I believe that his previous bond was not strong and he may not have truly loved his previous mate."

"That doesn't make any sense, Demona. If he truly felt that way then why would the power of the moon or our ancestors have blessed it in the first place?" Cold-Fire asked. Her tone gave away her frustration. "You've always been there for me. Let me be here for you now. He is not the one for you and I think deep down you know it." Demona shook her head but Cold-Fire forced her to look at her. "Think about what I am saying. He may have been able to break his bond, but you were not. You and Goliath were meant to be. I've known that since the first night you two went on patrol together."

"Enough," Demona said sternly. "I am the elder sister and as such I need you to trust me. I love him and we will find a way to make this work. Bond or no bond." Cold-Fire sighed and she slowly rose to her feet. She looked down at Demona with pity in her eyes.

"I will always trust you with my life. I care for you deeply, but in this you are wrong. I only hope you see that for yourself before it was too late." She left the room then before Demona could respond.

"She'll come around. I'll just give her some time to herself to think this over." Demona said out loud after a few minutes. Cold-Fire however had other ideas. She walked outside to the lake where she knew Brooklyn would be bathing.

"We need to speak right now you horse's ass and if I don't like everything I hear you will not leave this lake alive!" She said in a venomous tone.


	17. Chapter 16: Wedding Night

"I don't know what I've done to insult you Cold-Fire but I promise you that I don't intend to cause any harm." Brooklyn said. He was confused about Cold-Fire's sudden hatred towards him.

"I told you that I will be asking the questions here." Cold-Fire said in a cold tone that caused a shiver to run down Brooklyn's spine. "What game are you playing with my sister? It's obvious from your trial that you are incapable of caring for anyone other than yourself."

"It's not what you think and even if it was you're the mediator. You can't act upon what you saw." Brooklyn pointed out. "It's…ag…against…tradition." He stammered as Cold-Fire stepped closer to him and her eyes began to glow a fiery red. Showing Brooklyn where the second half of her name had been derived from.

"She's my sister. I will forsake tradition if it protects her from the callous treatment you bestowed upon your previous mate." Cold-Fire said. Brooklyn didn't think it was possible but her voice seemed to get colder with every syllable she uttered.

"I appreciate that you want to look after your family. I would probably do the same. You more than any of the others should remember how much I used to talk about her and how much I've wanted for this day to come." Brooklyn pointed out.

"That was before you pledged to love another. When you were bound to your mate did your guild leader not explain to you what that meant?" Cold-Fire asked curiously.

"Goliath told us all that we needed to know, but I suppose that I never truly felt the way I should have for Katana." Brooklyn said hesitantly.

"Goliath was your leader..? Well, for some reason our ancestors blessed your bond. What that means to me is that when you came here and had a chance to coerce Demona away from Goliath you decided to take it, but is it lust for you or do you truly love her?" Cold-Fire asked. "I think we both know what it is, don't we?" Demona landed between them and glared at Cold-Fire.

"I told you to drop this. You are going too far now my sister." Demona growled.

"Someone had to ask these questions." Cold-Fire pointed out. "You were not going to so I had to make sure that he is the one you think that he is."

"I know who he is dammit. I told you that I don't need protection from him." Demona snarled irritably.

"I am dealing with him, but the one I am trying to protect you from is yourself." Cold-Fire replied. "I think you know that Goliath is the one you're meant for but I think being on your own has clouded your judgement."

"I will decide what is best for me. I am begging for you to just let me choose my own path. I know what I am doing and I would appreciate it if you would show me that you have some faith in your older sister." Demona stated bitterly. "Can you do that?"

…

Macbeth arrived at Duncan's castle a day ahead of schedule and was greeted by Gil and Drexia.

"What are you doing here?" Macbeth asked curiously. "And how did you get here before me?" Drexia moved closer to Gil and wrapped her arm around him.

"I flew us both here." Drexia replied. "My father wanted to speak to my love about important matters." Gil gave Macbeth a warning glance advising him not to say anything. Macbeth nodded and before he could speak Duncan came outside to join them.

"Macbeth, I am so glad that you could make it. I was so sorry to hear about Findlaech." Gil scowled at that but Macbeth didn't notice.

"Thank you, milord. It has been a trying time for us but we are doing what we can to honor his memory." Macbeth replied.

"As it should be… Tell me my young friend. Have you ever been hunting before?" Duncan asked curiously. Macbeth thought about it for a moment.

"My father took me to hunt boars and deer a time or two." Macbeth informed him. Duncan grinned.

"That's great news. I was hoping you wouldn't slow us down." Duncan winked at him and walked towards him to shake his hand.

"I assure you I won't slow you down. In fact, milord you may have trouble keeping up." Macbeth said with a grin.

"I think maybe we should put a small wager on it. I know that Gil here has told you about his betrothal to Gruoch, but I was thinking that if you win that Drexia here could use a friend and companion like you." Macbeth's eyes grew wide but Gil signaled him to be quiet and he slowly nodded.

"Good, then it's settled and Drexia will be the prize." She growled angrily but held her tongue after receiving a worried look from Gil. Duncan beckoned them to come inside and they followed him back into his study. "Macbeth, I have to admit that I was concerned about you being so young but you and Bodhe seem to make a good team."

"Yes milord, they certainly do and if I may speak freely I also believe that they work even better together when Macbeth and Gruoch are together." Gil pointed out. Duncan turned around and looked back and forth from Macbeth to Gil.

"Did you not appreciate my offer when I gave her to you?" Duncan asked curiously. Gil looked surprised by the question.

"Of course I did milord, but I believe that the young lady should have the right to choose. If she decides that we are a pair that fits what she desires then that will be great, but if she decides that her childhood friend is the better match then I believe it would only be proper to stay out of their way." Gil replied. Duncan scowled but quickly covered it with a wide smile.

"Very well, but remember that she is the lady of Castle Moray and if she chooses him you may have to leave." Duncan informed him.

"I will take that into consideration milord." Gil replied. Duncan nodded then turned towards a map he had hanging on the far wall.

"This is where we will travel to hunt." Duncan informed them. Drexia will come for protection purposes, but we should be alone up there."

"Why go all the way to the top of that cliff?" Macbeth asked after a moment. "That path makes it a very steep climb and getting a carcass back down may prove to be difficult."

"True, but I think Drexia can also help with that and up there happens to be heavily populated with bucks." Duncan said. "Since no one else will attempt to climb that path then they will all be ours for the taking."

"Sounds like a good plan." Gil said. He kept the panic out of his voice but he suddenly remembered that there was a gargoyle cave built into the side of the cliff and the path would take them right by it.

"I will go and get some sleep then." Macbeth yawned as he rose to his feet. "After all, I did just spend the last two days travelling and I assume you're going to want to head out before the sun rises." Duncan nodded and Macbeth followed Duncan's servant to the guest quarters.

"I must say that I'm a little disappointed by your change of heart regarding Gruoch." Duncan said once Macbeth had left the room.

"I don't understand what the problem is. She loves him deeply and he loves her in return. Why would I wish to interfere with that?" Gil asked. "In my opinion it would only serve to destabilize her family and the people there."

"The truth is that we received a warning from the English. They warned that if Macbeth married Gruoch and became lord of Castle Moray they would attack." Duncan sighed and placed a hand on Gil's shoulder. "We cannot survive a war with England right now. I need you to do this to save the lives of our people."

"I am his friend and it would not be right for me to do this." Gil replied. Duncan shrugged.

"Very well, I will find someone else who can but I was hoping to have someone there that I can trust." Duncan stated.

"My apologies for putting you in this position, milord." Gil said. "But if I may be blunt, to hell with England. We have Drexia and our armies are stronger than you are giving them credit for."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but their soldiers would be far too much for us to handle even with her on our side." Duncan pointed out. "If he is your friend and you care about them then I would reconsider your decision not to take her as your own."

"Why in the hell would I do that?" Gil asked irritably. He was growing more annoyed by the second by this conversation.

"If you decline then I will have to send someone else." Duncan sighed. "He may not be as kind to her or Macbeth as you would be."

"I would think very hard before sending a brute to marry her." Gil's voice grew cold as he spoke.

"That's up to you isn't it?" Duncan grinned at him. "You wouldn't dare to cross me."

"You forget what I can do. I am the Hunter, I was Constantine's lead officer, and perhaps it is you that should know better than to cross me." Gil stepped forward with each additional word until Duncan was standing against the wall of his study. "You are my friend, but you cannot continue to play with people's lives. If the English are threatening then I will stall the marriage, but I will not control her and neither will you."

"You have no right to speak to me that way." Duncan whispered fiercely.

"I'm taking the right, unless of course you think you've found a way to stop me." Gil grinned at him and then turned and walked out the door. When he was gone Duncan called for one of his messengers. When he came in Duncan handed him a hastily written note.

"Give this to Jason and make sure that Gil doesn't see you do it." Duncan ordered. The messenger nodded and quickly ran off.

"We shall see who shouldn't cross who." Duncan grinned and sat at his desk to finish writing the orders to his men for the next day.

…

"Milord, you have a visitor." Puck advised Oberon. He slowly opened the front door to the apartment and Oberon slowly rose to his feet.

"Who is it…?" Oberon stopped talking and stared at the door as Titania walked into the room carrying Fox. It was evident on her face that she had been crying recently and Oberon stepped forward to help. She held her hand out signaling for him to stop.

"My being here does not mean that I forgive you…yet. I need you to listen to what I have to say and then I hope we can talk." Titania informed him.

"Of course, I would like nothing more than to talk with you." Oberon said as he used his magic to form a large chair next to his for her. She sat down with Fox and began to rock her back and forth as she spoke.

"I know now why I loved Halcyon. He was human, but he was as much like you as a human can be." He looked surprised for a moment by her admission. "I've always wanted a child but we couldn't have one. I am also pregnant with another that we must be rid of as soon as possible."

"What do you mean? I thought that this is what you wanted." Oberon pointed out.

"It's Lucifer's," She replied in a voice that still shook when she said it out loud.

"Why would you…? How could you…?" For the first time since his creation Oberon found that he was speechless.

"It was the only way I could keep my soul. I know that this is completely my fault, but we can fix this." Titania sighed and looked at Oberon hopefully. "The question is… Do you want to fix it?" Oberon stared at her and the baby for several minutes that felt like hours to the two of them. Then he waved his hand and part of the apartment walled itself off. They got up and opened the door to the new room and Titania realized it was a large nursery.

"We will make it work better this time." Oberon grinned down at her. Fox was asleep so Titania laid her down in the new crib and they gently closed the door before she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Oberon began to loosen her dress and she let it fall from her shoulders and to the ground. Puck stepped out of the apartment and gently shut the door. He was grinning wide as he disappeared.

"I've missed this so much." Titania said as she once again felt Oberon enter her. After getting used to Renard she found that being with Oberon again really hurt but something about the pain made it even more exciting for her and soon she was the one controlling the pace as she pushed herself into him as hard as she could and soon she felt him filling her and roll over to lay next to her. "I still haven't forgiven you yet you know." She grinned at the confused look he gave her. "I really missed that though and I truly missed you." She kissed him again and they laid there to relax not letting the worries from the outside world to intrude upon them if even for just a few minutes.

…

"They are back together as you ordered, milord." Puck advised Lucifer who was in Avalon planning her next move.

"Very good, have you acquired the creature yet?" Lucifer asked while she put a few markers on a map.

"Not yet, she is difficult to control." Lucifer glared at him and he rushed to continue. "I am trying to negotiate with her but she is very stubborn." Puck pointed out.

"She is the only one that can defeat him and we need her on our side. If she continues to refuse then you'll have to kill her." Lucifer replied.

"How do you suggest I do that?" Puck grinned at her. "She is powerful enough to be a danger to your child and perhaps even you." He pointed out.

"I don't care how you do it. Get her back here as soon as possible. We cannot delay in our plans much longer." Lucifer snapped irritably.

"I will do what I can." Puck replied and vanished from the room. Lucifer stabbed a pin on the map of New York.

"When you awaken I will destroy you." Lucifer said out loud as she put more pins on various parts of the map.

…

"I don't understand you." Drexia said in a menacing tone. "We had each other to lean on through the years and you threw it away to join this crusade." Drexia walked into an open window that led to Macbeth's patio. He glared at her and then returned his attention to the glass of wine he had just poured for himself.

"What do you want now?" Macbeth asked irritably. He went back to his living room and sat on the couch as he started to flip through the channels.

"You're so infuriating. I should just kill you." Drexia's eyes began to glow bright gold. Macbeth laughed at that.

"You should but you won't." Macbeth pointed out. If you kill me then you and Demona will also die. You do remember that do you not?" He laughed again before taking another drink.

"Why did you leave?" Drexia asked irritably. Macbeth halted with the cup to his lips and slowly lowered his arm back down.

"You know the reason I left." He replied bitterly. "I had a calling to join the Crusaders and I answered it." He said and quickly gulped down his wine.

"I think you were scared." Drexia said bluntly. Macbeth looked at her for a moment and considered what she was saying for a moment before he responded.

"What exactly am I so afraid of?" Macbeth asked in a mocking tone. Drexia crossed her arms over her chest.

"I saw your face when I first brought up the idea of joining our souls together. You're terrified that you might actually be able to love again and revenge for what happened to Gruoch won't occupy your every thought." Drexia growled.

"You're treading on thin ice." Macbeth's tone grew cold as he rose to his feet to face her.

"Dammit, can't you see that I'm in love with you?" Drexia nearly shouted. "I would still be by your side if you would just trust me instead of this group of maniacs." Macbeth grabbed her roughly and kissed her passionately.

"I wanted to keep you out of this." Macbeth said irritably out of breath. Drexia stared at him in shock.

"Keep me out of what?" She asked still staring at him in shock.

"There are gargoyles that have joined Lucifer's side and we have been actively hunting them down. When Renard first recruited me his plan was to only kill the one's that turned against us." Macbeth sighed and walked over to pick up a bottle of scotch and opened it. "I intended to kill the woman that is carrying the spawn of Lucifer but something moved my hand."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Drexia asked irritably.

"You can believe what you wish, but since you've come demanding the reason so I am telling you the truth." Macbeth replied.

"Why would you try to kill a pregnant woman?" Drexia asked in shock by his admissions.

"Did you miss that this is Lucifer's child that we're talking about here?" Macbeth asked surprised that she didn't understand why it was necessary.

"So, then why did you tell Renard that it was coming after he started protecting gargoyles?" Drexia asked still not believing what she was hearing.

"I know that you're in shock but you need to listen to what I'm saying." Macbeth said firmly before grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to sit down. He sat down next to her and continued. "Lucifer is turning humans and gargoyles into his servants." He informed her. "The woman I nearly shot is having Lucifer's heir. We cannot allow that." Macbeth added.

"There has to be a way other than killing her to stop it." Drexia pointed out.

"We need to put a stop to it no matter what it takes." Macbeth said trying to keep the irritation he felt out of his tone. "No method is too much when it comes to stopping that monster from being born." Drexia thought about what he said for a few minutes. He was worried for a moment that she would attack him but after another moment she sighed.

"I suppose you are right. If I choose to believe you and work with you again I need to know two things." Drexia informed him.

"What are those two things then?" Macbeth asked as he sat next to her and held her hands in his own.

"I need to know that we will try to avoid killing the woman if possible." Drexia began.

"We may try to find another option and your second condition?" He asked curiously. She held her hands tighter and looked him in the eye before she continued.

"I want to know that you love me. I want to know that now that you don't need to protect me from this that you will continue with our courtship." Drexia looked into his eyes hopefully as she spoke.

"If I say yes then I need to know if you can trust me. I need to know that I can count on you to help me if it comes down to having to kill her, and last I need to know if an eternity with me is truly what you want." Macbeth said returning her hopeful stare.

"Of course I will." Drexia hugged him tight to her and then she started to feverishly kiss him and started to remove his shirt as he reached into her loincloth. She purred and moaned deeply when she felt his fingers enter her. She quickly removed her halter top and reached down to try to remove his jeans. She started to growl in frustration because her claws made it difficult to undo the button. Macbeth grinned and pushed her gently down onto the couch and took them off himself before he joined her. She purred loud in his ear as he entered her and she wrapped her arms and wings around him holding him close as he slowly made love to her. She kissed him again and then looked him in the eyes as he finally filled her completely. "What took us so long to get this right?" She asked dreamily.

"I wanted to keep you safe my darling." Macbeth told her as he brushed her hair from her eyes and over her ear. She smiled wide and then a thought occurred to her.

"You told me that I need to trust you and that is true, but you also need to trust me." Drexia said. "I know you love me but I don't need to be protected my love." She reached up and breathed a small stream of fire to light the candles on the table next to the couch.

…

David Xanatos was working on a project when a blond haired man wearing glassed and a blue suit walked into his office at Xanatos Incorporated.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" David asked while pulling a gun from the top drawer of his desk.

"I'm here with a gift Mr. Xanatos." Owen laid down the Grimorum. "My master has asked for me to give this to you."

"Before I kill you tell me why the hell I would be interested in an old book." David pulled the book from Owen's hands and looked it over.

"Well, Mr. Xanatos you want this book because within it is the secret to where you received the coin you sold to build your entire fortune." Owen replied.

"How did you know about that?" David asked suspiciously.

"It's all in the book. Now, the book also tells of a way to wake a clan of gargoyles that has been frozen in stone for near a millennia." Owen advised.

"This is the eighties, why would I care about waking more gargoyles when the ones already here cannot be trusted?" David chuckled and tossed the book on his desk.

"My master also told me that these gargoyles are not only instrumental in bringing you to the time to get the coin, but they will also help you win the war to end all wars in the future." Owen told him. "However, if none of this interests you then I can take the book back to him." Owen went to pick it up but David quickly snatched it.

"There's no harm in at least reading the book now is there?" David grinned at him.

"None at all Mr. Xanatos, This is my cell phone number. Please give me a call if you decide to break the Wyvern Clan's curse." Owen requested. He turned and left leaving David to sit at his desk as he began to read the book. A door opened that led to a side room that was attached to his office and the azure gargoyle walked into the room.

"You were right. He did come here just like you predicted he would." David said admiringly.

"When you awaken the clan let me know and then I will fulfill my end of our agreement." She advised him.

…

Hercules and Xena decided that night that they would need to get married, because they didn't know when they would get another chance. Demona, Cold-Fire, and Alcmene stood on the left side of the raised platform. Brooklyn and Iolaus stood on the right side. Gabrielle stood on the platform and Hercules stood slightly in front of her and to the right. Xena came into the room as the music began. Hercules gulped and froze when he saw her walking towards him. She stepped up onto the platform and faced her soon to be husband as Gabrielle started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here in this place to bring together my best friend in this world Xena with one of the greatest men I have ever known. Xena, you've been my friend for many years now and to be honest I have been dreading this day because I didn't want to lose you, but when you told me that you were marrying Hercules I couldn't have been happier for you." Gabrielle turned towards Hercules then. "Hercules, you're an amazing man and I'm so happy that after all the tragedies you've had to endure that you managed to find a way to love again. Now, if you would like to say any vows this would be the best time."

"Hercules, I never imagined myself being here. When I first fell in love with you I was so terrified that I ran from it. You never gave up on me and I will always love you for that. I promise that no matter what the future brings I will face it by your side. I will love you until my dying breath. This I swear to you." Xena vowed and began to blush as she accepted a gold wedding band from Demona. She put it on Hercules's left ring finger.

"Xena, Since the day we met I knew that there was something special inside you. You're heart and spirit are uniquely genuine and after all the time we've known each other I can't express how happy I am that we are finally here. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you but I couldn't express it. The first time we made love I knew that we shared something special and I always hoped this day would come. I vow to you to do everything I can to make you happy for as long as we both live." Hercules swore as he accepted the ring from Iolaus and slid it gently onto Xena's left ring finger.

"By the power granted to me by Aphrodite, goddess of love, I now grant your marriage and bless your union." Xena leaped into his arms then and kissed him passionately to the applause of her friends that had gathered around them.

"Let's start drinking." Iolaus grinned and hugged Xena before shaking his friend's hand.

"Congratulations Sister." Demona smiled and hugged Xena close to her. "May the power of the moon bless your union." Alcmene walked forward and hugged Xena and then her son.

"I'm so excited to have grandchildren." Alcmene said happily.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Hercules laughed. "It'll happen when it happens, but I promise you'll be the first to know."

…

"I gave him the book as you ordered milord." Puck said as he entered the apartment that he shared with Oberon and Titania.

"Good work Puck, now we just need to wait for his interest in this to lead him the way we want and our army will finally be complete and we will destroy Lucifer once and for all." Oberon grinned. Titania sat next to Oberon and kissed him.

"I think I found a spell to rid myself of the infection." Titania said happily.

"You mean Lucifer's…" Puck began.

"Stop, I can't do what I need to do if I think of that. After the spell the infection should be gone." Titania advised.

Oberon looked over the piece of parchment that she handed him and nodded. "Very well, let's get started and collect the ingredients that we need."


	18. Chapter 17: Enter Xanatos

"That's an impressive kill." Duncan said admiringly. Macbeth had been fortunate to turn to his left at just the right moment and spot a large buck. It was the tallest that he had ever seen and he was thankful that it hadn't seemed to notice him yet. When the arrow struck the buck it fell quickly and Drexia watched in stunned silence. She admired the young human's hunting ability and was glad that she had come along to witness it.

"That was the best use of a bow I have ever seen." Drexia said still in awe of what she saw.

"I can't believe that there haven't been any other deer around." Gil complained. "Normally, this area is crowded with them." The Fates watched while Drexia lifted the heavy corpse and the group began to head back down the trail.

"I guess it's obvious why I invited you on this trip." Duncan said after a moment. "I need to know who I can trust. So, many in my kingdom have begun to turn against me and I need to know if you will side with me or those that would see me dead and my castle burn."

"I have always been loyal." Macbeth said offended by the implication. Duncan was about to respond when his foot slipped and he began to fall from the narrow cliff. Macbeth instinctively reached out his hand to catch him and Gil rushed over to help. Between the two of them they managed to pull Duncan back up. After he had a chance to calm down they began to walk down the path again.

"I suppose there is a silver lining to this hunt after all." Duncan said with a wide grin. Macbeth and Gil looked over at him curiously. "If you two wanted me dead you could have simply let me fall."

"I guess that's true." Macbeth chuckled. He glanced over at Drexia and noticed how she easily carried the weight of the dead buck in her arms and he found himself suddenly noticing her curves and thinking thoughts that made him burn with desire as his eyes roamed over her. _She is a creature. Nothing more so stop these thoughts._ Drexia noticed his eyes roaming over her and at first she felt embarrassed by it and then she began to feel something different. She began to feel warm and she blushed and turned her eyes away from him. The group slowly made their way down the trail until they reached the trees below. Suddenly, a dense fog began to surround them.

"What's going on here?" Duncan asked nervously as he drew his sword.

"I don't know but we should be cautious. This is no natural fog." Gil pointed out. He and Macbeth drew their swords and cautiously stepped forward. When they had walked forward a few feet they began to smell something cooking. A few feet further and they began to hear women's voices. A few feet after that they saw three old witches stirring large spoons into a cauldron.

"Welcome Duncan, King of Scotland." The Fates said in unison.

"Welcome Macbeth, Future King of Scotland and The Conqueror of Drexia's heart." Drexia and Duncan both looked at Macbeth in disbelief, but before they could say anything Macbeth interrupted.

"You are mistaken Elders, Duncan is king now and his son will become king once he is grown." Macbeth said in an unwavering tone. "I have only just met Drexia and even though she seems to be a kind and generous soul I am currently betrothed to another. Duncan glared at Gil who slowly shook his head.

"What we see is what must be." The Fates advised before they turned towards Gil.

"Welcome Gilcomgain, Destroyer of Human-Kind." Gil looked shocked by that title.

"What do you mean by that? I haven't killed people in a long time." Gil said as everyone looked at him in surprise. They ignored the question however and vanished from the forest. When they disappeared the fog lifted and they could see clearly in front of them once more. Duncan decided then that he would need to keep a much closer eye on Macbeth. He knew that the strange women were the fates but decided to keep that information secret for now.

"They were daft." Macbeth said with a chuckle after a few minutes. Gil nodded and began to laugh as well.

"Destroyer of Human-Kind…" Gil said in a mocking tone. "What nonsense."

"Yes, clearly those old women were mistaken. We should continue on so that we can make it back before it gets dark." Duncan pointed out.

"Those weren't women. There was something strange about them. They each had an aura of arcane energy surrounding them." Drexia replied after a moment.

"What do you mean they had arcane energy?" Macbeth asked curiously.

"It was strange but I could see it emanating from them." Drexia informed him. "They could have been an illusion or they were very powerful witches perhaps."

"There is no point in worrying about it now." Duncan advised. "Let's head home and we'll try to find more information about them later." Drexia growled in irritation. Gil and Macbeth just nodded and the group continued on to Duncan's castle.

…

"I wish that I could convince you to stay around a little while longer." Xena told Gabrielle as she helped her pack some things for the road. Gabrielle sighed and turned to look at her friend.

"I've always sought out my purpose in life and I think that I have finally found it." Gabrielle said. "What we did was great and I enjoyed the time we spent travelling together and helping people, but now that you're married I feel that it's the best time for me to discover who I am."

"I hear that congratulations are in order." Xena grinned at her and glanced at Iolaus to emphasize her point.

"We weren't going to say anything because it was your big day." Gabrielle replied. "We were going to make sure that you received an invitation though."

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to know that my best friend Is getting married." Xena replied.

"So, who told you about us?" Gabrielle asked with a wide grin. Then she started to laugh. "It was Alcmene wasn't it?"

"Yes, well you know that she gets excited at times. She gets really talkative when something great comes along." Xena pointed out with a wide smile.

"Are you almost ready?" Xena and Gabrielle turned to see Iolaus and Alcmene waiting by the door. Gabrielle stood up and grabbed her bag and her staff.

"I suppose I am." Gabrielle sighed as she gave her friend one last hug goodbye and then turned and left with them. Xena felt her eyes beginning to tear up and she suddenly needed to sit down. She needed more than anything at that moment to speak with her sister, but the sun was beginning to rise and she knew that she wouldn't get the opportunity to until the following evening. She left the room and started to look for her new husband.

"At least now I will never be alone." Xena said quietly to herself.

…

"This castle is magnificent, Owen." David said as he and Owen walked through the ruins of Castle Wyvern. "Look at the stone work."

"Yes Mister Xanatos, but I must remind you that the cost of this venture will be astronomical." Owen pointed.

"Pay the men, Owen and get it moved as quickly as possible." David said as he pulled some moss off of the stone Goliath's face. "Magnificent," He said again with a wide grin. It had been seven months since Puck had given David the Grimorum and David wasted no time following the instructions written by the Magus to find the castle, because he knew that the castle needed to rise above the clouds he had worked to construct what is now the tallest building in New York that he would use to sit the castle on top of. When the azure gargoyle had first approached him with this plan he thought he was going crazy, but after speaking with Owen and reading the Grimorum he realized that his path to power was dependent on bringing her old clan back from the magical sleep that was cast upon them.

"Sir, the red one still hasn't been able to speak. I believe that whatever it was that brought them here as traumatized him greatly." Owen pointed out.

"We'll try to figure that out later. Perhaps that Demona knows something that she could tell us about it." David wenced and held his arm close to his chest.

"Still in pain I see." Owen pointed out. David rolled his eyes but slowly nodded.

"I still don't know what I did to deserve having my arm snapped like a twig." David replied bitterly.

"You attempted to touch her. Apparently, that didn't please her." Owen grinned and David glared at him.

"I still think she overreacted. A simple don't touch me would have sufficed." David said irritably. Owen patted him on the shoulder. "She must appreciate your assistance though because she gave you a warning instead of just killing you."

"I suppose," David said irritably. "That reminds me, I need you to call Fox and see if she wants to go to dinner tonight, and if she says yes reserve us a table at En Shere for seven this evening." Owen nodded and pulled out his cell phone. After he spoke to Fox for a moment he hung up the phone and then dialed another number. After he spoke again for a moment he turned to talk to David.

"The hostess is informing me that they only have an opening for nine this evening." Owen informed him.

"Is that so… Tell her that if she does not get us a table for seven that I will personally contact the owner of the resturaunt and inform him of why I will be pulling my support and funds to go to a place a little more agreeable." David said yelled to make sure Owen heard him over the helicopter that landed near them. They walked over to it and Owen put the phone back up to his ear before relaying David's message.

"She placed me on hold." Owen said irritably as the helicopter left the ground and began to fly back to New York. "Yes, I'm still here. Your manager found one? That's great and I'm sure that Mr. Xanatos will be happy to continue to support your fine establishment." Owen hung up the phone and sat back in his seat. "You're all set." Owen advised him.

"Good job Owen, I dislike having to argue with hosts all the time." David grinned and leaned back to take a nap for the remainder of the trip back to the city.

…

Macbeth arrived back at Castle Moray to the greatest news he had ever heard. Gruoch was pregnant with his first child and he ordered for a day of celebration. A few hours later however one of Macbeth's guards came running towards him.

"What is it, Nathaniel?" Macbeth asked curiously as the young man was catching his breath.

"An army at the front gates…" Nathaniel didn't get a chance to say anymore as Macbeth and Gil quickly made their way to the front gate. They walked out onto the battlements above the gate and stared down below them in shock as they saw Jason and his army of one hundred and fifty men standing behind him in twelve rows.

"Jason, what can I do for you?" Macbeth asked curiously.

"You can start by opening the gates and surrendering." Jason shouted back. Macbeth looked to Gil curiously who shrugged to emphasize that he didn't know what was going on.

"Surrender for what? We are not at war." Macbeth shouted back.

"Prince Duncan has ordered me to take charge of Castle Moray and has also given Gruoch to me as a tribute. You and Gilcomgain are to turn yourselves in to me and my men will escort you back to his castle to await your trial." Jason informed them. "If you do not open the gates then we will be forced to attack." As he spoke that last few words they heard something crashing through the trees and were stunned to see three large catapults being dragged into the area on top of rolling logs.

"Just you come inside and we will discuss this." Macbeth said sternly. Jason thought for a moment but then slowly nodded. The gates opened enough to allow Jason to ride his horse inside and he was met at the castle entrance by the guards who forced him to wait for Macbeth and Gil before continuing on.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Macbeth asked after they walked into a conference room.

"It's come to the attention of the Prince that the lord of Castle Moray has been working against the interest of the kingdom and thus is subject to arrest." Jason informed them.

"That's insane, we've been nothing but loyal to the crown." Macbeth pointed out irritably. Jason glanced over at Gil then.

"Prince Duncan decreed that Gilcomgain was to marry Gruoch and begin negotiations with the English to give us peace and a better trade deal. That has not happened and we've heard that he has no intention of following through with that plan." Jason replied.

"There is no need. We discussed the situation with Prince Duncan during our hunt and he agreed with us then that we were making the right choice." Macbeth said. He was stunned that Duncan would turn against them.

"You are wrong. After your trip the prince was very distraught by your decision to disobey him that he nearly sent Drexia to kill everyone here, but I talked him into letting me take charge. He reluctantly agreed, but only if I agreed to claim Gruoch as my wife and do the duties that should have been Gilcomgain's to perform." Jason informed them.

"You cannot do that. She is with child and I will not allow this to happen." Bodhe stated defiantly.

"You know that the Prince is supposed to approve of all marriages and children to be born." Jason pointed out irritably. "Who is the father? This makes him guilty of treason."

"I spoke of this with the prince and he gave me his blessing at the time. I couldn't have anticipated that he would change his mind." Macbeth spoke up.

"You will hang for this." Jason roared.

"Jason, that's enough." Gil said in a cold tone. "I don't know what happened to you when we parted company but you know that no one not even the prince has the authority to intervene now that a child is being born." Gil informed his old friend. "Only a king has that kind of power and despite his abuse of power Duncan is not king yet."

"You would dare defy him." Jason said surprised that the meeting wasn't going as he planned. "He could take this castle if it interested him to do so."

"Hello again Jason," Vivienne said as she walked into the room.

"What is she doing here?" Jason asked upset by her presence. "She has no place here. I thought she was back home doing as I instructed."

"I told you before Jason, I am not your wife and I never will be. You have no hold over me and you know it." Vivienne stated irritably.

"I'm finished here. I am not going back empty handed so you all are coming with me or I will rain down fire upon this castle and I will not only have you all killed but I will have the skin slowly peeled off of your wife." Jason said while glaring at Macbeth. Macbeth matched his glare and if it wasn't for his self-control he would have leaped over the table to attack him.

"I will go and you will leave the people here alone." Macbeth said in as calm of a tone as he could manage.

"That's not…" Jason began.

"That's what's going to happen, or I will unleash our weapons that can destroy that pathetic army you've left on my front lawn." Macbeth grinned wickedly. "You also made the mistake of coming in here alone and leaving them outside with no way of knowing if or when an attack is coming."

"You wouldn't dare." Jason argued.

"What's it going to be?" Macbeth asked his tone ice cold. "Are we going or am I ordering my men to attack?"

…

"Things are going just as you anticipated milord." Puck said as he walked into the throne room on Avalon. Lucifer was pacing back and forth in front of the map.

"Then why haven't we located those missing gargoyles yet?" She asked bitterly.

"It takes time but I have been in contact with David Xanatos, and I believe that he is very close to finding them." Puck informed her.

"Good, once they are found I want them to be destroyed." Lucifer replied off-handedly. Puck looked surprised by that order.

"You want them to be destroyed? I thought we were going to use them." Puck reminded her.

"I've changed my mind. If they are able to defeat me as you claim then the best thing for us to do is remove them from the board." Lucifer replied. "Besides, my loyal servant Dr. Sevarius is working on a project that will enable us to achieve our other goals."

"Is his prototype nearly completed?" Puck asked curiously.

"Not yet, but when we take the genetic material from that red gargoyle living with Xanatos then he will be able to complete the creature." Lucifer replied.

"Is it wise to use the red one? The lavender one that will awaken is much more powerful than he is." Puck pointed out.

"Are you questioning me?" Lucifer's eyes started glowing white as she turned to face him. Puck took a step back but faced his gaze unwaveringly.

"Not at all, I'm simply advising you of the flaw in your strategy." Puck pointed out. "I know that it is tempting to try to win now, but if we go that route it could cost us everything that we have been working towards."

"What about the bitch?" Lucifer asked irritably. Puck grinned at him.

"I assume you're referring to the Demona that's in the past, because you're wearing the other one." Puck chuckled and Lucifer's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Do I appear to be in a joking mood to you?" Lucifer asked menacingly.

"At the moment you do not." Puck informed her. Lucifer walked towards him and he quickly added. "I will go see what she and Xanatos are doing now, but she has been of value by giving us the lore to find them."

"Do not forget the prophecy." She lectured Puck. "Remember that only when the azure gargoyle finds the gargoyle that is not completely gargoyle and the human that is not entirely human will they be able to seal the morning star away for all eternity."

"I know what it says." Puck said. "It makes no sense. Gargoyle that's not a gargoyle and human that's not a human, it sounds like someone drank too much before writing that story."

"Nothing but the truth may be printed in this book." Lucifer growled and showed Puck the book titled 'Lucifer'. "This tells me how she will defeat me and I want to stop it from happening."

"I understand and I'll do what I can." Puck replied.

…

Titania was screaming in pain as she held onto Oberon's hand for support. He cast the spell and a bright yellow glow appeared to emanate from inside Titania's mid-section. She felt as if her insides were being shredded and feared that this would be the death of her.

"It's almost over my lady." Oberon said trying to sound comforting.

 _Even his comforting voice sounds stern._ She would have laughed but then she felt another surge of pain and she started to scream again. Puck appeared in the room and ran up to them.

"Oberon, what did you do?" Puck asked irritably.

"I found the ingredients we spoke of and I cast the spell." Oberon informed him. He didn't understand what upset him.

"You were supposed to wait for me." Puck reminded him.

"You were taking a very long time and we knew that I could cast this spell." Oberon replied.

"You forgot about this one." Puck said irritably and a green light appeared from his hand and surrounded Titania causing the yellow light to change to a blue color. Titania looked around in surprise as the pain suddenly ceased. "I am casting the spell to numb the pain." Titania nodded wearily and laid her head back down and closed her eyes.

"I am thankful that you came back when you did Puck, but where were you?" Oberon asked curiously.

"I was making sure that David Xanatos plays his part in the future. I must say with all of this time travel I am beginning to lose track of where I'm supposed to be and when." Puck chuckled and suddenly the light emanating from Fox ebbed and then went out. "It's done. When do we tell her that the spawn of the devil is now within a human woman somewhere?" Puck asked with a smirk on his face. Oberon thought it over for a moment.

"We won't tell her unless she needs to know." Oberon said finally.

…

"You know I always felt horrible that you were removed from your crown because of us." Drexia said as she sat a plate of meat and potatoes in front of Macbeth. "I know it's been horrible for you and I still hear you say their names in the middle of the night as you sleep."

"You've made it much easier, my love." Macbeth said as he kissed her hand. She blushed and sat across from him with her own plate. "Remember, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be alive today."

"You don't owe me anything for that." Drexia reminded him.

"I'm still thankful for it." He grinned at her as he took a bite. "After all if you didn't bring back the other gargoyles to help me Duncan would have killed me."

"True, but I couldn't allow that and once I heard him speaking of his plans for you I knew what I had to do." Drexia said as she took a bite of her potatoes.

"You had everything to lose by turning against him the way you did." Macbeth pointed out. She reached out and grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes before she spoke.

"I gained everything by doing what I did. I want you to remember that I chose to do this and I am very pleased with my life since I joined you, but sometimes I feel guilty knowing what you lost." Drexia advised him. Macbeth kissed her passionately and she responded enthusiastically.

"You have no need to feel guilty." Macbeth shoved the plates to the floor and lifted her up in his arms before pushing her back on the table and began to kiss her again. He ripped off her tank top and threw it to the ground as he took both of her breasts in his hands and began to roughly squeeze them. She let out a loud moan and then purred as she began to enjoy what he was doing. The first time he had gotten rough with her came as a shock but after a little while she found she really enjoyed it. He then tore off her skirt and entered her in one quick motion. She would have screamed in pleasure but he muted her by kissing her deeply just as she started to. She couldn't believe that he was taking her on their table. Something about it felt wrong to her, but another part felt the excitement grow the more she thought about it the more excited she became. She lifted him off the table suddenly and went over to the couch and quickly climbed on top of him she purred again as she felt him enter her again and she began to move faster and faster until she finally she shuddered on top of him and then felt her filling her. She laid down on top of him resting her head on his chest.

"That's amazing every time." Drexia said dreamily. Then a thought occurred to her. "My love, why did you start to mate with me on the table where we eat our food?"

"I thought it might excite you to try something that you've never done before." Macbeth chuckled and she looked up at him.

"It did. It excited me very much. I just don't understand why." Drexia informed him.

"Doing something that you know you shouldn't makes it much more exciting." Macbeth grinned and kissed her again.

"We need to clean up that mess." Drexia pointed out. Macbeth picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Later, right now I want to take you until the sun rises." Drexia looked at him in surprise and then smiled wide.

"You're in charge as always my love." She purred in his ear.

…

"I'm not here to fight dammit. I need help." Drexia said for the fifth time since she landed in the courtyard of Castle Moray. As she pleaded with the guards at the gate to let her through Gil came out to see what the trouble was.

"What's happening out here?" He asked irritably.

"This creature claims she is here to find help for Macbeth, but we all know her master is the one who called for him in the first place." The Captain of the guard replied with a sneer.

"Gil, I'm here because Macbeth doesn't know what he's getting into. I need your help to free him from Duncan before he is killed." Drexia informed him.

"Before who is killed..?" Demona asked as she landed next to them followed closely by Brooklyn and Cold-Fire. They walked up to Drexia and she looked them over as well.

"It's Macbeth; Duncan is going to kill him when he arrives at the castle." Drexia informed them. "You have to help me stop him."

"I thought you always did whatever Duncan told you to do without question. Why would you turn on him now to help Macbeth?" Gil asked curiously.

"This isn't the first time I've turned against him my love." Drexia advised as she began to tear up. Demona felt bad for her at that moment as she realized that she was having an internal struggle. She wanted to be loyal to Duncan but she was in love with Gil and she had chosen him over her duty to Duncan.

"I need to speak with him for a moment." Demona interrupted and everyone looked at her in surprise. "Alone," She emphasized and Gil walked back with her towards the castle and they stopped just outside the main entrance.

"She's in love with you and is doing everything she can to help you. I would believe her and find a way to save the young man who is supposed to lead us in the coming battles." Demona pointed out.

"If he's right then we don't have much time." Gil said as he rubbed his chin and felt a day's worth of stubble growing there.

"Meet us at the battlements after you tell her you agree to come." Demona ordered and turned to walk back to the other gargoyles before he could respond.

"Will you help him?" Gruoch asked from the now open doorway to the castle. Gil turned around suddenly surprised by the sudden sound.

"I don't see where I have any other choice. Besides, it would seem that I have to stop Jason from going through with his plan as well and he will not stop as long as Duncan lives." Gil replied.

"Thank you for your help." Gruoch said sincerely after a moment.

"It's my pleasure, my lady but I'm doing this for myself and no one else. If we lose they will take Vivienne from me and I cannot allow that." Gil advised her.

"Neither can I and that's why I'm going with you." Vivienne said as she walked up to them.

"No, I need you to stay here where it's safe. I think it would be best to let me handle this." Gil informed her.

"That's cute, you're thinking again. Let's go." She grinned at him and turned to run up to the battlements.


	19. Chapter 18: War Throughout Time

"We must put a stop to this." A figure shrouded in gold robes and matching hood that covered his head spoke as he entered a large round room. In the middle of the room was a large round table made of thick wood. Around the room hanging on the wall were pictures of all of the members of The Crusaders Guild. The chairs and pictures went nearly all the way around the room except for a quarter of the table at the back of the room. On that wall they hung the photos of those they lost in the war against the gargoyles.

"We haven't had any trouble out of him in over a decade. I think that he can be trusted." One of the members dressed in gold advised.

"We cannot turn against him. That would put him and the dragon queen on the side of the gargoyles." Another member pointed out. "Right now they are staying neutral and I think we should allow them to continue to live in peace." The other members nodded.

"If we do nothing to provoke them they will have no reason to turn on us." Another member pointed out. The leader growled and slammed his gavel down on the table.

"It was that kind of thinking that has led us to the troubles we have now." The leader said irritably. "Remember when Renard started this group he told to beware because even we may fall for these creatures charms."

"Do you really think that we can win if they side with the gargoyles?" The man to his right scoffed.

"Of course not, that's why we are going to kill them tonight." The leader informed him. The room became silent and after a few moments the leader began to speak again. "It takes two officers to make this order so I ask you now who will stand with me and do what needs to be done." He looked around the room and the man to his right slowly rose to his feet.

"You've always been right Jason. We will follow you now as we always have." He said after a moment.

"Thank you, Geoffrey." Jason said before he picked up the phone. "You are green to go." He said before hanging it back up.

"Who did we hire for this job?" Geoffrey asked curiously after a moment.

"Jackal, Hyena, and Wolf" The leader advised. "Unfortunately, Fox decided to retire from that life." Before anyone could ask anything further the lights went out and the red emergency lights began to shine in the room along with a nearly deafening alarm that began to sound throughout the building. They started to rush for the door but then they heard the screams and gun shots coming from the other side. Jason reached for the phone but realized quickly that whoever or whatever was attacking them had cut the phone lines. The sounds of battle ceased for a few moments and everything seemed eerily silent until they heard a loud explosion outside of the door and the door buckled with a large dent appearing in the center.

"That's impossible; no one can get through that door." Just as Geoffrey spoke the door flew off of its hinges as the result of another explosion and crushed the young man between it and the wall behind him. Jason's face paled visibly when he saw Demona drop the bazooka she was holding. The battle to the top of the Crusaders tower had taken a toll on her and Jason noticed that she was hardly able to stand. She had cuts and gunshot wounds in several places on her body. Her right wing had nearly been torn off; she had large gashes on her left leg and both her arms. Her golden armor that she wore in place of her halter top and loin cloth was soaked in blood. A lot was hers but much of it came from her foes as well. Her eyes flared red as she limped towards them and it was then that Jason could see it was pure determination and will that was helping her move forward. She reached the doorway and she eyed everyone in the room.

"You killed him!" She growled. "I'm…here to finish this." She roared barely able to maintain her composure. All the men lifted their guns and pointed it towards her and she laughed. "You think that will save you now? I've been waiting centuries for this Jason." Using what little strength she had left she drew a grenade from her pocket and hurled it into the room as she dropped to the floor and drew two laser pistols from each side of her waistband. The last of the Crusaders leaped out of the way of the grenade and she opened fire. The explosion killed several of the men in the room and with new found adrenaline Demona rose to her feet and rushed into the room as fast as her damaged body would allow her to. Dropping the pistols she grabbed two large maces that were strapped to her back and swung one to her left smashing the skull of one man who crumpled to the ground and turned to her right to swing again but she felt intense pain that caused her to scream as a sword was run through her chest.

"Any last words, monster." Jason said as he withdrew the sword and held it over her heart. Demona nodded weakly as she leaned against the wall and slowly made her way to the ground. She glared at him and pulled a device from her belt it was a small black box with a red button.

"Just one…Boom." She grinned at Jason's horrified expression and pushed the button before he could snatch the detonator. The ground rumbled and the room suddenly went white. "Goodbye my love." She whispered.

…

Drexia sniffed the air and immediately picked up the mace Macbeth had left for her in case she'd ever need it. She turned and swung at the source of the strange but familiar scent.

"It's over, Drexia. Macbeth dies tonight but you don't have to. Come with me and I can protect you." Drexia glared at the newcomer and her eyes turned gold as several gunshots rang through the air and fire streamed from her lips.

…

Drexia and the gargoyles along with Vivienne, Gilcomgain and Xena arrived at the edge of the forest just outside of Duncan's castle. When they landed the Fates appeared in front of them.

"Be wary, if you enter into Duncan's domain you will succeed." The blonde fate advised.

"Be wary, that by succeeding you will set the course of the future." The black haired fate advised.

"Be wary, that the mighty river will not alter its course once it's set." The white haired fate advised.

"Be wise in your choices and you might still avoid the blood and death your futures hold." They said in unison before they disappeared. The group looked at each other for answers to what they just heard but no one had any. The gargoyles climbed the nearby trees to get enough height and Drexia flapped her wings to join them as they glided high above the castle walls. They saw that Macbeth was being led to where he would be hanged. Knowing there wasn't much time Demona signaled for them to dive. After they watched them begin to dive Xena, Vivienne, and Gil waited until the guards at the gate ran inside and they heard the sounds of battle emanating from within the castle walls. They rushed for the gates. They stumbled on two of Duncan's soldiers that were out doing patrols. Before they could draw their swords Xena and Gil quickly ran them through with their own blades as Vivienne ran past them and Xena and Gil hurried forward. When they got through the castle gates they watched in disbelief as the gargoyles were shredding Duncan's army. Xena then noticed the arrow sticking out of Demona's shoulder and she felt a white hot rage that started to flow through her limbs. Vivienne and Gil watched in awe as Xena began to turn a pale white and her arms and legs turned into those of a gargoyle. She groaned in pain as she began to grow her fangs and she nearly screamed as her bone structure changed to allow her wings and tail to grow. She shook her head to clear it then she saw a soldier coming up behind her sister and she raced forward to attack. On her way forward she saw that Macbeth was slipping from the small box he was trying to maintain his balance on. His hands were tied and a noose was around his neck. Just as his feet slipped Xena's chakram sliced through the rope and she caught it again as she flipped forward and delivered a kick to the soldier that was attacking Demona. The force of the kick knocked him to the ground.

"I thought you were going to wait for us." Xena reminded her sister. Demona grinned back.

"There wasn't time, but it would appear that the plan is working anyway." Demona replied. One of Duncan's men ran forward and fell to the ground with an arrow sticking out of the back of his neck. Demona and Xena looked up and grinned when they saw Vivienne standing on top of the battlements firing arrows at as many soldiers as she could. Once Macbeth was clear Drexia separated the two groups with a fire barrier.

"That's enough killing." Drexia stated sternly. Duncan eyed his favorite pet in shock as he watched his men back away from her.

"You've turned against me too." Duncan shouted as the rage began to consume him. She glared at him then and Demona thought she saw her wink at her.

"If I turn against you then you will die. I am saving as many of your people as I can now. We can finish this fight another day." Drexia snarled and turned towards Demona and Xena. "All of you leave here and take the three days it takes to prepare your souls for their final journey." Demona helped Macbeth to stand and Xena changed back into human form and they ran from the castle, the fire barrier being the only thing that kept Duncan's forces from pursuing.

"What took you so long?" Gil asked impatiently.

"We had to go around the long way." Xena answered after taking a moment to catch her breath.

"We should have known that she would betray us." Vivienne said as she stepped closer to Gil.

"No, I think she just saved our lives and told us when to expect the next attack." Demona said after a moment. "Now, we need to prepare because Duncan will be attacking us in the next three days."

…

"Are you feeling better my lady?" Oberon asked as Titania slowly sat up. Titania looked around for a moment as if she were confused.

"Where am I?" Titania asked and then the memory of what happened came flooding back to her. "The spell worked?" She asked as she looked back and forth between Oberon and Puck. "What happened to the baby?" Puck and Oberon looked at each other for a moment.

"The infection has been completely removed." Oberon informed her after a moment. Titania was happy for a moment but something inside her felt as though something was missing.

"We need to get out of here." Puck said urgently. "With how powerful that spell was It was sure to attract attention."

"You're correct about that, Fey." Macbeth interrupted as he walked into the room. "C'mon, let's go before those bastards find out where we are. They quickly left the apartment and headed for Macbeth's safe house.

"Why are you helping us?" Titania asked through gritted teeth. She was still in pain after the spell and it was beginning to take a toll on her.

"Someone has to do something. Their leaders have become insane." Macbeth heard a rustling from a nearby alley and drew his sword and laser pistol. "Keep going. I'll check this out."

"Be careful. I would help you but any more magic will draw Lucifer straight to us." Puck said. Macbeth nodded and they quickly left. He turned towards the alley and took a few steps down it.

"I know you're there. Come out and face me, coward." Macbeth said menacingly. He couldn't tell who it was that was moving but by the silhouette of the wings he knew it was a gargoyle.

"You are a fool Macbeth. You turned against the rulers to die with the ruled." The voice was familiar to him and he smirked.

"The war is not over yet and you betray your own kind by helping those maniacs hunt them down. You have no honor. You mistakenly joined the Pack thinking that they will save you in the end, and I am going to finish this like I should have long ago only this time she's not here to protect you is she." The gargoyle growled and leaped forward so fast he appeared to be a streak of red. Macbeth grinned and opened fire.

…

"I still don't understand why I had to stay behind." Cold-Fire said irritably to Demona when they got back to Castle Moray.

"I didn't want to leave this place without protection in case it was a trap." Demona explained. "We have three days to prepare for the final battle with Duncan's forces." Cold-Fire's eyes went wide.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Drexia told us to prepare." Demona replied. Cold-Fire's eyes began to burn bright red.

"So, the bitch betrayed us after all." Cold-Fire stated angrily. Demona shook her head.

"She saved us and gave us a warning about the coming battle." Demona informed her. The door to the castle opened and Gruoch came running out with Bodhe close behind her. She leaped into Macbeth's arms and kissed him passionately. "That reminds me of something I need to do." Demona grinned wickedly and walked off to find Brooklyn.

"How do we know that she can still be trusted?" Cold-Fire asked irritably. Xena shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you ever known our sister to trust without cause?" Xena asked curiously. Cold-Fire chuckled.

"No, now that you mention it I have not seen her do that." She admitted.

"So, let's give her the benefit of the doubt for now." Xena advised. Cold-Fire nodded after a moment.

"I quite agree." Hercules said as he came out to hug his new bride and she kissed him passionately making Cold-Fire uncomfortable. She walked off to be by herself for a few moments as the memories of Cold-Stone came back to her mind as clear as if she had been with him yesterday.

"I'm really glad to see you." Xena said as she kissed him again before they walked inside the castle.

"What happened out there?" Hercules asked curiously. "You could have waited for me."

"I needed to hurry out." She chuckled. Then she looked at him seriously for a moment. "You know we've never had a real conversation about my other form."

…

A young girl around the age of sixteen was pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom in the middle of the top floor of her two story house. She was wearing sweat pants because suddenly her jeans no longer fit and she had on a long sweat shirt. She had dark tanned skin and black hair with matching black eyes.

"I don't understand how you think I can be pregnant." The young girl said irritably for the fourth time since her mother had made her take the test. "You won't even let me talk to a boy without giving me a lecture."

"I don't know how you did it Jane. All I know is that you did." Her mother said in an irritated tone as she held up the positive pregnancy test. Jane snatched it out of her hand and held it in her shaking her hands while she stared at it in shock.

"This… This is impossible." Jane said again after a moment. She felt her legs become numb and she would have fallen to the ground if it hadn't been for a nearby chair.

"Well, who's the father? We might as well go and have a talk with his parents." Her mother said in a resigned tone. Jane glared at her mother for a moment before responding.

"There isn't a father dammit. I told you that I haven't even had sex with anyone." Jane snapped. Her face started to turn red as she screamed at her mother.

"We'll get to the truth of this. I'm setting you up an appointment with Doctor Stangle and he will get to the bottom of this." Her mother said as she lifted the phone and dialed. Jane stormed off to her room and slammed the door. "Yes, this is Marianne Estrada. I need to make an appointment for my daughter to see the doctor as soon as possible." After taking some notes from what the receptionist told her she quickly hung up the phone and went to knock on her daughter's door.

"Leave me alone!" Jane screamed from inside the room.

"Your appointment is at three. Get ready because we need to hurry." Marianne informed her.

"I'm not going!" Jane shouted. Marianne wasn't fazed by her daughter's anger however.

"The hell you're not! Be ready in ten minutes or I'm going to drag you down there by your hair." Marianne said and walked towards her room to get ready. She heard something smash in her daughter's room and she just shook her head and sighed. "And clean whatever that was up."

…

"So, we will be attacked for certain." Bodhe sighed as he rubbed his temples. He was sitting at his desk and Macbeth was on the other side with Gruoch sitting next to him.

"Yes milord, I went there with the attention of negotiating or even reasoning with Duncan but he is beyond reason now. He has become quite mad and it's possible this battle will be necessary to stop him from destroying us all." Macbeth answered. Gruoch gripped his hand tight to show her support and he continued on. "I believe that Drexia is our ally, but in order to bring Duncan here with his army she is having to play a dangerous game so I would ask that we order the men to not attack her no matter what happens."

"That's a lot to expect from my men." Bodhe pointed out. Macbeth leaned forward in his chair and rested his forearms on the desk as he looked Bodhe in the eye.

"It's no more than we are asking of her." He pointed out. Bodhe nodded slowly.

"I've always been able to trust you so I will do as you ask, but tell me something. What happens if you're wrong about her and she decides to attack our forces?" Bodhe asked studying Macbeth's reaction. If Macbeth had any thoughts about what Bodhe said he didn't let it show on his face.

"In that unlikely scenario I will kill her myself." Macbeth replied. Bodhe nodded and all three of them rose as Macbeth and Bodhe shook on their new arrangement. Macbeth and Gruoch left the room and Bodhe began to go over his plans to defend Castle Moray from Duncan's forces. Suddenly, time froze and the Fates appeared in the center of the room.

"This is getting out of hand." The blonde fate said irritably. "This battle is supposed to take place decades from now. Canmore is just about to be born and Luoch is also on the way."

"Demona no longer turns against Macbeth due to an overheard conversation out of context." The black haired fate added.

"What kind of an effect will all of this have on the time stream?" The white haired fate asked. "What if we were to link the five of their fates together so they will not attempt to ruin fate any further?"

"No matter what happens Macbeth and the gargoyles must be exiled or there will be no repairing what we have done." The blonde fate advised after a moment.

"Then that's what we will do." The black haired fate said definitively. "Once they are linked we will make sure that one of each of the pairs die. Then once they see them come back to life because of the link the people will exile them."

"That's a good plan. We will do that." The white haired fate agreed. Time started again and Bodhe left the room to go speak with his generals. Macbeth and Gruoch walked into their chambers and Gruoch quickly removed her dress and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him passionately. Macbeth looked at her in shock when he had a chance to catch his breath.

"You've never…" He began but she put her finger to his lips.

"I feared that you would die when you were summoned. Now, that you have returned to me I don't want to waste any time. I know what's coming in three days and I would never think of asking you not to fight but I want to enjoy the time that we have now." Macbeth didn't need to be convinced anymore he wrapped his arms around his young wife and gave her a rough kiss. She quickly began to undress him and after a few moments Demona walked by the door to their chambers and heard Gruoch starting to scream Macbeth's name. She looked at the door in shock.

 _That's amazing for a human. I wonder if… no, I have a mate now._ She grinned as she opened the door to the chambers she was given and found Brooklyn there sitting on the bed.

"We need to talk Demona." Brooklyn said as he slowly started to rise to her feet. She closed the door and locked it before she walked over and pushed him back down on the bed.

"Later, now I need you." She kissed him passionately. He reached up and tore her halter top off and Demona let out a loud purring moan as she felt his hands roaming over her naked breasts. He growled as he felt her rip off his loincloth and then her hand started to stroke him. He rolled her over and ripped off her remaining clothing and she screamed as he pushed into her as hard as he could. He pulled her hair back causing her back to arch and he kissed her roughly as he picked up the pace causing her to moan and purr into his mouth as Brooklyn exploded inside of her. She started shaking violently as she began to see stars in front of her eyes as she came violently.

"That was amazing." Brooklyn admitted after he rolled over to lie next to her. He rolled over to look at her and he remembered what he wanted to talk with her about. "Do you think we really have a future together?" He asked and she rolled over to look him in the eye.

"To hell with the future, all that matters to me now is that I am here now with my beloved." She stroked his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him again.

…

"He's amazing." Duncan said as the blonde fate who was disguised as his servant brought him his son.

"What will you call your heir milord?" She asked as he held his son for the first time. Duncan looked at a portrait that hung on the wall and then back into his son's eyes.

"The future ruler of this world and my heir shall be named after the greatest ruler this kingdom has ever known. From this day forth his name shall be Canmore." Duncan announced and the Fate grinned but he didn't notice as he handed his son back to her.

"That's a very strong name, milord." The Fate took the child and took him back to the nursery that Duncan had built. "Now, things will begin to get back to normal."

"Guard, bring Drexia to me. I need to speak with her." The guard rushed off and soon came back with her. "Why did you allow those traitors to live." He asked irritably.

"I saved your men's lives. I thought that is why I was here." Drexia pointed out. "If I hadn't gotten involved then they would have killed more of your people."

"Yes and I appreciate that, but why did you not kill those traitors?" Duncan asked irritably.

"I gave them three days to imagine all the painful and terrifying ways that we will kill them." She grabbed his hands in her eyes began to glow a bright gold and she grinned wickedly at him. "Imagine how glorious it will be when we crush them all in front of their people. No one will ever challenge your rule again."

…

 _Finally,_ Xanatos thought as he stood on top of the tallest tower of the newly relocated Castle Wyvern. There was a large thunderstorm moving into the area and the freezing rain soaked through his heavy trench coat but he wouldn't miss this for all the money in the world.

"Don't disappoint me." He said as the sun lowered and finally began to disappear. He felt like his stomach was doing backflips as he waited nervously. Just as he thought he had been conned by a millennia old story the stone around Goliath began to crack. The cracks started slowly but soon picked up pace and Goliath's eyes burned bright white as he suddenly burst through the stone with a mighty roar. "Excellent." Xanatos rubbed his hands together and stepped forward to introduce himself to the gargoyle leader.

…

"Your son is safe milord." Puck reported to Lucifer as he appeared in the throne room of Avalon. Lucifer looked up from the map she was studying.

"He better be. I think it's time to rid ourselves of Oberon once and for all." Lucifer walked towards him and handed Puck a gold sword. "Report back to me when he's dead."

"It's about time." Puck grinned as he accepted the blade.


	20. Chapter 19: Macbeth's War Begins

Bodhe and Macbeth along with Hercules and Xena spent the next two days preparing for Duncan's attack. The gargoyles were also present during the night. They feared that Duncan would attack during the daylight hours and that Drexia would fight alongside him.

"We need to keep the gargoyles safe until nightfall." Xena advised. If she is with him then they may be our only hope of surviving this war."

"We can keep the gargoyles in the treasure room. It is the most secure room in the castle. When they awaken they can join us to finish the battle." Bodhe said after a moment. He considered all the options and that was the one that seemed to work best in his mind.

"It will take us some time to get to the battle if we have to get out of the room first. We should wait up high on the parapets so once we awaken we will be able to dive into the battle." Demona pointed out.

"That may be a little too risky." Macbeth said. He studied the board and tried to think of a better option for a moment. "Perhaps we could move our forces forward about five hundred yards away from the castle to meet with Duncan's army.

"We will be far away from our reinforcement's then lad." Bodhe replied.

"That's true, but the only ones that I am concerned about are the gargoyles. We must only hold his army until dusk and the gargoyles will do the rest." Macbeth informed him.

"What will happen if Drexia comes into it?" Hercules asked after a moment. Xena squeezed his hand and looked at him.

"If she shows up then I will deal with her." Xena stated in a matter of fact tone. "With my new form I am the one that's least likely to die during the battle."

"I still say this is risky but very well. We will try your plan." Bodhe sighed. "Go and prepare the men. We march at sunrise."

…

"You are the one called Goliath?" David asked hesitantly. He approached the gargoyle leader slowly.

"Yes," Goliath said in a questioning tone as he studied the human that walked towards him.

"Excellent," David would have said more but Goliath noticed that the others were waking up and glided down to them.

"We're awake…we're alive…Where is your brother?" Goliath noticed that the red gargoyle who had fought with them when they went to take their revenge on the Vikings was missing.

"He was here a moment ago." The yellow gargoyle said as he began to look for him. The big blue gargoyle shrugged. "Where could he have gone?"

"We should search the castle for…whoa." The mentor began and then his eyes went wide as the clouds parted and they could see the city lights for miles around them.

"What…" The yellow gargoyle said as he looked around at their new surroundings. David cleared his throat from behind them.

"Much has changed from what you've known and I wanted to offer my services to help you adapt to this new world." David offered. "Breaking your curse required me to move you here."

"How did you know about the curse?" The mentor asked curiously.

"I acquired an ancient spell book from the magus who imprisoned you. He wrote the whole story down in there." David replied.

"Why have you done all this?" Goliath asked in a suspicious tone. David was surprised by the question.

"I was intrigued by the Magus's story and I wanted to see if it was true. Now, that it I know it is I want to be your friend. There is much we can do for each other Goliath." David replied.

"Such as," Goliath asked. He studied the strange human that was trying to befriend him and memories came back clearly of the Captain and the Viking leader tumbling from a cliff. He had trusted the Captain of the guard once but decided after that night he would not put his faith in humans again.

"Well, there's…" David began but then they heard helicopters coming down towards the castle. "That's strange I'm not expecting anyone. Perhaps, it would be safer for you if you stay here." David suggested and began to walk towards the stairs to the battlements. The gargoyles looked at each other for a moment and then followed Xanatos but making sure to stay out of sight. Five commandos repelled from the helicopters and quickly surrounded him. "Who are you and what do you want?" David asked irritably.

"You'll know soon enough." The leader of the commandos grinned and aimed his rifle at him.

"What are those weapons?" The yellow gargoyle asked in awe. "Who are these people?"

"They're attacking the castle. That's all we need to know." The mentor roared and the gargoyles leaped from the hiding spot to attack.

The yellow gargoyle quickly knocked down the Leader and leaped towards another of the soldiers. Goliath used his claws to rip through the chest of one of the commandos. Before he could attack another a female commando with long blonde hair ran out of the castle carrying a case and quickly climbed the rope before anyone could stop her. Seeing that they had what they came for the Leader pulled the pin on a flash grenade and hurled it to the ground. The visors that the commandos wore allowed them to be unaffected and they quickly escaped as David and the gargoyles weren't able to see for a few moments. When they opened their eyes they were even more surprised to see Brooklyn standing there staring at the helicopters as they departed.

"Damn, I knew I'd be too late." Brooklyn cursed.

…

Puck studied the gold dagger for an hour since he returned to Oberon's hideout. He thought over his plan over and over again until he was certain of what he would do.

"I just hope that I survive this." Puck shook his head and sheathed the blade before he walked out of the room. He walked into the main room and he couldn't believe his eyes. Fox was sitting in the floor watching cartoons while eating cereal and Oberon and Titania were sitting on the couch watching her. It would have seemed like a normal family if Puck didn't know them and if Fox wasn't in her late twenties.

"Puck, there you are. Where have you been?" Oberon asked curiously. Puck was still staring wide eyed at the strange scene playing out before his eyes. "We thought we would try the normal human family look and I still don't understand it."

"Is everything alright?" Titania asked when she saw that he was having trouble speaking.

"Everything is great, isn't it Puck?" Lucifer said with a wide grin as she appeared in the room standing next to Puck. "I've been waiting for a long time to finish this Oberon."

…

"How far along is she Doctor?" Marianne Estrada asked nervously as she paced back and forth in the small office. Dr. Stangle looked up from his chart. He was tall and wiry. He had on a long white coat and glasses. He had black hair and full matching beard. He flipped a few pages on the chart and sighed.

"I don't know how to explain this Marianne. She looks as though she has only been pregnant for a week but the way the child is forming it's as if he's been there nearly full term." Dr. Stangle took off his glasses and rubbed his temples as he thought over what could have caused the situation. "Did he just look at us?" He moved the camera and noticed that the unborn child's head moved to the new location of the camera. The doctor moved it a couple of more times and the head matched its movement.

"It's the devil." Marianne said and made the sign of the cross in front of her. Jane suddenly began to scream as a yellow light emanated from her and shined so bright that it made it impossible for them to see. When the light dimmed and then after a moment when their vision cleared Marianne and the doctor wished they could un-see the horror in front of them.

…

"You trust these humans far too much Sister." Cold-Fire pointed out bitterly. They sat on top of the highest tower of Castle Moray and watched as Macbeth's troops began to line up in front of the gate as the Generals began to give them a speech to lift their spirits and build their confidence before the coming battle.

"They have been useful so far. I trust some more than others." Demona pointed out. "After all they are not all bad." It took all of Brooklyn's will power to keep from laughing. A short time ago he knew that Demona would rip out her own tongue rather than defend humans.

"I think we should leave and let them deal with their own problems." Cold-Fire insisted. "I mean… why are we even here?"

"We're here to help the humans stop the evil from spreading further. We are also here to help Drexia who is undoubtedly in a very awkward position." Demona attempted to reason with her sister.

"I will always trust you Demona, but I don't understand what's different about you. You were the one who always counseled the rest of us to not trust humankind." Cold-Fire reminded her.

"That was before I met our sister and learned that some of them can be honorable and selfless." Demona advised her. "You just have to be willing to see it." Cold-Fire would have argued more but suddenly Macbeth, Xena and the Fates appeared in the room with them.

"Demona, we must speak with you." The Fates said in unison.

…

Gilcomgain sat in his chambers with Vivienne preparing for the final battle with Duncan's forces. He knew that meant he would have to kill Jason and the thought was unbearable to him.

"He chose his own path Gil. Now, we must see this to the end or all of us will die by that monster's hands." Vivienne advised him.

"I know that Duncan must die. The stakes are too high to allow otherwise, but I never thought I would have to kill Jason. He was like a brother to me." Gil pointed out.

"A true brother wouldn't turn on you the way he has." Gil turned away from her and she gently turned his face back to look at her. "You've changed so much these last few months and I love you for that. Now, you have to let him go." Vivienne said.

"I know what I have to do and I even know the reason for it, but it doesn't make this any easier." Gil replied.

"Necessity is often not easy." Vivienne stated using her father's old phrase. Gil turned towards her and grinned.

"As long as I have you then I know I'll make it through this." Gil kissed her and she returned the kiss passionately as she wrapped her arms around him.

…

Duncan watched out his window as his army prepared to march towards Castle Moray. His generals were giving their men their last instructions and words of encouragement before the march was to begin.

"I wish this could have been avoided." Drexia sighed as she watched the preparations next to him. Duncan nodded.

"I do as well." Duncan replied in a near whisper. Drexia's eyes went wide with surprise.

"You do? I thought you wanted this to happen." She replied. Duncan glanced at her for a moment before he sighed and looked back out the window.

"You think I'm a monster just like everyone else I suppose." Duncan sighed again deeply. "If I am guilty of anything it's following the advice that Fate bestowed upon me. I'm doing what I have to. I can't let Canmore be taken by Macbeth and killed. I cannot allow Macbeth to take my throne from me."

"You killed other innocent people." Drexia reminded him. Duncan scoffed at that.

"I suppose you deserve to know why. You have been my most loyal subject after all." Duncan took a deep breath and began to tell his story. "I was a lad when the Fates first appeared before me. They told me I would be King before my eighteenth birthday."

"That sounds like great news." Drexia informed him. Duncan shook his head.

"That meant my father would be dead by then." He pointed out. Drexia's eyes went wide at that admission. "When their prophecy came true they came to me after my coronation. They told me that I would need to keep the title of Prince in order to keep my followers loyal and that several will still rise up against me."

"All those men you killed…" Drexia began. Duncan nodded slowly.

"All were going to turn against me. The Fates showed me the future if I didn't have them killed." He looked up at her suddenly. "The man you burned alive at my direction was going to murder me within days."

"Did you ever think that they could be wrong?" Drexia asked still unsure what to think of what she was hearing.

"Of course I did." Duncan walked back toward his desk. "So, I started to investigate their claims and I found each one to be true."

"I still believe they are wrong about this." Drexia replied after a moment.

"For my son's sake I cannot risk that." Duncan looked at her seriously for a moment. "Are you still on my side?"

…

"The damned fool," Jackal shouted as he paced back and forth. "What the hell was he thinking?" He threw a glass against the wall in the Pack's hideout.

"You didn't really think that gargoyle would actually wait for us did you?" Hyena said with a laugh as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. Wolf walked in the small kitchen that they were sitting in and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"What did you expect from him?" Wolf chuckled as he popped the lid off. "Brooklyn does whatever the hell Brooklyn wants and too hell with the rest of us." He laughed and then took a long drink. Jackal scowled at him and Hyena laughed again.

"Maybe it's time we rid ourselves of that annoyance?" Jackal suggested. "I understand that he's full of pride. I mean which of us isn't?" He used his talons to slice through a loaf of bread as he prepared to make a sandwich. "Attacking Macbeth alone just because he thinks he has something to prove is just plain stupid and reckless."

"So, then what do you suggest we do?" Hyena asked curiously. "It's not like we can just kill him."

"Why not," Wolf asked suddenly.

…

"Do you really think this story we made up is going to work?" Cold-Fire asked Demona for the hundredth time since they decided to work with Xanatos. Demona rolled her eyes and growled irritably.

"I thought we already discussed this." She snarled angrily. She rubbed her temples to make the headaches go away. "Look, like I said before there is no reason for the clan to doubt us unless we give them one."

"They think we died during the attack on Wyvern." Cold-Fire reminded her.

"Just stick with the plan and soon we will be part of our clan once more." Demona said irritably. Cold-Fire grinned wickedly at her.

"Is it becoming part of the clan you care about or being with your mate again?" She asked in a sultry tone. Demona's eyes widened in shock, she couldn't believe what her sister was suggesting.

"Brooklyn is my beloved. You know that or at least you should by now." Demona's eyes flared red as her anger grew.

"You're really going to stand there and try to tell me that your heart doesn't yearn to see the one your soul is bound to?" Cold-Fire asked irritably matching her sister's tone. "Does that mean Goliath is now free for another potential mate?"

"Yes dammit, that is exactly what I'm telling you." Demona roared. Xena walked into the room in her gargoyle form and looked at them both in surprise.

"What are you two arguing about now?" Xena asked in a fierce whisper. "The other gargoyles are just a couple of floors up and they'll hear you if you don't quiet down."

"Xanatos needs to hurry up and give us the damn signal." Demona snarled.

…

"Where were you Lad?" The gargoyle mentor asked as the group came up to greet him. Brooklyn tried to remember the story that he and Demona had come up with but his mind went blank.

"I…uh, I mean…I uh, woke up first and I felt incredibly hungry so I went to find some food." Brooklyn said after a moment. The gargoyles started to celebrate until Goliath stepped forward. Brooklyn gulped because the moment he had been dreading was fast approaching. _How do I tell him that I have claimed Demona as my own?_ Their dog began to sniff the air and went into the castle. Goliath watched him and followed him curious to know what he was searching for.

…

"What am I looking for?" Elisa Maza asked herself as she looked around the castle. She had just ditched Owen and decided to do a search to see what Xanatos was hiding. She walked out onto the terrace and leaned against the edge. She was enjoying the view of the city below until she started to hear a growling sound coming from behind her. Elisa slowly drew her gun and quickly turned.

"Freeze," She shouted as she aimed her gun at the shadow that was slowly moving towards her. The gargoyles blue dog moved slowly towards her and its eyes began to glow bright white. It dug its claws into the ground as it prepared to pounce and Elisa backed away slowly. Goliath appeared suddenly and grabbed the gun from her hand and crushed it. She nervously stepped back again and tripped over the edge of the terrace and began to fall over the side. Goliath jumped over the edge and dove to catch her. Once he had her in his arms he spread his wings and glided to the nearest edge on the building before setting her down. He began to leave and she reached out to him. "Who are you? What are you?" Elisa asked curiously. "How do we get back up. After all I can't fly."

"We don't fly. We can only glide on currents of wind." Goliath pointed out. "There are none here strong enough to lift us back up."

"So, we're stuck here?" Elisa asked sounding defeated. Goliath sighed and lifted her up before placing her on his back.

"Wha…what are you…" Elisa began.

"Hang on," He said as he began to climb up the wall of Xanatos's building on his way back to the castle. She gripped him tight around his throat and he glanced back in annoyance. "Trust me," he said in a patient tone and she loosened her grip on him slightly. After they reached the top he set her back down. The dog began to growl at her again and Goliath scratched him behind the ears. "Don't worry, he is safe. Now, what were you doing in the castle and please don't fall off the building this time."

…

"The Fates told me that the only way we can survive this upcoming war was to work with them to cast a spell that will strengthen us." Macbeth responded to the questions Demona and Cold-Fire asked when he first appeared in the room with Xena and the Fates.

"What kind of spell?" Demona asked suddenly suspicious of the Fates motives.

"This spell is like the bonding ceremony however you will not be tied to each other in the same way as you would be to your mates." The blonde Fate advised.

"You would feed off of each other's strengths." The black haired Fate added.

"If Drexia sides with Duncan you will need the power you can only get from the spells we offer." The white haired Fate finished.

"What does it entail?" Demona asked curiously. "I would need to see this spell before it is used on us." The Fates shook their heads.

"We need to cast it now to have the desired effect." They replied in unison.

"If you want to save both of your peoples Macbeth stand back to back with Demona." The blonde Fate ordered.

"Cold-Fire, stand back to back with Brooklyn." The white haired Fate ordered.

"Xena stand between the two groups." The black haired Fate ordered. Once everyone was in place the three fates made a large triangle below them and each Fate took a corner. They began to chant and began to float a foot in the air as they started to glow and circle around the group. Macbeth's hair began to turn white and Demona's age lines slowly disappeared. They both could feel their muscles growing at such a fast rate that the pain was nearly unbearable. The other members of the group noticed similar feelings. Cold-Fire and Brooklyn both felt younger. They felt the pain of their muscles growing but when it ended they felt stronger than they ever had before. Xena nearly doubled over as her transformation into her gargoyle form began on its own.

"Now, Duncan's army will stand no chance of defeating you." The Fates advised and then disappeared from the room.

…

"Saddle my horse." Duncan ordered as he and Drexia left the castle to join their army. His stable boy quickly brought his horse around and he got on top of it and rode it to the front of the army that was awaiting his orders. "Bodhe and Macbeth have turned against us. They are traitors and you will now forget that these people were once friends, family, and allies. They are enemies to be destroyed and nothing more." The army listened and some in the crowd nodded slowly. "Do any of you have a problem with this? If so you need to tell me right now." He waited for a few moments but no one said anything. His general rode up to him wearing full plate armor and he removed his helmet.

"Despite the fact that my brother is among them I will follow you my lord. I'm certain that everyone here will agree that even if our families have sided with those traitors that they are no longer family of ours and we will do what is necessary to end this war quickly and efficiently." The general shouted so even the men in the back could hear him.

"Well said General. Lead them out." The general nodded and called for the army to begin marching out of the castle courtyard and head towards Castle Moray.

…

Macbeth's army waited nervously at the edge of the woods outside the castle. It was so quiet that they could hear the jingling of the armor the knights were wearing as they shuffled around as they waited impatiently. Their nerves grew tauter with each passing moment and then they finally began to hear it. They heard the unmistakable sound of hoof beats marching in rhythm with the sound of marching soldiers behind them. After a few minutes Duncan's army became visible and it took all of the control Macbeth's troops could muster to keep from abandoning the field. After Duncan's forces became visible it quickly became clear to Macbeth that his army was outnumbered by at least three to one. Duncan and Drexia moved to the center of the cleared area between the two armies. Macbeth, Gil, and Vivienne rode up to meet them.

"Last chance traitor, surrender now and I will allow your people to live." Duncan demanded. Macbeth gritted his teeth but responded loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"You have lost your way Duncan. Everyone here has been completely loyal to the kingdom and would have given their lives for you. Now, you come to kill us all simply because you have a misguided belief that everyone around you is a traitor." Macbeth then turned his attention to Duncan's forces. "This madman will turn on you as well. Don't you understand that." He then turned towards Drexia. "Don't you see what he has become. I thought that you understood what he is doing."

"I understand just fine and you will die." Drexia said and her eyes burned bright gold as she spoke.

"Enough talk," Duncan drew his sword and the sound of the war cry's from both armies was deafening as each side drew their weapons and began to charge forward.


	21. Chapter 20: Battle For Castle Moray

Drexia watched the battle as it began to unfold around her. Soldiers from both sides began to act like animals in her eyes and the more she watched them butcher each other the angrier she became. She looked up in time to see Bodhe signal his archers to fire. That was the last straw for her. She began to breathe fire and aimed the stream so it would melt all the arrows before they could strike the soldiers below.

"Drexia, you don't have to fight this battle." Gil called out as he parried a clumsy attack from one of Duncan's men and he quickly stabbed him through the chest before he turned his attention back to her. "Please help us. We can end this before anyone else has to die." Drexia walked toward him slowly and one of Macbeth's men took advantage of the distraction and swung his sword in an arc that would have beheaded her but she saw it in time and raised her arm so the sword cut deep into her forearm. She cursed and glared at Gil as she held her injured arm.

"You tried to trick me. You tried to kill me." Drexia roared and before anyone could move she drove her good arm into the attacker's chest and within moments pulled his heart out. "My heart belonged to you and now it's…" She crushed the heart in her hand. "…broken," She hissed the last word at him as her eyes began to glow.

…

As the battle began Duncan and Macbeth quickly became lost in their own struggle. Duncan swung his sword in a wide arc that Macbeth easily blocked with his shield. Duncan lost his balance due to the clumsy swing and Macbeth took advantage of it by bashing the Prince with his shield causing him to tumble to the ground. Macbeth leaped forward to finish the battle but two of Duncan's royal guard rushed forward to attack. He saw Duncan quickly get to his feet and start to run as he blocked an attack from one of the guards before running him through with this sword. Then he quickly twisted it around and driving through the throat of the second one.

 _Whatever they cast on us has made me much faster than before._ Macbeth grinned and began to chase after Duncan. "I will catch you and before this day is over I will kill you." Macbeth swore as he rushed after the fleeing Prince.

…

Bodhe watched as all of the arrows from his men burst into flame. He looked to the sun and swore under his breath. _There's still too much damn sunlight. We need back up now._

"Prepare another volley." He shouted. His men nocked their arrows, took aim, and awaited the order to fire. "Fire," All twenty arrows flew over his head in unison and rained down on the soldiers that were towards the back of the fighting. Several died instantly but a few laid on the ground injured from taking an arrow in a various place. Bodhe drew his large two-handed sword that he could wield with one hand and pointed down towards the battle.

"Attack," He spurred his horse and rode down towards the battle. His men drew their swords and quickly followed him. As he neared the battle one of Duncan's soldiers raised his head just in time to see Bodhe's sword slice cleanly through his neck. Bodhe rode his horse through the battle until he nearly got to Gil. He swung his sword arm and blade were soon completely covered in the blood of the enemy. Just as he reached Gil and Vivienne Drexia spun around and used her claws to tear the horses head off causing the animals body to react violently and throw it's rider to the ground before collapsing on the ground itself.

…

"This has to work." Gruoch said as she collected the ingredients she would need to cast her spell. _Which one do I cast it on?_ She thought as she studied the four gargoyle statues standing in front of her. Whether it was fate or just random chance she found herself standing in front of Demona and reading from the scroll as she crushed several ingredients in her hand and watched them land in the bowl before magically mixing together. A purple light emanated from the bowl and the Demona statue turned purple and after a few more words spoken from Gruoch the stone began to crack and her eyes began to glow red before the stone burst from her body nearly knocking Gruoch off her feet. Demona stretched and she looked around for a moment confused about where she was.

"I know it's early but I cast a spell to wake you." Gruoch advised. Demona looked at her curiously for a moment.

"I feel strange." Demona stumbled forward but quickly caught herself before she fell.

"You're body wasn't ready to wake yet so you may have some difficulty at first but it'll pass. Please, you must hurry and help Macbeth and my father before they die." Gruoch pleaded.

 _That's right the battle._ Demona suddenly remembered and she rushed past Gruoch and looked over the battlements. She hopped up on the edge and then moved her leg a little as she stretched her arms and her wings. "How long will I feel this stiff?" She asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but I believe the darker it becomes the stronger you will become." Gruoch replied.

"What about the others?" Demona asked realizing that the other three gargoyles were still asleep. She yawned and shook her head to try and clear it.

"I only had enough components to cast the spell once." Gruoch informed her. Demona nodded and leaped off the battlements. She glided as quickly as she could but it felt as though something was weighing her down. "I will finish this once and for all." She growled. She grinned wickedly and dove to pick up speed.

…

"Drexia, I don't know what Duncan has told you but we are not your enemies." Gil said as he took a slow step forward. "I have been and always will be your friend."

"He's being truthful Drexia. He has always told me how he has nothing but respect for you. I know that living with Duncan could not have been easy but we want to help you now." Vivienne began.

"You would dare to speak of my father that way?" Drexia growled. "You know nothing of what he has been through." She wiped tears from her eyes and continued. "I trusted you both. I worked with you, while I was growing up you were very special to me. How could you do this even after I allowed you to spare that man's life?" Before anyone could say anything further Duncan came rushing up toward them.

"Dr…Drexia darling, I need your help…He's going to kill me." Duncan had difficulty speaking because he was out of breath. Vivienne pulled an arrow from her quiver and quickly nocked it. Drexia pushed Duncan to the ground and breathed fire. Gil stared in horror as Vivienne's body caught fire and he watched helplessly as she burned alive. He couldn't tell at that moment if it was her that was screaming or him. His vision began to blur as tears stung his eyes. He drew his sword and leaped toward her and Drexia used her claws to leave huge gashes in his chest that began to bleed out as he dropped his sword and slowly fell to his knees.

"Why did you make me do this?" Drexia asked bitterly. Duncan laughed and clapped his hands together as he walked towards Gil.

"Did you really think that this brainless, disgusting, and dim-witted animal would turn against her master for you?" Duncan laughed and didn't notice Drexia glare at him. "She is my slave to do with as I please. Now, she's going to finish this. Don't worry though, she'll make it quick." Duncan yanked Gil's head back and looked to Drexia. "Finish this and then we will end this war."

…

Macbeth and Demona both arrived in time to see Duncan standing over Gil and Vivienne still smoldering next to them. Before Macbeth could move Demona dove down at a nearly reckless speed and slammed into Drexia's chest as they both tumbled to the ground. Macbeth ran towards Duncan and stopped as Duncan put a dagger to Gil's throat.

"Please keep walking forward. I haven't slit a throat myself in a very long time." Duncan grinned wickedly. "Throw down your weapon unless you wish to see how much blood I can get out of this traitor."

"Enough Duncan, It is time for you and I to finish this once and for all. I challenge you to a duel. Just you versus me and if you defeat me then I will call of my army and surrender unconditionally." Duncan started to laugh and Macbeth raised his voice. "If I win, then you will leave here with your army and never return." Duncan grinned and shrugged.

"Very well, you're no match for me anyway and this will at least prove to be entertaining." Duncan kicked Gil and watched with some satisfaction as his old ally fell to the ground. He drew his father's sword then and waited for Macbeth to make the next move.

"I nearly killed you before you ran." Macbeth reminded him. Duncan's smile widened.

"You got in a lucky strike and caught me off guard. That will not happen again." Duncan lunged forward in an arc intended to sever Macbeth's head. He raised his sword and barely parried the blade in time. Instead of going through his neck it left a large gash on his left shoulder. Macbeth gritted his teeth and returned the attack. Duncan parried the blow and backed up slowly as Macbeth swung again and again in such a fast pace that Duncan could barely keep up with. As they both took a moment Macbeth noticed something was different.

"Your creature has left." He grinned, and lifted his sword as he prepared to strike again. Duncan looked around in shock and he felt a pit in his stomach as he realized that Drexia was still fighting with Demona and wouldn't be able to assist him.

"Let's finish this." Duncan grinned and charged towards Macbeth again.

…

"You look tired, Demona. Perhaps you should have stayed in bed." Drexia grinned wickedly as they both got back up to their feet. Demona blinked her eyes quickly and shook her head to clear it.

"You were supposed to be our friend." Demona said as her eyes started to glow. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't even know you. I tried to stop this because I thought my father was wrong. After I helped you save that human I spoke with my father and he told me what the Fates told him." Drexia began.

"You can't believe anything he says." Demona interrupted her. "He's evil and corrupt. We need to stop him before anyone else gets killed." The memory of what Duncan said began to play in Drexia's mind over and over until she shook her head to clear it.

"Stop trying to confuse me. I know what I have to do." Drexia leaped forward to attack but she was so used to fighting weaker creatures that she was unprepared to fight the well experienced gargoyle warrior. Demona caught Drexia's arm before she could use her claws against her. She delivered a swift kick to Drexia's side. She fell to the ground as Demona towered over her.

"You have spirit young warrior but you are outmatched this time." Demona grinned at her as Drexia scrambled to her feet while clutching her side.

"I'm going to tear you to pieces and then roast them." Drexia roared and she began to attack. She leaped forward and lashed out with a kick that struck Demona in the mid-section causing her to slam against and nearly go through the tree behind her. She twisted around to deliver another kick but Demona was expecting it and caught her leg and lifted the young creature up off the ground and spun her around quickly slamming her into the tree with such force that it was ripped out of the ground by its roots. Drexia grinned as she got back to her feet and wiped blood from her lip.

"Drexia, listen to me. That man is not your father. He is a monster who stole you while you were still in the egg for his own twisted and evil purposes." Demona said as she slowly stepped towards her. "We have more in common than you could ever have with him and that's why I think you came to tell us about the execution."

"I gave you three days to let the fear of what would happen destroy you." Drexia smiled wickedly at her. "Soon, now our army will destroy yours."

"That's not you talking." Demona replied bluntly. "You may have said those words to appease your master but if you truly believed that then you wouldn't have come to help us save anyone." Suddenly, they heard battle cries and they looked up just in time to see Brooklyn, Cold-Fire, and Xena join the battle.

…

"Where's Demona?" Brooklyn asked as they woke from their sleep. He looked around for a moment but couldn't find her so he ran towards the edge of the battlements. Xena and Cold-Fire walked up next to him. He looked at Xena for a moment. "Now, you sleep as we do?" Brooklyn asked curious about her transformation.

"The Fates spell must have changed me permanently." Xena replied after a moment. Then a thought occurred to her. _What will Hercules say about this?_

"The one you call Demona left a while ago." Gruoch said as she stepped forward. "I wanted to give our side the best chance to win so I cast a spell to awaken her early." Brooklyn didn't stick around to hear anything else she might say. He dove off of the battlements and quickly soared towards the battle with Cold-Fire and Xena following close behind him. _I know this sounds terrible, but I really hope to never see them again._ When they arrived Cold-Fire grabbed two swords and tossed one to Brooklyn.

"Just like old times, huh?" She smiled wide as she parried a clumsy strike from one man and used her claws to tear through his chest.

"A little too much like the old times I'd say," Brooklyn pointed out as he quickly severed the head of a soldier that had been rushing towards them. Two more men ordered them to halt while aiming crossbows in their direction. Cold-Fire and Brooklyn slowly raised their hands and then Xena landed hard driving both of her clawed feet into the two ambushers. One of the men pulled the trigger just as they both fell to the ground. He was aiming for Cold-Fire's heart but the bolt flew to far to the left due to being jarred by Xena's attack. It struck the gargoyle in the shoulder and she growled in rage as she started to pull it out. She realized then that the bolt must have been poisoned because the wound began to feel hot and the skin around it had started to turn a dark purple. Brooklyn caught her as she fell to the ground and wiped the sweat that was beginning to pour from her forehead.

"I…I think that was…" Cold-Fire closed her eyes and Brooklyn held her close to him. Demona and Drexia's battle took them near the newcomers and they both stood there silently as they watched Xena and Brooklyn tend to her wounds.

"It was poisoned." Demona said grimly as she pulled a pouch off of her belt. "This is the kind and gentle master you fight for?" Demona snarled angrily. She didn't wait for an answer but instead leaned over Cold-Fire and sprinkled what looked like silver glitter into the wound and mumbled something that none of the others could understand.

"What can we do to help?" Brooklyn asked feeling helpless as he watched his beloved try to cure her.

"Help me get her out of here. She can't stay here." Brooklyn nodded and they both took a side and lifted Cold-Fire gently. They carried her away from the battle as quickly and carefully as they could. Every moment or so Cold-Fire would make a small moaning sound or her eyelids would pop open and she would look around before slowly closing them again.

"Can we cure this?" Brooklyn asked.

"Only time will tell." Demona replied with a deep sigh. Drexia watched them walk off as she experienced a series of conflicting emotions. Then one thought focused her and told her what she should do next. _Did Duncan order his men to use poison?_

…

"You've grown weak, Macbeth." Duncan sneered at his opponent. Macbeth had fallen to the ground as a heavy rain began to fall. The mud had become slick and he lost his footing and looked up in time to see Duncan staring down at him as he lifted his sword high in the air. He suddenly screamed as Bodhe's sword was swung in an arc that took off the Prince's right hand causing the sword to fall harmlessly to the ground.

"That's my son you're speaking to." Bodhe stepped forward. Macbeth looked at him in shock. He could hardly recognize the old man. He was covered in mud and had blood all over his armor and sword. He looked weary but there was also a fire in his eyes that Macbeth had never seen before. "Your time is over Duncan. This is for Findlaech."

…

Gilcomgain had put out the flames that had seared his love's flesh as best he could, but she looked up at him now knowing that her time was quickly coming to an end. She took his hands in hers and looked him in the eye.

"It's alright, I'm happy to know that even though my time here is over I got to spend my last days with you." She cracked a smile and tried to lean up to kiss him but the pain was too much for her and she collapsed back in his arms and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath. "I love you, Gil." Those were the last words Vivienne would ever speak. Gil could feel the tears pouring down his cheeks as he began to cry uncontrollably.

"Vivienne," He shook her. "Vivienne, wake up!" He screamed as he shook her harder. When she didn't open her eyes then he held her close to his chest and kissed her forehead. He sat there for many hours and the memory of how Vivienne died played out in his mind over and over again. "I will not rest until the monster that did this to you dies. This I swear. The Hunter is reborn." He swore before he dug a grave for his beloved and laid her gently down inside of it. He tore his necklace from his neck and put it on top of her chest before he began to fill the hole again. "I love you, Vivienne." The Hunter had buried his heart and all the compassion it had once been capable of.

…

Gruoch, unable to wait any longer took the fastest horse and rode out in the rain towards the battlefield. She didn't know what to expect when she arrived but the sight that greeted her was not even close to what she imagined. She saw her father looking as though he was near death standing over Duncan and Macbeth. Duncan was on his knees holding his arm. That's when she noticed his hand was gone and Macbeth was slowly rising to his feet. Before anyone could move Drexia joined them.

"Oh good, you finished that gargoyle bitch off. Come and help me." Duncan grinned widely. Drexia began to walk forward but she did not reach down to help him. Instead she threw a crossbow bolt on the ground with a green tint on the tip.

"Did you order these men to use poison bolts?" She asked in low growl. Duncan, Macbeth, and Gruoch listened in shock as Drexia asked the question.

"Of course I did, you take every advantage you can to win in a fight like this." Duncan pointed out.

"That's barbaric and the laws specifically say that poisons will never be used in combat for any reason." Bodhe replied.

"How could you do such a vile thing?" Gruoch asked and Macbeth backed up towards her once he realized that she had arrived.

"I do not answer to you." Duncan grinned and suddenly the Fates appeared in front of them.

"You answer to none of these people that is true." The blonde Fate said.

"You, however do answer to the will of Fate." The white haired Fate added.

"You have played your part and now it is over. Fate only has one thing left in store for you." The black haired Fate completed.

"What thing?" Duncan asked curiously but the Fates had vanished. Shaking his head to clear it he looked around and they were still gone. _Must be the blood loss causing me to hallucinate._ He thought. "Alright creature, I've had enough of this. Do your job and kill these traitors so I can go home." Duncan ordered. Drexia's body went stiff and her eyes went wide but then she began to visibly relax.

"Yes Duncan, I will kill the traitors." Drexia grinned as she walked towards Macbeth's group. Before anyone could react she turned and began to breathe fire on Duncan who began to scream. His screams continued for what seemed like hours until Bodhe drove his blade into the dying Prince's chest. "Why'd you do that?" Drexia growled.

"Even evil such as him deserves mercy. If we do not provide it then we are no better than he was." Bodhe replied slowly as he leaned heavily on his sword to keep from falling over. "I…I think I may need…to rest." Bodhe fell over on the ground and Macbeth, Gruoch, and Drexia quickly rolled him over and Drexia quickly noticed the broken crossbow bolt that was still in his chest. It had been concealed by his armor. Drexia quickly tore the armor off and removed the crossbow bolt. She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. The poison has already spread too far." Drexia said in a near whisper. Gruoch began to shake and then as Macbeth went to console her she threw herself on top of her dead father.

"No, you're lying. He can't be dead. I've seen him fight a mountain lion with his bare hands. Come on Father, wake up. Wake up…Wake up!" She began to scream and kept screaming and hitting Bodhe until Macbeth gently but firmly grabbed her wrists. She fought him at first but slowly let him pull her to him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she began to cry.

"Their retreating," One of Macbeth's generals called out. "With Duncan dead and Drexia turned against them they seem to have lost their will to fight." Drexia couldn't believe how humans spoke of these matters when their own people were lying dead all around them.

"Excuse me, but if I'm no longer needed." Drexia said bitterly as she began to flap her wings. She quickly took off and began to fly. She didn't know where she was going or where she'd end up, but anywhere had to be better than what she had just seen and heard. Macbeth took the crown Duncan had been wearing and placed it on his head.

"This war is over now. I now give both armies three days to remove their dead from the battlefield. After that any soldier from Duncan's forces who will swear fealty to me will be allowed to remain. All others will be exiled from this kingdom on pain of death for eternity.

…

"I think we caught it in time Demona. She looks as though she'll be fine now." Brooklyn said as he wiped sweat from his brow. It was hot in the cave that they had hidden in so they could treat Cold-Fire. Demona sighed in relief. Between the spell she cast to slow down the poison and help her sister heal and Brooklyn's care it did look as though Cold-Fire was beginning to regain her natural color.

"I agree," Demona grinned. "I think the only think she needs now is to rest."

"What do we do now that the war seems to have ended?" Xena said as they heard the victory shouts from Macbeth's army.

"I think we should stay for a few more days." Demona said. She kissed Brooklyn and he gave her a confused look. "That was for helping me save my sister." She grinned at him. "After the few days perhaps we will see what Fate has in store for us." At that moment Fate was standing over a crib and looking down at baby Canmore.

"He will be the greatest warrior of them all." The blonde Fate grinned to her sisters.

"Yes, he will set Fate back on its proper course." Her two sisters agreed and they all grinned wickedly before they disappeared.


	22. Chapter 21: Birth of a Nephalim

"I was looking into what Xanatos was doing." Elisa said in answer to Goliath's last question.

"Why would you do that?" Goliath asked suspiciously. Elisa looked at him for a moment and thought of the best way to answer.

"I needed to find out what happened up here." Elisa said while she eyed the dog to make sure he wouldn't leap at her. Goliath nodded slightly to show he understood.

"That is something we have in common." Goliath said. The other gargoyles joined them as they came up to the battlements to prepare to sleep through the coming day. Brooklyn then remembered what he was supposed to say as everything came flooding back to him. It was strange to have Elisa look at him and not recognize him.

"Is…is this a new friend, Goliath?" Brooklyn asked trying to not sound as if he had rehearsed it.

"Yes, this is Elisa Maza…a…uh, det…detective." Goliath replied as he struggled to say the unfamiliar word. The mentor became curious when he heard the title and stepped closer.

"What exactly does a detective do, Lass?" He asked. Elisa began to tell them what she does for a living and patiently answered the many questions that they had until Goliath realized the sun was about to rise.

"You must leave now." He said in a commanding tone. Elisa stared at him in surprise for a moment and then a thought occurred to her.

"Wait, will I be able to see you again?" She asked and when she noticed Goliath hesitate she continued on. "Look, you saved my life so I owe you. The least that I can do is give you a tour of the city." She pointed out.

"It may be good for us to find out about the dangers this new world poses." The mentor advised. Goliath growled irritably but nodded after a moment in agreement.

"I suppose it may be wise to learn all we can about this new world." Goliath said after a moment. "Very well, we will meet at sundown over on that roof top." Goliath pointed to the top of an apartment building about a block away.

"Why meet on that rooftop instead of here?" Elisa asked curiously. Goliath glared at her for a moment before he responded.

"Why were you sneaking around the castle?" Goliath asked.

"A good detective doesn't trust anyone." Elisa responded after a minute. Goliath nodded.

"That is something that we have in common." Goliath replied and Elisa turned to leave. As she made her way down the castle she was careful to avoid Xanatos and Owen on the way. Goliath and the others began to mount their parapets. Owen suddenly called for Goliath and he glided down to meet him.

"Mr. Xanatos has requested your presence to discuss a most urgent matter." Owen informed him. Goliath nodded his head and followed Owen inside. When they entered David's office Owen was going to introduce him but Goliath spoke up first.

"What is it Xanatos? My kind and I must sleep soon." Goliath asked in an impatient tone. David got out of his chair and walked forward to shake the large gargoyle's hand.

"I know, but it seems that I must ask you for help. You see those thugs that broke in here tonight stole something very important from me. When Goliath didn't say anything he continued. "They stole a case containing three discs." David informed him.

"Discs," Goliath looked at him for a moment while trying to understand the new word. David grinned.

"Think of them as magic talismans. They each are capable of carrying hundreds of spells." David advised. Goliath nodded that he understood. "I need you to help me get them back. Who knows what they will do with the information they uncover?" He turned on three monitors and Goliath's eyes went wide as he studied the images on the screens.

"A moving…tapestry," Goliath said in an awe filled tone.

"Your naiveté is refreshing Goliath. Those are images of the three places where the discs are being stored. The world could really use your help with this Goliath." David advised him as he waited for Goliath's answer.

…

Demona and Cold-Fire were watching David talk to Goliath in the next room. The two-way mirror kept them hidden from sight and Demona was grateful for that because when she saw Goliath walk into the room she felt her heart beat quicken and her face began to feel hot. She needed to sit down before she fell and quickly found a chair close to the mirror so she could still watch what was going on. Cold-Fire gave her sister a knowing look and smirked at her.

"Why don't you admit that you're still in love with him?" Cold-Fire asked. Demona glared at her and shook her head.

"I would do that if I was. It must just be hot in here." Demona replied irritably. Cold-Fire's grin widened.

"It feels pretty comfortable in here to me, but then I'm not the one whose heart rate is out of control." Cold-Fire laughed and pointed to the jewelry and tiara that Demona was wearing again. "You said you're wearing those to not arouse suspicion, but if that were true dear sister then you wouldn't be planning to tell them everything." Cold-Fire pointed out. Demona growled but didn't answer. Instead they watched Goliath shake his head after David explained the situation to him. He walked out and Demona hurriedly opened the door and walked out followed closely by Cold-Fire.

"So, what did he say?" Demona asked nervously. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her mouth became so dry that she could barely ask the question. David shook his head irritably.

"I thought you said that when we woke him up he would help me get the discs I need if we faked a robbery first." David said irritably. "He said he wouldn't risk the lives of his charges to get them back."

"Let me talk to him." Demona said. "I can convince him to help us get what we need." Cold-Fire cleared her throat to warn them that they were no longer alone but it was too late.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Brooklyn asked bitterly from the entrance. "We discussed this before I took the Phoenix Gate and used it to move forward and you promised me that the feelings for him are gone."

"You actually believed that? You're a fool." Cold-Fire began to laugh and Demona glared at her sister before gripping her beloved's hands in her own.

"I need you to trust me to do this. He doesn't know I'm alive or that anything would have changed." Demona kissed him and waited for a reaction. When Brooklyn didn't say anything she continued. "We can use his feelings for me to get him to help us finish this mission." Brooklyn growled at that and was about to say something but she quickly interrupted him. "Please, I need to do this or we will never convince him to do this."

"Are you sure that you're not trying to convince yourself that it's over between you?" Brooklyn asked suddenly. Cold-Fire laughed and Demona shook her head sadly.

"Alright fine, you want the whole truth. Yes, a part of me is in love with Goliath. I will always carry that burden, but I want to do this because it will help us and finally give me the closure I need." Demona advised him. "Can't you understand that? After all, I can't imagine it'll be any easier for you when you see Katana again." She pointed out.

"I need to be there when you first meet him. We should both tell him then." Brooklyn insisted. Cold-Fire stepped forward and put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I agree with Brooklyn." Cold-Fire said and Demona glared at her sister angrily. "Think about it for a moment. If we lie to them we could create so much distrust that we'll never recover from it."

"I suppose we have no choice. Very well, what do you suppose we say." Demona sighed bitterly as Brooklyn began to discuss his plan.

…

"Puck, what are you doing with her?" Titania said as she stood up slowly. Oberon stood beside his wife and glared at the newcomers.

"Isn't it obvious my lady-wife? They are here to kill us." Oberon replied angrily. "I'm surprised to see you here Puck."

"You shouldn't be. This has been a long time coming, Oberon." Puck shouted and began to glow bright green. Fox rose from where she was sitting to stand next to her mother.

"What do you have against my family?" Fox asked angrily as she began to feel her power building within her. "Step any closer Puck and I will kill you." She threatened. Puck grinned at her then.

"You could never defeat me Fox. Step aside; we're not here for you." Puck replied. Fox's hands began to glow green.

"If you're here for my family then you have to go through me." She replied firmly and leaped to attack. Puck sighed and with a wave of his hand launched Fox to the other side of the room. She slammed into the wall and laid on the ground unconscious. He then turned his attention back to Oberon.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out that you were Michael's puppet all along Oberon?" Lucifer asked in a mocking tone as she pulled an angel blade from her belt.

"He gave us Fate which must be adhered to by everyone. That includes you. You're nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum and like with any child you just need to be taught a good lesson." Oberon replied as he pulled his angel blade from his belt. Titania drew hers as well and waited beside her husband.

"I'm really disappointed that you didn't keep our child, Titania." Lucifer said showing her anger for the first time with her eyes flaring a bright blue. "I think I'll enjoy cutting you to ribbons for that."

Oberon reached his hand out and a beam of energy struck Lucifer in the chest hurling her into the wall behind her. Puck leaped forward to attack and the collision of his and Oberon's blades created bright sparks as they fought.

…

Marianne and the nurses watched in horror as the baby crawled out of what had once been her daughter's stomach and with every second grew taller and stronger. When his feet touched the floor he stood six feet and two inches tall. He looked around at his new surroundings and then at the three people standing before him.

"Where is my father?" The man asked. The doctor and the nurse looked at each other and after a moment of hesitation the doctor finally spoke up.

"You have no father." Doctor Stangle informed him sadly. The man's eyes began to glow bright yellow and the skin melted quickly off of the nurse and the doctor. Marianne's body shook violently and she backed away from the man but he followed her before pinning her against the wall.

"I hope you won't be as useless as they were." He said in a matter of fact tone. "I saw you through mother's eyes and I will admit I didn't like your attitude but you may yet be of some use to me."

"What do you want with me?" Marianne asked terrified of what the answer would be.

"Find me clothes and then you will help me find my father." The man replied.

"Will you bring my daughter back to me?" Marianne asked hopefully, but her hopes were dashed by the cold look in the man's blue eyes.

"No, she has fulfilled her purpose. Now, fulfill yours or I will find another." He said. Marianne nodded her head slowly as she began to wonder how she would help him.

"What do I call you?" Marianne asked suddenly.

"My mother was thinking of naming me Gabriel, so I will go by that name for now." Gabriel replied. "Now, find my clothes and we will go."

…

The gargoyles woke the next night and Brooklyn told the yellow and big blue gargoyles that they should go and scout out the area.

"That sounds like a great idea, but why won't you be coming with us?" The yellow gargoyle asked curiously. The blue gargoyle nodded in agreement.

"We should all stay together. We don't know what we'll find out there. We may need your help." He added.

"Sorry guys, I have some things that I need to take care of but if I finish early I'll find you." Brooklyn informed them.

"Okay," The yellow gargoyle shrugged. "We'll be back soon."

"Where are you all going?" Goliath asked as he walked towards them just before the yellow gargoyle leaped over the edge of the battlements. He looked back and tried to think of what to say when Brooklyn spoke up.

"They're heading out to do reconnaissance of our new home." Brooklyn informed him. The yellow gargoyle nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, after all we can't just live our lives cooped up in the castle." He pointed out. The mentor overheard the conversation and agreed that getting some information about their new surroundings could indeed be beneficial. Goliath nodded after a moment.

"Very well, but don't go far. You need to be back here before sunrise." The two gargoyles leaped from the battlements then and spread their wings as they began to glide around the city. "Aren't you going with them?" Goliath asked curiously when he noticed Brooklyn wasn't leaving.

"No, I have some other things to take care of tonight." Brooklyn replied and walked into the castle.

"I have to go or I will be late for my meeting with the human." Goliath said as he then leaped off the battlements and began to glide towards the building he had pointed out to Elisa the night before. He landed and hid next to the entrance onto the roof. Elisa opened the door to the roof slowly and stepped out.

"Hello…Are you here?" She asked tentatively as she began to look around the rooftop. She was about to give up and leave and as she turned back towards the door she nearly ran into the gargoyle leader. "Oh…what were you doing back there?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were alone." Goliath informed her in a low growl. Elisa chuckled.

"Relax, would you…whoa, who are you?" Elisa backed away quickly as the Mentor landed next to them with his large dagger drawn.

"What are you doing here?" Goliath asked curiously. The Mentor gave Elisa a beady stare before he responded.

"I was making sure that you were not being ambushed." He said as he continued to glare at her.

"Seriously, you guys need to relax. You're paranoid even for New York…uh, what do I call you?" Elisa asked the newcomer when she realized she didn't know his name.

"What is it with humans and naming things. You're not satisfied with something until you've named it and given it limits." The Mentor pointed out in disgust.

"Well…I don't know…Things just need names." Elisa said flustered by the Mentor's question. The Mentor took advantage of her discomfort.

"Does the sky need a name or the river?" He asked and grinned because he knew that he had won the argument. Elisa grinned at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The river's called the Hudson." The Mentor sighed irritably.

"Fine Lass, then I shall be known as the Hudson as well." He said in an annoyed tone. He turned to leave and Goliath asked if Elisa was ready to go.

"Are you coming with us, Hud…Hudson." Goliath said struggling with the new name.

"No, I think not. This city is too big and too loud. I think I will go back to the castle and check on Brooklyn." Hudson said after a moment. Goliath nodded and offered Elisa his hand. When she accepted it he lifted her into the air and leaped off the building as he began to glide over the city.

…

"Are you certain that you can help me with this." Gil asked Gruoch as he sat next to her in the meeting room of Castle Moray.

"I really liked Vivienne. I would be happy to help you get your vengeance upon that monster." Gruoch said as she held his hands in hers. "I'm still so sorry that she died." Gil patted her hands as he looked into her eyes. He felt tears beginning to sting his eyelids and he quickly blinked them away.

"Macbeth is a very lucky man." He grinned at her and then stood up as he walked towards the window to look outside. "So, what do we need to cast the binding spell?"

"I need her blood. Didn't one of the soldier's swords cut her?" Gruoch asked.

"Yes one of the swords did cut her, but how would we find that sword now? There are many swords that were recovered that were covered in blood." Gil asked curiously.

"I can cast a spell to differentiate the blood of a human from that of a gargoyle so if you can get me to where the swords were taken then I can find the right one." Gruoch advised him.

"Very well, come with me. Macbeth won't like you being in there so we will have to be quick." He advised as Gruoch donned her cloak and they quickly left the room.

"I'm certain that my lord will understand that I am doing this to avenge our fallen friend." Gruoch replied. She walked quickly to keep up with Gil and when they got to the shed where the weapons had been thrown into Gruoch quickly said a few words that Gil couldn't understand and one sword toward the back of the room began to glow a bright pink color. "There it is." She said. Gil ran over and switched the sword with another that he brought. They left quickly making sure that no one noticed them and ran back to the castle. She quickly gathered the components she would need to cast the spell.

"This won't turn me into one of those things will it?" Gil asked as she prepped the spell. Gruoch grinned and shook her head.

"No it'll simply tie your essence to hers. You'll be able to feel her presence and track her down no matter where she hides." Gruoch began to chant words that Gil couldn't understand and a bright blue light surrounded him and he bit his lip to keep from shouting from the pain. Once the spell was finished he felt an odd sensation urging him to head west. He glanced at Gruoch inquisitively and she grinned back at him. "You'll always be able to find her now."

…

"What year was it that you said you were from?" Demona asked as they laid together in her bed. Brooklyn thought about it for a moment.

"It was the year nineteen hundred and ninety four when we awoke from the Magus's spell. A man named David Xanatos build a skyscraper in the middle of a city named Manhattan. He placed Castle Wyvern on top of it causing it to rise above the clouds which broke the spell." Demona was trying to understand what Brooklyn was saying but the thought of moving the castle seemed impossible to her.

"What is a sky...scraper?" Demona asked as she tried to picture what he was telling her.

"It's a building that is higher than the clouds." Brooklyn said.

"That's impossible. Several kings have tried to build their castles higher than the mountains but they all fell apart." Demona pointed out. Brooklyn chuckled at that. "Did I say something funny?"

"No my love, but in the future the humans found a way to make buildings so high that they nearly touch the heavens." Brooklyn advised her.

"You know we need to use the Phoenix Gate to go forward and make sure this Xanatos wakes you all up." Demona said. Brooklyn looked at her for a moment before he kissed her passionately.

"What if we don't?" Brooklyn asked suddenly. "I mean what if we just stay here and forget about the future?" Brooklyn asked as he looked her in the eye to gauge her reaction.

"We don't know what are actions have done to the future. We can't just leave them to deal with whatever the consequences are." Demona replied. "Besides, I think it'll be great to see our old clan again."

"Is it our old clan you want to see or Goliath?" Brooklyn asked in a near whisper. Demona's eyes widened when she heard his question.

"How can you ask me that?" Demona asked as she sat up quickly. "I am in love with you now. It's you and me together forever."

"Okay, I believe you. If we're going back though I must insist that we talk to Goliath together." Brooklyn told her. Demona shook her head.

"We can't do that. If this is going to work then you need to go back and wake with the others on the same night Xanatos first wakes them." Demona pointed out. "I will tell him about us. I promise you that I will." Brooklyn nodded slowly and reached for a bag that he left on the table next to the bed.

"You'll need these back." Brooklyn said as he showed her the tiara and jewelry she had discarded before. "At least until we tell them that things have changed." Demona stared at her old jewelry in awe for a moment before she began to put them back on.

"You kept these all this time?" Demona asked still in shock as she finished putting the jewelry back on and put the tiara back on. She always marveled at how Goliath had made it fit just right. Then she silently cursed herself for thinking of Goliath.

"I thought there might come a time that you would miss them." Brooklyn shrugged. "At least now they will come in handy."

"Thank you, I do love these." She admitted. She kissed him again and pulled the Phoenix Gate from her pouch. "There's only one thing left to do now."

"What would that be?" Cold-Fire asked as she stepped into the room with Xena following close behind her. "Don't tell me that you were planning on leaving without us."

"In the future neither of you are there so we thought it best if we just went by ourselves." Brooklyn informed them. Xena crossed her arms over her chest and bared her fangs in irritation. Cold-Fire glared at her sister.

"The hell you will. The future has changed and we are not going to allow you to leave without us." Cold-Fire replied.

"I appreciate what you are doing sisters. I suppose you are correct." Demona said after a moment and then began to concentrate on the year Brooklyn had told her about and their old clan.

…

Eighteen years after Demona and the gargoyles disappeared Canmore declared war on Macbeth and Castle Moray. He was being helped by the English who had heard the tales of the beasts of Castle Moray. The war ravaged the Scottish countryside for three years. Towards the end of the war Macbeth and his son Luoch defeated Canmore and his army but at a hefty price. The treaty with the English said that Macbeth would have to leave Castle Moray forever. He agreed as long as the agreement would allow for Gruoch and later Luoch to take over the kingdom. Canmore protested but the English agreed because their only concern was removing the man that could summon demons. Macbeth swore that killing Canmore would be the last thing he would do as he made camp in a cave the third night into his exile.

"What happened to the gargoyles?" Macbeth asked irritably. "If they hadn't disappeared we might have beaten the English." He began to cook venison over the fire when he began to feel uneasy. He grabbed his sword that was sitting next to him when he heard a twig snap outside. He rose slowly while drawing his sword from its scabbard. Then his eyes grew wide as Drexia walked tentatively in the cave entrance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that any humans would be in here. I'll leave." Drexia turned to walk back out. By the way she was limping and clutching her arm he was concerned that she wouldn't make it if she couldn't rest.

"You are the one who helped the others save my life all those years ago. Yes, your name is Drexia. Am I correct?" Macbeth asked. She slowly nodded and he used a knife to cut off a piece of venison before handing it out to her. "You're welcome to stay here with me. She quickly sat next to him and took ate the venison hungrily and eyed the remaining meat. "Help yourself," He grinned and after a moment of hesitation she reached out and grabbed the meat and quickly ate it. After a moment she sat back and began to visibly relax.

"You're Macbeth aren't you?" Drexia asked curiously. Macbeth nodded. "Well, it's nice to see you again. Thank you for your hospitality. I will leave in a few minutes."

"You're welcome to stay and rest." Macbeth offered. Drexia studied his face for a moment and then nodded wearily. She leaned back against the wall.

"I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes and then I will leave." She slept for the next twelve hours while Macbeth watched over her.

…

Puck wiped blood from his lip as he leaped towards Oberon again. Titania cast a spell to freeze Lucifer in place but she was quickly losing her control. Puck and Oberon's battle took them close to where Lucifer was struggling to move.

"You can't hold me for much longer bitch. I will get free and then I will tear you to pieces." Lucifer screamed. Oberon glared at Puck and began to attack his former favorite assistant with new found fervor. They got closer to Lucifer and Oberon slammed Puck into the ground and Puck winked at him. Oberon gave a slight nod to show he understood and stepped quickly to the left as Titania released the spell. Before Lucifer could move however Puck hurled the blade and it found it's mark as it sank deep into her chest. Her eyes flashed blue several times and she looked around in wide eyed horror as she realized that she was temporarily paralyzed and powerless. Puck quickly pulled something from his pocket and drew a circle on the wall with several symbols around it. He said several words and Lucifer began to panic as she recognized the spell that he was casting. After a moment a large dark hole opened in the wall and Oberon walked up to Lucifer.

"Your time here is done. It is your fate to now return to your cage." Oberon fired a blast of energy from his hands that hurled her into the hole and Puck quickly shouted a few more words and the hole closed leaving the room eerily silent. "It's over, now we need to help all of the gargoyles that have been displaced due to the actions taken by your sisters."

"What about Demona? He was using her body as a vessel. We can't just leave her in the cage." Puck pointed out.

"There is now another destiny for Demona. She will be better than before and there can only be one of her here." Oberon walked up to Puck then. "That reminds me. Puck, I need you to take the statue of the other Brooklyn that is currently at Castle Wyvern to Avalon to keep from having two copies of him." Puck nodded and started to leave but Oberon grabbed his arm. "Also, thank you for what you did here. I know that my lady and I owe you our lives and I will never forget what you've done for us here." Puck grinned and made a mock bow.

"It was my pleasure besides, who else can say they've fought the devil and won." Puck smiled wider and disappeared from the room.

"I think we should return home and try to fix what the girls have been doing." Oberon suggested. Titania walked up and wrapped her arms around him before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, my husband." She grinned at him. Then they remembered Fox and went to go check on her but she was fine. She had regained consciousness just as the hole opened and she had watched everything in awe since.

"I don't think I will be going back with you." Fox grinned at the concerned look on their faces. "I will visit of course, but I really want to continue to live here for now." Titania rushed forward and hugged her daughter.

"Please be safe. These humans are insane." She advised.

"You're always welcome to come back home whenever you're ready." Oberon added.

"Thank you, and I know humans can be crazy but I have met a few including a nice man named David Xanatos who I really want to see more of." Titania and Oberon looked concerned by that.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything he shouldn't." Puck informed them. Titania nodded and after one final glance Oberon and Titania disappeared.

"So, how can I introduce you to him? You appear different than the average human." Fox pointed out. Puck grinned and changed into his Owen disguise for the first time. He had seen Renard's old assistant and was impressed by the young man so taking he opted to use his likeness. The only true difference between the assistant and the new Owen was that Owen had blonde hair and blue eyes and Renard's assistant had black hair and brown eyes.

"Perhaps, I will get a job assisting him." Owen said with a wide grin on his face. Fox chuckled but nodded in agreement.

…

"When will Goliath be back?" Demona asked David when she realized that it was nearly sunrise.

"I don't know where he and the detective went to." David replied. Demona gave him a confused look and Brooklyn signaled for him to stop talking.

"What is a det…detect…ive?" Demona asked curiously. David chuckled and he thought of the best way to answer. After he gave a brief description he told her not to worry and that the lady detective wouldn't be any trouble to Goliath. "He's spending time with a human woman?" She asked confused by what she was hearing.

"Her name is Elisa Maza and I think she really likes spending time with him." David grinned at the annoyed look that Brooklyn gave him and the confused look Demona had.

"Is he…Has he…Does he love…" Demona was having trouble asking the question she was aching to get the answer to. Brooklyn stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"Do not worry Beloved. Goliath can take care of himself and I'm sure that he'll be fine." He said in a reassuring tone. Demona nodded and they turned to walk back into the room. "Let us know when Goliath gets here." David nodded and walked off to finish his work.

 _Who do they think they're kidding? She is in love with Goliath or I am completely losing my mind._ David laughed as he walked over towards Owen's desk and gave him a note with an assignment he needed his faithful assistant to complete.

"Are you certain that we want to get involved in this, Mr. Xanatos?" Owen asked after reading the note.

"Yes Owen, they must be stopped now. That's why we woke the gargoyles after all." David replied and he left Owen to complete the task he gave him.


	23. Epilogue

Goliath and Elisa glided all over the city and they landed on a tall building to look around and talk about what they had seen.

"The large tower in the middle of the city…What does that building contain?" Goliath asked suddenly. "There are symbols on it that I recognize from my battles with the Vikings. Elisa was surprised that the gargoyle leader would recognize anything from this time.

"That's a building that we need to stay away from." Elisa advised him. "I have to be honest with you Goliath. Many of your kind live and work here and have for decades, but about twenty years ago a man named Renard started a society with the sole purpose of making sure the gargoyles were not above the law."

"What secret society?" Goliath growled. Elisa looked back over at the large tower.

"They call themselves the Crusaders and it is my belief that they have turned away from the original mission they started and now they are something quite different and much more violent." Elisa said. Goliath thought about what she said for a moment.

"What do you mean more violent?" Goliath growled. Elisa looked at him for a moment as she thought of the best way to respond.

"They have started killing your kind for sport…Goliath; you need to know that David Xanatos is one of their members." Elisa advised and Goliath growled as his eyes began to glow white.

"I must tell the others about this." Goliath said as he picked up Elisa and began to glide as fast as he could back towards the castle.

…

Drexia opened her eyes slowly and tried to remember where she was when she smelled something that made her mouth water. She looked over and saw Macbeth marinating boar meat. She knew by how tired she was, how light it was outside and the state of the boar meat that she had slept much longer than she intended to.

"I'm sorry; I should have left hours ago." Drexia said as she stood up and stretched her arms and wings. "I will go now." Her stomach began to growl and she looked longingly towards the meat as she began to walk by.

"I really would enjoy the company if you'd like to stay." Macbeth informed her. Drexia froze and she considered her options for a moment, but when she could smell the seasoning Macbeth was beginning to use she walked back towards him.

"Perhaps, I could stay for breakfast. Then I must really be going." She said as she gratefully accepted a plate as he cut the freshly cooked boar and handed her a large piece.

"I'm glad to not eat alone today." Macbeth said as he himself a piece off and sat next to her. "You know it is just nice to have someone to talk to other than myself."

"I am grateful for your company as well, but may I ask a question?" Drexia asked nervously. Macbeth grinned at her.

"Of course," He said as he took began to eat his food.

"Why did you let me stay here?" She asked in a near whisper.

"I really needed the company." He grinned at her and then sighed. "You really looked like you needed rest and we are both alone so I thought that perhaps…maybe…we could stick togeth…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because Drexia suddenly kissed him forcefully and he found himself leaning back against the wall as she quickly straddled him and continued to kiss him passionately. When she noticed that he wasn't moving she shook her for a moment and then sat beside him as she tried to clear her mind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Drexia said as she picked her plate back up. "I've just been alone for so long." She said as she looked away from him. He saw her cheeks flush and he grabbed her chin gently and turned her to face him.

"Its fine, I actually found it enjoyable. You just caught me off guard and my mind didn't have the chance to process what was going on." He smiled at her and she grinned nervously.

"So, do you think it would be acceptable for us to travel together?" Drexia asked and her mind played through all the possible answers he might give her and she was thinking of withdrawing the question.

"I would be honored to travel with you. If I may ask where you were headed?" Macbeth asked as he began to eat again.

"I was just wandering. I've had the feeling for the past few weeks that someone or something has been watching me, but I'm sure that I was just exhausted and imagined it." Drexia chuckled as she took another bite and then took out her water pouch before taking a long drink from it.

"So was I. I didn't know where I was going to go or where I would end up." Macbeth admitted.

"Wherever we end up we'll get there together." Drexia grinned at him and then cuddled close to him as she finished her food and imagined what their future would be like.

…

Four years before the Wyvern Clan was woken Oberon and Titania returned to Avalon and told Gabriel and Ophelia that since gargoyles were now being more accepted by humanity that they would be going back to Earth. There was a place in New York for them to settle down. They then told them that the Wyvern Clan would wake in the next few years to join them.

"The Wyvern Clan is still alive?" Ophelia asked confused by what she was hearing. Oberon nodded.

"Yes, you will be with some of your ancestors soon. Many did not survive that fateful day, but some have and you will get the opportunity to know them. Gabriel and Ophelia quickly got the rest of the Avalon clan together and Titania sent them to the abandoned clock tower that they would use to make their new home. Four years later, when they learned of David Xanatos's project Gabriel, Ophelia, and Angela went to watch and see what would happen. When the Wyvern Clan awoke they kept their distance to avoid being seen by Xanatos who they had already come to not trust.

"I think I see your father." Gabriel said to Angela just as Goliath burst from his stone shell. Angela didn't reply. She kept watching curiously as the others woke from their thousand year sleep.

"There's one missing. What happened to the red one?" Angela asked as she continued to watch.

"I don't know. Perhaps, we should have a talk with David and see where he went.

…

Back in Avalon, Oberon had the stone Brooklyn placed in his treasure room where he would sleep for all time.

"Don't you think that this is cruel, my husband?" Titania asked curiously.

"I do, but we cannot allow for him to wake or he may further alter fate and we cannot allow that. It is cruel I admit but necessary."

…

The Crusaders had an emergency meeting to discuss Xanatos's actions. Several members discovered his intention to wake the clan by building the skyscraper and then subsequently placing Castle Wyvern on top of it.

"We have to do something. He is a member but is completely disregarding our rules." One of the members said as they sat around the conference table. There were twelve members in gold robes that sat around the conference table debating what to do about Xanatos when the door suddenly opened and Gabriel followed by Marianne both clothed in gold robes walked into the room.

"We will do nothing but watch for now. I am waiting for one creature to show up that is important to me." Gabriel stated in a commanding tone.

"I don't know how you conned your way into this group young man, but if you think…" He couldn't anymore because his head turned around face behind him seemingly by itself. The man fell to the ground and Gabriel looked around the room but no one spoke up after that.

"As I was saying, we will wait and watch for the time being." Gabriel said as he took a seat and told everyone else to sit. "Marianne, get that corpse out of the room before it begins to smell."

…

Three weeks after the Wyvern Clan awoke found the two clans becoming closer. Angela had already been pursued by two of the male gargoyles. They called themselves Lexington and Broadway. She liked Lexington's energy but she found herself being drawn more towards Broadway because of his generous nature. She was gliding around the city thinking of that when she heard something happening beneath her. Suddenly, time froze and the Fates appeared on a nearby rooftop to watch what was occurring.

"This is too soon. We can't let this happen now." The blonde Fate informed her sisters.

"With what is coming to light not only have we woken Demona's mother but now we are controlling this event make sure her future with her human mate will come to pass." The black haired Fate summarized.

"The war will soon begin. All the pieces must be in place or Fate will be forever corrupted. What we have done has made some things better." The white haired Fate added.

"That's the only reason Oberon forgave us, but we can't keep corrupting what's destined to be." The blonde Fate argued.

"And we will not. We are simply moving things forward to balance out what we've changed. The war that will decide the Fate of this planet will take place sooner than expected and we have no choice but to prepare now." The White haired Fate advised.

"Matt, Elisa, and the other human allies are going to be crucial in the coming war so moving Fate forward is necessary." The black haired Fate advised.

"I hope you both are right." The blonde Fate sighed and they disappeared from the rooftop as time began again. Down below three thugs were walking toward Matt who was about to get into Elisa's car and continue his investigation. He recognized them immediately as part of Tony Dracon's gang. As they saw him approach they turned and the one who seemed to be the leader took a few steps forward.

"The boss has a message for your lady friend." He said as he used a baton to smash the headlight. Matt winced as he thought of how Elisa would react to this.

"She'd have one for you too if she was here." Matt grinned at them.

"You're a comedian." The second thug laughed as he walked around the car and bashed one of the tail lights. "The boss hates comedians."

"So do I." They all turned to see who spoke and Angela quickly kicked the thug closest to her in the ribs causing him to lean forward as she used the opportunity to uppercut him knocking him flat on the ground. As he fell to the ground the thug who busted the headlight drew his gun and took aim as the last remaining one drew his gun and told Matt to call off the creature.

After that everything happened so fast. Matt drew his gun and shot the thug holding the gun on him and that caused the thug holding the gun on Angela to panic and open fire. Two of the bullets struck Angela in her left leg. One bullet struck her knee cap and the other went through her shin and out the back. She fell backwards as Matt went to fire his gun at him, but when he realized it was jammed he leapt to tackle the thug and has they fought over the gun it suddenly went off.

"Matt!" Angela screamed as she tried to stand. The thug turned towards her grinning. He aimed his weapon at her and she closed her eyes knowing what was coming next. She heard the shot, but when she opened her eyes it was the thug who fell to the ground she looked towards Matt in surprise and saw him clutching his side as he put his gun down.

"Are you okay?" Matt said as he walked over to her. "Thank you." Matt said as he looked into her eyes with open admiration as he spoke.

"You risked your life to save me. It is I that should thank you." Angela smiled as she bandaged his wound while he helped her bandage the two bullet wounds in her leg.

She would never be able to explain why she did what she did next, but when Matt's face came close to hers she suddenly kissed him. Matt backed away quickly as he stared at her wide eyed for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Angela blushed and went to turn away. Matt just nodded and got up slowly and then helped her to stand. "Matt, I'm sorry but this shouldn't have happened. I have to go." She went to leave but found that she couldn't put any weight on her injured leg.

"I'm taking you to my place." Matt said authoritatively. "I will not kiss you again, you have my word, and don't worry about it sometimes when two people face a situation like this they do things they wouldn't normally do." He grinned at her as he helped her into Elisa's car. Matt drove to his apartment and then helped her up the stairs and to his room. Angela was shocked at how gentle he was with her. She felt guilty because she was beginning to really like him, but didn't know what she should do. She was beginning to court Broadway, but she knew he would never become the gargoyle that she wanted to be with. Matt was no gargoyle at all and showed more of what she was looking for than anyone she had ever met.

 _Stop it Angela, you're a gargoyle and you're meant to be with Broadway. It's time to just accept that._ She thought to herself bitterly.

"Matt, I wanted you to know that I will not be a burden on you. When my leg is healed I promise that I will go home." Angela said as he sat next to her and made sure she was comfortable.

"Take all the time you need." Matt said as he began to leave the room. Angela quickly grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me. I would like to talk." Angela smiled at him and that caused Matt's heart to begin to beat rapidly.

"Okay" He sat next to her and he held her hand while they shared stories until nearly dawn.

"Thank you for keeping me company but it is nearly dawn and you should get some rest." Angela said as she laid back in the bed and shut her eyes as she awaited the stone sleep to overtake her.

"Sleep well." Matt said as he rose from the chair he was sitting in and left the room.

"You truly are an honorable human Matt. I just wanted you to know that." He grinned as he flipped off the lights and shut the door just before she turned to stone.

…

"Goliath," Owen called from the castle entrance when Goliath finally returned to the castle. He walked down to meet with Owen and they walked into David's office.

"I told you that we cannot recover the discs last night, Xanatos." Goliath reminded him. David grinned at him.

"I remember your answer. This isn't about that. I brought you in here tonight to reintroduce you to someone." The door next to him opened up slowly and he took in a deep breath and stared in surprise as Cold-Fire rushed towards him. She hugged him close to her and he stood in there in shock not knowing what to think.

"It's so good to see you again." Cold-Fire said as she held him close to her. Goliath pushed her back gently so he could look into her eyes.

"I'm so happy to see you again. Were there any other survivors? Did my angel…Did she…?" Goliath couldn't make himself ask the question and he nearly lost hope when he saw the look of pity in Cold-Fire's eyes.

"I think I'll let her tell you herself." Cold-Fire shook her head and stepped to the side giving Goliath a sight that shocked the gargoyle leader to his core. Demona and Brooklyn were standing there and Demona was sweating nervously as she held onto Brooklyn's hand for support.

"Goliath, we need to talk." Demona said in a near whisper.

TO BE CONTINUED IN:

DEMONA's CRUSADE


	24. Thank you to all my readers

Message to the fans of

The Curse of the Azure Warrior Series:

Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read my stories. I truly enjoy providing a new outlook on our beloved characters. I will be taking a short break but will begin work on Book 3 very soon.

I do have one request. I would appreciate any feedback or critique any of you may have regarding my stories because my goal is to grow and create the best stories I can.

Again, thank you all so much for reading my stories and I will be back soon to work on Book 3

Demona's Crusade.


End file.
